The Healers Daughter: Gift
by Fateless Wanderer
Summary: Book 1 of 4 in The Healer's Daughter Series. In a time of growth and change, a young girl arrives at the palace seeking her shield and acceptance. However, she's going to have to fight hatred, bullies, and a strange new immortal. Full summary inside.
1. A Queenscove Knight

**Full Summary:  
**Since the creation of the realm of Tortall, the Queenscove family has always provided a knight to the crown, regardless of the circumstances. Inara of Queenscove plans to continue this tradition. However, she is no ordinary Queenscove knight candidate. First of all, she is a girl. Secondly, she represents a new generation of Tortallans, one that accepts the idea of foreign marriages, as she is half-yamani. Thirdly, she is the only individual born to her family that does not possess even an ounce of the Gift. As Inara progresses through her first few years as a page, she learns that not everyone is accepting of her as she hoped they would be, and that most of all, she's more unique than she ever could have known. With her family's support and the love of her new friends, Inara struggles to find a balance between everything in her life even when one part of her threatens to destroy everything she works so hard to achieve.

**Disclaimer:  
**Anything names or places, or anything else for that matter, that you may recognize, is property of Tamora Pierce. Anything you don't, is mine.

**Author note:  
**Gift is book 1 of 4 in The Healer's Daughter series I've been writing. It is still a work in progress, but I hope to be able to update regularly throughout the first story. As such, look for an update every Monday at some time during the day. I will also be posting an index at the end of each book.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Healer's Daughter  
Gift  
-1-  
A Queenscove Knight

A tall, brown haired man paced back and fourth in a small sitting room, much as he had done ten years earlier. The main difference, he thought as he swept a hand through his hair making his prominent widow's peak stand out even more, was that this time he didn't hear his wife screaming in pain behind closed doors.

"You're making us dizzy," a woman told him calmly from her seat on a sofa beside a small girl. The woman's hair was jet black and pinned up on her head in a series of tight curls. Her pale skin was accented by her deep brown almond shaped eyes. Despite the Tortallan style dress she wore, it was evident that she was a foreign Yamani.

Her husband stopped pacing to look at her for a moment through calculating bright green eyes. "I'm making you dizzy?"

"Yes."

That set him back off pacing again, this time with a series of unintelligible squawks escaping his lips every so often. His wife just raised an eyebrow at his over dramatics, waiting patiently for him to calm down. Beside her, the ten year old girl fiddled with the hem of her cotton gown. She was an almost perfect balance between her parents. She had her mother's dark hair with a slight widow's peak tied simply back into a horse tail. Her eyes which were a bit darker green than her father's were set into a slightly narrow shape framed by long, full lashes. Her skin was lighter than a Tortallan southerner's should have been, but darker than her mother's.

The man finally stopped in front of the girl, instead of his wife. Realizing he was looking at her, the child raised her chin until she met his gaze evenly, and resisted the urge to turn away.

"Please tell me why you feel this is necessary?" he told her. The little girl stood up and bowed slightly, Yamani style, to her father.

"The Queenscove family has always provided a knight to the crown. It is one of the four…"

"Stop," the man cut her off. He ran a hand over his face as he sighed and shook his head, wondering when the girl had become so much like him. "If this is not truly what you want," he began to tell the child who was shaking her head violently. He paused and studied her for a moment before continuing. "Your brothers could still…"

"Papa, you know as well as I that they won't change their minds," the girl spoke boldly. Her four older brothers had never been suited for knighthood, and her father knew that. Baird, the oldest, had managed to acquire a Gift more powerful than the typical healing that was part of the Queenscove line. At sixteen, he was working hard at the City of the Gods to obtain his mastery. Her next brother was Donalin; a boy who wouldn't have gone near the Chamber of the Ordeal for all the money in the world. He was much better in a verbal argument than a physical one. Thus, the fourteen year old wished to study law at The Royal University, and his father hadn't had the heart to stop him. The twins, who were twelve, had stated their wish when they were only six, determination written all over their small faces. At ten, their father had sent Emry and Kennith to the City of the Gods as well, to train as healers.

"Inara," the man started, somewhat reluctantly. Up until two years before, his only daughter would have happily gone to the convent to be a young lady. After Emry and Kennith had decided against knighthood, Inara had seemingly changed her mind. She had always been interested in the Yamani fighting arts, but now her eyes seemed to gleam with love of the feel of her father's sword in her hand. But still, Nealan of Queenscove wasn't sure. He knew his daughter was one to want to please everyone before herself. She would want to carry on the tradition of having a Queenscove knight just as her father had done, rather than go to the Convent only because of tradition, not because she wanted to. "You're sure about this? Its eight years of hard work. Eight years that you won't get back if knighthood isn't what you expected."

"I know, Papa. I'm not afraid of hard work. I know this is what I want to do." Inara of Queenscove spoke with more conviction in her voice than she ever had before. Her demeanor told her father that she was going to become a page with or without his blessing. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Your father never said you were," Yukimi told her daughter, cutting off the almost inevitable burst of sarcasm that would have been Neal's retort. She smiled slightly down at her child, pride in her eyes, although she would never admit it. "He just wants to make sure you're doing what your heart wants."

"I want this Mama."

Neal sighed. It wasn't as if female knights were banned anymore. However, despite the general acceptance, they still weren't common, or greatly respected. Only two more young girls had started page training since Keladry of Masbolle, formerly Mindelan, had won her shield. And of those two, only one had made it all the way. He wanted to protect Inara from the insults she would undoubtedly encounter. He wanted to protect her from the physical pounding her body would receive day after day. Only he could know what was in store for her.

"There are always the Riders? Or the Queen's Ladies?" he asked the child hopefully, running his hand through his hair once again. Kel would kill him if she found out he was really trying to talk Inara out of something she wanted. "If you want to fight, there are other options."

"I want to be a Queenscove knight, Papa," Inara replied stubbornly. Neal sighed once again, looking at Yuki for support. He wasn't surprised that she didn't have any for him. He knew that Yuki was fearful of what might happen to the child, but he also knew that she, just as he, would always support their children, no matter what they wished to do. Defeated, Neal tried to give his daughter the best smile he could.

"Well, I suppose we'd best write your Aunt Kel. She'll want to hear the good news," Neal told the girl who thrust herself at his waist, wrapping her arms around him, and burying her face in his tunic. Yuki gave him a small nod of approval before turning to leave father and daughter alone in the sitting room. As soon as they were alone, he pried her arms off him and knelt so they were able to look one another squarely in the eye. "Listen to me, Narie," he began, using her childish nickname. Inara wrinkled her nose at it in distaste, but put on her listening face all the same. "This is going to be hard. You're going to have to work harder than all the boys. You won't be well liked; you may even be hated. You'll be called many ugly things, you will probably be beaten so much you'll want to cry. If you succeed to become a squire, things will only get harder. And if you make it all the way to your shield, not everyone will accept you. There will still be people to say that you cheated. They will say you did things, or that you used magic somehow to succeed." He took a deep breath, searching his child's eyes for understanding. "But no matter what, if you hold your head high, I will support you through everything, even if you quit."

"I won't quit, Papa," Inara whispered. She'd known everything her father had just told her, but knowing it and hearing it from her own father's mouth were two different things. Still, she was determined to see this through.

"I have no doubt about that," he laughed. "I only wish you to know that I believe in you, just as I do your brothers."

"Even Donalin?" Inara asked.

Neal grinned slightly at the mention of his second son. "Well, Donalin may be the exception, but we won't tell him that," he said, winking at her. "Come. I'm sure dinner's just about ready, and your mother's probably already sent a messenger to your Aunt Kel. Besides, you'll need to pack, if we're to leave the day after tomorrow. We'll need to in order to make it Corus on time."

Inara smiled at him, and rested her arm on his outstretched one, letting him lead her down the hall to the family's dinning room.

* * *

Two days later, Yuki stood with her daughter in the courtyard while her husband placed several saddle bags onto a pack horse and double checked that the two other mounts had been saddled properly by the stable hands.

"You'll write?" the woman asked her daughter, as she adjusted Inara's hair.

"Everyday," Inara replied, despite the snort of disbelief that came from Neal. Inara ignored him.

"And you have your kimonos?"

"Three of them, Mama," Inara assured her. "As well as some of my dresses. Aunt Kel says it's important not to let them forget I'm a lady."

"Now that you mention it, she never once wore breeches to dinner," Neal remarked from beside the horses.

"You're right, I didn't," came a new voice from the entrance to the court yard. Inara and Yuki turned to greet the first known lady knight in over a century, and her middle son, a tall boy of eleven as they dismounted from their horses. The boy, Corin of Masbolle, gave a nod of greeting to his aunt and cousin, but otherwise didn't make a sound. "You aren't ready to go yet, Queenscove?" Keladry asked the knight who was whipping his hands off on his breeches.

"And miss the joy of you complaining? How could you even suggest such a thing," Neal joked as he and Kel hugged one another. He turned to his daughter, and grinned. "Mount up, Queenscove," he stated with a wink. Inara laughed and shook her head before she went over to the dune colored mare she'd named Hikari, and pulled herself into the saddle. Corin smirked slightly at his cousin, and followed suit onto his own gelding, a large black horse named Titan.

"Uncle Meathead just wishes he could be as prepared as you, Ma," the boy told his mother, bowing mockingly in the saddle towards his uncle. Neal, who was only a half arm's distance away from the boy, cuffed him lightly.

"Your father has been polluting your mind, boy," he stated, while Kel and Yuki laughed. "I'll be home in a week, Yuki," he told his wife, pulling her into a hug and kissing her. Corin made gagging noises behind them, making Inara giggle, until Kel shot the two of them a look which said as amused as she was, they were being rude, as she climbed into her own saddle.

"Sir Meathead, we're going to be late," she sighed, "And you're setting a bad example for the children."

"But I'm learning, Ma," Corin remarked, making Kel want to cuff him. He was too far away.

"Coming, Mother," Neal laughed, and easily climbed onto his own mount.

"Ride safely," Yuki told the four of them. Kel and Neal nodded. Corin just smiled, and Inara blew her mother a final kiss farewell, as their small group rode out of the courtyard.

The four rode in silence for a while before Kel and Neal started talking. It was adult stuff that Inara wasn't all that interested in; something about Prince Roald taking the throne in a few years instead of waiting for the passing of King Jonathan. Although it concerned her slightly, Inara was much too busy going over what she knew of page training to be too worried about which monarch she would be pledging her service to.

"Queenscove? You're awfully quiet," Corin told her, after they'd been riding for a few hours. He'd slowed Titan until they rode beside one another. "Copper for your thoughts?" he asked. Inara smiled up at her older cousin. Corin would be returning to the palace for his second year. His older brother Tobeis was already a third year squire to Sir Owen of Jesslaw, and his younger brother Dominic was only seven, but already planning on entering the palace as a page behind the older boys. She sometimes wondered if she didn't fit into her cousin's family more than her own. All three boys were like brothers to her anyway.

"Just thinking about the palace," Inara told him respectfully. "Wondering what it will be like."

"It won't be easy," Corin told her smugly. Inara glared at him. She knew that. "But it'll be even harder because you're a girl. They know you're coming, and there are a few there who are going to make you miserable; most of them will probably ignore you though," her added, seeing her glare.

"I know that. Papa warned me," she cast a look at her father. "Aunt Kel did too," she added as an afterthought.

"Outside of that, just remember the rules. Take your work without questioning; do what you can, and accept your punishment for not being able to complete it all when it comes. And if you get into a fight, don't tattle," Corin advised.

"Just say I fell down," Inara replied simply. Her cousin nodded.

"Beside that, just work as hard as you can, and ignore the jerks or make sure to knock heads with them. They don't know you like I do," Corin told her, grinning, his bright blue eyes dancing under his mouse brown brows.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Masbolle?"

"It means you've got a hard head," Corin laughed. "Oh, look, we're stopping for lunch," he added quickly and urged Titan into a trot so he could catch up with his mother, leaving Inara behind to think about everything he'd told her and wonder why did the boys in her life always leave her with something to think about.

* * *

Inara ate her lunch in her saddle, every once and a while leaning forward and whispering something to Hikari. The mare would flick her ears back as if listening and then put them forward again as her mistress finished whatever it was she said. Inara wasn't sure how much Hikari understood, but her father and aunt had always taught her not to doubt the animals, especially if they were to be her companions. Inara was sure that went double for a knight's mount. The girl stroked the mare's mane as she finished off the last bit of her cheese, and sat up to see where her three riding companions were. Neal was eyeing her strangely.

"Did Hikari have anything interesting to say?" he asked her daughter. Inara just laughed, as she urged her mount up near his. They were off again, Kel quizzing Corin about everything he'd packed. Apparently, she and Inara's uncle Domitan of Masbolle had allowed the eleven year old to pack for himself this year, but that didn't mean he hadn't forgotten something. Every once and a while his face would glow bright red, meaning Kel had asked about something that was back at their fief. Once Inara heard the lady knight exclaim that Corin had the worst memory of anyone she had every met. Neal and Inara laughed in amusement.

The rest of the ride that day was uneventful, and together, the four stopped at a way house as the last rays of sun drifted out of the sky.

"Stable the horses," Neal instructed the two children. "We'll get rooms," he added, following Kel inside the way house. Inara and Corin did as they were instructed, grooming both their own mounts, those of their parents and the two pack horses, Inara whispering compliments to all three of her charges as she went about it. Corin just watched her silently, not for the first time thinking his cousin was odd.

"Can you understand them?" he asked her as the two left the stable to find their knight parents. Inara shook her head. "Then why bother?"

"I want Hikari to know I trust her, that way she'll want to help me in battle."

"You expecting to battle as a page?"

"Hopefully not, but it's probably better to expect the unexpected, don't you think?"

"I suppose so. I still don't see how Hikari could possibly understand you though. She's never met Daine right?" Corin meant Veralidaine Sarrasri, also known as the Wildmage. She could speak to animals with her mind, and usually left those she had contact with a bit smarter than those she didn't.

"Not that I know of," Inara answered, as they located their parents seated at a table with one other adult. Neal locked eyes with Inara and waved both of the children over.

"Narie, you remember Lord Raoul, right?"

"Of course; how are you, my lord?" Inara asked, bowing Tortallan style, just low enough. She wobbled a bit, but managed to steady herself.

"I'm well. And yourself? Are you ready to start your training?" The large knight asked as she stood back up.

"Yes, my lord," she replied, meeting his eyes. She was not afraid.

"Very good," he laughed, before turning and nodding toward Corin. "Masbolle. You survived your first year?"

"Unfortunately," Corin replied with a grin as he bowed in respect. "Although if I hadn't, Mother would have found a fate far worse for me," he added, eyeing his mother and keeping a safe distance between his head and her hand. Kel just shook her head at her son's comment.

"Children. They have no respect for their parents."

"If we did life would be boring," Corin told her, as one of the maids set plates of food down in front of the adults and added two more chairs to the table for Inara and Corin.

"What brings you to the area, sir?" Kel asked her former knight master as the children ordered their own dinner.

"I just left Seth at the palace. I'm on my way back to Port Legann, just have one stop before hand," the knight commander remarked. Seth was his thirteen year old son. Inara had met the older page only one other time, but she'd only been about three or four then, and Seth had seemed like a giant compared to her. Of course, her cousins did as well, but they were family. "Third Company is stationed there."

"More of them?" Kel asked, not stating what "them" was. Corin and Neal were paying close attention, but Inara didn't understand why, even as Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak nodded.

"We're bringing Daine in to see if she can talk to them. Their only resemblance to humans is that they walk on two legs. Hopefully they're still animal enough for Daine to maybe speak to them," he told the table. Now Inara knew what they were talking about. A new breed of immortal had begun to appear in Tortall. They were flesh eating creatures who resembled deer walking on their hind legs. Each of their forelimbs was capped with three silver claws, marking them as immortal. Although they could live off game, they seemed to prefer human meat when they could get it. Inara knew of two families in Queenscove who had lost someone to the immortals before her father had led the men at arms to drive them away. Unfortunately, Sir Nealan had returned without even finding them. The immortals seemed to have disappeared. The same story was repeated in nearly every corner of the realm, especially along the coast.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle them," Neal told him. Raoul nodded.

"Kel, would you mind divorcing Dom so I can get my Sergeant back?" he asked. They knew he was joking, mostly. Everyone knew if Domitan of Masbolle had resigned from the Own to marry anyone but the Kings Own Squire, Lord Raoul would have clubbed him and tied him to a horse until he came to his senses.

"Forgive me, sir, but I don't think divorcing Dom would bring him back to the Own," Kel laughed. "He's very attached to me."

"I've noticed," Raoul laughed. "Well, I must be off. I've got to head out an hour before dawn if I'm to reach Port Legann before Daine."

"Good night, sir," Neal and Kel replied at the same time.

"Good luck, Inara, Corin."

"Thank you, sir," the children added and watched as he wandered away.

"Finish eating. I want you to bathe before bed," Neal told his daughter. "You're to share a room with your Aunt Kel. Corin, you'll be bunking with me."

"Yes, sir, Uncle Meathead."

"Call me that again and you'll be sleeping in the hallway," Neal threatened the boy, who only grinned in response, looking like the picture of innocence. "I swear, you're getting more like Dom every day," Neal muttered under his breath.

"Is that a bad thing?" Corin asked. Neal just blinked, causing Inara and Kel to laugh.

* * *

The next day brought rain, which didn't help Inara or Neal's moods. Like her father, the half-yamani girl was not a morning person, something that served as great entertainment for her cousin and aunt. They'd only been on the rode for an hour when Kel started to needle Neal, teasing him, until he threatened to never heal her again. Even then, it was more out of boredom than fear that the lady knight stopped pestering her best friend.

Unfortunately, Inara didn't have that power over her unnaturally cheerful cousin. She did do her best to ignore him though, as he kept Titan at a slow walk beside her.

"Good morning, Queenscove."

"What's so good about it?" she mumbled in answer.

"Everything," Corin replied. "The air, the sky, the ground; it's a great day to be alive."

"It's raining," she pointed out, gloomily.

"We need rain," he retorted, grinning.

"Go away," she told him, urging Hikari forward until she was riding beside her father, safe away from the cheerful people.

By mid afternoon the rain had finally slowed down to a mere drizzle, although it left behind four very wet and slightly less than cheerful travelers. However, Corin suddenly rode up to Inara and nudged her slightly, pointing to the crest of the hill in front of them. She frowned at him, but followed him anyway, as he trotted Titan up the hill. As soon as she caught up, she paused, amazed at what she saw before her. While her parents had often been to court, and her grandfather lived there permanently, turning Queenscove over to her father, Inara had never been to the capital. Corus was spread out below them on both banks of the River Olorun. The palace itself with its turrets and domes gleamed like a beacon even without the sun to shine down on it. On the opposite side of the city, a large building stood, clearly newer than any of the others. The royal flag waved from its tallest point, marking it as the Royal University. Everywhere she looked, Inara saw color. It was the most crowded and noisy place she had ever seen in her life and she absolutely loved it.

"You still sure you want to do this?" Neal asked his daughter. Inara bit her lip, slightly nervous, but nodded. Neal gave her a small nod back in agreement and nudged his own mount forward, following Corin and Kel down towards the city, leaving Inara alone at the crest.

The girl took one more look at the city below her. "Goddess, please let me be doing the right thing," she whispered, sending the quiet prayer to the Mother Goddess. She wasn't sure that she should attempt a prayer to Mithros, God of Warriors, as well as the head God in Tortall. It seemed too much like tempting fate. She sighed, not getting any answer; not that she expected one. "Come on girl; we can do this," she said, nudging Hikari and following her father down the hill, whispering the same words over and over to herself as she did.

* * *

As much as Inara would have liked to go and see her grandfather, Duke Baird, she had to resign herself to keep the tight schedule her father had set for them. Corin had disappeared to the pages wing as soon as he'd turned Titan over to the palace holsters. His mother's old servant boy, Tobe, grinned at him and Inara, and had led both pages horses to the practice court stables. That made one less thing for the young girl to worry about.

Lady Keladry had also disappeared. With no royal orders at the moment and Dom home watching the fief, something he'd never thought he'd have to do until only a few years before when his brother turned down becoming Lord of Masbolle, Kel decided she could do some good aiding Third Company, and had gone to request permission from the King. That left Neal to escort his daughter to the pages wing and Lord Padraig haMinch's office. Once again, Neal was pacing. He hadn't liked his own page years, and he didn't like being back in the familiar wing of the palace.

"Papa, please sit down. You're making me dizzy," Inara begged. In reality, she already felt dizzy. The palace was huge; there were so many people; and she was about to embark on the craziest idea of her entire ten years of life. _I wonder if insanity runs in our family_, she thought to herself, as she watched her father stop pacing, only because the office door had opened and a servant man beckoned them forward. Inara assembled her emotions; hiding them behind the Yamani mask her mother had helped her master. While she had never lived in the Islands, she often spent summers there with her mother and sometimes her father. She could speak the language and she knew the traditions. However, her father wasn't as lucky. He couldn't tuck his emotions away as he followed his daughter into the training master's office.

"Sir Nealan of Queenscove and his daughter, Lady Inara of Queenscove," the servant announced them. Lord Padraig stood and bowed to Neal, the heir to a ducal house hold. While he ran the fief in his father's stead, it was Baird who still held the title Duke of Queenscove. He nodded towards Inara, who wanted to hide behind her father, but managed to stand her ground.

"Welcome Sir Nealan. I trust your travel was pleasant," Lord Padraig addressed the other man, as he motioned for the two to take seats as he returned to his own behind the large oak desk.

"As pleasant as it could be when traveling in the rain," Neal retorted dryly. One thing about Inara's father was that he never knew when not to speak his mind. Lord Padraig only nodded his head and turned to Inara.

"Young lady," he began. "I trust you know what takes place behind these walls. Here is where mostly young men train to become knights for the realm of Tortall. As you very well know, it is no longer forbidden for a young lady to be a knight; however, it is not encouraged."

"I understand, my lord."

"You understand, but you still insist upon joining us?"

"Yes, my lord," Inara replied again, addressing the training master as best as she could. While he was not her father's training master, the one who had made Keladry of Mindelan start her first year as a page on probation, it was very well known that Lord Padraig was a conservative and not at all thrilled about taking on female pages.

"You realize if you wish to be a warrior, there is always the Queen's Riders or the Queen's Ladies."

"I do, my lord."

"And you still want to be a knight?"

"Yes, my lord," she added. Lord Padraig sighed, and cast a look between Inara and her father. The knight looked as if he were desperately trying to keep his comments to himself and was barely winning that battle. The girl was impossible to read. She had the same Yamani mask as the Princess, Lady Yukimi, and Lady Keladry. He was beginning to hate that mask.

"Well then, I can see that there is nothing I can do to change your mind. As that is the case, you are here to learn Chivalry and how to be a proper knight of the realm of Tortall. You will work hard and you will not complain. I will not hear negative things about you from your instructors, nor will you engage in fighting with any of the other boys. I will not see you in my office for any reason other than positive ones. Understood, Page Inara?"

"Yes, my lord," Inara replied steadily.

"You will not get any special treatment because you are a girl. You will be treated just as any other page. However, if there is a boy in your room, your door will remain open; the same goes if you are in a boy's room. A maid or any other servant does not classify as a chaperone. Before lunch, when the boys use the palace baths, you will return to your room to bathe. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord." She was beginning to feel like an idiot repeating the same phrase over and over again.

Lord Padraig turned to Neal for a moment. "Has she a servant?"

"No, my lord," he replied, tight lipped. The training master nodded.

"And a mount?"

"That she does, my lord," he replied.

"Very well," he stood up, indicating that Inara and her father should stand as well, and bowed once more to Neal. "You may use the chamber across the hall for your goodbyes. Page Inara, when the supper bell rings, you will leave your room and wait outside. There we will choose sponsors for you and the other first years before we head to supper."

"Yes, my lord," both Inara and Neal replied.

"I shall send someone to escort you to your room once you've finished." Neal nodded towards him and led the way out of the office and into the chamber across the hall.

"The nerve of that man," he began as soon as Inara had closed the door. She knew this was coming, so she leaned against the wood to prevent anyone from interrupting them. "I can't believe him."

"Papa," Inara tried to cut him off. "He only said the same things you did."

"But he said them for the wrong reasons, Narie."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she muttered slightly trying to change the subject. It worked.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to," he told her. "It's a sad day when a father can't call his daughter by his name for her."

"Papa," Inara laughed, wrapping her arms around the agitated man's waist. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"I know you will. Be good. Maybe we'll see you at midwinter," he told her.

Inara nodded, snuggling up to him, inhaling his scent to make sure it lasted. He knelt beside her, and reached into his belt, pulling out at small package. "Your mother gave me this when I passed my Ordeal. I think it will bring you luck," he told her. "Open it in your room." That said, he kissed her head and sent her out of the room, slightly dazed at how quickly everything was happening.

"All set Page Inara?" the servant asked as she stepped out.

"Yes, ma'am," the girl replied. The servant nodded and led the way down the hall.

"I'm Salma Aynnar; head of the servants in the Pages' wing. My lord says you have no servant of your own?"

"No ma'am," Inara replied. Salma nodded again.

"I'll assign you one to bring your bath water and light your fire in the morning," she told the page as they reached the room assigned to her. "Your belongings should already be inside," she told the girl. "If you need anything, my room is at the end of the hall, even if it's just to talk."

"Thank you," Inara told her, accepting the keys to the room from Salma. The woman nodded once more and disappeared down the hall as Inara let herself in.

The girl gazed around her new home. Her saddlebags rested on her bed. The other furnishings in the room were a clothes press, a desk and chair, and a window seat. A second door led to a small dressing room with its attached privy. "Home sweet home," she mumbled sitting down on her bed. Up until that moment, her father's gift had been forgotten. Now she gazed at the small package in her hand. Frowning she pulled the plain paper from its ties, unwrapping the package in moments. A small tear fell from her eye onto the shukusen or lady fan, an item that was both decorative and deadly. Her mother carried one at all times to protect herself. Inara had never seen this specific one before, but from what her father had told her about it, she figured it was special. She placed it on her bed and went to her clothes press were one of the servants had hung her clothing and selected her favorite kimono. The inner kimono was a pale green; the outer was cream with green dragonflies imprinted on it, and an emerald green obi. She traced one of the dragonflies with her finger as someone knocked on her door.

"Coming," Inara called, dashing across her room to answer the door. She opened it to find a young woman outside. The woman wore a white blouse and black skirt, just as Salma had worn; the uniform of a palace servant. Inara let her in.

"Page Inara; I'm Lidia Trill. I'm to take care of you while you're at the palace," the woman told her, sinking into a small curtsy, no deeper than prescribed for a page. While a royal page warranted some respect, they didn't warrant much. Inara nodded politely in response and smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you Lidia," she replied truthfully.

The woman nodded in agreement. "Is there anything you need at the moment, Page Inara?"

"No thank you Lidia. I'm fine," she added.

"Of course; have a good evening," the servant replied and curtsied once more before leaving Inara alone again. The girl stood alone for a few moments before sighing. Things were certainly different and moving very, very quickly, she thought as she disappeared with her kimono into her dressing room.

* * *

When the bell to go to supper rang, Inara was placing her Yamani waving cats on the mantle. Her new lady fan hung from her obi, swaying as she placed the last cat in position, grabbed her room key, and slipped out into the hall way.

She wasn't the only new comer. Three young boys also stood quietly outside their rooms. Inara looked them over slightly, but didn't say anything. There would be plenty of time for talk later. As butterflies flew around in her stomach, Inara struggled to get her Yamani mask in place. Finally she composed herself as Lord Padraig and his train of pages proceeded down the hall.

The training master stopped just before the first new comer, and the crowd of boys behind him fell silent. He looked the small boy over, noting his blond hair and shower of freckles on his nose. "Name?" Lord Padraig asked.

"Benton of Naxen, my lord," the boy replied. If she hadn't heard it, she wouldn't have believed that the small boy was of fief Naxen. She knew he wasn't the heir, but none the less, it was still hard to believe.

"Who will sponsor him?" Lord Padraig asked. A boy in the back who looked to be about thirteen raised his hand and stepped forward. The crowd of boys around him moved apart to let him pass. Prince Jasson was very handsome. He had the jet black hair and sapphire eyes that typically ran in the Conte line. However, anyone could see that the very young heir to the throne was not pure Tortallan, but part Yamani, just as she was. Next to Corin, Jasson was the only page that Inara knew. He caught her eye for a moment and inclined his head slightly in welcome before turning back to Benton. It was common knowledge that the Naxens were related to the Conte family through the King's mother. It didn't surprise Inara that Jasson volunteered to sponsor him. "Very well, Jasson of Conte, you will sponsor Benton of Naxen." That said, he moved onto the next boy.

This one was a young Bazhir youth named Hakim ibn Ahbar. Lord Padraig looked him over carefully, just as he had Benton, before asking the older boys for a volunteer. It took a bit longer to find a sponsor for Hakim than it did for Benton, but only a few seconds passed before Lorrence of Runnerspring, a third year page, took the younger boy. Lord Padraig didn't hesitate to move on.

This time he reached the boy at the door just to the left her. The boy was a hand taller than Inara was. He looked like he was the type who wouldn't take no for an answer, and he appeared to have had some training before; most likely from the men at arms in his fief. He was sleek and graceful looking with dark hair and blue-green eyes, reminding Inara of a cat. "Name?"

"Samuel, my lord. Samuel of Tirragen." The announcement of his fief caused a stir among the pages. There hadn't been a Tirragen knight candidate since Sir Alexander of Tirragen died at the hand of Lady Alanna when she exposed his involvement with Duke Roger of Conte to steal the throne from King Jonathan. The training master struggled to silence the pages as Samuel gazed down at his feet, shame evident on his delicate features. Inara felt bad for him. She had a feeling she too would know what it was like to be an outcast.

"If you do not quiet down this instant, you will all be having bread and water suppers for the rest of the week," Lord Padraig instructed. The pages almost instantly fell silent, but all of their eyes were on the tall ten year old. "Now; a sponsor, if you please," the training master commanded.

No one spoke up. Lord Padraig looked out among them, and still no one volunteered. Inara searched the crowd of boys and found Corin standing at the back; he was looking directly at her, a clear question on his face. Inara knew her cousin well enough to know what he wanted. She didn't hesitate to nod her head slightly. Corin immediately smiled, relief written all over his face.

On the trip to the palace, Corin had promised to take Inara under his wing and be her sponsor. Inara had accepted him with pleasure. However, Samuel needed her cousin even more than she did. It was evident that a member of a family with traitor blood was even more despised than a female page. Corin had wanted to do what his mother had raised him to do, and Inara had given her blessing. Now the tall youth stepped forward. Even though he was a year older than Samuel, he was only an inch taller.

"My Lord, may I sponsor Samuel?" Corin asked, startling even the friends who stood around him as well as the Tirragen page. The only boy who didn't look at Corin strangely was Prince Jasson who fought to keep his pleased smile hidden. Had he not already taken a page, he would have more than willingly supported his grandfather's decision to allow the great nephew of Alexander of Tirragen to try for his shield. It was about time the fief started to show its loyalty once again.

"Yes; that will do nicely. Page Samuel, your sponsor shall be Corin of Masbolle." The training master stepped around the stunned page and moved to stand beside Inara, eyebrow raised. She knew what he wanted without him even having to ask.

"Inara of Queenscove," she stated simply. Without Corin to protect her, she calmly accepted the silence that followed the giving of her name. Whispers went up in the crowd – not as many as had followed Samuel's name, but enough that Inara had to fight the pink from her cheeks. She didn't notice her cousin elbow a third year in the back with curly brown hair and light grey eyes who was actually reading a book. The boy shut the book on his finger to hold his page before glancing at Corin, who jerked his head quickly toward the girl. The older page sighed but nodded and stepped up to Lord Padraig. "My lord?"

"You wish to sponsor a page?"

"Yes, my lord," the boy replied.

"I'm going to regret this, but very well, Evan of Jesslaw, you may sponsor Page Inara." He looked the group over once more and nodded. "Let's go to supper," he told them and led the way down the hall, the pages murmuring agreement as the new boys joined their sponsors. By the time Inara realized it, she was alone, staring into the grey eyes of her twelve year old sponsor. He was looking over every inch of her. Inara knew fief Jesslaw, as the lord had been a close friend of her father and aunt, but what she hadn't know was that Sir Owen had actually had a son. As far as she knew, the Jesslaw family only had daughters.

"You seem surprised?" the boy asked her, his book still closed on his finger. "Did you not think you'd get a sponsor?"

"Well, my cousin was supposed to sponsor me, but Samuel needed him more than I did, so no. But that's not it," she told him bluntly.

"Oh," he said, thoughtful. He wasn't anything like his father; that Inara was certain of. But then again, she wasn't very like her own father. "I get it; you've only heard of my sisters?"

"Yes sir," Inara replied, looking down at her feet, slightly ashamed.

"Don't call me 'sir'. It's Evan," he told her. "And don't worry about it. My father and I don't get along much. I think the only thing I ever did that pleased him was becoming a page." The older youth began to walk towards the mess hall. If they didn't hurry, they'd be late, and Lord Padraig would give them punishment work. However, Inara wanted to keep him talking.

"Why? Sorry if I'm prying, but how could you not get along with Sir Owen?"

Evan smiled kindly at her. He seemed like a nice guy, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe the reason his father didn't like him was because he was like the boy Joren of Stone Mountain that her father had told her about. Maybe he was the type of boy she was supposed to avoid. "My father is displeased that I am a boy," Evan told her as he directed her into the line and began to grab a tray and everything he would need to dine. Inara followed suit, staring at him as if he had grown a second head. Evan laughed and nodded, seeing her confusion. "It's true. My father is very biased, and only wanted girls. He wanted to raise a whole troupe of female knights. He'd always been very fond of Lady Keladry."

"But to be upset that his own son, is well, a son," Inara asked, still not convinced, as the cooks ladled her meal onto her plate. She followed Evan to a table in the corner.

"I swear by Mithros, I'm not lying. But don't begrudge my father. I don't hate him, nor do I wish to. He'll come around to me in time," Evan said brightly. Inara couldn't tell if he really believed that or that he thought it might be true if he said it enough. Still the idea that anyone could be upset because their child wasn't the sex they wanted, especially that he had an heir, confused her. "The funny part is that none of my sisters has any interest what so ever of becoming a knight; and mother won't let father force them, so he'll probably have to settle with me."

"Going on about your father again, Jesslaw?" the voice came from a tall boy with dark eyes and curly black hair. He looked to be about thirteen years old, the same as Prince Jasson.

"Just telling Queenscove my sob story," her sponsor replied as the boy sat down beside him. "Inara, have you met Seth of Goldenlake?"

"A long time ago," Inara answered, nodding her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Seth," she told the older boy. The youngest son of Raoul and Buri of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak nodded to her.

"It's never a pleasure to see Goldenlake," Corin's voice drifted over to them. Behind him trailed Samuel of Tirragen, still looking down. Seth and Evan both eyed the boy for a moment, but didn't say anything when Corin motioned for the younger page to take a seat. "Samuel of Tirragen, this is my cousin Inara of Queenscove, and my friends Evan of Jesslaw and Seth of Goldenlake." The boy nodded to each of them slightly, keeping his eyes locked on his feet.

"It's nice to meet you, Samuel," Inara spoke up, seeing how the other two boys were a bit weary. He seemed to take heart in her voice and smiled, slipping into the seat beside her, with Corin across from him.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" The speaker was a slightly chubby red head who appeared to be Corin's age. Inara's cousin jumped out of his seat and threw one arm over the shorter boy's shoulder. Inara guessed from her cousin's reaction that this was Corin's best friend Asten of Hollyrose. Behind him were three other boys. One was Prince Jasson, who was followed by his quiet shadow like cousin, Benton. However, Inara didn't know the identity of the medium height boy who looked to be a third year like Evan. He had a head of golden blond hair swept back into a horse tail out of his pale blue eyes.

"I don't believe we've met," he stated, as the group reached their table. He was speaking to both Inara and Samuel. "I'm Yancy of Nond," he added, slipping into a seat beside Seth. Asten had already taken the seat beside Corin, leaving Prince Jasson to sit on Inara's other side, with Benton beside him. Corin once again gave the rest of the introductions as Lord Padraig began the evening's prayer, reminding everyone that they would have one more day to prepare before training started, and that sponsors were to use that day to get the new pages acquainted with the way things were done at the palace. As they sat down to eat, Inara had one quick thought that brought a smile to her lips. She wasn't destined to have to suffer. She already had friends.

* * *

**Author Note:**  
So, chapters 2-4 are completed and typed and will be posted over the next four Mondays. Chapter 5 is about a third of the way completed. This will be a typical length for a chapter, although at times they may be longer. With hope, none will be shorter than this. I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are not only welcome but greatly appreciated and anticipated, and I typically respond to each individually.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Fateless Wanderer


	2. Page

**Author Note:  
**YAY its Monday. LOL. I have very little patience and I've probably been looking forward to this post about as much as you have. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who didn't but still read and maybe added this to their favorites or alert lists. Anyway, before I continue, I just want to give you all a little background info on some of the boys Inara is going to be hanging out with.

Seth of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak: Has an older brother and two older sisters. He is thus, the youngest child of Lord Raoul and Buri.

Prince Jasson of Conte: Youngest child once again, this time of Roald and Shinko. He has three older sisters.

Evan of Jesslaw: A middle child in the Jesslaw family. He is the only son of Owen and one of Lord Wyldon's daughters. He has at least one older sister, and several younger ones, although number has not been determined yet by the author.

Yancy of Nond: To be clear, he has no blood relation to Corin, but is a distant cousin through marriage. (Keladry's sister married into the Nond family, but not to Yancy's father; however, you may see some of Corin's actual cousins turn up in the series as there are quite a lot of them). Yancy has an undetermined number of siblings at this point.

Corin of Masbolle: The middle child of three boys in the Masbolle family. He gets his attitude mainly from Dom, while his older brother is more like his mother. The youngest, well, no one knows where his temper comes from.

Asten of Hollyrose: Only child of the Hollyrose family. His mother died after giving birth to him.

Samuel of Tirragen: He is the great nephew of Alexander of Tirragen. He is the grandson of one of Alex's younger brothers.

Benton of Naxen: Duke Gareth the elder is his great grandfather, Duke Gareth the younger is his grandfather. However, he is the third son born to Gary's second son, so he is not the heir to the title of Duke.

Wow, didn't realize they were so complicated. Anyway, read and enjoy.

* * *

-2-  
Page

Morning came too quickly, or at least that's what Inara thought. Her bed was comfy after a night at a way house, and being in the saddle for two days. For the first time in her life, Inara slept in until the morning bell rang. It called everyone still in bed to wake up. She was usually up just before dawn, but her father's advice to sleep in just once because it was the last chance she'd have had made her sleep. She always took her father's advice to heart.

The first thing she noticed was that she had a banked fire, and that someone was knocking at her door. Quickly, she pushed herself out of the bed and went to answer it in her nightshirt. It was Lidia, who curtsied and came inside. Inara closed the door behind her.

"Good morning, Lady Inara," Lidia remarked as she began to build the fire and boil the pot of water she'd brought with her. "I'll have your bath drawn in a moment."  
To both comments Inara just nodded and yawned sleepily. She really wasn't a morning person and when she was ready to have conversations that would be the first thing she would tell Lidia. While she waited for the water to heat up, Lidia laid out some of Inara's personal practice clothes and Inara stretched. The girl knew she'd have to get specific practice clothes from the palace tailors and made a mental note to ask Evan where to go after breakfast.

The page was just finishing a series of ten push ups when Lidia announced the bath was ready. More awake and friendly, Inara thanked her graciously, and apologized for seeming rude. Lidia laughed, explaining that she knew what it was like to live with someone who hated mornings. Her own mother was a bear until after lunch. Inara giggled and bid farewell to the maid as she slipped into her dressing room to prepare for the day.

Inara was brushing her hair out when someone knocked on her door. She tossed it open to find Evan standing on the other side, looking sleepy. She led him into the room and grabbed a ribbon to tie her hair back out of her eyes.

"No kimono this morning?" Evan asked her from his seat on her bed. Inara shook her head and pulled on her practice boots.

"I'm a page. Pages don't wear kimonos when learning."

"Is that what you're going to call this?" the twelve-year-old asked her. Inara nodded this time.

"I treat everything like a learning experience; except supper. That's when I teach all you boys how to be civilized," she told him matter-of-factly. Evan just laughed, reminding her that she was the one who dragged her sleeve through their pudding dessert last night. Inara stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, I thought we'd have breakfast, then go to the palace tailors to get you some practice clothes if you need them," Evan began, getting cut off by Inara confirming that she did. "Then I thought you'd like a trip up to the palace healers. I know your grandfather is there," he told her as they left her room and proceeded towards the mess hall shared by the pages and squires. They weren't the only ones present that morning. Many of the older pages ate quietly, probably wishing they were still in bed. Of the new boys, only Samuel was present, nearly silent, sitting across from his sponsor Corin who was talking a mile a minute.

Once Inara and Evan had their food, they walked over to the table the two boys sat at, and took seats with them. "Don't mind my cousin, Samuel, he doesn't know that not everyone can be as bright and bushy-eyed as he is in the morning," she told the first year. Samuel looked up at her for a moment and smiled slightly, while Corin stuck his tongue out at her.

"Just wait until we're on the practice courts, Queenscove. I'll show you," he told the girl.

"And just what will you show me that I haven't already seen, Masbolle?" she taunted. He paused for a moment, thinking, and unable to come back with something, he shoveled a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. Evan, Inara, and even Samuel laughed out loud.

"So, Samuel ready for your first exciting day at the palace?" Evan asked the boy as the four began to relax a bit.

"Please, call me Sam. And yes; I've never seen it before. It's huge," Sam told them. Evan just nodded, and went back to finishing his meal.

Inara, was done before either of the older boys, but she sat patiently waiting for her sponsor to finish. The minute he did however, she tugged on his arm, until he conceded.  
"She's like a little puppy," Corin told Evan as he prepared to leave. "You just can't say no to those eyes." Inara just shot him a glare and followed Evan to put their trays up and then out of the mess hall doors.

"Palace tailors?" Inara asked, skipping along beside Evan. He paused and eyed her carefully.

"You _are_ like a puppy," he laughed and nodded. "Do you think you can walk? Your energy is making me nauseous." Inara just nodded and fell into step beside her sponsor.  
The palace tailor was not the big adventure Inara had made it out to be. A gruff man made her stand still while he spun a cord around her shoulders and hips, barking orders to a small boy assistant who disappeared into a storage room and came out with three sets of practice clothing, three set of the palace red and gold uniform, a pair of dress shoes and an extra pair of boots. The tailor shoved the whole mess into Inara's arms, and shooed her and Evan out the door.

"Did you have fun?" Evan asked, mocking her.

"Shut up," Inara quipped.

The two of them returned to the pages wing so that Inara could store her belongings, and then proceeded onto the healer's wing, Evan pointing out rooms of interest and what places to avoid as they went, making sure that Inara knew what direction they were going in, and that she could repeat the names of the places they passed. At last they arrived at the main infirmary, and went inside. A skinny woman sat at a desk, a tablet in front of her.

"What's this? Two pages already. You two don't look like you've fallen down."

"We're here for a social visit," Evan told the clerk. She looked at him as if a social visit to the healers was a complete joke. "Really, this is Inara of Queenscove, his grace's granddaughter."

Inara bowed to the woman who made kind of an annoyed sound but disappeared into the rear rooms anyway. She returned a moment later behind a tall man. His brown hair was graying a bit, and his green eyes were darker than both her own and her fathers, but as most of the Queenscove family did, he had the same nose as the two of them.  
"This is a surprise," the Duke told the two pages, motioning for them to sit. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to come visit, grandpa," Inara told him, hugging him swiftly before taking a seat. "This is my sponsor, Evan of Jesslaw," she added, remembering the older boy who had brought her. Evan bowed and sat once again. Duke Baird nodded acknowledgement. Together the three of them talked for a while, the duke asking questions about her travels and the fief, and of her brothers.

"Is Papa around?" Inara suddenly asked her grandfather. The duke shook his head.

"I didn't need a lot of help here, so your father went to Port Legann for a few days to help Lord Raoul and Lady Keladry, before going on to your mother," he told her. Inara nodded understanding, still slightly disappointed that he was gone. "He wouldn't have left if he thought you couldn't do this without him," Duke Baird told her, reading her face correctly. Inara just smiled, and hugged her grandfather. "Alright, well, I have work to do. And remember, I only want to see you for social visits, young lady," he added. "Page Evan," he nodded to the boy, hugged his granddaughter once last time and drifted back to his work.

"He's nice," Evan told Inara as they left the infirmary. Inara nodded, deep in thought. Was the duke right? Did her father really have that much confidence in her? She tried to push the confusing thoughts out of her head as much as she could while Evan led her around the palace, showing her everything from class rooms, to practice courts, the different dinning halls, including the large banquet hall where the pages would serve the royal family and their guests at Midwinter.

Inara's morning was filled with a jumble of mental maps as she struggled to organize her mind so she would know how to find her way around.

"Now remember, if a noble asks you to run an errand, you have to do it, no matter if you're running late. Most typically don't ask much of us because they know we're busy, but it's a sure thing that you'll have to run a few errands before your time as a page is up."

"What about the older pages?"

"Well that one's tricky. Most of the hazing ended when our parents were pages. Da told me that he and his friends patrolled the halls trying to bring it to an end." Inara nodded. Her father had told her the same thing, and her aunt Kel had confirmed it. "However, if an older page asks you to do something simple, it's better to just do it than cause trouble. They still have a bit of the earning your way tradition about," Evan finished as he led the way back to the pages mess for lunch. There were even fewer pages in the hall than had been there at breakfast, so Inara and Evan took a seat in the back corner by themselves.

Half way through the meal, Inara realized Evan was staring at her. "Is there something in my teeth?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Evan just shook his head.

"Just wondering what your story was; I told you how I got here," he told her. Inara nodded, understanding what he meant. A female page was still a rarity in Tortall, so it usual meant some story was behind each individual girl who tired for her shield. Lady Alanna had disguised herself as a boy because she didn't want to become a proper young lady and her twin brother wanted to be a sorcerer. Lady Keladry had spent six years in the Yamani islands watching women warriors and even her mother perform great deeds. She'd vowed to do the same. Lady Norina and her older sister had entered page hood together after seeing Lady Keladry joust as a squire. Both had been inspired by the squire's bravery. However, the older sister, Fianola quit when approached by the Queen to become one of the Queen's Ladies. Now it was Inara's turn.

"There has always been a Queenscove knight in every generation since the Old King ruled. Only the Naxens have had more than us," Inara told him. "I've always had a certain – papa says it's called aptitude – for physical combat. I want to serve my country, and I want to keep a Queenscove knight in service to the crown."

Evan stared at her for a moment. "You want to be a knight for traditions sake?"

"No, I want to be a knight for the sake of protecting our realm. Tradition is just a pleasant side effect," Inara said, defending herself. She didn't like anyone implying that knighthood was not something she really wanted. She'd heard it once from her father and once from the training master. She did not need to hear it from her sponsor or any of her other fellow pages. Evan saw the determination on her face and nodded, turning his attention back to his meal.

The finished eating in silence, before Evan resumed giving Inara a tour of the palace, their conversation at lunch mostly forgotten. He was relieved to see that Inara wasn't angry with him. He relaxed a bit more, and Inara finally noticed that he'd left the book he'd had the first day in his room.

Evan finally left her at her room about two bells before supper. "You think you can find the mess hall on your own tonight?" he asked her. Inara nodded as she unlocked the door. "Alright; I'll meet you there. Don't be late or Lord Padraig will give you punishment work," he added. Inara nodded and waved him off. She left the door open as she wandered inside. Signs of Lidia being there were everywhere. Her room was spotless and the bed perfectly made. The page sighed and began putting away her new practice clothes and boots. As soon as that task was done, she went to the clothes press and pulled out a Tortallan style cotton dress in lilac. She held it up as she studied herself in the mirror. She held one end of the skirt and twirled, giggling slightly.

"Told you she'd crack; not even one day in and she's acting like a girl," a cruel voice drawled from outside her open door. Inara froze and dropped the dress, looking towards the hallway. Four boys stood there. Two she recognized as being her year mate Hakim and his sponsor Lorrence. The other two boys were new to her. Both were third year pages, like Lorrence. One had a cap of nearly snow white hair. His eyes were a brilliant green, even brighter than her own. He glared at her, but didn't say anything. "That's right whore, I'm talking about you," the voice drawled. The squawking was coming from the fourth page. He had short red hair and narrow brown eyes so dark they could almost have been black. Hate was written all over his face. He took one step closer to her.

"I didn't give you permission to enter my room," Inara spat at him. He had called her a whore. It was evident that he didn't mean to do her any kindness. Shockingly the boy stopped, but he was still sneering at her.

"I don't need permission from a slut," he shot. Inara took the insults in stride. Her father had warned her that boys would use her reputation to convince her to go home. This one and his friends hadn't even waited until the first day of actual training to begin their tormenting. "But you bore me," he added before she could say anything. With that, the boy snapped his fingers and the started down the hall, the other three following like a gaggle of ducklings. Inara slammed her door shut, angry, and went back to her dress that she'd dropped.

For a few moments she glared at it, blaming the dress for the encounter. Slowly she got her emotions under control once more. She stooped and picked up the garment and went to place it back in the clothes press. "They need to be reminded that you're a girl and that you aren't ashamed of it," a voice that sounded very much like her aunt whispered in her mind. Inara paused and glanced at the dress again. The voice was right. If she didn't wear the dress than those boys would know what they said had gotten to her. She wasn't about to let that happen. Instead, she took the garment as well as a slip and dark purple stockings and went into her dressing room to change for supper.

* * *

Inara was on time to supper. Four boys weren't, including Seth of Goldenlake. The training master gave all of them one bell of work in the smiths on Sunday afternoon as punishment. All four took the punishment silently, bowing to Lord Padraig and raced to get their suppers.

"Couldn't go more than one day, could you Seth?" Yancy asked the older boy after Lord Padraig had said the evening prayer. No one noticed the man who came in while they ate to join the training master on his dias.

"Of course not; got to make sure I stay well ahead of Hollyrose," he replied. Inara and Evan ate with the same group they had the previous night. Only Prince Jasson and Benton were missing. Evan explained that while Jasson was part of their group, he continued a tradition started by his father of sitting at different tables every night, at least at the beginning of the year, so that no one felt he gave favor to anyone in particular. Inara understood that. Jasson felt it was even more necessary for him than it had been for his father because of the foreign blood that ran in his veins. Just looking at the prince would tell even the stupidest idiot that the boy was half Yamani. It also didn't help that Princess Shinkokami had had difficulty getting pregnant at first and that once she did, the first three babies had all been girls. Jasson loved his older sisters dearly, but he knew the kingdom wished they had been boys.

"You're only ahead of me for now," Asten replied. Inara laughed. She liked these boys. They were silly.

By the time supper ended, Sam and Inara were pestering the older pages about training, claiming to be too excited to not ask. Corin and Asten, groaned, knowing they would be dawning their weighted harnesses for the first time the next day and not looking forward to it at all. Yancy and Evan, victorious third years, just listened quietly. The new pages would learn soon enough. Seth ignored them all, and it was a good thing, because he was the only one at their table to notice that the quest had stood up in front of them all. He nudged Corin sharply, and the younger boy's exclamation of pain was enough to get everyone's attention. They fell silent along with the rest of the pages in the hall.

"Good evening," King Jonathan began. His hair and beard were a pepper color, although Inara knew they had once been coal black. His blue eyes twinkled with good humor. Inara knew the look of a good king when she saw it. Her aunt Kel claimed that not all good kings were good men, but Inara would form her own opinions of him in time. "I won't keep you long, as I know tomorrow is the start of a very busy year. I just wanted to have a look at you." He studied them for a moment. "As you all know, Tortall has finally settled into a period of peace, following the death of King Maggur of Scanra. It is a time to rebuild and take heart in people around us. However, that does not mean we value our knights any less. You are our future, and there will be a time when you will be called to aid your country. I hope when that time comes that you will confidently take up arms and serve us well. Now go. Get some sleep. Lord Padraig assures me that he will work you like dogs tomorrow."

Before any of the pages knew it, he was walking out the door and they were all scrambling to bow. Inara stood watching the spot where he'd stood when his eyes met hers. She couldn't figure out if he'd sought her out purposely or if he'd looked at each and every one of the pages like that, but she knew there had been meaning in his gaze. Inara didn't have any time to contemplate it, as Evan had grabbed her arm and was dragging her towards the exit. "You heard his majesty, Queenscove. Lets get some sleep."

* * *

Inara yawned as she stirred her porridge with a spoon. On one side of her, Seth nibbled on the last few pieces of his roll. Evan was reading again. Prince Jasson, Benton, and Yancy were debating the practical uses of the lance in modern Tortall. Only Sam picked at his food the same way as Inara did, only every time he brought the spoon to his mouth, his face turned green.

"Better eat up, first years," Yancy told them. "You'll need the energy."

Inara nodded and shoveled a bite into her mouth. Breakfast might have been the most important mean of the day, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Sam copied her, not looking at all thrilled as the half liquid meal flowed down his esophagus. He gave Inara a look that said he'd rather be eating squid. She grinned back, knowing what he meant.

"They're trying to kill us," Asten complained as he and Corin trudged into the mess hall.

"It's only two pounds, Hollyrose," Seth told the younger boy who glared at him. Corin looked to weak to glare as the second years grabbed their food and joined the rest of the group.

"So, Evan's room tonight?" Prince Jasson suddenly asked. All the older boys nodded agreement, accept Evan.

"Why mine?" he pouted, joking. "I'm sure the prince must have much nicer quarters."

"Because we always start the first week in yours, Jesslaw," Yancy remarked. "Next week will be mine," he added.

"What are you talking about?" Benton finally asked getting annoyed that the older boys were leaving them out.

"Study group," his sponsor replied. "We get together after supper in one of our rooms to work on the assignments we're given." The others nodded agreement, confirming the prince's statement, before reminding the first years to eat once again. Corin made a comment that sounded very much like "they'll learn."

With breakfast finished, Inara and her fellow first years followed the older pages onto the practice courts outside.

It was warm for September, but for the moment that warmth felt good against Inara's face. She took inventory in her mind of their first practice field, including how they had reached it so she would remember in the future. She would have continued looking around if she hadn't suddenly been jostled violently by a passerby. When she looked around, she saw the retreating back of the page who had insulted her the night before. He turned to look at her, a sneer across his features. Inara just sighed and shook her head. He'd figure it out sooner or later that it didn't matter what he did. She was there to stay.

Inara started jogging again, catching up to her fellow pages as they filed into the center of the practice court. Two adults stood at the center; one looking like a Yamani; the second was a female who looked too old to be an instructor. They were greeting each of the pages, while they waited for the slower individuals to catch up. Once they were all present, the tall Yamani man turned to look each individual in the eye.

"Line up!" he ordered. The older boys didn't hesitate to obey. Prince Jasson even dragged Benton into line beside him, releasing the boy from the stupor that had engulfed him at the sight of the large, smiling, Yamani man. Inara hurried to do as he commanded and nearly managed to trip over her feet.

The large man walked up and down the line that the pages had formed. He paused directly in front of Inara and looked her over. She felt his eyes boring into every aspect of herself and had to resist the urge to gulp in fear. "Got another one, Eda," he called over his shoulder to the woman who was seated on the wall.

"I wish my lord would warn us," she commented back, but the man had already moved on. Inara relaxed a bit. Finally, after he'd walked the entire line of twenty pages, he returned to the center of the practice field.

"My name is Hakuin Seastone, the Shang Horse. Behind me is my partner, Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat," the Yamani man told them. "Do not take her lightly," he added almost like an afterthought. "We will be your instructors in hand-to-hand combat," he told them. "You older boys will work with the Wildcat for today. First years, follow me," he finished, leading Inara and her year mates to a corner of the practice court, while the older boys immediately flocked to the Wildcat as instructed. It seemed no one hesitated to obey either of the Shang instructors. With in minutes of their dispersal, Inara heard the older boys practicing a series of blows and blocks. She immediately turned her attention back to the Hakuin.

"Who can tell me what the first lesson of hand-to-hand combat is?" the Yamani asked the group in front of him. None of the boys ventured an answer; Benton looked as if he was going to be sick when the Horse's eyes fell on him. "No one; Surely one of you has an answer?" He seemed to be getting annoyed at their silence as he began to pace back and fourth in front of them. "You," he suddenly snapped, stopping directly in front of Hakim. The boy jumped, thoroughly startled.

"I – I don't know," he stated, looking down at his shoes. Hakuin shook his head, obviously unimpressed.

"Name?"

"Hakim ibn Ahbar, sir," the boy told him.

"Next time you will at least venture a guess when I ask you a question, Page Hakim. I will have none of this 'I don't know' business. Now, how about you?" his eyes had shifted toward Inara. "What is the first lesson of hand to hand combat?"

"Falling, sir," Inara replied, meeting his gaze with one of her own. He looked her over and nodded.

"Correct. Name?"

"Inara of Queenscove, sir," she replied confidently.

"Next time I ask a question and you know the answer, you will not hesitate to respond, Page Inara, for whatever reason." He looked as sternly at her as he had Hakim.

"Yes sir."

"Good." He quickly demonstrated what he meant for the pages. He flipped in the air and landed on the ground, slapping it with his palms as he fell. "Now, since you knew the answer, you will be the first to try it," he added standing up and walking back over to them.

"Don't let this one try to throw you, Seastone." Eda Bell had taken her eyes off the older pages to see how the first years were doing. Now she grinned down at her partner who waved her off. She went back to her business, whistling as she went.

"You won't try to throw me, will you?" he asked Inara in Yamani. Surprised by the question, Inara didn't answer out loud for a moment, but only shook her head. Remember her manners, she quickly bowed politely.

"No sir," was her reply in Common. He seemed to accept her answer as truth and held his hand out to her. The moment she gripped it she felt herself flying through the air over his knee. She just barely remembered to tuck and roll, slapping the ground as had been taught by her mother.

"Faster next time, Page Inara. But good first try." The Shang told her, offering his hand Sam as Inara made her way back to the line. Benton was watching her nervously and Hakim was glaring at her. She sighed, and ignored him. By the time she'd properly fallen eight or nine times, their first lesson was over, and Inara's hands were raw. Evan came to collect her, leading her on to their next lesson of the day.

"Weapons," he told the girl as they approached the field. "Think you can stand getting her hands whacked?"

"It's not my hands I'm worried about," she said as she eyed the barrel of practice staffs between Lord Padraig and a tall Bazhir man.

"All right men," Lord Padraig began, ignoring Inara all together. She didn't mind. She was happy to sink into the background. "For our first years, this is Sir Zahir ibn Alhaz. He will be assisting me in teaching you all the use of weapon combat. Today we start with the staff," he told them, motioning to the barrel. "Come and get one. Once you're ready, form a line."

The boys and Inara did as they were told. Inara found herself lined up between Seth and the blonde boy she had seen the night before. He didn't look at her, but Inara made sure her attention was on her instructors in front of her and not the boy beside her, despite her curiosity.

"Gilyith of Marti's Hill, and Jasson of Conte," Lord Padraig named two boys from the line. Inara studied the boy called Gilyith. He was the red head who had insulted her the night before and shoved her this morning. He warranted watching. "You will demonstrate for us. Gilyith is attacking, Jasson is blocking." The boys nodded and bowed to him, before taking positions across from one another and bowing to each other. "Start with the high-strike-high block," Lord Padraig instructed. The sound of wood striking wood filled the practice court. "Again," the training master commanded. He had the boys do three more before setting them to showing the middle-strike-middle-block and then the low-strike-low-block. He then split the pages up, sending Sir Zahir to make sure the older boys continued practice, while pairing up the first years. Inara couldn't argue when Lord Padraig placed her across from Hakim. Luckily, the taller boy didn't try anything all lesson, but stuck to the drill Lord Padraig set for them. The training master walked up and down their lines every once and a while correcting the positioning of their hands or feet. Several times Inara blocked wrong and got her fingers crushed between the staffs. However, she wasn't the only one, she noticed as the pages went to their next lessons. Even some of the older boys were nursing bruised digits.

"What's next?" she head Sam work up the nerve to ask Corin.

"Archery," he replied. "My favorite," he added, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"That's only because you can't master not bruising your bow arm," Inara told him. The older boys started laughing.

"She's so right," Seth told the younger boy, whipping tears away from his eyes.

"It's not my fault," Corin argued.

"No, but you can be sure you will never be asked to be an archer," Asten told his friend. The other boys agreed.

Sir Zahir was also their instructor in archery. Inara struggled to figure out how the Bazhir knight had gotten to the archery field before they did. Sir Zahir didn't seem pleased at all at her presence, but couldn't find more fault with her archery skills than any of the other boys; although he didn't appear to be paying attention to her as much as he did to the boys. He did, however, request that she be able to hit the center of the target more often by the next week. She was the only one he demanded it of. Inara bit her lip and nodded, realizing it wouldn't just be the pages her tried to make her leave, but some of the adults probably wouldn't want her there either.

The pages raced to their next lesson, Evan and Jasson explained that it was riding and that they had to reach the stables before Lord Padraig to start saddling their mounts or else he made them work in the stables for a bell on Sunday afternoon. Inara didn't like the sound of that, so she ran along with the other boys.

They reached the stable a few minutes before the training master, and the boys with horses and Inara began to saddle their mounts. The girl whispered softly to Hikari as she worked, reassuring the mare that she had been missed. The other three first years hadn't brought their mounts, and Inara watched as Tobeis Boon came to show them the horses they could choose from.

"Are you talking to your horse?" Sam asked when he'd returned, leading a blue colored mare with white socks, mane and tail. When Inara just nodded, he laughed. "So, what do you think? She fits me, doesn't she?"

"Very much," Inara assured him, as he led the horse to an open stall across from Hikari and began saddling her.

The training master arrived just as most of the pages were finishing their task. He looked over the new boys' choices as well as Inara's mare before nodding and leading them out to the practice field. Here he commanded the pages to take the horses through different paces, making sure they could all ride a horse without being tossed off. Inara found the whole lesson boring and more than once had to stop herself from yawning.

When they were done, she stabled and groomed her mount along with the others and would have followed the boys to the baths if Lord Padraig hadn't grabbed her shoulder. "You bathe in your room, Page Inara," he reminded her. Blushing, Inara nodded and turned as he walked off. If she went around, she'd have to rush. Instead, she sighed remembering the short cut her aunt had told her about and she ran up the hill that was the most direct line to the pages wing. With luck, she wouldn't pass out before she reached her room.

* * *

Lunch was over before Inara realized it had even begun. She was exhausted and had nearly fallen asleep in her bath, twice. At least her hands, which had become completely raw over the course of the morning, no longer ached. But this was only because they had gone completely numb, making it difficult to maneuver her utensils to feed herself. It wasn't the first time that the girl wished she had acquired her family's healing Gift. As much as she wanted to, she knew it would be a bad idea to ask Lord Padraig to visit the healers so she could regain the use of her hands. She had a feeling he would tell her that only girls had such soft hands that they would require a healer after the first morning.

"Doing alright, Narie?" a mocking voice said in her ear. Inara glared up at her cousin, who roused her from the nap she was slipping into. "You're falling asleep over you lunch," he added, highly amused. Most of the boys had begun to file out of the mess hall. She was alone with Corin.

"I'm fine," she retorted, getting up and following him as they put their trays up. His face went serious as they prepared to leave.

"Inara, if this is too much for you, your father will understand. You don't have to put yourself through this."

"I'm not putting myself through anything, Corin. I can handle it. I just have to get used to it," she replied, not sweetly, but not angrily either. She knew her cousin was only trying to look out for her. Corin patted her shoulder and nodded understanding, although he still thought she was crazy and said as much. "That may be so, but there's no law against crazy girls having a knight's shield," she replied. "Lead on!"

Corin laughed and guided the girl down the hall, steering her into their first afternoon class. The Mithran priest, Master Jinu, who taught the pages reading and writing didn't seem to take it as truth when Inara explained that she knew how to read and write very well. He wasn't satisfied until she'd proven herself by reading a three page passage from a book of Tortallan War poetry and then copying the whole thing out in perfectly neat hand writing. He then assigned her two more poems from the book and asked her to write a one page essay comparing the two for the next day.

Next class was math. She didn't have to prove anything there, because she didn't know much. At least not much of the complicated stuff Master Ivor called algebra. He set the class to solving three long problems during the lesson. By the time the bell rang to send them onto their next, Inara had only completed two and was assigned an additional two more to do before the next lesson.

"Two down, three to go," Yancy told her as they walked to their next class. Inara nodded, following the steady stream of boys in the red and gold uniforms of the pages. While they wore their plain practice clothes to morning lessons, they were expected to wear their traditional uniform for afternoons and when serving at banquets.  
"What's next?" she asked the boy. Evan had disappeared as had Jasson, Seth, and Sam.

"Are you Gifted?" he asked her. Inara shook her head. Besides her mother, she was the only Queenscove not to have inherited the Gift. She often wondered if her brother Baird had stolen the power meant for her. "Then you're off to study magic with the rest of us giftless," Yancy informed her as they entered the next classroom. Inara looked around the classroom. Of their group, she, Corin, Benton, Asten, and Yancy were all giftless. Gilyith, Hakim, and Lorrence were present as well, but the blonde boy that Inara had learned was Thorville of Linden must have been among Gifted students. A few other boys were missing, but it was obvious that a majority of the pages weren't gifted.  
A tall man with dark hair swept back into a horse tail stepped into the room accompanied by a woman several years younger than he was. She had long, curly brown hair that ran down her back. Following her was a small dragon about two and a half feet long, with another foot and a quarter of tail. The immortal's scales were bluish green with hints of gold. Her silver claws clacked against the tiles as she entered the room and pulled herself up onto a stool at the front of the room which had obviously been set there for her.

"That's Master Numair Salmalin. The woman is his wife, Mistress Daine Sarrasri, the wildmage, and her dragon, Skysong," Asten whispered to her. He was seated beside her in the classroom. Inara nodded as she continued to stare at the dragon.

Inara thoroughly enjoyed the lesson that followed their entrance. She was intrigued by the abilities of the young dragon who, according to Daine, was still an infant, and would be for many more years to come. By the time the class was over, Inara had forgotten her exhaustion and was even more pleased that Master Numair didn't assign any work for the next class.

The five of them met up with the other four on the way to the next class. Inara was surprised that the class was not held in a classroom in the pages wing but several levels up where some of the realms knights had rooms. The younger pages followed the older boys down the hall and into a large unlocked study. A fire roared in the room's hearth, and nearly twenty-five chairs and desks formed an almost full circle in the middle of the room. The boys instantly took seats. Inara and the other first years copied them. A connecting door to the study opened and the most ancient man Inara had ever seen in her life walked in, using a walking stick to help him. He was even older than her grandfather. Two of the older boys attempted to help the old man to an empty seat near the door, but the man held them back with a cane.

"I'm not old enough to need your help," he told them, amusement in his voice. The boys smiled and retook their seats.

"When will you be old enough?" Jasson asked him. The man looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow," he replied, settling himself into the seat the boys had purposely left open for him. "Would any of you care to tell me why the open seat keeps moving closer and closer to my bedroom door?"

"Because you're old," Asten replied without hesitating. Inara's eyes went wide, expecting the man to rebuke the boy, but he just smiled.

"Quite right," he laughed. "Now, where to begin? I trust you all had good summers?"

"Yes Sir Myles," the boys replied in unison.

"Excellent. Excellent. Now who can tell me where we left off?"

History was just as interesting as the class on magic had been, even though Sir Myles of Olau looked like he should have been tucked into a nice warm bed instead of sitting in a stuffy classroom discussing the Code of Chivalry with twenty pages. Unlike magic, however, Sir Myles set them to write a one page essay on the Code of Ten by the next class, before sending them on their way to Etiquette.

After the last two classes, Inara expected the next class to be enjoyable as well. Her illusions were dashed almost the moment she stepped into the ballroom where Master Oakbridge held class for the pages. He too was an elderly man, but no where near as old as Sir Myles had been. He was also the most boring man she had ever encountered in her life, except when he thought something was going incredibly wrong. Then he freaked out, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Inara once again did her best hide yawns as she was forced to practice bows alongside the other pages, both first years and the older boys, who Master Oakbridge felt could use some reminding. He made them practice both Yamani and Tortallan until even the most dense of them all couldn't have forgotten the differences. At last he promised to quiz them the next day, meaning they would have to practice before hand, and sent them off.

"Come on, Queenscove. You look dead on your feet," Evan told her, steering her off to her rooms. "I'll come back and get you before dinner. We can't have you falling asleep and being late."

"I must have had a bout of insanity when I decided I wanted to be a page," she remarked to him. Evan just laughed, leaving her beside her room. Inara thanked him, wondering if she would have made it there without his help, as she let herself into the room.

* * *

Supper that night was as much of a blur as lunch had been. As soon as they were dismissed, Inara found herself seated on the floor of Evan's room, the door open because of her presence, between Sam and Benton, trying to finish Master Ivor's math problems. She had actually managed to finish her essays for Master Jinu and Sir Myles, and was on the final math problem, thanks to help from Seth, who appeared to be a mathematical genius. After a few more calculations, she put down her abacus and lead, and stood up to stretch. The bell rang to tell all the pages it was time to stop working and go to sleep. Sighing, she made Seth promise he'd look at her work over breakfast the next morning and silently promised herself she'd practice her bows before lunch, before bidding her friends goodnight. The other boys also proceeded to pack up, but it was Asten who left with her. His room was just across the hall from her own.

"So, how was your first day, Queenscove. Learn anything new?"

"That free time is a joke?" Inara asked him. He laughed and shook his head at her.

"Corin was right. You're cute. Just like a puppy," he told her.

"So glad I amuse you," she replied before saying goodnight and slipping into her room. She'd managed to survive her first full day as a page; Unfortunately, she hadn't survived by much, she thought as she surveyed her body. She was exhausted, her muscles ached, and there were several blisters on her hands. _And lucky me, I get to do it all over again tomorrow. _

* * *

The next few days followed the same pattern. Inara woke up, went to breakfast, where her friends then proceeded to drag her off to morning practices. She learned how not to get her fingers whacked in weapons practiced, and despite the fact the she began to hit the center of the target during archery, Sir Zahir continued to find things wrong with her form. Once Corin had to stamp his foot into hers to keep her from talking back to him. She was still the weakest page in hand-to-hand combat, but Eda Bell had given her some advice, specifically that she should practice arm exercises during her so called "free time." Inara had thanked her, and mentally tried to figure out where to fit the exercises into her daily routine. The only class she excelled at was horsemanship. Lord Padraig was never able to find fault with how Inara and Hikari worked together, and he even gave her a compliment the fourth day of classes.

Her other classes were a different story all together. Despite having finished all of her extra work the first night, the Mithran priests who taught reading, writing, and mathematics did not seem pleased. In fact, Inara was almost certain that they wished her to fail, and began assigning double the work. By the third day of classes, Inara was helplessly behind in her class work for both classes. The only classes that remained enjoyable were her studies in magic, which never assigned extra work, and history, where she always made sure she completed her assignments.

Etiquette as always was boring, and after full days of running around and then burning her mind dry, she often found herself day dreaming or nodding off when she should have been practicing bows or working on how to write formal invitations. At least she wasn't the only one, or the only first year.

Despite the exhaustion, Inara was determined to remain a page at the palace. Her mind was made up. Nothing anyone could say or do would change that. She was repeating these things over and over to herself as she walked back to her room to get her books to meet at Evan's room on the first Sunday afternoon to catch up on some of the work she hadn't completed during the week. It would only be about half of their group. Seth, Asten, and Corin all had punish work to take care of and Yancy and Benton had actually managed to finish their extra work. This meant that only Evan, Inara, Jasson, and Sam would be meeting, and she was very late.

Not paying attention, Inara missed the puddle of oil in the middle of the hallway. She skidded as first her right, and then her left foot hit the oil and she went flying down the hall, landing on her back at the foot of a page that stopped her momentum.

"Thanks," she muttered, wincing at the pain in her back as she stood up. She looked up and jumped as her green eyes met the brown ones of Gilyith of Marti's Hill. He was glaring at her as usual. She heard laughter and looked around, spotting Lorrence, Hakim, and Thorville off to the side, a jar of oil resting in Lorrence's hand.

Suddenly, Gilyith dropped the stack of papers he was carrying. The sound startled Inara's attention back to him. "Pick them up," the older page commanded. Inara just stared at him. "Are you stupid as well as a slut? I said pick them up."

"No," Inara replied steadily. She turned her back preparing to walk back down the hall toward her own rooms when she was jerked back as Gilyith grabbed her hair. She immediately latched on his wrists to prevent any of her hair from being yanked out as he pulled. She dug her fingernails into the flesh between his bones making him release her. She turned, stepping to the side to avoid the oil slick. When she was finished here, she'd have to tell Salma about it so no one got hurt. Angry, Gilyith lunged for her, but she side stepped, causing him to slip in his own trick. Lorrence and Thorville came forward to grab her arms. She couldn't shake the two larger boys off, but she managed to kick Gilyith in the face, as he tried to get near her. Her heel met his eye, knocking the boy backwards before she felt someone grip her. Hakim had slipped up behind her and grabbed both of her legs. She was helpless as Gilyith advanced once more.

"You're worse than a slut, half-breed," he hissed before driving his fist into her nose. She heard the cartilage break. "You make me sick," he added, and drove his other fist directly into her gut knocking the air out of her lungs. The other three boys released her, letting her fall to the floor as her lunch came back up. Gilyith came near her as she rolled onto her side, ready to kick her in the ribs. She summoned her last bit of strength and dragged the unprepared page off his feet. He fell so quickly that he forgot the first rule of hand-to-hand combat, and his head hit the marble flooring. By that point, servants had heard the commotion and were racing toward the pages. Lorrence, Thorville, and Hakim fled before the servants could identify them, but Inara and Gilyith found themselves brought up before Lord Padraig.

As the older boy left the training master's office, he shot a glare at Inara. She was pretty sure he would have spit on her if a servant hadn't been standing right beside her, beckoning her into the office for her own turn before Lord Padraig. Inara ducked her head as she entered the room.

"Look at me," the training master commanded. Inara did so. She could have sworn she saw him wince at the sight of her bloody and broken nose and split lip. _Too bad he can't see the bruise I'll have on my stomach in a few hours_, she thought. "So, what happened?"

"I fell down, my lord," Inara told him simply. She didn't even bat an eye. She was sure he'd heard it before.

"Several servants have told me you were fighting with Page Gilyith?"

"They must be mistaken, my lord. I'm quite sure I fell down." _Twice_, she added, mentally to herself. She owed Gilyith for this, as well as his friends.

"Fine," the training master told her. "You will work in the laundry for three bells next Sunday afternoon. And I want a one page essay on the code of chivalry by Tuesday at supper. Inara tried to bow in response, but barely got far before pain made her freeze. "Go see the healers. Your nose is definitely broken, and one of your ribs may be as well."  
"Yes my lord," she said, knowing she was dismissed. Carefully she walked out of training master's office. She'd only gone a few steps when she realized that she'd forgotten how to get to the healers, and she didn't want to ask Lord Padraig for directions. She had no other choice but go to Evan.

She reached his door and knocked. "Come in," came Evan's voice from inside of the room. Inara pushed the door open. "About time you got here, Queenscove. We're just about finished with Master Ivor's math problems," he added before looking up at her. "Mithros! What happened to you?"

"I fell," she told him.

"And I'm sure it was the floor that broke your nose," Jasson retorted. "You should be at the healers."

"My lord granted me permission to see them, but I couldn't remember how to get there," she confessed.

"Alright, we'll take you. Sam, you'd better come too, in case you need reminding," Jasson told the other first year in the room. Sam closed his book and followed the two older boys and Inara down the hall.

"Who was it?" Evan asked her as they walked.

"Who was who?"

"The person that helped you fall?" he clarified. Inara gave him her best dummy impression.

"No one; I just fell," she insisted.

"Leave her be, Jesslaw. She's got too much pride to tell us who it was. We'll just have keep an eye out for someone else with new bruises tomorrow," Jasson called over his shoulder. "You did at least bruise him right?"

Inara smiled and nodded a bit. Gilyith would have a nice black eye for a few days. He hadn't broken anything in the fight, so he wasn't entitled to a visit to the palace healers. She couldn't wait to see how he explained the color around his right eye. Some how "the girl did it" didn't sound like a likely excuse for him to use.

The four pages entered the infirmary together, Evan and Inara ahead of the other two boys. The lady from the first day was behind the desk once again. She looked at Inara and shook her head.

"Will you be needing a healer this time or should I tell his Grace that you're here for another social visit?" she asked the girl.

"I need a healer. Lord Padraig says my nose is broken and one of my ribs may be as well," Inara replied steadily. The woman nodded and beckoned for the four pages to follow her into the back rooms.

Duke Baird was sitting at a desk, writing on a piece of paper, when the pages entered. He looked up only when his clerk was gone, leaving his "guests" in her stead and frowned the moment he saw Inara.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you for anything but a social visit?" he told his granddaughter sternly, but not unkindly.

"I fell down," she replied, her voice nearly a whisper as she stared at her feet. Her chest was really beginning to hurt.

"I was just finishing a letter to your father. Shall I include this specific visit in my correspondence?"

"Oh, grandpa, please don't. Yell at me all you want, but please don't tell Papa I lost," Inara begged. She wanted to throw herself at the Duke to prevent him from adding to the letter, but she was in too much pain. Duke Baird moved slowly around the desk to look her over.

"I thought you said you fell?"

"I did."

"You lost to the floor?"

"Yes sir," she replied stubbornly.

"That's her story and she's sticking to it, your grace," Jasson told the head of the palace healers. Duke Baird smiled and nodded to him.

"Of course it is. She's just as hard headed as her father. Alright, young lady; let me see you," he told her. The three boys waited while the Duke fixed her nose and her split lip. He moved his cool hands over her ribs. "Not broken, just bruised," he told her, and began to let his Gift work on her ribs. She put a hand to his stopping him.

"I believe my Lord Padraig only wished for you to heal what was broken, grandpa," she told him.

"And I will tell you the same thing I told your aunt Keladry after your father brought her to me when she had her first fight," he replied. "If the training master sends you to me, then what I heal and what I do not heal is at my own discretion."

Inara sighed and let her grandfather do what he pleased, relieved that the pain was leaving. Unfortunately she was also getting sleepy, and she still had a lot of work to do. "See to it that she gets to bed," Duke Baird told Evan, Sam, and Jasson, who nodded and led the girl out of the infirmary.

* * *

The next day at breakfast everyone knew Gilyith of Marti's Hill had been in a fight with someone. Only Inara's friends knew that she had been the one to blacken his eye.  
"I can't believe you only kicked him in the face," Corin told her, as they ate.

"I would have done more if his friends hadn't been there. It was four on one; a totally unfair fight."

"Gilyith doesn't fight honestly," Yancy told her. "You'll never get him in a fair fight."

"Well, then I'll just have to figure out how to beat him in an unfair one," Inara told them.

"You could ask for help," Jasson reminded her, but Inara shook her head. Getting Gilyith to lay off her was something she had to do for herself.

"At least tell us what it is he said that set you off?" Corin begged her. "You usually go at it with words, not your fists," he added, reminding her. Inara sighed and looked around. Her eyes fell on Jasson in silent apology.

"He called me a half-breed and a slut," she told them. "I can handle the slut part. I knew people like him would probably try to get to me that way, but I didn't expect him to attack my mother."

"Or mine," Jasson hissed.

"No, Jasson," Inara grabbed his arm as he jerked himself away from the table, pulling him back into a seated position. "He's only saying it to get me upset. He wouldn't dare call you a half-breed, so don't even think about stepping in," she told the prince. When he glared at her she added "Please?" which got him to nod and turn back to his breakfast.

The rest of the meal was spent trying to come up with ways that Inara could solve her problems with Gilyith.

The rest of the week went by just as the first one had. She never caught up on her extra work, and Sir Zahir kept insisting she could improve the way she held her bow in archery. She got one more bell of punishment work from Lord Padraig for being late to lunch because Duke Gareth of Naxen, Benton's grandfather, had caught her in the halls and asked her to fetch a note to the Lord Magistrate for him. She knew better than to argue with Lord Padraig about that one. If she did, she would have only gotten more bells of work and then she'd be in more trouble with her class work than she already was.

Gilyith and his friends never caught her alone over the course of the week. Inara slowly started to notice that it was because one of _her_ friends was always with her, escorting her wherever she needed to go, even waiting outside her room to walk with her to meals.

They always had some type of excuse: they had a question to ask her; they needed her help with class work; they wanted to know something about the Yamanis. Corin even went so far as to tell her he missed her on their way to lunch when he'd just seen her thirty minutes before.

Part of her was annoyed by their behavior, but it was a very small part. As she left her room after lunch Sunday to work in the laundry, she wondered just what exactly she was going to do about Gilyith and her friends.

* * *

**Author Note:**  
Alright; so this chapter is seventeen pages long and chapter one was fourteen; YAY for extensions. Anyway, chapters 3-5 are also typed and have been pre-read like 3 times each, so they are definitely ready for posting, and chapter 6 is about half done… or rather it may be a very long chapter and then it'll be only a quarter done. We'll see.  
Also, just so you all know, I wanted to write this very much like a Tamora Pierce book, so be prepared for jumps in time and not for this story to be taken one day at a time. After all, I have to fit at least 2 page years into this story.

Remember, I love reviews. Please don't be shy.  
Fateless Wanderer


	3. Odocoileus

Author Note:  
Yes I am well aware that it is not Monday, but that it is Thursday. However, I am now half done with Chapter 8 of this fic and to give you an estimated time in terms of Inara, that would be her second Midwinter as a page. Yep, I'm over a year ahead of what I have posted. So in honor of being so far ahead and because I am really happy because I've just been exempt from my Studies in Mythology final, I thought I'd give everyone and myself a little present. I hope you all like this one and give me lots of reviews… it's 19 pages! 

Oh, and I've only received 2 anonymous reviews thus far from someone named "Me". Just curious, but do I know you personally? Or do you just call yourself "Me"? I only ask because one of my good friends has a tendency to review my stories without signing in and calling herself "Me".

* * *

-3-  
Odocoileus

Days at the palace began to turn into weeks as Inara continued to train. She practiced at her arm muscle exercises every morning before breakfast, sometimes alone, and sometimes with Lidia looking on in amusement. One morning she'd left the shutters open and Evan, who claimed he couldn't sleep, caught her doing them. After that, he often stopped by to practice with her, sometimes bringing one or two of the others for the morning work out. Only Asten never joined them, claiming only insane people gave up precious sleeping time.

One November morning she had woken up extra early and decided to write a letter to her parents. She sat at her desk, a small candle lighting the room, as she tried to figure out how to write it. She'd recently received one from her mother, so she figured it was best to start by answering her mother's questions.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I miss you terribly every day. Please tell Aunt Kel thank you for the jar of bruise balm she sent me. It has come in handy, as I still get my knuckles hit every once in a while when we practice with staffs. I am trying my best to stay out of trouble and do all of my work, but I do believe it is impossible to complete everything the Masters set for us. Sometimes I wonder if they only assign it to torture us. We just finished our last week with Master Numair. Mistress Daine will be teaching the class on wildmagic on her own for the next few weeks. I hope she continues to bring Skysong. The dragon is so pretty, and she's incredibly intelligent. I wish I had her brain. _

_My friends are wonderful, although Corin can be a pain sometimes. I can't say that my presence is liked by everyone. I try to stay calm whenever Sir Zahir tries to get me to quit. He does it less often now though, but his punishments have gotten worse. He made me shoot an entire quiver of arrows until each one was in the center of the target. But it doesn't make me angry. He doesn't realize that with all the extra work he's giving me, I'm going to be one of the best archers in all of Tortall by the time I have my shield. You were right about the boys, though. There are a few who give me trouble, but I'll find a way to deal with them. I have to because I'm getting rather tired of falling down._

She sat back and looked over what she had written, knowing it would be bad to end the letter with something that told her father she'd been actively fighting with the other pages. Her mother might not know what she meant, but then again, her father wasn't a very good liar. She chewed on the end of her quill for a moment before dipping it in the ink and continuing.

_Papa, grandpa told me to tell you he may need your help around Midwinter at the infirmary, so he hopes you and Mama will come for the holiday feasts. I hope you will come as well. Even though I won't be serving, it will be nice to know you aren't so far away. Sir Myles also asked me to let you know he is alive and well, so you shouldn't worry about him passing out in the middle of class._

_I have a free day coming up in a few weeks to go into the city, and Lord Padraig says I can bring someone along. I'm going to ask Evan of Jesslaw to go with me, and try to visit Donalin. He told me that he should be able to get an afternoon free if I gave him a week's notice. My brother claims he's very busy. If you write to Baird, Emry, and Kennith soon, please send them my love and tell them that I will write when I get the chance. I barely had time to write this letter as it is._

_Also, Mama, I'm out of tea, and I would be so thankful if you could send me some more. I shared most of it with the boys. Prince Jasson has offered to bring me some from his mother, but I don't want to impose on Princess Shinkokami._

_I miss you both and I love you,_

_Your only daughter,_

_Inara._

By the time she finished her letter, the sky was lit in predawn. She sighed and blew out her candle and let the ink dry while she exercised, wondering if maybe she should have asked her mother to send her glaive as well, but thought better of it; Gilyith had called her a half-breed again just the day before, and while she'd given him a few nice bruises, he'd blackened her eye. It had been hard enough to ask her mother for more tea. She couldn't bring herself to ask for the Yamani pole weapon.

She exercised alone that morning and then went to change into her practice clothes (after Lidia brought her water and started the fire) before one of the boys showed up her door to walk with her to breakfast. She checked that the ink was dry before folding the letter on her desk. Lidia would be back to clean the room once Inara went to breakfast and she always checked Inara's desk for any post that needed to be sent, or left any that were addressed to the page. She had just finished sealing the letter with wax when Yancy and Seth knocked on the door.

"Hey pup, are you decent?" Yancy's unmistakable voice reached her through the door.

"I'm coming," she called back, double checking that the letter was in plain view and properly addressed, then grabbed her key and followed the boys to the mess hall. The others were already at the table when the three of them arrived with their full trays. They were all leaning over a note on the table. "What's going on?" Inara asked, falling into a seat beside Sam and popping her roll into her mouth.

Jasson handed the note to Seth, who read it frowning. "We're to meet in the indoor practice courts this morning. Lord Padraig will address us there," he told the other two.

"What's so odd about that?" Benton asked. Sam and Inara nodded agreement. Meeting in the indoor practice courts didn't seem like such a big deal to them.

"Wouldn't be if the weather was horrible and Lord Padraig was here to tell us where we'd be practicing," Asten told the three first years. He and the other older boys looked worried. And it wasn't only their group. Many of the other pages seemed to be worried as well.

The nine finished eating as quickly as they could while still being careful not to choke themselves or make themselves sick, something Inara had been taught at a very young age. By the time they were done, so were a majority of the other pages, and almost as one, the twenty of them half walked- half ran down the hall to reach the indoor practice courts. There they found the four of their teachers: Hakuin Seastone, Eda Bell, Sir Zahir, and Lord Padraig, all conversing so quietly that even if they all fell silent and strained, they still wouldn't have been able to hear. A fifth adult in the uniform of the royal army stood with them. He was tall and looked like he might have had some Bazhir blood in him. Either way, he was most definitely a southerner. It was Eda who noticed the pages presence and inquiring faces first, and she tapped her companions on the shoulders to get their attention.

"Good morning," she told the pages smiling, although they all could see the obvious unhappiness behind her eyes.

Lord Padraig looked like he was about to tell the boys to quiet down, but then realized they were already silent. "I see you all got my instructions. No doubt you're wondering why we've asked you to meet here. This man," he said gesturing to the soldier beside him "is General Theodore Vice, the commander of the Royal Army. I will let him explain it to you."

"Well, um… yes," the man began, taking his cue from Lord Padraig. It was obvious he wasn't used to speaking to a group as young as they were. "Men… no, boys… um," his eyes had fallen on Inara. She gave him a small smile, begging him to forget her and go on. "As you all know, rumors of strange new immortal creatures have been streaming in from all over the realm. These creatures bare a striking resemblance to deer that have learned to walk on their hind legs and eat only meat. Just recently the mages at the city of the gods have found records vaguely describing these creatures and dubbing them Odocoileus. Some of you have heard that several groups of these creatures have been attacking Port Legann viciously despite the promise they made to the Wildmage in early September. Last night Port Legann was over run by hundreds of Odocoileus; many more than the defenses could defeat. This morning, at dawn, our people reclaimed the city, destroying as many Odocoileus as they could before the creatures fled and seemingly disappeared." He paused to look over the pages. Many of them had gone white. General Vice seemed to be waiting for the boys to break out crying before he realized that these were the future warriors of Tortall. If they couldn't take news like he was giving them than Lord Padraig wasn't doing his job. "Many of the town's people were killed or injured. There were thirty four deaths among the twelve squads of the army that were there. Fourty six more soldiers were injured. Third company of the Kings own lost five. Eighteen more were injured, including Knight Commander Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, although he is expected to make a full recovery. No knights were killed, although three are hurt, and one is in critical condition. Duke Baird of Queenscove has departed the palace to care for Lady Keladry of Masbolle personally." Inara felt Corin's knees almost collapse beside her. She squeezed his hand, although the boy continued to look sick and on the brink of tears. Seth had placed one of his large hands on the younger boy's shoulder. General Vice wasn't finished yet. "The main reason we have insisted that you practice indoors is that the Odocoileus have made their first appearances in the Royal Forest at dawn, around the same time that they disappeared from Port Legann. They kidnapped the son of one of the palace smiths. The boy's body has not been found yet." He bowed the pages and looked at Lord Padraig.

"I am giving you the morning off to collect your thoughts. Instead of classes this afternoon, you will report back here for training after lunch. Page Corin of Masbolle and Page Inara of Queenscove, please see me. You are dismissed," the training master nodded to the boys. No one moved for a moment, as if the news had glued their feet to the ground. The hesitation didn't last long, but the silence that had over taken the boys did, because they left the practice court nearly silent. They all knew it was the first time a group of immortals had overthrown an entire city alone, even if the Tortallans had reclaimed it. Inara and Corin didn't move, but stood together, Inara clinging to her cousin's hand as much for her own comfort as his. Once they were alone, Lord Padraig moved towards them. He could tell that the boy didn't look as if he trusted his legs to move.

"Page Corin," the training master stated. The boy continued to stare at his feet. "Look at me," he commanded. The boy obeyed, brushing a tear off his cheek so the man wouldn't see. "Do you want to go to my office?"

Inara had never heard the training master speak as he did now. There was genuine caring and concern in his normal baritone. He understood Corin's feelings at that moment. Corin shook his head in answer, as the training knelt beside the two pages so he could look them in the eyes.

"Listen to me, both of you. I can't say I know how you're feeling at the moment, nor do I wish I could," he told them. "My own mother, may she rest in peace, never… well, she never got hurt like yours," he added to Corin. The boy nodded, still trying to keep his face brave. "Do you wish to know the extent of her injuries?" Inara looked at Corin. This had to be his decision, not hers. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Yes my lord," Corin mumbled.

"Alright; she was cornered by five of the Odocoileus just after dawn, separated from help. We've recently learned that the saliva of these creatures is highly acidic. One of them spat in her face after she killed two of her attackers. Once she was blinded, the remaining three proceeded to slash at her with their claws. She has three large gashes down her right arm, two more on each of her legs, and one along the length of her spine. Lord Raoul managed to kill the remaining three of them before they could slit her throat, but he broke his arm in the process. The healers burned out the infection, but she lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure what Duke Baird will be able to do," the training master told the two of them honestly. Inara and Corin nodded. Inara noticed her own cheeks were wet with tears.

"My father?" she asked the man. Lord Padraig nodded.

"We sent him a message just as soon as we heard. I've no doubt he's already on his way to her side to assist your grandfather." The man looked them over before continuing. "Your father has also been notified, Page Corin, but no one has written to your older brother. Do you wish me to?"

"No sir," Corin told him. "I'll write to Tobe," he added. "He should hear this from family."

Lord Padraig nodded. "Do you wish the afternoon off?" This time the boy shook his head, stubbornly. The training master sighed, but nodded to him just the same. "Alright; Queenscove, see to it he gets some rest and eats something. You're both dismissed."

"Yes my lord," Inara told him, and tugged on Corin's arm. Her cousin seemed to need convincing to get him to move. He didn't appear to have any control of his body until they were safely in his room, sitting on his bed.

"Cor? Come on Corin, talk to me," Inara pleaded with him. The boy only stared at his hands. She sighed and kissed his forehead and left the room. She needed help; Corin was too much for her to handle alone.

Her sponsor's door was open. She found Asten sitting backwards in Evan's desk chair. Jasson was lying on Evan's bed, and Evan was pacing back and fourth.

"What happened?" Jasson demanded as soon as Inara walked into the room. She tried her best to keep her emotions from showing through her Yamani mask.

"She was attacked by five of them. They almost killed her but Lord Raoul saved her. She lost a lot of blood though. And they burned her face."

"Saliva," Jasson informed the other two boys. Inara nodded.

"Where's Seth?" she asked the three of them.

"He went to his room to write to his mother, father, brother and sisters. Yancy, Benton, and Sam are with him," Evan told her.

"How is he?" Asten asked, looking up. Inara shook her head.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me. He told Lord Padraig that he'd write to Tobeis, but he hasn't moved. He's just sitting on his bed," Inara told them. "I feel so helpless."

"We'll come. Maybe all of us can get him to say something," Jasson assured her, hugging her around the shoulders. "It's alright to feel helpless in a bad situation," he added. Inara shrugged but allowed the older boys to steer her back to Corin's room.

He hadn't moved since Inara left him, but he did look up when his friends came in. Asten hugged his best friend around the shoulders, quietly telling him that it was alright. Corin resisted him at first, but finally allowed his year mate to drag him into a tight hold. He finally started sobbing. The other boys and Inara let him, patiently waiting until Corin was able to get himself under control.

"Narie?" he asked, using his cousin's nickname. "I can't write it."

"Shh," she responded. "It's alright. I'll write to Tobe. I'll tell him everything."

The boy nodded and looked at his friends. "I'm scared," he admitted.

"You've every right to be," Jasson assured the younger boy. "But you can't let that fear control you."

"Jasson's right, Corin," Evan told him. "Your Ma wouldn't want you to submit to fear. We should do something to get your mind off it."

"Come, we'll practice with staffs in one of the practice courts," Asten told him. Corin nodded and grabbed his staff.

"I'll write to Tobe and meet you there," Inara told them, kissing Corin's forehead again. "Have faith, Cor."

"I can, but only because your Da is on his way there," he told her. Inara nodded understanding and followed her friends as far as her own room where she disappeared inside to write to her older cousin. With luck, she'd be able to get the letter out at the same time as her earlier one.

* * *

Three days later the pages sat in the mess hall eating breakfast, quietly. While there was no longer silence resting over them, the news was still fresh in their minds, and it affected their behavior. Over the past few days many of the other pages stopped by Inara's friends' table in the mess hall or whichever room they happened to be doing their extra work in each night. Each one wanted to talk to Seth or Corin, promising to keep their parents in their prayers. Even Lorrence, Thorville, and Hakim spoke to the two boys. Gilyith, while he didn't say anything, pat Corin on the shoulder one night at supper, and he was visibly nicer whenever the group was around. By the second day, news had reached Corus that Duke Baird had successfully healed Lord Raoul's arm. Lord Raoul had written to his son himself, promising full mobility of his arm, although he did concede that it was a little stiff. Seth had brightened in his mood after that.

However, there was still no word on Lady Keladry. Duke Baird was refusing to relay any information to them, which could only mean that things were no worse, but they weren't any better. Inara was getting anxious, and she could see that Corin was as well. She had half a mind to write to her father and demand to know what was happening, for her cousin's sake. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that in the time it would take for her letter to reach him, news could have already reached Corus.

"Morning fellow pages," Asten greeted the group as he arrived at breakfast that morning. Corin was rolling his spoon around in his food. "Eat," Asten commanded, and surprisingly Corin took a bite. Inara had found out that the year before there had been rumors that Asten and Corin liked each other a little more than was proper for two boys. Apparently her friends had put a stop to those rumors in rather unpleasant ways. However, when Inara watched the two of them she agreed that the boys were very close, but not like lovers. They resembled the relationship between her twin brothers Emry and Kennith; Asten acted much like a bossy older twin like Emry, while Corin behaved as Kennith did, submitting to Asten's will without holding a grudge. They trusted one another completely. That made their relationship perfect. "Any news this morning?"

"Nothing so far," Yancy told him. "But Lord Padraig hasn't made the announcements yet. But look, General Vice is with him."

"Think we might hear something?" Benton asked, shoveling another spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Maybe," Jasson answered him. "But I don't like the look on General Vice's face. So if we are, I doubt it's good." He placed his hand on Corin's shoulder.

"It's probably not about aunt Kel," Inara told her cousin. "They'd have called you in privately if any news were to come, Cor."

The second year nodded. He seemed a little more human than he'd been when they first got the message, but not much. "You're probably right," he told her. He attempted to stop eating, but Asten was glaring at him.

"So, we're meeting in whose room tonight?" Sam asked the group. The other two first years shrugged. They'd already met in Evan's, Yancy's, Seth's, Asten's, Corin's, and Jasson's, which meant that all the older boys had hosted the study group.

"We're onto you three. Who wants to be first?" Seth asked the three first years.

"Inara!" Benton and Sam volunteered for her.

"Inara it is then," Jasson laughed.

"What? I never volunteered," she protested, although she was slightly amused.

"Come on, Inara," Benton pleaded. "We like your room, it always smells pretty."

"You want to meet in my room because it smells pretty? I could just bring the incense to yours," she told him. "Then you could have a pretty smelling room." The boy shook his head.

"No it wouldn't. My man smell would clog up the air."

"Is that what you call that rancid smog drifting out of your windows?" Jasson teased him. "I thought a skunk had slipped in and died under your bed."

"Benny's right though," Yancy said, slipping his arm over the smaller boy's shoulder. "Inara's room always smells like… well, it's pretty."

"You're all seriously obsessed with the smell of my room?"

"Face it, Narie. You have a woman smell in your room," Corin told her, smiling for maybe the first time in three days. It was his smile that made her break.

"Oh, alright, alright; we can study in my room. Mithros, not even Midwinter yet and you've all lost your minds," she told them.

"Insanity runs in our families too," Evan told her with a grin. "So, do you think you could wear a gown and face paint to go with the woman smell?"

"I think you've cracked," she told him. She paused, seeing the training master standing up to the pages attention. "Oh…" she exclaimed silently and pointed. She and the other boys started to stand and bow.

"Please, sit," Lord Padraig told them. "You all remember that General Vice told you the son of one of our smiths was taken by the Odocoileus?" He paused as a murmur of accent went up through the crowd of pages. "They broke into his house again last night and took his daughter. They also took an infant from the neighboring home. In place of the little girl they took, however, they left the boys head."

The pages mouths hung open. They had never heard of immortals doing such at thing. Purposely leaving a warning or something to scare humans behind coupled with their ability to take over an entire city made them seem far more intelligent than any other immortals the pages had studied, excluding dragons and basilisks (tall creatures resembling lizard and possessing the ability to turn anything they wish to stone). The fact that they knew how to attack and immobilize a full grown knight made them dangerous. It didn't help that they were able to disappear at will.

"We will continue practice inside. As much as I dislike being unable to allow you to practice on horseback, these precautions are necessary. The king has scheduled for First Company of the Kings Own, four Rider groups, and six squads of the royal army, as well as anyone else who wishes to embark on a hunt for the immortals to leave in two days time. We will know more then. You are dismissed. I will meet you at the practice courts." With that, he left the pages to talk amongst them selves.

* * *

Hand to hand combat followed the normal routine that morning, leaving Inara feeling bruised and worn as she always did. However, her hands were no longer raw, but had steadily become callused.

Weapons practice was a different story all together. All the pages had taken their practice staffs and paired off to practice before Lord Padraig arrived. He was usually pleased to see that they were all enthusiastic even after the beatings they received in hand-to-hand.

"Staffs away," Lord Padraig told them stepping into the court. The boys obeyed immediately. "Older boys, go to your rooms. Get your swords. Be back in five minutes. Go!" The older boys didn't hesitate, as Sir Zahir placed a bucket of wooden practice swords down in front of the four first years. "I had meant to start you all on this a few days ago, but circumstances… you know," the training master told them. "Choosing a sword is very different from choosing a staff. Not only must the sword be perfectly balanced," he told them, picking up one of the wooden practice swords and balancing it on his finger just above the hilt. It teetered for a moment before becoming perfectly straight, "but it must also feel right in your hand. You will pick one of these to work with for the next three days. During the time you usually spend riding, you will be at the smiths, learning to forge your own practice sword. Only once Sir Zahir or I have cleared you, will you begin to use it instead of the wooden one. Make your selection by the time the older boys return."

That said, he turned his back on them, leaving Sir Zahir to watch as they each lifted and tested the practice swords in the bucket.

"That one won't do, Tirragen. Can't you see the hilt is too heavy?" the knight told the boy. He moved between the four of them, examining how they made their choices.

"Interesting choice, Naxen. You don't think it's too large for you?" The boy shook his head then remembered his manners.

"No, sir. My grandfather let me try one of his once," he replied. "I prefer longer blades," he added as an afterthought. Sir Zahir just shrugged and moved on.

"Better, Tirragen," he called to Samuel as he inspected two swords that Hakim was debating between. He handed one back to the Bazhir boy and toss the other back in the barrel. Finally, he reached Inara. Unlike the other boys, she didn't have a pile of wooden practice swords at her feet. Her first choice fit her small hand perfectly, and it didn't even teeter when she balanced it. The Bazhir knight caught her tossing it into the air off her index finger and catching it delicately in her right hand before throwing it to her left and taking a couple of practice swings. The knight stared at her eyebrow raised, and held out his hand. Inara handed over the practice sword. He examined it for a few moments before handing it back to her without remark and walked off, leaving Inara smiling. For once, he hadn't found anything to fault her on and for the first time, Inara sent a silent prayer to Mithros thanking her for the education her father gave her on swords.

The first years had finished making their choices by the time the older boys returned. Lord Padraig asked Seth and another fourth year boy called Baldin of Welner Creek to demonstrate the high, middle, and low strikes and blocks much as he had done with the staffs. He then split them up, the older boys working together and the four first years in their own group. Samuel was paired with Inara. By the end of the drill, they were pretty evenly matched.

Nothing changed in archery except that it was harder to pull on the string now that her arms had been given a very different workout than she had been used to. Sir Zahir seemed angry that he hadn't been able to find fault with her during sword practice. Now he eagerly corrected her each and every mistake. Inara wanted to tell him that the other boys needed some attention when one of Lorrence's arrows flew off in the wrong direction, but she managed to remind herself that it would have been a very bad idea. She already had two bells of punishment work for getting into a fist fight with Thorville and Gilyith days before. It hadn't lasted long, and she'd managed to scratch up Gilyith's face pretty well in addition to knocking Thorville's head against the wall. Unfortunately, she'd gotten another split lip, several bruises on her arms and legs, and Gilyith had punched her in the stomach again. She didn't think she should add another bell of work when she also had two essays and four math problems to do that night.

After archery the older boys were told that they could use some more practice with the sword, and were paired off with Sir Zahir to look over them. Lord Padraig took the four first years to the smiths.

* * *

Inara and Sam walked down the hall towards the pages wing together after Lord Padraig had finished with them. They had each been paired with one of the large muscled men and had watched as a sword was made. The next day they would make one themselves, and if it was declared fit, on the third day the smith would help them fasten it to a plain hilt. If it wasn't, they would use the third day to try again, and would have one hour of punishment that Sunday to make the hilt.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, pointing down the hall at a tall seventeen year old who stood in front of Inara's door, knocking. She frowned for a moment, before suddenly sprinting down the hall.

"Tobe!" she called as she threw her arms around her cousin's waist. The tall squire caught her and hugged her tight. She didn't know why he was there, but she was still very glad to see her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter two days ago. Sir Owen got permission to go to Port Legann to see Ma. I asked if we could stop here on the way. I wanted to make sure you and Corin were alright. Da left Dominic home with the servants, although I'm sure he must have thrown a tantrum." Inara nodded. Her youngest cousin often threw tantrums when he didn't get what he wanted. "Are you alright?" Tobeis asked her. He was a tall boy; much taller than Corin. While both boys had gotten their mother's hair and their father's nose, Tobe's eyes were a deeper blue and Corin was two inches shorter than Tobe had been at his age.

"I'm doing alright. I've got my friends to support me," she told him, nodding to Sam who had come up behind him. "Tobeis of Masbolle, this is Samuel of Tirragen."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir," Sam replied.

"You're the boy my brother has chosen to sponsor, right?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry," the older youth told him, shaking his hand and smiling. Sam smiled back. "And Corin? How's he dealing with this?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes he goes really quiet, and there's nothing we can say or do to get him to talk, or at least none of us but Asten. And then there are other times when I think he tries to forget about Aunt Kel, and he smiles and jokes around with the rest of us." Tobe just nodded, as if everything Inara had just explained was completely normal.

"Where is he?"

"The older boys are still in sword practice. We'll be having lunch in mess hall in about an hour, sir," Sam told him. Tobe nodded again.

"Alright; I'll ask Sir Owen if I can have lunch in the mess. I'll see you in a little, Narie," he replied and hugged her before starting off down the hall.

"Tobe, should I tell Corin that you're here?" she called after him.

"No. He'll probably try to hide. If I wanted that, I would have gone to his room first."

"You're right," Inara confirmed and she let herself and Sam into her room, shaking her head. It was good to see Tobeis, she just wished it hadn't had to be under such circumstances. She wondered if Evan knew his father was in the palace.

* * *

Halfway through lunch, the mess hall fell silent as everyone watched a lone figure approach Lord Padraig's dias. The two spoke for a few moments before the training master nodded. Through out the conversation the pages had all watched, fascinated at the youth who spoke so bluntly to their training master. Corin, however, watched through narrowed eyes. He couldn't decide if he was pleased or not to see the boy who was conversing with Lord Padraig. However, when the training master summoned him up to the dias, he immediately put his tray up and went.

Inara and her companions watched as the second year bowed both to Lord Padraig and then to the squire before the three began talking. Lord Padraig said something and both boys bowed to him, and left the mess hall together.

"So, Tobe's here, huh?" Seth asked once talking started again. Inara had heard that her cousin had been Seth's sponsor his first year as a page. She nodded.

"He said Sir Owen got permission to ride to Port Legann and Tobe asked to stop here to check on Corin." She neglected to tell her friends that he'd also come to see how she was. She didn't consider it an important detail.

"You knew he was here and didn't tell Corin?" Asten accused her. She turned to meet the older boys stare but only raised an eyebrow. "Point taken," he muttered, knowing what would have taken place if Corin had known. As much as Corin loved his older brother, he preferred to deal with things on his own. If he'd known Tobeis was here before hand, he would have claimed he was sick rather than allow his big brother to nurse his wounds. That's just the way they were and always had been with Tobe being six years older than he was.

"Didn't tell me he was coming," the third year at the end of the table muttered. Inara and the other boys looked at him.

"Evan? You alright?" Yancy asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied, slamming his utensils down. Before any of them could answer, Evan had disappeared to put up his tray and had walked out of the mess hall.

"This week has just been oh so much fun," Jasson said sarcastically. Inara almost wondered whether or not he was right.

* * *

Lord Padraig had excused Corin from afternoon classes so he could spend time with his brother. It wasn't something that usually took place, but apparently the training master knew how tough the situation was for the page, and Inara was pretty sure that Lord Padraig agreed with her that speaking to Tobe might help him. Corin didn't even appear at supper.

The boys were assembled in Inara's room after they'd eaten, just as promised; Evan's outburst at lunch had been long forgotten by most of the boys. Inara planned to talk to him later. She'd just finished her essay for Master Jinu when someone knocked on her open door. She looked up to see both of her cousins at the door. They beckoned her forward. She put her quill down and stood, then carefully maneuvered her way around the boys on the floor.

"Hey. Feeling any better?" she asked Corin who nodded.

"Much," he assured her.

"Good. Do you want to join us?" Once again he nodded.

"I'll go get my things," he added, and disappeared down the hall to his own room.

"Inara, is there anything you want to give to your parents or anyone at Port Legann?" Tobe asked her as Corin left. Inara thought for a moment before nodding and inviting her cousin in. Tobe stood in the entrance way as Inara went over to her mantle. He said hello to the boys he knew from his own time as a page: Seth and Jasson; and then turned his attention to one of the third years. "Evan, your Da says he's sorry he didn't get the chance to come and visit, but he hopes to see you at Midwinter," he told him. Evan just glanced up and nodded before turning back to the math problem he was working on. Tobe shrugged and turned back to Inara who stood before him, a small item wrapped in a handkerchief.

"It's one of my porcelain cats. Please give it to Aunt Kel for me?" she asked him. Tobe nodded as Corin came in, walking around him to find room on the floor between the other boys.

"I will."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, at first light. Don't you two get into too much trouble," Tobe told them. He kissed Inara on the top of the head and nodded to his brother, and then he turned and left them alone.

"Quit poking me," Asten's voice complained. Corin's elbow was now poking into his leg.

"If you're going to complain, you don't get to study in the room with the woman smell," she told him. Asten just looked up at her and grinned.

"Uh-oh, the puppy's angry," Yancy teased. She gave him a mock glare and fell into her desk. There was no arguing with them when they started calling her the puppy.

They worked for another hour or so before they were all, for the first time ever, caught up on school work. The boys all turned to leave, stretching, and bidding Inara a good night.

"Evan, can I talk to you?" Her sponsor looked at her and shrugged.

"What's up?" he asked, reseating himself on her bed as soon as the other boys left.

"You seemed really upset that your father didn't tell you he was here," she told him bluntly.

"It's no big deal."

"I think it is. You can't honestly tell me it doesn't bother you?"

"Listen Inara, when you live with a man who doesn't like you for twelve years, you get used to being ignored. Really, it's no big deal. Like I told you, one day he'll come around to me."

"And until that day you're just going to sit back and let him pretend you don't exist?" she argued. Evan shrugged.

"You're not going to let this go, are you pup?"

"No. I don't think it's fair to you. You're just as much his blood as your sisters are."

"I know, I just don't think he does. I don't know what to do."

"You could try talking to him," she suggested, sitting down beside him. Evan raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that. All you boys think about is solving your problems with actions. Words can help too," she added.

"Alright; if I promise to try talking to him at Midwinter, will you let it go?"

"Yes," she agreed, holding out her hand. He took and shook.

"Can I go to bed now, or do you want to play fetch or something."

"Go! Before I bite you," she laughed. He bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Inara shook her head. Her friends were a strange lot.

* * *

Two days later, Inara joined her friends in the indoor practice courts a little earlier than the rest of the pages. Seth had challenged Jasson to a mock duel, and the others had agreed to let them do so as long as they used the wooden practice swords and not the metal ones. As the two boys went at it, Yancy monitored to make sure neither boy got too out of control.

Corin and Asten leaned against the wall, while Inara sat on the floor, her back against Corin's legs. Evan was taking bets from Sam and Benton on who they thought would be the winner.

"I think I've forgotten what the sky looks like," Inara remarked to no one in particular. Corin looked down at her, and she grinned up at him. He smiled back. He'd been smiling a bit more each day since Tobe had visited. Whatever the older boy had told him, it seemed to brighten his mood.

"Yield!" Seth shouted on the other side of the room. Jasson was on the floor, balancing on his elbows, his sword four feet away, and Seth standing over him, sword tip at his throat. Sam and Benton each handed a copper over to Evan.

"Alright, I yield," Jasson laughed. "Now kindly remove your sword point from my throat."

"Aww… did I hurt his majesty's pride?" Seth teased, but pulled his sword back and offered his hand down to his year mate.

"If you did, I don't deserve to have any," Jasson told him.

"Conte! Goldenlake!" Lord Padraig's voice broke through the amusement of the nine pages. Jasson and Seth both jumped before turning to face the training master who stood in the doorway blocking the entrance of the other pages. He strode forward, stopping in front of them. "Good form," he told them, "next time get permission."

"Yes my lord," both boys replied, as the other pages filed in. Only Lord Padraig was present. They knew that meant that the two Shang fighters and Sir Zahir had chosen to accompany King Jonathan, Prince Roald, Prince Liam, and Prince Jasson the elder on the hunt for the Odocoileus.

"We'll be skipping hand-to-hand combat this morning. Instead we'll use the time to improve your staff work. Mithros knows some of you need it," the training master ordered as his charges fell into line.

The rest of the morning followed their normal schedule, with Lord Padraig filling in for Sir Zahir during archery. It was the first time since she'd arrived at the palace that Inara didn't get criticized for her work with the bow. She was disappointed to know that unless Lord Padraig continued to substitute, it would probably be one of the only times. The training master did switch up their last lesson, but it was only because he didn't have anyone to monitor the older boys while he accompanied the first years to the smiths to finish their practice swords. He did, however, suggest that the boys use their free time to catch up on extra work they undoubtedly had.

Only Benton had to spend the lesson trying to make another sword. Inara's, Sam's and Hakim's all passed Lord Padraig's inspection. As he set them about attaching the blade to the hilts provided for them, he went over their instructions.

"Although the late Duke Gareth and I didn't always agree on things, there is one practice of his that I wish to continue. The sword is the knight's most important weapon. Therefore, as long as we are training with it, you will not be seen without it. You will attend all practices, all meals, and all lessons with your sword until it becomes part of you. I am sure you've noticed the older boys carrying theirs. If you are caught without your sword by anyone and I am informed, you will be given a bell of work in the stables for each offence. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord," the four of them told him.

"Naxen, Sunday morning you will report here after breakfast to attach your sword to its hilt. Then you will bring it by my office for inspection," he addressed the boy.

"Yes, my lord," Benton said. He glanced at Sam and Inara who each gave him a sympathetic look before going back to their work.

As they finished, Lord Padraig looked over what they'd done, nodded to each of them in turn, and sending them on their way. Inara was the last one to finish. She wanted hers to be perfect.

"Queenscove," the training master called her back when she went to leave.

"My lord?"

"Sir Zahir says you chose your wooden practice sword just by looking. He says it was the first one you picked up, but it was perfect. May I see it?"

Confused, Inara walked toward him and handed over the wooden tool she had attached to her belt. Was he angry with her? Inara watched as he checked its balance, the swung it a few times, frowning. She waited patiently for him to hand it back. When he didn't, but continued to stare at the sword, she finally worked up her courage.

"Is everything alright, my lord?"

"Superior," the man whispered.

"My lord?" Now she was really confused. "If it displeases you, my lord, I am sorry. I just… well, my father, he…"

"Your father is not an expert swordsman, if I'm correctly informed."

"No, my lord, but he is a decent one," Inara retorted as politely as she could. Lord Padraig appeared taken back a bit but then realized his mistake.

"I apologize, Page Inara. I didn't mean to criticize your father. I only meant… he taught you had to choose a sword?"

"He says I have an aptitude for it, my lord."

"Aptitude is an understatement, Queenscove," the training master informed her. He saw that she still looked confused. "You chose the perfect sword on your first try. And your practice blade, well, I didn't want to say anything in front of the other boys, but I must tell you, I am amazed."

"Thank you, my lord," Inara said, slightly puzzled by the praise.

"Now, we have only to see if your abilities using the sword as a weapon are as superior as your ability to choose a blade," he said, handing back the wooden weapon.

"I hope so, my lord. I don't think I could resign myself to choosing blades for others," she joked, hoping he wouldn't take offense. Lord Padraig only smiled and nodded to her. Inara took it as a dismissal and bowed, before leaving.

She was still pondering what he'd said to her when she reached her rooms after having taken a detour to visit Hikari. While they weren't allowed out onto the practice courts outside, the stables were not off limits, and she hadn't gone to visit her mare since the announcement about Port Legann were made. Now she was a little later than she should have been getting back to her room to bathe before lunch. She wasn't expecting to find Evan in front of her room, pacing back and fourth.

"Why does there seem to be an over abundance of men outside my room these days?" she called.

"Where have you been!" he yelled when he saw her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I'd be missed. I just went to visit Hikari," she told him.

"Never mind that. You're needed in Lord Padraig's office. He got back a quarter hour ago, and immediately sent for you and Corin," Evan told her. Inara frowned.

"But I just left him," she explained as she tossed her wooden sword into her room, made double sure that her new blade was at her waist, and then half ran to keep up with Evan as they made their way down the hall.

"The servants say he was fine until went into his office to read the post. Then he just went all weird, and started commanding people to bring him Queenscove and Masbolle," Evan told her.

"Where's Corin?"

"Seth went to get him from the library. He should be in there by now," he said, motioning toward the door that led to Lord Padraig's office. "You'll let us know?"

"As soon as I know what's going on," Inara promised him. Evan nodded and ran off, leaving Inara to knock alone on the training master's door.

"Come in," the familiar voice greeted her.

"You asked to see me, my lord?" Inara asked, coming into the office. Corin was seated in a chair in front of Lord Padraig's desk looking extremely pale. She wondered if he knew something.

"Yes. Please, have a seat," he motioned toward the chair next to Corin where she had sat a few months before beside her father. Inara silently slipped into the seat and reached her hand out to her cousin. Corin gripped it. "I received an urgent message addressed to myself and the two of you when I returned from morning lessons," he informed them. "I have not opened it yet. With your permission, I will do so now."

"You have mine, my lord," Inara told him. Corin just nodded agreement. Lord Padraig didn't need more from the boy. He broke the wax seal on the letter and began reading.

"_Lord Padraig haMinch from Sir Nealan of Queenscove,_

_Please convey the following to Pages Corin of Masbolle and Inara of Queenscove._

_In regards to the incident occurring the morning of the twentieth of November: Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle is in extremely stable condition and is expected to make a full recovery_,"

Lord Padraig took a breath to let the news sink in to the two pages. Corin had thrown his arms around Inara and was crying outwardly, not caring that his training master saw. Inara let a few tears of her own fall as she held onto her cousin. It was such a relief to hear the word recovery after so many days of no news at all. The training master silently allowed the two pages to calm down, although he did clear his throat after a few minutes.

"I apologize, my lord," Corin managed to say, sitting up and giving Inara a weak smile. She smiled back.

"I'm glad your mother will pull through, Page Corin," Lord Padraig told them. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes, my lord," both pages stated, settling back in their respective chairs. He nodded to them and turned back to the paper.

"_Duke Baird of Queenscove and I were able to keep her body from using too much blood before her system could renew the amount lost in the battle. The wounds on her arm and left leg have been completely healed, with only light scars remaining. The one on her back and on her right leg will take more healing before she is able to stand on her own, but slow healing is to be expected in these areas as the infections from the Odocoileus' claws were worst here. We have also been able to successfully repair the burns on her face and in her eyes, fully restoring her sight._

_Lady Keladry has not woken from the Gift induced sleep Duke Baird placed her in yet, so she is unable to send either of you her regards. However, I am sure that she would be as proud of both of you for staying calm as I am. Duke Baird and myself, as well as half of Third Company will be escorting the lady knight back to Corus for further healing in the morning. We should arrive a day after this letter reaches you. As soon as she is awake, I will send someone to fetch you. Until then, continue your studies and listen to Lord Padraig._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Sir Nealan of Queenscove._"

The training master nodded to both pages. They knew a dismissal when they saw one. Neither of them hesitated, but jumped to their feet and bowed. "This is not an excuse to be late for lunch," he called after them, slightly amused as the children ran out of his office, calling for their friends. They may have been knights in training, but they were still very young.

* * *

Inara sat in Mastor Ivor's class the next day working out an algebra problem when one of Lord Padraig's servants entered and gave a small piece of parchment to her and Corin. Inara took the paper and watched him leave before glancing at her mathematics instructor. The Mithran priest nodded, granting both pages permission to read their notes.

_Page Inara of Queenscove,_

_You may visit the infirmary for two bells of time after supper tonight._

_Lord Padraig haMinch_

Smiling, Inara tucked the paper into her belt and watched Corin do the same. Apparently, his didn't say anything different. The two pages did their best to calmly finish math class, but twice, Master Ivor had to beg them to pay attention to their work before the bell dismissed them.

"Why do we have to wait until tonight?" Corin begged as they walked to Misstress Daine's class. Inara shrugged, knowing the wait was probably killing him.

"Because Lord Padraig is a cruel man?" Yancy offered.

"Don't say that," Inara scolded. "He was nice enough to give us time to go up to the infirmary, and he's been kind to you since this happened," she added, specifically to Corin, who nodded in response.

The rest of their classes went by slowly. More slowly than usual; almost as if the bells knew that Inara and Corin wanted to be somewhere else sooner and were going to make them suffer instead. At supper, they both ate so quickly, that Asten had to threaten that both of them would end up in the infirmary for different reasons if they did not slow down to get them to eat a more normal pace. However, they were still done well before the rest of the pages and all of the boys were still in the mess hall when they presented themselves before Lord Padraig.

"You've both eaten?" he asked them, eyeing them carefully. "I will not have Duke Baird coming to accuse me of not feeding you if you…"

"We've eaten, my lord," Inara told him.

"And you paid attention in your classes?"

"Mostly, my lord," Corin replied honestly. Lord Padraig seemed to ponder his statement for a moment.

"Go. But be on your best behavior. I don't want to hear that either of you was kicked out for any reason."

"Yes, my lord," both pages responded before sprinting out of the door towards the healer's wing. Corin led the way inside once they reached the outer rooms, breathing heavily.

"I'm here to see Lady Keladry of Masbolle," Corin explained through labored breaths when the clerk eyed him.

"Lady Keladry is resting. She is not to have any visitors."

"But," Corin protested, as Inara stepped around him.

"We've written permission for Lord Padraig," she said defiantly.

"I don't care if you've written permission from his Majesty. You aren't getting in," the woman retorted. Inara glared.

"I wish to speak to my father or grandfather," Inara replied, keeping her calm. The woman sighed and disappeared, although she wasn't happy about it, returning moments later with Duke Baird.

"Inara, Corin, why didn't you come in?" the Duke asked them.

"Your clerk wouldn't let us," Corin replied. Inara nodded agreement.

"Well, ok. Come in," he said after a moment, leading the pages in. He'd have to figure out what to do with the clerk later. As soon as he'd let them in, he disappeared into his private office.

"Neal, if you do not let me out of this bed, this instant, you'll wish I'd never saved your butt when we were pages," they heard a familiar voice demand.

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't be here to argue with me," Sir Nealan's voice reached the page. Corin couldn't contain his composure any longer, but ran to his mother's side, burying his face in her bed clothes.

"Oh," Lady Keladry exclaimed, surprised at the sudden weight in her side. She smiled as she looked down. "Now, lad, are you sure it's proper for a page to cry in front of his Ma?"

"No," Corin sobbed, but he didn't stop.

"Come on now. Look up. I'm fine. Or I would be, if your Uncle Meathead would let me out of this bed."

"Call me all the names you want. You're staying put," Neal advised her, smiling at Inara. He nodded to her.

"Ma, you need to listen to Uncle Neal. He knows best," Corin told her, sitting up and whipping his eyes. Keladry smiled at him, and then looked past her son to the female page hanging back.

"Thank you for the cat, Inara."

"You're welcome, Aunt Kel," Inara replied, taking the hint that it was alright to join Corin at her bed. "I'm glad your well."

"Yeah, well, I'll be glad of it when your father lets me up."

"Kel, for Mithros sakes, you're to stay in that bed, and remain there until I say otherwise," Neal snapped at her. He waved his hand at her and turned around to sit at a desk where he began to go through paper work.

"You got your ears pierced, Ma?" Corin asked suddenly, touching his mother's ears.

"I did what?" she hissed, sitting straight up, roughly.

"You did, see," Inara added, handing Kel a small hand held mirror from the table beside the bed.

"When the? How the?"

"As soon as Dom found out you'd live, he told us to pierce your ears. Said he always wanted a lady who wore earbobs," Neal said calmly without looking up.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to ring that man's neck. He knows how much I hated the idea of piercing my ears. And you… how dare you," she went off on a rant, sending out a stream of curses, the children had never even heard before. Finally, Neal stood up, and took the mirror from his daughter. He waved his hand in front of Kel as if to tell her to shut up and handed her back the mirror.

"It was an illusion, Lady Keladry," he told her. "Next time you mess with me, I'll make sure it's worse."

Kel just stared at him, speechless for a few moments.

"Ma, what was fighting the Odocoileus like?" Corin asked to take her mind off killing his uncle. Kel continued to glare at Neal for a few more moments trying to ignore her son, but the constant tugging on her arm drew her attention to him. She gave her friend on last look promising revenge and then turned to Corin.

"The truth? They are horrible enemies. Nearly impossible to find a weakness if there are many of them in a group."

"That's why you couldn't defeat them?" Inara asked. Kel nodded, and touched both pages on the heads.

"Both of you; you shouldn't worry. We'll find a way to take these monsters down for good, long before either of you have won your shields."

"Will you leave me at least one?" Corin asked with a sly grin on his face. "I owe them my blade," he added.

"For you, I will leave as many as you wish," she told him. "You've been practicing indoors?"

"Yes ma'am," Inara replied.

"The hunting party returned at lunch though. The Odocoileus disappeared. Master Numair thinks they can sense a battle they will loose and disappear before it can take place. Lord Padraig is going to keep us indoors for a few more days to be certain, but we'll resume training outdoors if they stay gone," Corin explained. Both adults nodded.

"Aunt Kel, this may not be the time to ask, but did you know that Sir Owen had a son?" Both Kel and Neal frowned when she asked the question. She couldn't understand how her aunt and father could have known and not done anything about the treatment of the boy. Corin had confessed that he never mentioned Evan to his mother, at the request of the older boy.

"I admit, Tobeis mentioned his name to me, once or twice since Sir Owen took him as a squire, but I always thought Evan was the nickname of his eldest daughter, Lady Evinany," Kel told her honestly. "Your father informed me this morning. Had I been conscious at Port Legann, I would have beaten that idiotic boy silly."

"It took all the self control I had, not to," Neal informed them. "But Evan's relationship with his father is something Evan must try to rectify himself." Inara had heard that before. Sir Nealan had sent her several letters in regards to her feelings about her sponsor's situation.

"Well, if he fails, I'm going to give Owen the thrashing of his life," Kel assured him. "Stupid man."

"It's your fault, you know," Neal told her. "You were always encouraging him."

"I was not," she argued back. "Well, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Blayce?"

"It would have taken too much time to hand him over to the authorities."

"Joren?"

"He fought back on his own. I told him to run."

While the adults argued, Corin and Inara watched fascinated. They were used to such quick verbal exchanges between their parents, but they usually didn't involve the past.

"Alright, you win," Neal conceded. "Come on, Inara. Lets give Corin some time with his mother," the older knight told his daughter, and guided her into a small office that Duke Baird had granted him use of. Inara took a seat while he closed the door. Neal turned and studied the child before taking a few steps closer and kneeling in front of her. He ran his finger over a fading bruise on her eye.

"You've 'fallen' recently, haven't you?" he asked her. Inara looked down at her hands and nodded. Neal sighed. "Why didn't you tell me when it first started happening?"

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me."

"Ashamed? Narie, I could never be ashamed of you. You haven't beaten him yet?" he asked her. Inara shook her head.

"I will though."

"I'm sure you will," Neal informed her. "In the mean time, try your best not to keep falling. Your grandfather doesn't need to spend hours fixing you up."

"I've only visited him twice. I sent the other guy to him once," she added, remembering a time she'd dodged and Gilyith had run into the wall. That was the time he'd bent her finger back until it broke.

Neal shook his head. "You're too much. Have you tried using your words?"

"He's the type of boy you have to speak real slowly to, Papa. Words just past through his head," she laughed. Neal had to suppress a grin. "How long will you be here?"

"Only a few more days or so. I've got to get home to your mother to bring her back for Midwinter."

"You are coming?" she asked, happily. Neal nodded.

"Your grandfather insisted that he'll need help, and your mother wants to visit Donalin, for some reason," he laughed. Inara knew what he meant. Donalin was the hard one to get along with in the family. He always had an answer for everything, and Neal was positive he'd started talking back as soon as he learned to speak. The knight insisted the boy's first word was "No".

"Donalin behaves around Mama," Inara reminded him.

"That he does," Neal agreed. "Alright young lady; I know Lord Padraig gave you two bells to be here, but if I remember correctly, you've got more extra work than you can handle to do tonight."

"Papa," Inara whined.

"Don't you 'Papa' me, little girl. This is the life you chose. To think, if you'd listened to me, you could have been living the quiet life learning how to curtsy and sew at the Convent," he said, holding the door open for her to leave the office and following her own.

"I'd probably have stabbed myself more times with the sewing needle than I've had my fingers smashed with a staff," Inara assured him. "I'd be no good as a lady, Papa. I'm sure of that."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I think you might be right. Now, out. Go do your work," he told her as he resumed his place at the desk near Keladry's bed.

"You too, young man," Kel told her son. They'd looked up once Neal and Inara emerged from the office. "You're still lousy at analyzing poetry. You need to get better so your love poems don't embarrass you, like your uncle's did."

"I would have only been embarrassed if I'd let you send any of them," Neal assured her. Kel rolled her eyes and kissed her son's head.

"Go on. I'm just fine. You can see that."

"Yes ma'am," Corin replied. He kissed her back and then followed Inara out of the infirmary. "I wish they hadn't made us leave."

"I do too, but they're right you know. Your poetry needs work," she laughed. "Come on, we'll tell the others they can study in my room again tonight. Asten says he particularly likes the way his man smell mixes with the woman smell of my room."

"I think you were right. He's cracked."

* * *

**Author Note:  
**I am proud of this one. It shows a bit more of the emotional side to my writing, as well as brings out more of Inara's character: her determination to help her cousin. It also introduces part of the conflict for the whole series. For those of you who may have read my attempt at a TP fic years ago called Karian of ? (if you haven't please don't… it sucks, but I don't have the heart to remove it) you'll probably recognize these immortals. I really did like the idea of them, so I wanted to use them in a more adequate sense. Everyone have a good weekend. Regularly scheduled weekly updates will resume Monday.

Fateless Wanderer


	4. Midwinter

**Really Quick A/N:  
**Not as long as some of the previous chapters, but its 14 pages long. In total, the whole thing is thus far 118 pages typed on word processor (single spaced) in case anyone was curious.

**Reply to anonymous review:  
**"Me" – Nope, there was no typo, but I should have thought to clarify. There are, in fact, two Prince Jasson's in existence. King Jonathan has 3 sons: Prince Roald, Prince Liam, and the youngest Prince Jasson. In this story, Prince Roald, who is the heir to the throne, has four children: three daughters and his own son also named Prince Jasson after the Old King. Hope that helps with the confusion.

* * *

-4-  
Midwinter

The weeks passed and life at the palace fell into a normal schedule again, although Inara felt more tired than she ever had before because of carrying around the metal blade. She had, however, begun to prove that she was able to use one as well, if not better, than she could choose one. Already, she was the best among the first years, and she was rapidly gaining in ability on Asten, the best swordsman in the second year.

The Sunday of the week before Midwinter, Lord Padraig finally gave Inara permission to go into Corus for the afternoon. Grinning, she rode Hikari through the streets, while Evan followed her.

"Tell me you wanted to go to the Royal University on our day off," the older boy demanded, as he maneuvered his stallion through the crowd.

"I never told you?" she asked, not completely paying attention. She was looking at everything at once.

"No, you didn't," he said, getting a little annoyed.

"My brother is a student there."

"Brother?" Evan now pulled his mount up beside her. "You never said anything about a brother."

"I've got four."

"Four brothers and _you_ had to be the one to carry on the line of Queenscove line. Your father must be so proud," he told her. Inara shrugged. They were nearly there.

"My brothers aren't exactly suited to the life of warriors," she explained, ignoring the look that Evan sent her. "Well, they're less suited than me. Baird, the oldest, he's got the potential to be a great Master mage. He and my brothers Emry and Kennith are at the city of the gods, although the twins just want to be healers."

"What about your fourth brother?"

"Donalin? He's the one at the university. He's studying law. When he was ten, he told Papa he would rather be turned into a tree than face the Chamber of the Ordeal."

"He's sounds like a real pleasant individual," Evan replied sarcastically. Inara laughed.

"He can be rather difficult. He has a very sharp tongue which he prefers to a blade."

"Wonderful. I finally have a Sunday without any work to do, and I get to be cut by a tongue wielding scholar; lucky me." The two pages had reached the University, and handed their mounts over to the holsters. Inara pulled off her mittens and stuffed them into the pockets of her winter coat, as they entered the main building.

"Inara!" She was hit with more force than she was expecting, as a young teenager, about six inches taller than she was hit her at full force. She hadn't seen him since the summer when he'd come home on recess. He lifted her up and spun her around, making quite a spectacle of himself, before he set her back down on the floor. "You're late," he added. Donalin had his mother's dark eyes and his hair was as jet black as his sisters. However, his eyes weren't nearly as narrow and his skin wasn't nearly as pale. He looked almost as much like a pure Tortallan as anyone else in the city.

"The roads were crowded," she defended herself. He grinned and shook his head.

"You didn't come alone, I hope. Knight to be or not, a young lady shouldn't be roaming the streets of Corus by herself."

"Of course not, Don," she replied, looking around for Evan. She located him watching from a safe distance away and beckoned him forward. "Evan of Jesslaw, this is my older brother Donalin of Queenscove."

"This is what you call protection?"

"Be nice," she scolded her brother. "He's like this to everyone. Don't take it personal," she told Evan, who nodded. Suddenly she seemed to remember something and turned to her brother. "So, where is it? Show me?"

"Show you what?" Evan asked her.

"An opal. Not a black one, but its still an opal. Baird bought him one for his birthday," Inara told her sponsor, not looking at him but rather searching her taller sibling for the jewel.

"You'd best show her," Evan told the older boy. "She's like a puppy. I'm pretty sure she'll sniff it out, sooner or later."

Donalin nodded and smiled, pulling a pendent out from under his tunic. A white opal rested in the setting, gleaming. He handed it over to his sister, who squealed in delight. "So, Evan. My sister tells me you're her sponsor?"

"Yeah. She takes some looking after," Evan replied.

"She does. If you're not careful, she tends to get lost." The boys' conversation was interrupted by a bright light flashing through the vicinity. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared; the opal pendent in Inara's hand at its center. "What did you do?" Donalin suddenly whirled around.

"Nothing; I didn't do anything. All I was doing was touching it," Inara replied, she pushed the opal toward her brother. She hadn't like the way the gem reacted. Only people with the Gift should have been able to make anything happen with it.

"Touch it again," Donalin ordered.

"I don't want to," she retorted, fear evident on her face. "Please, just take it back. It's really pretty. I don't want to break it." Donalin sighed and took the opal back, while Evan noticed that the hand Inara had behind her back was shaking. Her finger tips looked like they had been burned by something. However, with her brother there, he didn't think he should say anything.

"So, were we just going to sit here all day, or did you want to do something?" the older page asked Inara.

"Could we go explore the city?" She begged. Donalin groaned, obviously not liking his sister's suggestion.

"Oh, alright; I'll go get my cloak. Wait here," he told them. "Inara, don't touch anything," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared down a long hallway.

"Inara," Evan said, as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"Hmm?"

"Let me see your hand," he commanded. The girl presented her left hand. "The other one," he told her. Inara hesitated for a moment before bringing her right hand out of hiding. "You did burn your fingers! Was it the opal?"

"Don't say anything to Donalin. I'll tell grandfather I burnt them lighting my candle and he'll fix it."

"But maybe we should figure out what happened. Your brother's supposed to be smart. Maybe he knows."

"No," she pleaded. "Master Numair even said it. Only people with the Gift can use opals. I don't have it. It was an accident; maybe some residual heat."

"Residual heat that singed your fingers?" Evan asked her.

"Please don't say anything."

"Fine," he agreed, but only because Donalin was coming back. Together, the three of them walked out onto the streets of Corus.

Halfway through the afternoon, Inara was leaning on Donalin's arm, while he carried her shopping bags containing Midwinter gifts for her family and friends. The three were laughing and eating hot soup that Donalin bought from a street vendor for his sister and Evan.

"Hey half-breed," a cross voice met her ears. Inara nearly dropped her soup as she released Donalin's arm. "Turn around, you foreign slut," the voice hissed. Inara felt her brother stiffen at her side. He seemed to turn at the same time that Inara and Evan did, to lock eyes with Gilyith and Lorrence. "One man isn't enough for you, hybrid?"

"Shut up, Gilyith," she said just loud enough for him to hear. She was ashamed that her brother was there to witness this, but if need be, she'd make sure she landed at least one or two punches before Evan would have to drag her to a healer.

"You know this boy?" Donalin asked disbelieving. Inara wasn't listening, but Evan nodded to him and then whispered something in his ear.

"Look Lorrence, the half-breed thinks she can order a Tortallan about. I'm not surprised she got Jesslaw wrapped up in her scheming. He's no better than a foreigner," the boy hissed. "But you sir, you look like a man of noble blood."

"Looks can be deceiving," Donalin stated calmly. He hadn't even shifted position.

"Donalin," Inara whispered, but her brother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll say," Gilyith stated, not noticing the siblings exchange.

"When I first saw you I though you might be an ill bred rogue. But now, I can see that calling a swine like you a rogue would be an insult to the community of thieves. I must remember to apologize to them."

"What did you say?" Gilyith was flexing his fists, coming closer to the three of them.

"I called you a swine. Do you have a problem with that?" Donalin paused. "Well, I can see you do. Perhaps you should have considered that before you called my sister a slut and a half-breed."

"Sister?"

"That's right, or didn't you notice the family resemblance?" He smiled, hugging Inara around the shoulders. The girl groaned and hid her face. "Are you too stupid to have figured it out? Maybe I was wrong. You can't be a swine; they have more intelligence. Maybe your mother slept with a Stormwing. Is that why you smell so bad?"

Gilyith came towards him, fist raised, but Donalin looked unfazed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the older boy told the angry page. Gilyith paused. "You see, while all you may get for striking another page up at that palace of yours is a punishment assignment, the provost tends to frown on it down here in the city. I doubt they'd go easy on you when they find out some of the names you called a noble lady, and unprovoked as well."

"It's my word against yours," Gilyith hissed. "I'm a royal page."

"And I'm a student at the royal university, my dear boy. But position aside. Who do you think they would believe? A swine from Marti's hill, or the grandson of a Duke? Or did you forget the house my sister belongs to before you started your insults."

"I – uh…"

"Yes, that must be it. You forgot. Well," he stated bluntly. "No harm done. If you'll excuse us," he took his sister by the arm. "Come on Inara. Let's go enjoy the rest of our day." With that he led Inara and Evan away from the two very stunned pages.

When they were out of hearing distance, Evan shook his head. "Inara, your brother is crazy."

"He's trying to get me killed," Inara retorted.

"What do you mean? I saved you."

"And if I'd wanted you to save me, I would have asked. You actually just made it worse. Do you realize what he's going to do to me when we get back in the palace where all he'll get is punishment work? He's going to kill me."

"Just explain things to that training master of yours," Donalin told her simply. "I'm sure he'll understand." Inara stared at him.

"I – you – oh Mithros, you know nothing," she shouted, and stomped off a few feet before reversing direction and coming back towards them, making squawking sounds every time she tried to look at her brother, trying to find the right words to say to him.

"She gets more like father every day," Donalin stated. Evan looked at him.

"She's right though. Gilyith isn't going to leave her alone now. He's going to get revenge somehow."

"Preposterous," the young scholar told him. "My sister is over reacting. Once she explains things to Lord Pad- oh, what's his name, everything will be fine. She shouldn't have to deal with scum like him anyway."

"Donalin! I'm going to kill you," Inara shouted, tackling her older brother to the ground, while Evan watched. Maybe Inara was right, and insanity did run in her family.

* * *

Inara didn't have to wait long for her prediction to come true. The day after her outing with Evan, she realized that she'd forgotten a new comb she'd bought for Hikari in her room and ran to get it after breakfast that morning. It wasn't until she was on her way back that she realized she wasn't alone. She silently cursed her brother's big mouth as well as her own stupidity for not asking one of her friends to come with her when the incident was still fresh in Gilyith's mind. Inara sighed and tossed the comb aside as she slid into a defensive stance in front of Gilyith and his friends.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

"I don't need to waste my breath," she told him.

"Your brother is an idiot," he replied.

"I know." She paused to let him think she agreed. "But he was right. Are you going to fight like a noble or the storming you really are; your buddies going to help you take down a girl?" She wasn't sure it was a good idea to make him angrier, but she hoped he might not let Lorrence, Thorville, and Hakim help if he thought it made him look weak. "I don't need their help," he spat at her. She had to suppress her grin at the fact that her suspicion had been correct. "Keep watch in case someone comes," he ordered the other three boys, who jumped to obey. "I'm going to enjoy this," he told her, coming at her, fists raised.

Inara was ready for him. His fist swung forward, she dodged and came up inside his defenses, catching him in the arm. Two more years experience, however, resulted in Gilyith being able to catch her jaw on his other fist. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming and kicked out with both legs. She clipped him as he backed up to avoid her, giving her a moment to take inventory of her injuries. Her fist hurt from colliding with his arm, and her mouth was bleeding. She couldn't tell if she'd hurt his arm, but he was slightly bent meaning she'd gotten him in the stomach. Suddenly he charged at her, catching her eye with his fist. Before she started to collapse, she landed a few wild blows on various parts of his body. His second fist went to her stomach, driving her to her knees. _I'm going to die_, she thought to herself as his boot clad foot collided with her side and her vision went white.

When Inara came to, she was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Her pain was gone, but when she tried to sit up, she felt something like a sharp knife in her ribs. Someone's hand guided her into a sitting position and handed her a cup of water. Once she drank, she handed the cup back, surprised to see Lord Padraig sitting on the bed beside her. "You got a few ribs broken."

"My lord?"

"When you didn't show up to hand-to-hand, some of the other boys got worried. Hollyrose informed me that you'd gone to get something from your room and never came back. He and some of the other boys were insistent that you would never ditch training."

"Never, my lord," Inara assured him. The man nodded.

"Sir Zahir found you passed out in the pages wing. Who did you fight with?"

"I fought with no one, my lord."

"How'd you end up on the ground?"

"Perhaps the floor was wet. I believe I remember falling, my lord."

The training master shook his head. "An answer dictated by tradition. You know what, Queenscove? I'm beginning to hate tradition," he told her, standing up and walking towards the door. "One bell of work two Sundays from now at the smiths for only breaking his nose," he told her with a small smile, and left.

"Lord Padraig may be a conservative, but he knows how to be fair," Duke Baird's voice reached her. "Those boys were trying to kill you."

"If they were, I'd have a lot worse than some broke ribs."

"Had… your ribs are healed."

"Then I can go back to lessons?" Inara asked him.

"It's already after supper," he informed her. "You'll eat and sleep here tonight."

"But my work," she worried.

"We've got it right here," Corin's voice said from the doorway. She turned to find her friends standing in the doorway, Corin carrying his own books and hers. "Salma let me into your room."

"Mithros Queenscove, Gilyith did a number on you," Yancy told her, taking a seat. Duke Baird sighed and left the pages to themselves.

"How'd he look?"

"You didn't do too badly. He told Lord Padraig that he fell in a bush to explain the scratches and bruises on his face and arms," Seth told her.

"Lord Padraig had to ask if the bush had also broken his nose," Asten laughed. "He didn't know his face was covered in blood and his nose was all pointed the wrong way."

"I don't think those idiots he calls friends even tried to tell him," Benton put in.

"You guys?" Inara asked, smiling. They all turned to her. "Thanks," she told them. They nodded and got started, spreading their books out on her bed.

* * *

The week to Midwinter passed by quickly. The teachers, ready for the holiday without classes, gave the pages more work than they'd ever had before. Instead of spending their time out having fun in the snow that had fallen onto the practice courts, most pages would be spending large portions of their days doing extra work in their rooms. Nights were to be a completely different story.

Inara stood in front of her mirror, Lidia beside her, as she tried to get her crimson hose to stop sliding down her leg. The maid was helping her smooth the wrinkles out of her tunic, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called, not wanting to move in case she made the hose slip again before it was secure. Yancy stuck his head in the room.

"You ready, Pup? We're going to make his glorious majesty look us over and deem us presentable," he told her. Glorious majesty was Yancy's current name for Prince Jasson. As they got closer and closer to the examinations in April, Jasson, who would become a squire if he passed the big ones, was acting more and more like a prince, and less and less like a page. Yancy just barely tolerated him.

"Jasson's just nervous, Yancy," she told him, glancing at Lidia to see if she was good to go. "So, how do I look?" she asked the maid.

"Well, you look as good as anyone can in those colors," she laughed. "Go on with your friends. Master Oakbridge will have a heart attack if you're late."

Inara thanked her, and dashed out of her room to go with Yancy. "I suppose you're right about Jasson," he told her as they walked.

"Of course I am," she replied, smiling. "But if he's still being a pompous brat after his big examinations, we'll knock some sense into him.

"We'll? Getting any better at fist fighting, puppy?"

"Gilyith is giving me plenty of practice."

"I wish you'd hurry up and beat him," Yancy replied.

"Believe me," she told him, "so do I."

They reached Jasson's room to find the other six were already there, the prince looking each of them over from head to toe.

"Inara's here at last! Now we can get a lady's point of view," Asten called out. The other boys added their agreement.

"You all want my opinion?" she asked, sitting sideways in Jasson's chair.

"Yep," Evan told her.

"Fine," she laughed. "You all look like red and gold fruit cakes. Sorry boys, but I got my Papa's eye for fashion. Hence the real reason I didn't want to go to the convent. My shameful secret is out at last," she added feigning a faint.

"Alright, which one of you gave the puppy wine?" Seth asked the younger boys as everyone started laughing.

"I am perfectly sober, thank you," she told him. "I think," she added as an after thought.

"Come on, you lot. We don't want to be late," Yancy announced once Jasson deemed them all perfect.

"Yes we do," Sam, Benton, Inara, Asten and Corin all replied at the same time. Inara, like the other first years, wouldn't be serving at the banquet, but that only meant she would spend the entire night on the stairs passing dishes to the older boys under the watchful eye of Master Oakbridge. Asten and Corin, however, would be serving for the first time, and it was obvious that they were nervous.

"It's these stupid banquets that make me wish the royal family dined with their nobles more often," Asten complained as the other four steered them out of the room.

"Why?" Sam asked him.

"Because they required the pages to serve at meals," Jasson explained. "It gave pages practice for the more important dinners."

"Jasson's great grandfather King Roald was the last monarch to do so," Evan put in.

"Grandfather didn't want people standing over him whenever he ate," Jasson added. "But some practice would be nice. Maybe I'll mention it," he stated, more thinking to himself than speaking to the group. They had reached the doors to the kitchen they were supposed to meet at. "One last check; you all look like perfect gentlemen."

"Ahem," Inara coughed. Jasson grinned.

"And one very royal looking puppy."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, my dear," Seth laughed as they all shuffled into the room.

Despite everyone's nerves and the three near heart attacks that their Master of Ceremonies almost succumbed to, the first night of the Midwinter banquets went smoothly. After the nobles finished their meals, they moved off to the different ballrooms where the first parties would take place. The pages were finally released to get their own suppers while the squires took over the duties of serving at the celebrations.

Inara felt herself shaken awake at the end of supper. She'd eaten most of her meal, but it was obvious that something had prevented her from finishing. The only thing that kept her from being thoroughly embarrassed was the fact that Sam and Benton had also both fallen asleep.

Corin walked her back to her room, pulled off her shoes, and made sure she got into bed. "Good night, Narie."

"Cor?"

"Yeah."

"Happy Midwinter," she whispered.

"Same to you. See you bright and early tomorrow," he laughed. Inara just groaned as she flopped back down onto her bed and Corin closed her door. She was sound asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Night after night passed the same way. The pages would sleep in just enough to make sure they'd be awake during the banquets, and then they'd get up and do some of the extra work their masters had assigned. If they were lucky, they'd get in a snowball fight or something before they had to eat, bathe, and dress for that night's banquet. They'd do their duties, struggle to remain awake during their own suppers, and lastly fall into bed and be sound asleep in moments.

The only break in Inara's schedule was the morning of the fourth day of the seven day celebration, the longest night of the year. She awoke earlier than all of her friends and was very surprised to see a pile of gifts on her desk. Lidia must have dropped them off, knowing that Inara rose before dawn on normal days. Eleven presents were assembled on her desk. She was absolutely stunned, as she opened each one with care. Corin had gotten her a small sharpening stone for her dagger. It wasn't the highest quality, but it was still a very nice one. Seth, Sam, and Benton each gave her a bag of sweets. Evan gave her a book about female Shang warriors. From Jasson, she received a bag of some of the best Yamani tea. It was even better than the type her mother usually had. Yancy gave her a bone with a ribbon tied to it, as well as a bag of sweets, and Asten gave her a clay bead bracelet. Two of the last remaining gifts were from her family. Her mother and father had sent her a beautiful new kimono with a special place to attach a shukusen. The inner robe was white with a brown boarder. The outer robe was cream with tiny tan dragons swirling all over it. There was also a brown obi and a pair of matching brown silk Yamane style slippers. She ran her finger over the whole thing, promising she'd wear it as soon as the holidays were over. The other gift was from all four of her brothers. She reached into the packaging and pulled out a small object wrapped in cloth and a note.

_Narie,_

_Don told us how fascinated you were by his opal. We thought you'd like this stone. It doesn't focus the Gift like an opal, but it's said to be a protection stone that guards against accidents and misfortune, which we thought you might use. It is rumored to have some healing properties. Funny enough, it also has been used to attract love. Maybe it'll bring you some Midwinter luck. You'll have to let us know. Anyway, if it doesn't work, at least the color will compliment your eyes. _

_We're very proud of you, and we know you'll continue to make us feel that way,_

_Love your brothers,_

_Baird, Donalin, Emry, and Kennith_

Curious, Inara unwrapped the object slowly. It revealed a small jade stone set in gold on a chain. She smiled at her brothers' idea, and slipped the chain around her neck, noting that the pendent hung just at her heart. She owed them big for this.

The last gift was plainly wrapped and unmarked on the outside. Confused, she quickly tore off the paper. Inside was a wooden box containing three hard balls of different sizes and a piece of paper containing instructions for different arm exercises. Underneath the largest of the balls was another small note.

_Inara,_

_Lady Alanna started this tradition and we thought it only fitting to continue, although you'll always know who the gift is from. Goddess Bless, lady page._

_Sirs Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, Keladry of Masbolle, and Norina of Heath_

Inara couldn't help but feel blessed by that point. She had wonderful friends, a wonderful family, and people who truly wanted her to succeed at this. She placed the notes from her brothers and the lady knights inside a special box on her mantle, put away the rest of her gifts and slipped into the hallway to see if any of her friends were awake yet. She wanted to thank them.

Most of the rooms she passed were dark. Their occupants still getting the last few moments of sleep they could. Only one other page's room showed activity. Inara went up to the prince's room and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" Jasson's voice sounded hallow.

"It's Inara… can I-". She was cut off by the door being jerked open. When she came in, she saw that he appeared very nervous and it seemed that maybe he'd been crying. He let her in and closed the door partially, keeping it open just enough so that they wouldn't be accused of doing something improper. It was the rule that surrounded any female page. "Jasson, are you alright."

"Tomorrow's my birthday, Inara." He stated, as he started to pace back and fourth while she sat on his bed.

"I'm aware of that," she told him. "That still doesn't explain anything."

"Tonight's the longest night of the year. The night the crown prince keeps his vigil in the Chapel of the Ordeal." He paused to see if she understood. Her face clearly said she didn't. "Exactly four years from now, I'll be keeping that vigil. At the first rays of light, I'll step into the Chamber. And on my eighteenth birthday, the chamber might open to the body of a dead prince."

"Jasson, don't think like that."

"But what if that's what happens? It'd be bad enough to die during my Ordeal, but on my birthday? Grandfather keeps telling me it'll be a twice blessed day. But what if it's cursed? What if it's a curse that I was born the day after the longest night of the year?" He stopped pacing

"Where did you get these thoughts? Who filled your mind with nonsense?"

"It won't be nonsense if it's true," he retorted.

"Who told you?" Inara's voice told him she wasn't going to leave with an answer. The prince just met her eyes, pleading, and then looked at his hands. Inara bit her lip, stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms as best she could around his shoulders. Still, he had to stoop so she could reach him. "You needn't listen to that wretched boy. If anyone is going to fail his ordeal, it's Gilyith. Nothing he says is true. Ever," she told him, hugging him tight. Jasson nodded and pushed her away, to look into her eyes.

"Then nothing he says is true about you either," Jasson told her. She blushed and looked away. "I've noticed how you act right after he calls you a half-breed. You go for a few days without touching a single thing that has connection to the Yamanis."

"Do you think anyone else has noticed?"

"No. But Inara, nothing he says is true. If you want me to believe that, you need to believe it too," Jasson advised. Inara sighed and nodded. Of course he was right. She couldn't claim something was truth and not believe it herself.

"I'll try," she told him honestly.

"That's all I ask. What did you think of the tea?"

"That's the reason I came by," she replied. "I wanted to thank you. I'd like to have a cup before everything starts this morning; I'd be honored if you'd join me."

"It'd be me who'd be honored, lady page," he laughed. "Thank you for the poetry book. Mother's got a fairly extensive library, but I've never seen this particular book before."

"You're welcome," she replied, leading the way back to her room. "Mama said she found a few pieces of poetry Papa wrote to her but never sent when they were younger. She said they weren't very good. So I figured my friends could use all the help they can get; especially a future king."

"I won't be king for a good long time," he assured her. "But maybe I could use the Yamani poets for inspiration." They had reached her room by that point and Inara started the tea.

"Every girl loves to hear herself described as a wild running brook, in a language she can't understand."

"Really?" he asked as Inara took a seat on the floor across from him, her knees hugged to her chest beneath her nightshirt.

"Oh yes. It makes us giddy."

"I shall keep that in mind for when I'm writing to the court ladies."

"Good plan," she giggled and yawned. Maybe she shouldn't have woken up so early. Inara just hopped the other boys would keep her from falling asleep that evening.

* * *

The next morning, Asten came in demanding to know if there was any truth in the rumor he'd heard while passing the laundry that night. The only Ordeal ever held on the longest night of the year was that of the prince. If no prince was to have an ordeal that year, the chapel would remain unused. According to some of the maids, Prince Jasson had been spotted pacing back and fourth outside the large doors hours after the pages had gone to bed. Tradition stated that any page who visited the chapel before he was made a squire would fail the big examinations. It took nearly fifteen minutes for Jasson to convince them that all he had done was stand outside the chapel for several hours before he finally realized he'd never make it through the banquet the next night if he didn't get any sleep. And then he made them agree to drop the subject.

The rest of the Midwinter festivities passed just as the first few had. On the last night, of the holiday, Prince Jasson who served his parents, grandparents, uncles, aunt, his siblings and cousins, was exempt from the banquet, as the family decided to celebrate a belated fourteenth birthday for the page in their private wing. He returned to the pages wing just as the others were heading to bed, in much better spirits than he'd been since his real birthday. Inara was pleased to know that Gilyith's vile opinions hadn't affected her friend for too long. She didn't dare do anything that might cause problems during Midwinter, but she wondered if she should consider testing her brothers' gift sometime in the near future. Just maybe, its protection would be enough to help her.

* * *

The holidays ended and training resumed; along with it came the biggest blizzard of the winter. It blanketed the entire city, forcing people to have to dig their way out of their homes. Many businesses closed for the day, and the king sent two squads from the army down to help clear the roads so people could get around. Fewer Odocoileus reports came in. It appeared the creatures disliked the weather. Inara didn't blame them. She liked cold better than she liked hot; but she wasn't a huge fan of cold and wet.

"When it's cold, I like to curl up in front of my fire covered in one of the blankets Mama made, and read," she told her friends the next morning. None of them really shared her sentiment.

It seemed that Lord Padraig didn't care much for sitting in front of a fire and reading either. Instead, he canceled their classes that day, saying he'd be taking them out to the royal forest to teach them how to hunt in the snow, when game might be scarce. He gave them one hour to get ready and be assembled in the stable. They wouldn't be taking mounts, but he wanted to see how they thought to prepare their horses as well.

Once all the pages had passed the training master's inspection, he began to place them into four groups. Each group consisted of four older pages and one first year. Two groups would have two fourth years as there were six of them. One group would have two second years, and the last group would have two third years. Inara's group consisted of herself, Seth, a second year named Martin of Tameran, Lorrence, and Gilyith. They were assigned an area that held a small lake.

Seth, as the fourth year, was in charge of their hunting party. He sent Martin and Lorrence ahead of them as they were the best at traveling quietly through the snow, while Inara, Gilyith, and he set up traps and a camp in the area. Lord Padraig had given them until sunset. The group who brought in the most game would be exempt from their two best classes for the remainder of the week. All of the meat the pages collected would be brought to a village deep inside the royal forest that had been cut off from supplies by the storm, which was the only reason Inara didn't find the contest horrifying. She promised herself when she was younger that she wouldn't kill for anything other than food when she heard her father berating some of the village men at Queenscove for hunting for sport and killing half the years new born fawns.

Two hours after Inara and the older two boys had finished making camp, they claimed three squirrels and a hare. Martin and Lorrence finally come back each carrying two rabbits and reporting a herd of twelve deer that were just forging in a clearing just outside their designated zone. The clearing was in a neutral area, meaning the pages could use any method they wished to move game into their assigned space and then kill it. The five quickly got to work devising a plan.

Inara and Gilyith were the group's best shots with a bow and arrow. Seth was the best swordsman of all the pages, and Martin and Lorrence were both good with a spear. The two spearmen would circle around the deer, and then drive them towards the three waiting pages. If they were able to, they'd catch a few as soon as they entered the territory. Hopefully, some of the snare traps would catch a few of the deer's legs. Inara and Gilyith would shoot as soon as the deer were within their range. They had their daggers if necessary to put one out of its misery if they weren't able to kill it with their arrows. Seth would use a bow as well; at least until the deer were close enough for him to use his sword. The plan seemed like a good one. Inara continuously reminded herself that the food was going to people who might starve otherwise, as Martin and Lorrence went off to do their job.

Twenty minutes later, the three archers heard the muffled thundering of hooves in deep snow. All three quickly strung their bows and knocked a waiting arrow. Inara put a second in her teeth. The first deer entered the clearing, and Inara raised her bow, pulling on the string. Beside her Seth and Gilyith copied her motions. Seconds passed as the herd raced toward the waiting pages. One got snared in trap, tripping over its own legs. Inara did her best to ignore its cries for help. On her left, Gilyith loosened his arrow, Seth on her right, copied him only a moment later. The deer were almost on her. She chose her target, an older doe, with a weak limb. She would starve to death in the remaining months, or else be killed by wolves if Inara didn't take her out. The girl loosed her arrow. It lodged itself deep in the deer's neck. The doe fell immediately as Inara put her second arrow to the string. Seth was no longer beside her; the herd had reached the pages. Behind them, she could see Martin stoop beside the trapped deer and cut its throat to end it's agony as he dropped his spear. Lorrence wasn't with him. Inara loosed two more arrows before the herd had disappeared from sight.

"How did we do?" Gilyith asked the fourth year, who knelt beside a fallen deer. He stood up to help the other three count their kills.

"Four," he told them. "Two does, an immature buck, and this guy," Seth said, pointing to large buck he'd been kneeling beside. The tall boy pulled his sword out from where it had lodged itself in the deer's chest. Inara noticed a bruise on her friend's arm. The buck must have kicked him as he got close enough to stab him.

"Five," Martin told them. "Lorrence is back there with a doe he managed to spear. "Permission to help him bring it to camp?" he asked Seth. The older boy nodded and Martin grabbed his spear and ran off to help Lorrence with the deer.

"I think we did pretty well," Inara commented as she helped Seth drag her doe over to the buck. He'd fallen in an area packed with snow which would keep him fresh until they could fetch help carrying it all back to the palace.

"Well? We did great. No one's ever bagged five adult deer with a hunting party of five pages," Seth laughed. As soon as Lorrence and Martin returned with the third doe, Seth and Martin walked two circles around the camp. When the circles closed, Inara saw two flashes of light, a pale blue one for Seth and bright red for Martin. The boys said it was to prevent wolves from tracking the blood to the pages. It would keep them safe. Seth let Martin and Lorrence take a break for a half hour before sending them to Lord Padraig at the stables to explain what had happened and that they needed help. The remaining three started a fire to keep warm while they waited.

"Nice shot, by the way, Inara," Seth told her.

"Thanks," she replied. "But you bagged one too, and so did Gilyith."

"Not on our first shots. I wish I had your patience," he told her. Inara smiled and nodded. Suddenly she realized Gilyith hadn't said a word. She looked around for him and spotted him three yards away, crouching low to the ground, a strung bow in his hand. Inara frowned, searching the area. On the far side of the frozen pond was a large hare, chewing on some of the leaves that had settled on the ice. Seth saw what she was looking at. "Gilyith, leave it be. We've got plenty," Seth called.

"One more couldn't hurt," Gilyith replied quietly. He obviously didn't care to listen. He eased himself onto the frozen terrain, slipping slightly. He stood and tested it carefully. Confident it would hold his weight, he eased toward the hare. Inara saw the danger before he did. Halfway across the pond, the pile of leaves the hare fed on started. It was in those areas that the ice would be weakest, kept warmer by the layer of debris on top of it.

"Marti's Hill! I said leave it alone."

The younger page still didn't listen. Inara fought the urge to close her eyes when he brought his foot down several steps into the leaf pile and the ice creaked. The groan of the frozen liquid was enough to make Gilyith freeze. The hare heard it too, and immediately raced off. Sweating, Gilyith tossed his bow and arrow away from him onto more solid ice, hoping it would make him lighter, as he took a step back. Inara bit her lip as she and Seth raced to the edge of the ice. Seth continued out, carefully, testing each step until he was only a step away from reaching the younger page.

"You need to come back one more foot before I can grab you," he told Gilyith. The younger page nodded grimly, and stepped, reaching his hand out to the older boy. The ice let out a large groan and broke underneath his weight, as Seth jumped back to safety.

Gilyith plunged through the hole in the ice into the freezing water underneath as Inara started to move toward Seth's side. The older boy was leaning over the hole, trying to find the fallen page.

"Seth!" Inara screamed from a few feet away. Beneath the ice under her feet, Gilyith was pounding. She dropped to her knees and began to use the hilt of her sword to frantically beat against the solid surface.

"Back up," Seth commanded; he'd reached her side immediately. He muttered something as she jumped back. The ice where she'd been melted as light blue fire struck it. Seth lunged for the new hole and reached down for the drowning boy. His first attempt missed. On his second, he pulled one of Gilyith's arms up out of the water. Inara lunged forward and grabbed it so the stronger page could get a better grip on the water logged body. Together they pulled him onto ice and scrambled back from the hole to the snow only feet away. Gilyith was unconscious. "Get his outer things off," Seth instructed. "I'm faster then you are. I'm going for help. Try and get him warmer."

He didn't wait for her to argue, but took off running, blowing the horn Lord Padraig had given them in case of emergencies. Inara did as she was told. She pulled Gilyith's freezing outer layers off his body. His lips were blue as she dragged him with all of her strength to the fire they'd constructed, thanking Mithros they'd been allowed to and she wouldn't have to waste time to start one, and knelt beside him. His pulse was faint and he was barely breathing. His eyes were closed tight, but his teeth chattered.

"You can't die like this," she told him. As much as she hated him, she didn't want him dead. She didn't want anyone dead. "Please, Mithros. Please don't let him die." She pleaded, taking his freezing hand. It was colder than it had been before. The fire wasn't helping.

Inara felt a few tears drop as she began to rock back and fourth, one hand holding his, the other clutching the jade pendent her brothers had sent her for Midwinter. "Please. Please, don't die. Come on. You need to warm up. You're too cold. Mithros, please warm him up," she pleaded with him, with herself, with the gods; anything she could to get warmth to pass into his body.

It felt like hours before she felt heat in the hand clutched in her own. She stripped off her mittens to make sure what she felt was real. She hadn't done anything and yet the blue was fading from his face and fingers. His eyes fluttered open.

"Inara?" he whispered through cracked lips. She sobbed and nodded, clutching his hand tighter. "Am I dead?"

She couldn't answer. Someone was prying her hands off his and pulling her away from him. Two other people were putting Gilyith on a stretcher carried between two war horses. She looked up to see it was Seth who had her in his hold. Lorrence and Martin stood behind him. "What did you do?" Seth asked her.

"I- I didn't – I didn't do anything," she told him. He stared at her in disbelief, but shook his head as Lord Padraig who'd come with the men on the horses turned to them.

"He's going to be alright," the training master told them. The four pages nodded, their faces showing relief. "Queenscove?"

"I only tried to keep him warm, my lord. I dragged him to our fire," she explained. Lord Padraig nodded.

"Show me what you caught. I've sent for a few men with sledges to help get the carcasses to the palace." The pages obeyed his order, showing him first the squirrels, rabbits, and the hare, and then the five deer. "As inappropriate as it might be to say this under the circumstances, you did well."

"Martin and Lorrence found the deer and drove them toward us, my lord," Seth explained. His mind was still on the accident.

"Who shot this one?" the training master asked, indicating the doe with the weak leg.

"Inara, my lord," Martin told him.

"Queenscove," he called. Inara came to him. "Excellent shot. Good choice too. She wouldn't have survived the winter, and a weaker animal is going to have more meat and less stringy muscle. She'll provide food for a family for several weeks," he complimented her.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Now, you and Goldenlake have to tell me what happened, alright?"

"Yes, my lord," she replied, still a bit numb. She looked toward Seth, hoping the older boy could tell most of the story as the five of them took a seat by the fire to wait for the men Lord Padraig said were coming. She had a hard time not staring at the spot where Gilyith's cold body had rested. The snow around his imprint was melted, and a bit of water pooled at the bottom. She failed to notice a pile of dead leaves and twigs behind her had turned green.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**I hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 5 will be posted next Monday. Please Review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh and in case I have any Jewish readers, Happy Hanukah.

Fateless Wanderer


	5. Examinations

**Author Note:  
**I apologize in advance if this chapter is not as grammatically correct as others have been. I have been sick all week and haven't had time to re-read it over and over again. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Adendum:**  
Officially proof read and re-posted. (Same with chapters 1-4)

**Review response:  
**"Me" – Norina of Heath is the name I have given the younger sister of Fianola from the book "Squire".

* * *

-5-  
Examinations

Three days later, Inara was called up to the infirmary. She resembled her father as she paced back in fourth. No one would tell her anything. Not how Gilyith was. Not how he'd happened to regain warmth when the last thing she had known was the cold feeling of his hand in hers; And definitely not why she'd been called to the infirmary from the middle of her etiquette class.

Finally, a door on the side of the room she'd been brought to opened, revealing Duke Baird, looking very tired.

"How is he?" she demanded. The duke just looked at her pleading face, and ran a hand over his own exhausted one. He motioned for her to sit down as he took a seat across from her. The moment she touched the chair, she jumped up again, and resumed pacing. "Grandpa, I can't take this. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? What's happening?"

"Inara, please sit. You're making me tired just by watching you," he told her steadily. Inara frowned, but took a seat anyway, although she kept fidgeting. She wasn't a big fan of waiting. "No one has told you anything, because we don't know ourselves."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes; I can tell you for sure that the boy will be fine after he's spent a few more nights here. We'll send him back to lessons as soon as we see fit," he told her.

"Good."

"But that isn't why I asked you here, Inara," he told her. "I need you to tell me what happened out there that day."

"I already did," she retorted, getting upset. Why did everyone keep assuming Gilyith's survival had something to do with her?

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened. The boy, he had magic worked on him before my healers saw to him; before Lord Padraig's men even reached him to bring him here. I need to know what you did."

"I didn't do anything! NOTHING! I can't do anything. I HAVE NO GIFT!" She was half shouting, half crying. "You know better than anyone else how much I wish I had that power! I would give my soul to Mithros himself if I could just once light a candle without a match. Do you know how happy that would make Papa? Do you know how proud of me he'd be?" She sobbed, collapsing onto the floor. It wasn't fair. Why did everyone have to assume she did something she hadn't the power to do; something she'd never had the power to do?

"Hush," Duke Baird told her. He knelt beside her, his arms wrapped around her body as she shook with tears. "Your father is very proud of you." She shook her head in his arms.

"If I had the Gift like Baird, or Emry and Kennith, or even Donalin, I could have done more. I could have made it so Gilyith wouldn't have needed to spend so long here. I could have melted the ice to get him out instead of calling for Seth. I could have summoned help in the fire."

"Narie, baby, you can 'if' yourself to death and nothing will change what is," he told her, pushing her away and brushing tears off her face. "Why does he mean so much to you? He's the boy who's been tormenting you since September?"

"I don't like him, grandpa, but I don't want him to die. Just because I don't like who someone is doesn't mean I think they shouldn't live. He can't help who he is."

Duke Baird nodded. "It's that attitude that makes your father proud of you. No amount of healing Gift could ever replace that. Now tell me what happened."

"I already told you, I couldn't have done anything. You tested me yourself. Test me again if it'll help."

"I did," he replied. "While you were in here alone."

"And?"

"Nothing's changed. But maybe it wasn't something you did. Please, Inara?"

She took a deep breath and pulled herself off the floor and into the chair, still crying a bit. "Alright; Seth left to get help after we'd pulled Gilyith through the ice. He told me to take off his outer clothes and keep him warm. I did, but it wasn't helping, so I dragged him to the fire. He got colder not warmer. I started rocking back and fourth while I prayed. I prayed to myself, to Gilyith, to Mithros, to anyone who would listen."

"Is that it?"

"I think so," she told him. "I had one of his hands in mine."

"Where was your other hand?"

"I don't remember… no, wait. I held the stone my brothers sent me."

"Stone? Was it an opal? Something they may have stored some of their gift in?"

"No," she said, pulling the pendent out from under her tunic and handing it to him. Duke Baird examined the small green stone. "Its – "

"Jade; I know."

Inara nodded. "They said it was used for protection, healing, and love," she told him.

"It is. But it can't store power, only channel what already exists, when it comes to healing. Protection and love, I can't say much about. I suppose it might work much the same way. But still, you would need your own power to make it work," he told her, and began to hand it back when he changed his mind. "You're sure that's all that happened?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you mind if I borrowed this and asked some of the mages to have a look at it? It could be that it only looks like jade and really is something else."

"That's fine," she replied. "Can I go now?" She was tired and hungry and relieved all at the same time. All she wanted to do was get to supper before it was over.

"Of course. I've kept you from your food too long already. I'll have someone bring the pendent back to you when we've finished with it." Inara nodded and bowed to him, before dashing out of the room.

* * *

Gilyith returned to classes shortly after her encounter with her grandfather looking as if he hadn't nearly been drowned and frozen to death. A week later, Master Numair entered their magic class on immortals being taught by Tkaa, the seven foot tall basilisk, and asked to see her. Inara was excused, and followed him into the hall.

"We couldn't find anything unusual about your stone. It's definitely jade, though," he told her, handing the pendent over. "You didn't see anything unusual happen, did you?" he asked her.

"No sir," she replied, glad to at least have the stone back. She fixed the chain back around her neck and let the familiar weight rest against her chest. She thought she felt it warm for a moment as if her heart was welcoming back an old friend. "Do you require anything else of me, sir?"

"Um… no. Go back to your class. Just promise me you'll let someone know if you remember anything else? I know how hard it is to recall everything in a drastic situation."

"Yes sir," she replied and bowed, before going back to her class. She heard his footsteps disappear behind her.

As the weeks wore on, Inara began to notice a few changes around her. She was getting bruised less and less in hand-to-hand combat. It seemed the exercise balls she'd received from the lady knights were really paying off. She'd added them to her morning work outs and even found some time on occasional evenings to work with them. She continued to improve with her sword work to the point when none of the first years wanted to be her partner in class. When she asked Sam and Benton if they were angry with her, they laughed and explained that they just didn't want to look bad. She didn't care about Hakim. Nothing changed for the better in archery. If anything, Sir Zahir's attitude got worse since she'd killed the doe in one shot. He seemed to catch on to how he'd actually been helping her, not hurting her pride, and now he pretty much ignored her completely, even when she made an obvious error.

When the snows finally stopped and any lingering moisture on the ground melted away, Lord Padraig came into the stables and told them they'd be starting something new that day and that they'd best hurry and finish getting their months ready and meet him at the far field.

Curious, the pages quickly finished their work and trooped out of the stables and down to the practice court. Although it was almost March, a chilly late February wind whipped through the air, making the pages' teeth chapter. The horses didn't seem too fond of the icy blasts either.

"Like your sword work, I put this off too long," Lord Padraig began. "But that couldn't have been helped. We'll just have to see to it that you improve faster than normal." He paused, a small shadow of a smile on his lips, as he stepped aside to reveal a barrel containing long wooden poles: lances. It was then that Inara noticed there were four quintain dummies set up around the court, each providing plenty of room for a charge. Attached to each dummy were a sandbag and a shield with a circular target painted on it. "Older boys, come collect a lance. Sponsors choose a second one for your first years. Jasson of Conte, report to me."

Evan appeared at Inara's side only minutes later carrying two of the lances. He held one out to her. Inara stared, looking it over.

"You don't want it?" Evan joked. "I'm hurt."

Inara smiled slightly and reached out to take it, but then pulled her hand back. It doesn't weigh more than the other one, does it?"

"What? No," Evan retorted. "Here," he said, handing both to her. She took them carefully, weighing each in her hands, and then happily returned the one Evan had chosen for himself back to him. "Why would you even think that?"

"My ma was tricked into starting on a weighted lance," Corin put in, riding Titan up beside them. Even shook his head.

"I would never do that to you, Inara," he assured her.

"I know, but I just wanted to be a hundred percent sure. I can't be unless I've chosen the weapon myself," she replied, leaning across Hikari and planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Eww… Inara's acting like a girl," Benton called out to them.

"She is a girl, you little dolt," Asten advised. Inara laughed as she kicked Hikari into a trot and joined her other friends near Lord Padraig, Evan and Corin following behind her.

"Settle down," the training master ordered the boys. They all fell silent immediately, even the first years. "Page Jasson is going to demonstrate for us," he explained and nodded to the prince who rode to one end of the field lining himself up with one of the quintains. "When charging, you need to keep the tip of your lance high enough to strike the shield of your opponent. The lance must cross diagonally over the shoulders of your mount. Why shouldn't you hold it straight out in front of you?" Inara had been watching Jasson who demonstrated the correct way to hold the weapon and then switched to holding it straight out as Lord Padraig spoke. Corin's hand went up.

"Masbolle?"

"You wouldn't have time to turn your mount to keep from getting speared, my lord. Also, you might hit your mount in the head."

"Correct."

"Comes from his Ma," Yancy whispered to no one in particular.

"Now, these days the lance is just as important as the sword. It is your best defense against immortals such as ogres and giants. So, if you strike the shield accurately, which is within the circle on the dummy, you will have made a successful pass and you will ride by safely."

Jasson thundered down the field; his lance struck the center of the target circle and the quintain rotated to allow Jasson to pass by unharmed.

"If you strike anywhere else on the shield you will not make it through without punishment."

Jasson made a second run at the target. This time he purposely missed the circle. He struck the shield on the outside edge. The quintain turned in a full circle, causing the sandbag to thump soundly against the fourth year's back as he passed through. Jasson didn't look pleased about having done it, even though he'd done so on purpose.

"Fourth years, line up at the far quintain. Third years beside them. Second years, you're to my right. You could all use the practice. I want to hear the sound of your mounts hooves striking the ground; not the sound of sand bags hitting pages. Conte, that had better be the only time one hits you," he instructed. Jasson bowed and raced off to join his year mates, while Lord Padraig turned to the four first years. "Alright, let's see what you can do. Tirragen, you're first."

Sam made his pass at the dummy, followed by Benton and Hakim. Benton and Hakim hit the shield, although they were no where near the target circle. Sam barely managed to keep the point of his lance high enough to hit the shield and just managed to tap its side. Like his year mates, he felt the hard thump of the sand bag against his back. Finally it was Inara's turn. She positioned Hikari, hefted her lance into her arm, and kicked the mare into a charge. Her lance hit shield just as Benton and Hakim had done, and the sand bag thudded against her as she passed by. So she wasn't destined to be a great jouster like her aunt. At least she didn't do any worse than the other first years.

Lord Padraig kept them at it the whole afternoon. They almost missed the sound of the bell that signaled for them to wash up and head to lunch. By the time Inara ran up the hill to her room, her entire back was one gigantic bruise.

Besides tilting lessons being added to their schedules, another change entered Inara's life at the palace; one she wasn't prepared for, and didn't notice until Seth pointed it out to her. They were walking to Evan's room for their study group in mid-March when Seth spoke to her. "Has Gilyith been laying off you lately? You don't have as many bruises, and you haven't been to infirmary since before Midwinter."

Inara had just shrugged in response. She didn't like to dwell on the behaviors of annoyances like Gilyith, but now that Seth had mentioned it, she was beginning to think he was right. Well sort of, she reasoned later that night as she got ready for bed. Gilyith hadn't given up calling her names. If anything, he seemed to do it more often. Half-breed, whore, and hybrid seemed to be among his favorite, and his voice dripped poison when he talked to her. However, he never tried to get her alone. He no longer played tricks on her or laid as much as a finger on her. All of her bruises were from combat practice, not getting into fights with other pages. Gilyith had even visibly flinched when she accidentally brushed up against him in line for supper one night.

"I wonder if he's afraid of me," she whispered to herself, as she stared at herself in the mirror that night before bed. She wasn't exactly intimidating, being all of four foot, five inches, tall. One more inch than she'd been when she started training back in September. She shook her head and finished braiding her hair, and then pinned it up. "Boys," she muttered, slipping into bed that night. She was asleep almost instantly, something she'd picked up since she'd arrived at the palace. Her dreams revolved entirely around the day of their hunt.

* * *

A week later Inara walked into her history class, startled to see that the desks had been rearranged. No longer where they in a circular pattern, but in rows, each facing the front of the room where a plush chair rested beside the hearth. Sir Myles was already seated there. Just as confused as all the other pages were, Inara took a seat.

"Good afternoon," their teacher said smiling. "I'm sorry not to have warned you, but we've just recently been advised of a change in our normal curriculum. We're going to be having a little test to see how well prepared you all are for your examinations." The boys stared at him, completely stunned. Apparently this was very new. None of the older boys looked prepared at all. "Now, now; don't gawp. I'm surprised none of your other classes have put you all to a test yet. Anyway, never mind them. Take out a sheet of parchment and a quill. You'll need to write your answers," he told them, cheerfully. Glumly, the pages did as they were told, most still in shock. Others were muttering angrily to themselves. "Asten, my boy; would you mind removing the top sheet off the easel? There's a good lad," Sir Myles commanded to boy who sat closest to the easel that usually held a map of the realm. When Asten removed the blank sheet, he revealed twenty questions written in dark ink. The boy quickly re-took his seat. "You have until the bell rings to answer these and turn your sheet into me. Feel free to leave as you finish." Groaning, the boys got to work.

Sir Myles had been right. They arrived, tired and irritated, to etiquette class only to find screens set up to form five cubicles in front of a desk with a single chair. On the far side of the room, eight tables were set up so that all twenty boys could be spread out around it without being able to see what another boy was doing.

"Great! Just great; I barely knew the answers to Sir Myles' test and now we're going to have to suffer through this!" Yancy complained, gesturing at the room.

"Quit exaggerating, Yancy," Evan told him. "You probably did fine. Besides, the questions on the examinations aren't nearly as detailed as the ones Sir Myles gave us."

"Really?" the three first years asked hopefully, as they followed the other boys to the huge table and took seats at the table.

"Really," all six of the older boys informed them.

Master Oakbridge entered the room, looking positively ecstatic. "Figure's he'd be trilled about this," Asten muttered just loud enough for Inara, who sat beside him, to hear.

"Alright boys," he stated. "We're going to test how much you've learned this term. I doubt it's much, but we'll have to get evidence that our country isn't doomed. Take out three pieces of parchment." The pages obeyed, pulling out quills as well. "On the first page, you all will write me a formal invitation to a dinner party at your fief. Second page, draw me the proper table setting for a Midwinter service. Label your diagram. And third page, write the proper way to address a noble of the following ranks: knight, lord, Baron, Duke, King. While you work, I will be calling you in groups of five to show me if you've mastered your bows. Once you've all finished, you'll be paired up, and we'll have a waltz. Get to work." Master Oakbridge did seem a little too prepared for their test. Inara had to wonder if he'd always had something like it planned and was just waiting to be allowed to use it. She had barely started her invitation when the master of ceremonies summoned her with the first group to demonstrate bows.

Making sure to keep her face Yamani blank, she slipped into one of the cubicles, noticing she could see Master Oakbridge clearly, meaning he could see her every move as well, but she couldn't see any of the boys beside her. The man spoke quietly, ensuring that the five in front heard his commands, but that the boys continuing to work on their written portion didn't hear a word. Master Oakbridge took them through six bows: A yamani greeting, a bow to someone of lower rank, a bow to their training master, how to greet or show respect to their monarchs, a yamani bow to the emperor, and a bow to a lady when requesting a dance, although the last Inara found amusing. She would never really have to use that last one. After each bow, the master of ceremonies wrote something for each of them on a piece of paper. At last, they were sent back to their work, and the second group was called.

By the time all twenty pages had finished their bows, they'd all completed their written assignment and turned it in to Master Oakbridge who then paired them off and labeled each group with an A and B. Inara ended up with Asten as her partner. "A's will be the man; B's will be the lady. We'll do the dance twice. The second time, you'll switch roles," he paused for a moment. "Hollyrose, Queenscove, you will only dance once," he told them, to their joy, although it didn't last very long as both weren't entirely good at the waltz. Several times Asten apologized for stepping on her feet and she actually managed to trip him once or twice. By the end, all the pages were laughing, and definitely not taking their 'test' seriously. Master Oakbridge finally shooed them out of the ball room, remarking that no ladies would ever dance with them and they would fail to win brides.

"Well, that was interesting," Evan remarked, as they made their way to supper.

"Yes, very," Asten agreed.

"How about you puppy? Learn any new tricks? Or old ones?"

"I can't tell you how prepared I feel," Inara answered. "I am confident that I can take my new found talents and land any lady at the next court ball," she stated. The boys stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

Finally, Yancy broke the silence. "No fair. You're going to get all the women with your superior skills."

"But how can my skills even hope to compete with your man smell?" she laughed. "No, no. Alas, I feel it would be hopeless for me to try. You all take the women," she told them. "I'll settle for whichever of you fails to land a proper lady."

"Queenscove's only saying that. She really goes for one of those pansy academic boys, that way she can be the butch one in the relationship; right half-breed?" Gilyith jeered. The group hadn't heard him and his friends come up behind them. Inara whirled around to face him. Her friends knew better than to interfere, but Evan and Seth had to keep hands on Jasson and Corin to remind them.

"Why don't you say that to my face, Marti's Hill?" she snapped, stepping closer to Gilyith. He didn't move, but continued to glare at her.

"I thought I did. But you're so ugly, I guess I mistook your bum for your face," he answered.

"At least you understand your mistake. I still haven't figured out which end of you I should be talking to," she retorted, taking another step towards him. This time Gilyith clearly backed up.

"You wouldn't be so brave if your friends weren't behind you, slut. Is that how you got their loyalty? Sleeping with them?" Gilyith growled. Now Benton and Sam had to help the older boys restrain Jasson and Corin, as well as keep a hand over Evan and Asten's mouths. Yancy too had moved to assist them. Seth continued to hold onto the prince.

"I don't need their help. But I see you're not even brave enough with your friends to back you up. Are they pansies like you too?" she continued moving towards him. For every one step she took, he seemed to take two back. Soon he would either have to turn and walk away, or else be backed into a wall. At her suggestion, Thorville, Lorrence, and Hakim had all glared and moved toward her, but a glance at the eight behind Inara made them reconsider. Inara wouldn't let her friends interfere with the issues she had with Gilyith. However, she hadn't forbid them from taking out his friends.

"You're not worth my time," Gilyith finally answered. He spun on his heel and headed in the opposite direction. His friends glanced at him and then at the mess hall in the direction they'd been headed. When Gilyith didn't stop to look for them, they pushed past Inara and her friends and stormed into the mess for supper.

"What was that?" Yancy asked. "Did Marti's Hill actually just give up? I mean, he knows Inara won't let us help."

"Too many witnesses?" Benton inquired.

"No," Inara whispered. "He really is afraid of me," she added to herself, although the boys heard her. She shook her head. "Let's just get supper. It's too much work to figure out that one." The others nodded and together the nine of them walked into the mess hall.

"It's a good thing he didn't hit you, Narie," Corin said, slinging a hand over her shoulder.

"Why's that?" she asked him, laughing.

"It totally would have ruined your birthday," he told her, winking. He left her, and went to collect his train. Inara had to laugh. Up until that moment, she had forgotten it was her birthday.

"Well, happy birthday to me," she muttered and raced to catch up with her friends.

* * *

The following weeks were filled with tests in each of Inara's three other classes, as well as countless quizzes that could be announced at the drop of a hat. Even their combat instructors seemed to be testing the pages, but a formal exam was never announced. Twice, in hand-to-hand, she caught Eda Bell writing something on slate while watching her. It didn't help that both times, when her attention wavered, her opponent landed a blow on her unprotected body. After the second time, Inara realized it was better to focus on her training than whatever the instructors were up to as they circled between practicing pages.

Despite the now constant bad mood that had settled over the frustrated pages, most of them actually did really well on their tests. It wasn't the results that bothered them, just the constant pressure. The boys became irritated and were more likely to jump at a friend's attempt at a joke than laugh. There was only one class that they weren't tested in after the first day. Sir Myles alone seemed to understand how much pressure they were put under already, and thus, history became their safe haven. Often, he would let the boys spend most of the class just talking and socializing, something they didn't get to do much now that every waking minute had to be spent studying in case an instructor decided they should have another surprise examination.

Inara leaned back against the wall during one of these informal history classes, her knees pulled up to her chest watching Corin and Asten play some type of card game. All she could tell was that Asten was winning. Jasson, Yancy, and Seth were talking about who the older two boys would squire for in the coming year, while Sam and Benton were starting their extra work for their mathematics course, hoping to get a jump on everyone else. Beside Inara, Evan was using the spare time to read. It was only the second book she'd seen him with since Midwinter. Inara tilted her head down to read the title, but failed, unable to see due to shadows and the lettering being upside down.

"What are you reading?" she asked her sponsor as she up righted her self.

"The Creation of the Realm," Evan muttered.

"Oh." After a moments pause, Inara turned back to him. "What's it about?"

"How all the fiefs and such came to be in Tortall. How the Conte's took the throne," Evan replied, without looking up at her.

"Is it interesting?"

"I wouldn't know," he muttered back. Inara sighed and looked at Corin and Asten again, before once again turning her attention back to the grey eyed third year.

"Did you ever talk to your father?"

"No."

"Why not?" Inara asked. Suddenly, without warning, Evan slammed the book shut. Inara jumped as he glared at her.

"For Mithros sake Inara, can't you see I'm trying to read? I'll talk to my father when I'm good and ready, so just stay out of my business. Mithros, you can be such a little brat sometimes," he yelled, getting to his feet. "Great. And now you've made me lose my page. Leave me alone and go play with your dolls or something."

The last thing he said cut her. Inara glared at him, her eyes brimming with tears, but she refused to let him see her cry. She pushed her self to her feet, dusted her self off and stomped away, nose in the air until she was as far away from Evan as the room would let her. Their other friends looked from her retreating form to the scowling third year.

"Evan, that was a little harsh," Seth finally spoke. Evan turned his glare on the older boy.

"She was irritating me."

"Yeah, but 'Go play with your dolls'? That was a low blow," Asten told him. Evan sighed and shook his head. He started to walk off.

"Jesslaw," that was Jasson, and he didn't sound happy. However, he kept his voice even so Inara wouldn't hear him. Evan turned back to the prince, anger in his eyes. "You owe her an apology."

"I don't owe her anything," he snapped back.

"Look, we're all on edge these days," Jasson told him. "But you didn't have to yell at her."

"I didn't see you telling her to lay off, your Majesty. She has no right to stick her nose where it doesn't belong," Evan argued back. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this now.

"You could have talked to her. It isn't that big a deal to close a book and talk to someone," Corin put in. He leaned against a desk, arms folded across his chest. His eyes however, said he was far from relaxed.

"She's not my responsibility," he hissed.

"Actually, she is," Jasson told him. "Remember when you volunteered to be her sponsor? Or did you forget you might actually have to care about someone else but yourself. Lord Padraig knew you'd get bored eventually but he still let you sponsor her. You took on that responsibility, just as your own sponsor took you on."

"Leave him out of this," Evan hissed, stepping towards Jasson.

"Why? Is it a sore spot for you? The only other person you ever cared about?"

"Shut up," Evan told him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I don't do I?" Jasson egged him on. Evan suddenly punched Jasson in the face. The older boy whipped blood from his jaw, and stared at the younger page, who was breathing heavily. Sir Myles was moving as quickly as he could toward the boys, the other pages parting to let him through. "Feel better?" Jasson asked him as the elderly knight reached them.

"What's going on?" the knight asked. Jasson sighed and turned to face him.

"Nothing; I fell," he replied, looking at the on lookers. Everyone nodded. Sir Myles gave him a look. "It's resolved, Sir Myles. Really."

"Do you want to go see Duke Baird, Jasson?"

"No sir, I'm fine. I fell is all," he replied simply, looking at Evan. The boy was red faced and staring at his shoes. He knew Sir Myles had seen it all. The rest of the room's silence broke when the bell to go to etiquette rung through the room. Sir Myles finally sighed and nodded, letting Jasson and Evan file out behind the other pages. If Jasson refused to admit he'd been struck by a friend, than it was his own business, and his right to work it out himself. Sir Myles wasn't going to interfere.

Inara had only seen Evan standing angrily behind Jasson. She'd heard the sound of fist striking bone and flesh, and she knew that it was the prince who had been struck. Even more upset, Inara avoided Evan and the rest of her friends for the rest of the afternoon. At supper, she took her tray to another table occupied by a few second and fourth years. She sat at the end and ate in silence, completely aware that her friends watched her. She didn't care. She wanted nothing to do with Evan. And if he was with her other friends, than she would have to be the one to isolate herself. And even if he wasn't there, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She finished her supper quickly and retreated to the sanctuary of her own room. She would do her extra work alone that night, even though she really needed Seth's help with mathematics. She sat down on her window seat and pulled her knees to her chest, leaning her head against her knees. Inara finally let the tears she'd been holding in since Evan shouted at her flow freely. Each one left a trail down her cheeks and stained her clothing as she sobbed silently. She didn't care when Gilyith called her names or even when he beat her up. She did care that one of her friends, a person she respected and had even grown to really care about, had basically all but slapped her. Did he really think she should be home playing with dolls? If so, why had he taken her on? Why had he chosen to sponsor her?

Someone knocked on her door. Inara kept silent. She didn't feel like talking. The person knocked again. She continued to ignore it. A third knock, and this time a voice called to her. "Inara; It's Asten. Listen, we're going to be studying in Seth's room. Evan's not coming. Anyway, if you feel like joining," he paused. "Well, that's where we'll be."

Inara tried to dry her face on a section of her tunic as she heard his footfalls leading down the hall. At least they respected her choice. She finally got herself under control and went to her desk and began to work. She'd been doing work for nearly an hour when someone knocked again. Just as before, Inara ignored the knocking. The person knocked a second time.

"Lady Inara," a voice spoke. "It's Lidia," she added. "Sir Myles asked me to check on you."

It sort of surprised Inara that Lidia had spoken to her teacher, but it didn't surprise her that Sir Myles wanted someone to check up on her. She knew that he heard Evan yell. Everyone had. And when he didn't do anything about it in class, she knew the old knight didn't want her to be embarrassed further. Instead, he'd planned to have someone she could trust check on her when she was alone. Thankful, Inara did answer the door. Lidia wasn't just her servant. She was her friend. And most of all, she was a friend who didn't know Evan of Jesslaw very well. She opened the door and let the girl in.

"When did you speak to Sir Myles?" she asked, leaving the door cracked. If anyone came by and heard voices, they would know immediately she was only in her room with another girl. She led Lidia inside and sat on her bed. Lidia sat down beside her.

"I serve him his supper in his room most evenings. Well, him and his wife."

"His wife is still alive, too?" Inara asked, in almost disbelief. Lidia just laughed.

"He told me you were in an argument with Master Evan this afternoon, and you might need someone to talk to."

"I did fight with Evan. Or rather he yelled at me," Inara replied, turning away from the older girl, ashamed. Lidia put two fingers under Inara's chin, forcing her to look at the maid.

"What did he say?" the girl demanded.

"He told me I shouldn't pry into his business, and that I should go play with my dolls. All I did was try to talk to him, and he just blew up. I don't even understand what I did that was so bad. I hate boys," she shouted the last words. "I just hate them."

"Hush," Lidia told her, seeing that the tears were going to come from her mistress again. She could see evidence that the girl had been sobbing earlier. "You don't hate him. If you did, you wouldn't be this upset. I've seen how you act when Master Gilyith insults you. I believe, he is the one you hate," Lidia told her. Inara twisted her hands in her lap and nodded.

"I just don't understand him," she muttered. Lidia put an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and rested her chin on her head, much as her mother did at home.

"There's not many who do understand boys, Lady. There's only one thing you can do to find even a partial way to figure them out."

"What's that?" Inara asked.

"You talk to them," Lidia told her, crinkling her eyes in amusement.

"He'll never talk to me again," Inara replied.

"Of course I will," a voice from the door startled her. Lidia left the bed and opened the page's door wide enough to reveal Evan standing in the entrance, hands behind his back, his face apologetic. He bowed to the maid politely. "I'm sorry, I was passing by; not eavesdropping."

"Lady, I believe you have a guest."

"I don't want to see him," Inara retorted, turning her back to the door.

"You don't have to look at him to talk to him," Lidia replied. She let the boy in the room and slipped out before Inara could protest, leaving the two pages alone.

"Go away," Inara growled.

"I came to apologize," Evan stated simply. Inara whirled to face him. He took a step back at her glare. It was the one she used when Gilyith was tormenting her. "I don't blame you for hating me. I was a real jerk."

"You were," Inara remarked. She let him come closer and sit on the bed beside her. "I don't understand why though."

"I don't know," he started. "Well, these past weeks have just been so stressful."

"I'm stressed out too," she reminded him, angrily.

"I'm not finished yet. I just wanted to try and relax. The others know not to try and bother me when I'm reading. It's how I escape. I'm not myself when I read."

"I've seen you read before," she told him. "You never acted like that."

"I know, but, well, I don't think you'll understand. When you asked me about my father, I realized you were getting attached to me. I… well, you shouldn't."

"Why not? Why shouldn't I be your friend? Evan, you're my sponsor."

"The last person I let myself get close to was my own sponsor. He was a fourth year when I started," he told her simply. "The others are my friends, but they know I'm not very close with any of them."

"You punched Jasson when he mentioned him," Inara stated.

"Yeah, I did."

"He should have hit you back."

"Believe me, I know that. I owe him for not doing so. He would have easily broken my jaw," he told the girl.

"Why did you hit him? What does your sponsor have to do with me?" She had turned so that she was facing him, sitting cross legged on her bed. Evan remained staring at his hands, refusing to meet her eyes. He hadn't looked at her once since he first entered the room. Now he did, and Inara could tell he was hurting.

"Desmond of Kennen was killed by bandits when he and his knight master were ambushed on the road near Trebond. It was a month after he'd passed the big examinations. I'd just gone home for the harvest. I promised I'd never get close to someone again. They'd just get hurt."

"It wasn't your fault. Evan, you can't blame yourself for that. You weren't there," Inara begged. She pushed herself onto her knees and wrapped her arms around the older boy's neck, resting her head onto his shoulder as she hugged him. "Please don't push me away," she told him.

"You aren't scared of me?" No one had ever told him it wasn't his fault before. His father had barely looked at him when he reported the news. None of the boys even talked about it the following year.

"I've no reason to be," she told him.

"You forgive me for what I said? I never meant it."

"Of course I do," she added, releasing him. He turned to look into her eyes.

"I swear I won't let anything to happen to you, pup."

"I know you won't. But if anything does happen, promise me you won't blame yourself?" she replied. Evan hesitated. "Promise me."

"Alright; I promise," he told her. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well, first of all, you're going to help me with my math, since it's too late to go and find Seth," she told him. Evan laughed and nodded. "And secondly, you're going to talk to your father before you come back next year. I mean it, or aunt Kel and I are going to have a long talk with him."

"Your aunt Kel would probably kill him."

"Do you want your pa dead?" she said, nodding.

"No. I promise I'll talk to him." He grinned at her. "I promise." She nodded once more and brought out her mathematics work. Evan wasn't as good as Seth, but he still managed to help her and they both were able to get some sleep that night.

* * *

When Inara and Evan showed up at breakfast the next day, the whole incident was nearly forgotten. Evan apologized to Jasson, who shrugged. "I deserved it," he told the younger boy. "But I'm glad you two worked everything out," he added. No one else said anything about it, but Evan and Inara seemed to have a better understanding.

The weeks passed, and March finally gave way into early April and with the first official month of spring, came the rains. One specific day, Inara was left with only a few of the older boys in the stables getting the mud out of Hikari's mane and tail. It was annoyingly slow work, but she knew if she was the mare, she wouldn't want to be left with grime all over her hair. The comb she'd bought around Midwinter worked perfectly, and the horse patiently let Inara do her work. By the time she'd finished, all of her friends had gone to clean up for lunch. Inara would have to hurry if she was to be on time, slightly glad that she wasn't the last one done. She put up her tools, handed Hikari a sugar cube for being good, and closed the stall. Had she not been in a rush, she wouldn't have missed the pile of tack that had been left in the middle of the path. As it was, her foot caught the edge and she tumbled forward over the pile. She tried to regain her balance and place her hands in front of her to slap the ground as she'd been taught, but the floor of the stable was caked with mud, and she went sliding, causing her to fall just perfectly to slam her left shoulder into the hard stone floor. She heard the crack of bone as she landed and curled into a ball, biting her lip until it bled to keep from crying out in pain. One of the other boys, the fourth year named Baldin knelt beside her.

"Don't move it," he warned, looking her over. She nodded, and winced, immediately regretting the movement. "I'm going to get Lord Padraig. It looks like you really may have hurt your arm," he told her.

"Wonderful," she muttered as he disappeared. Inara wasn't sure how much time passed before Baldin returned with the training master. The older boy went back to his mount while Lord Padraig helped Inara to her feet.

"What happened, this time, Queenscove?"

"I fell," she half laughed, but she was in too much pain to really find it funny. Lord Padraig looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "If you don't believe me, ask Baldin, my lord," she remembered to add the proper address just barely.

"It was a spectacular spill, my lord," the older boy replied from across the stable, his eyes shining in amusement. The training master turned back to the girl.

"If it's not one thing with you, Queenscove, it's another," he said, with an exasperated sigh. "If you weren't such an amazing swordsman, I'd have to beat you myself," he added. "I don't think I've ever actually sent a page to the healers for actually falling before."

"I wanted to be the first, my lord," Inara replied, glad that he found the situation amusing and wasn't angry with her. "I don't think I'll make it to lunch."

"No, I dare say you won't." He paused and looked her over. He could see beads of sweat rolling over her face as she fought the pain that would have made an average girl, or even another page cry out. _Mithros, she really is trying_. He thought to himself. "You're doing well in your classes. Stay in the infirmary until Duke Baird says you're well enough to return, even if it's not until supper."

"T-t- thank you, my lord," Inara struggled to get out. The pain was making her dizzy by that point.

"Page Baldin," Lord Padraig called. "I'll ask one of the hostlers to finish cleaning your mount for you if you'll kindly escort Page Inara to the infirmary. I fear she won't make it without help," he told the boy. The thirteen year old bowed and took the girl by her right arm, leading her carefully as she leaned against him, thankful for the support. She hadn't exactly thought about how she was to get to the infirmary. Now with Baldin's help all she had to do was focus on not crying.

Inara thanked the older boy the best she could when he left her in the outer room of the infirmary. A different clerk sat the front table. She took one look at the girl and ushered her into the main rooms. "Duke Baird's my grandfather," she muttered to the woman, knowing that would get her to the chief healer's attention instead of a lesser healer. Unfortunately, she hadn't been expecting to find her aunt and uncle chatting with him when she was brought in.

"Good heavens, Inara. This is the fourth time this year I've seen you in here," Baird told her, jumping to his feet.

"Four times? That's more than me," Lady Keladry laughed.

"Really, I would have guessed you'd have been a daily inhabitant of this place," Domitan of Masbolle teased her. "So, what happened, little one?" he asked his niece with a wink.

"I fell," she told them, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"A likely story," Kel laughed again.

"I'll explain once the pain's gone," she told them. "Right now, I think I'm going to pass out." And she did, right into Baird's arms.

When she came around, the sun had sunk below the horizon. "Wonderful," she muttered. "Maybe I should take a room here," she added to herself.

"It might be a good idea."

"Aunt Kel?" Inara jumped in surprised, jostling her still aching arm. It didn't hurt as badly as it had hours before, but she knew it was going to cause her pain for a while. "You're still here?"

"Had to make sure you were going to be alright. Your Papa would have killed me if I didn't. You had quite a break. Three places: one in your lower arm, one in the upper, and one in the shoulder itself. What on earth did you do?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Inara replied simply, as Kel handed her a cup. "This smells awful."

"It tastes worse," the knight told her. The girl downed the liquid, grimacing as it slid down her throat. "Now, tell me."

"I fell," Inara repeated.

"That's the oldest excuse in the book."

"No really. I tripped over someone's tack in the middle of the stable. I slipped when I tried to catch myself and collided with the floor, shoulder first."

"Goddess, you did fall!"

"Yeah. Lord Padraig said I was the first page he's ever sent to grandpa for actually falling," Inara growled. "Lucky me; I'll be the laughing stock of the pages wing."

"At least they'll know you for something other than being a girl," Kel told her, obvious amusement on her face. The door suddenly burst open, revealing eight very anxious pages, and one irritated clerk, who was shouting behind them. Duke Baird had to run to keep her calm as the boys circled around their friend. "So glad to see my son has manners," Kel muttered as Corin passed her.

"I only have them in etiquette class, Ma. I'm not ready to land a proper wife just yet," he joked and dodged her smack. The knight shook her head and left to go help Duke Baird. "Pup, what were you thinking when you did this?" he asked his cousin.

"That's just the problem. I wasn't," she told him.

"So, what happened? You didn't even land a blow on him?" Yancy asked her.

"Him?"

"Yeah, Gilyith? He came into the mess on time, spotless," Sam told her. "Baldin wouldn't say a word. Just that he'd brought you to the infirmary."

"He didn't tell you anything? He didn't say anything to anyone?"

"Not a word," Seth replied. "Why? Inara, what happened?"

"I fell," she told them. Jasson opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head. "I tripped over a pile of tack in the stable and broke my arm in three places." The boys just stared at her for a few moments. She tended to have that effect on them.

"Are you seriously trying to get us to believe that the girl who fell nearly perfectly her first day of hand-to-hand broke her arm tripping over some randomly placed tack?" Benton argued. "Because that's just dumb."

"Dumb isn't the word," Evan stated. "Inara, the little examinations are in two days! Or did you forget?"

"Mithros," she cursed. "I am such an idiot!" She flung herself backwards on the pillow as her friends began muttering to themselves.

* * *

Two days later she stood in front of her mirror trying to get her pages uniform to lay straight. Her long hair was plaited and pinned up so it wouldn't get in her way when it came to the combat portion of her exam. Her left arm lay useless in a sling. Many of the other boys had asked her what had happened, and she'd simply replied that she'd fell. They seemed to accept that to mean she'd gotten into another fight with a fellow page and lost, so it was never pursued. Baldin and her friends never spoke a word to any of the other pages, something Inara was very thankful for. However, she did learn that Hakim had gotten two bells of punishment work in the stables for leaving his tack out in the middle of the stable.

Now, however, Inara had to force herself to focus on the task at hand. She couldn't remember if she'd felt more nervous the first day of training or now. Two knocks sounded on her door. "Inara! We're going to be late," Sam cried from the other side. Inara put on her bravest face and stepped out, double checking that her sword hung at her left side instead of her right. Even though she was right handed and used nearly all her weapons with her right hand, she was a much better swordswoman with her left. Luckily, she could use both. She let a hand travel to her right hip, making sure her father's good luck gift was tucked inside her belt. Feeling the metal and silk through her tunic, she smiled. She was ready for this. She could prove herself.

"Maybe they'll get smart and send the half-breed home," Gilyith muttered loud enough for her to hear as she and Sam entered the training room. "And the traitor, too." Sam blushed bright red, but Inara laid her good hand on his shoulder.

"He's just mad that you're better with weapons than he is," she told the boy. Next to Inara, Samuel was the best swordsman in their year. He claimed it ran in the family. The other thing they had in common was that they'd both been frequent guests of Lord Padraig and Duke Baird over the course of the year.

"You're right, I guess."

"I'm always right," she assured him. "After we pass these tests, everyone will know we have just as much right to be here as they do; even more so." Why was she always able to say things to reassure someone else, but never herself?

"Do you really believe that?" he asked her, searching her eyes. Inara put her yamani face on and nodded. "Inara," he scolded.

"Alright; I believe it for you."

"You need to believe it for you too. We're going to be fine," he told her. "We're going pass these tests, and the big examinations, and the Ordeal. We're to get our shields and we're going to fight for our home, our king, and our friends, together; the traitor and the half-breed. They'll sing ballads."

"Since when did you grow a sense of humor?"

"Just now," he joked. "Although the seed was planted a long time ago," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, your timing sucks. You couldn't just let me wallow in self pity?"

"Self pity? No. But if you're a good puppy, I'll let you go wallow in the mud later to celebrate."

"You hit your head or something this morning, Sam?"

"Do you think they'd let me skip the examinations if I said I did?"

"Doubtful," she laughed, hugging him around the shoulder. She had to stand on her tip toes to do so. He'd grown so much in the past year. She wouldn't admit it, but for once she was glad she didn't have to be the one to lighten the mood. It got exhausting.

True to his word, Inara, Sam and the other first, second, and third years passed their exams. Relief settled over the group as they took their places at dinner that night, more talkative then they had been in about a week. The only boys who remained pale were Jasson, Seth, Baldin of Welner Creek, and the other three fourth years. They all remained tense, no matter what any of their friends did to try and relax them. Jasson and Seth didn't show up at any of their study sessions for the next week, and they pretty much ate every meal in silence after celebrating with the younger pages.

A week later, Inara sat between Evan and Corin at the big examinations. Seth and Jasson had refused to see anyone that morning and, just like all their year mates, they had chosen to eat at a single table in the corner of the mess hall for breakfast away from the younger boys. The hall where the question portion of the examinations took place was packed to full. Everyone had come to see the crown prince get tested. The families of each of the other five boys were present as well. Inara sat in silence, eyes intent on the fourth years through out the whole procedure, and again on the practice courts that afternoon.

Later that night, Lord Padraig stood up at the beginning of their supper to give his usual prayer. However, he didn't sit down once he'd finished, but instructed the new squires to take their new seats at the far end of the mess hall with the older squires. Inara and her friends clapped Jasson and Seth on the back as all six boys moved to their new tables. She couldn't help but grin as she watched Jasson and Seth take seats at a table occupied by Tobeis, who'd returned two nights before, and his year mates. Tobe hugged both new squires around the shoulders to congratulate them as she watched.

Supper that night was the best it had been all year. Dessert was even better, and chatter officially returned to the mess hall. "Wonder when they'll get chosen? Jasson told me he was more worried about not getting a knight master than passing the examinations," Asten told them.

"Jasson and Seth have nothing to worry about," Sam pointed out. "Now, Inara and I, well, do you want to tell them?"

"Sam and I decided we're going to be 'The Traitor and The Half-breed," she told them laughing. "Everyone's going to sing ballads about us."

"You two are nuts. People are going to sing about how crazy you are," Corin informed them.

"Yes, I can hear it now," Yancy laughed. "Beware the crazy squires. The Traitor and The Half-breed. The first will secretly start fires, and the other will invade your livestock's feed," he sang.

"Beware the crazy two. We should have ended them as pages. So crazy are they, they almost flew. It's sad their insanity has entered advanced stages," Asten finished for him.

"First of all, that song sucked," Inara laughed.

"And second of all, I am not an arsonist," Sam informed them. "Maybe a looter, but never an arsonist."

"I like to imagine the songs would be written by professionals," Inara added.

"Corin's right. You are nuts," Evan laughed. "But you've got time. It'll be Yancy and my turn next year."

"Aww, sad," Inara joked. "I'll lose my favorite chew toy."

"I'll be sure to buy you a new one," Evan replied, as she hung onto his arm. "Now let go; I want to finish this pudding. It's good."

* * *

**Author note:  
**Ok, exam week starts… well today. Lucky for you all, I only have one final and I'm not overly worried about it so I can resume writing this. Sickness made me lose a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review. I love it when you do.

Fateless Wanderer


	6. South

**Author Note:  
**Nothing really to say except that I hope you enjoy.

**Review Response:  
**Me – thanks for the review. I know what you mean about exams. I had mine last week too.  
L) – thanks for the compliment.

* * *

-6-  
South

Inara kept her promise to Yancy in the first few days after the big examinations. During a rare spare minute of free time, the nine were hanging out in Seth's room while the boy packed. Only the day after the examinations, Sir Seaver of Tasride asked Seth to be his squire. Seth was to leave the following morning to accompany his new knight master to the southern desert and the boarder between Tortall and Tyra to do a patrol. The Odocoileus were rumored to be massing in various places along the boarder.

It hadn't taken long for Jasson, who still hadn't been chosen as anyone's squire, to open his mouth and say something negative about Seth's achievement, mainly to make himself feel better. As soon as the words slipped out of his lips, Inara grabbed him around the middle, pinning his royal majesty's arms to his side, so Yancy could smack him upside the head without interference.

"What was that for?" Jasson demanded, rubbing his sore head when Inara let him go.

"It was for being a prat," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you're an even bigger one for not knowing it," Yancy added. Jasson frowned and then sighed.

"I guess I have been a jerk lately," he admitted.

"Lately? Jasson, you've been slipping into royal butt head mode since Midwinter," Evan told him.

"I have?" Jasson looked entirely ashamed of himself. His friends nodded. "Well, then you should have hit me sooner. Maybe Dad's right and I have been spending too much time with grandfather." He looked from down at his feet to his year mate. "Seth, I'm sorry for what I just said. Sir Seaver is going to be a great knight master. I just hope I get one as good."

"Of course you will," Seth told his friend. Inara had learned quickly that Seth, just like his father, had no temper at all. And he was nearly impossible to actually make upset. The only thing that seemed to make him even slightly mad was Gilyith tormenting Inara, but he didn't let her know it. Unlike his father, and almost despite the fact that he often goofed around, he wasn't very outspoken. He wasn't born to be a leader. "You're the crown prince."

"That's the problem. I heard dad mention something earlier. Grandfather wants to take me as a squire. He wants to start teaching me to be a proper king. I love him," Jasson paused before adding "I really do," as an afterthought. "It's just well, if spending time with Grandfather is making me into a stuck up royal pain, I don't think it's such a good idea; that and the fact that I really want to be out in the field."

"Well, maybe someone will ask you first," Asten suggested. He lay upside down over the side of Seth's bed, tickling the back of Inara's neck with a string.

"Dad told him he had to wait at least two weeks before he could ask me. I think dad knows I'm reluctant to do it, and that I really want to get my feet out of Corus. I think Grandfather is making sure no one else asks me."

"You really want to do real work, Jase?" Seth asked. He was the only one who called Jasson by his nick name. As far as they knew, only the other fourth year was allowed to. The prince nodded whole heartedly.

"It's no use though. They don't care what I want," he replied.

"I know someone who might," Seth told him. He looked his friend in the eyes. "I should have told you earlier, but I just found out this morning when I went to tell Da about Sir Seaver."

"Spill it, Goldenlake," Jasson grinned. "What is it?"

"Da said King Jonathan sent out a note basically guaranteeing border patrol along the Gallan border to the knight who asked the prince to be his squire," Seth told him.

"The most uneventful place in the whole kingdom," Benton groaned. He was still probably the quietest one of their group, save Sam, but when he spoke, it was usual to say something dramatic.

"And how does this help me?" Jasson asked his friend, eyebrow raised. Seth just smiled.

"Da wanted to ask you to be his squire. Said he'd do it too, if he knew it was what you wanted. He just hoped you wouldn't mind Gallan boarder patrol."

"Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak wants me? He seriously wants me to be his squire?" Jasson croaked out. He was nearly speechless as Seth nodded. "Seth, please! You have to tell him you know I'd accept in a heart beat. Not only would working with your dad be a dream come true, but Lord Raoul is probably the only one, next to Lady Alanna, who could get away with disobeying grandfather."

"I'll tell him tonight at dinner."

"See Jasson, no reason for you to be a prat," Yancy told him.

"I get it," Jasson laughed. "Can you guys forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to control yourself," Inara told him. The others nodded.

"And take this lot out of here so I can actually get some packing done," Seth added, ushering the group out of the room. They complied, laughing and wishing him well, in case they didn't see him before he left.

Two days later was Sunday. Inara and Asten were sparring with swords on one of the outdoor practice courts while Jasson and Sam judged their performance. Inara had finally caught up to Asten in skill, although he still had the advantage of experience. Jasson told him he was lucky, or they wouldn't have declared a draw – Inara would have won. Asten had only laughed and nodded, which definitely calmed Inara's fears that her older friend would be angry with her.

The four were taking a water break, leaning against one of the rails to watch some of the Queen's Rider's practice, when they heard footsteps behind them. Sam and Inara turned around first, spotting a large knight walking towards them. "You have company, Jasson," Sam told the prince, who spun at once. Asten also turned around, curious as to what was going on.

"Good afternoon," Lord Raoul, smiled as he addressed them. "What brings you four out here?"

"Sword practice, my lord," Jasson replied for them. "Did you wish to speak to one of us, sir?"

"You, but your friends can stay," the knight informed them. "I'm hopeful this conversation will result in good news for both of us." Jasson grinned a bit. "I heard from a little bird that you're a little unhappy with your grandfather's – how shall I put this – well, his plan for your future as a squire?"

"Yes my lord," Jasson paused. "I do believe there was a bird present when I was saying so to my friends," he laughed. "But I don't see how I can do anything about it alone."

"You wouldn't do it alone," Lord Raoul told him. "As I see it, you could always tell him no."

"Begging your pardon, my lord, but 'no' isn't a word his majesty takes very kindly to," Jasson replied. His answer caused Lord Raoul to openly laugh along with the new squire. Inara, Sam, and Asten smiled, and turned back to the field to give the other two the privacy to finish their exchange; although they listened to every word of the conversation.

"It may be my job for asking you this, but I feel I need to; not just because you don't want to serve your grandfather, mind you. Jasson, I've been watching you for years now. You're an excellent swordsman and a superb fighter at hand-to-hand. You could even be a great jouster with the right training. You do well with nearly any weapon placed in your hand. Did your father ever tell you the reason why princes go through a knight's training?"

"No, my lord," the boy admitted.

"It's because our enemies may fear a king who's people respect him, but they will fear a king who's people respect him and is also a knight even more. Getting your shield shows you can do combat as well as give orders and make speeches. As king, you won't get much practice, even as next in line to the throne, your father got little fighting experience, but you have your father ahead of you, and two knighted uncles, and even three sisters this day and age who could take the throne if something should befall you; not that anything should," Raoul added quickly when the prince frowned. "All this means that you'll have more freedom to learn. You won't get that chance squiring to the King. His advisors, and even I, won't let him within fifty miles of a battlefield."

"My lord?"

"I guess what I'm saying is that I want to offer you your chance to learn; to exercise a freedom your grandfather and father never had. I want to teach you, Jasson. Like I said, with the right training, you could be a great jouster. You might even be able to unhorse Lady Keladry."

"But my lord, where could I find a teacher who could teach me to unhorse you?" he asked, grinning.

"I believe Lord Wyldon has retired, but you could always ask if he'd like a house boy."

"No, my lord. I'd be honored, if you're asking me."

"I am; We may be riding the Gallan border for some time, but I think it's worth the sacrifice."

"As do I," Jasson replied. He couldn't keep from smiling.

"Good. I haven't had a squire since Sir Alan, and before him, Lady Keladry. You'll have big shoes to fill," he told the boy.

"And I plan to fill them, my lord," Jasson told him. Raoul nodded.

"Very well. I'll tell the servants to ready a room attached to mine. You'll move in two days from now. That should give his majesty time to cool down. Actually, I think maybe I'll ask Alanna to break the news to him, gently." He bowed to the prince who swiftly bowed back. "I'll see you later, squire; Pages Inara, Samuel, Asten; congratulations on passing your examinations. Keep up the good work." They bowed and thanked him as he drifted off.

"That went well," Asten laughed, clapping Jasson on the back. "I knew he'd ask you after Seth told him you'd be thrilled, but still."

"I know," Jasson replied. "I'd no idea he really was interested in me."

"There are probably plenty more out there who wish they could be as brave as he is, though," Inara told the prince. "Aunt Kel always said he was brave; I never would have guessed."

"He did face down a giant, on foot!" Sam told her.

"Grandfather is worse than a giant when he's mad. It's more like a whole legion of giants," Jasson told his friends, as he pulled himself up onto the railing beside Asten who'd taken a seat already. "As happy as I am, Grandfather is going to kill me," he replied shaking his head.

"And why would I kill my grandson," a new voice asked. Jasson's eyes shot open as he jumped off the railing, Asten only a step behind him. All four pages scrabbled into a line to bow.

"Good afternoon, your majesties," they replied, staring at their feet. The three younger pages held their bows a few moments longer than Jasson before coming up to face King Jonathan IV of Conte and Queen Thayet, their sons Prince Roald and Prince Jasson, and Jasson's mother, Princess Shinkokami. The princes, queen, and princess nodded to the four of them. King Jonathan just smiled.

"Tell me, what could you have done?" When Jasson still hesitated he added "Jasson, royal order."

"I – um…" Jasson stammered. He looked at his father, pleading for help. Prince Roald gave him a smile.

"Go ahead, son. We won't allow him to behead you," he laughed. Inara liked his laugh. King Jonathan was a good king, but Inara was pretty sure that Roald would be a good one as well; just different. It wouldn't be horrible to serve either of them.

"Lord Raoul asked me to be his squire, and I accepted," Jasson spat out, ducking his head and looking at his feet. Had he been looking up, like the other three, he would have seen his grandfather's face turn a brilliant shade of red.

"GOLDENLAKE!" The king yelled across the practice courts clearly startling nearly everyone else. Raoul hadn't completely left the practice court, but was at the far end, conversing with Duke Gareth of Naxen, the King's closest advisor, and cousin, who also happened to be one of their year mates. Raoul immediately looked up towards Jonathan and sheepishly grinned before walking over, hands in his pockets, Duke Gareth behind him. When they were within hearing distance of the royals and the four pages, the duke looked between the angry king and the knight who was desperately trying to look innocent.

"What did you do this time?" Duke Gareth demanded as they continued to walk towards them.

"Something I may actually get killed for, Gary," he replied back, quietly. Duke Gareth shook his head, as they stopped before the king. Both men bowed, but it was Lord Raoul who spoke. "You wished to see me, your majesty." He was still grinning. Queen Thayet, Prince Roald, Princess Shinkokami, and Prince Liam were as well. Only the king looked like he might have Raoul beheaded right there. The king looked like he was going to say something, but he glanced at Prince Jasson instead, and sighed. Obviously Jasson wouldn't have agreed if he hadn't wanted to.

"You will take care of my grandson. If anything happens to him while riding with The Own, you will find yourself doing paper work and running errands for Gary, as well as attending every social event I can come up with; and believe me, I can come up with a lot."

"Yes, your majesty," Raoul replied, trying to suppress his laughter. Duke Gareth looked dumbfounded, as the royal family nodded to them and walked away. Prince Roald winked at his son as he passed by. Jasson had the feeling his father had known all along.

"You deliberately disobeyed him?" Gary asked his friend.

"Technically he never said we couldn't ask Jasson to be our squire. He just promised boarder patrol to anyone who did."

"You don't call that forbidden? Or were you betting he actually valued Jasson's wishes over his own."

"Well, there was that and the fact that I've already got a letter ready to be sent to Alanna," Raoul told him, smiling. "Now, I must teach my squire something," he added, turning to Jasson. "First lesson: When I tell you that I'll let the king know something, I mean it."

"It was a royal order!" Jasson protested, smiling. "I couldn't have disobeyed."

"Second lesson: How to disobey a royal order without getting in trouble," Raoul slipped his arm around the Prince's shoulder and began leading him up to the palace.

"Please tell me he didn't just say that," Duke Gareth groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

"I'm afraid so, your grace," Asten laughed.

"Right; well; I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it," he told the pages, before walking off, leaving Asten, Inara, and Sam to laugh amongst themselves.

* * *

A week after the big examinations, Lord Padraig told the pages at lunch that they would have the afternoon and the whole of the next day off to pack. It was time for the pages two week trip. Lord Padraig was taking them south to the lands just outside of Pirate's Swoop. It was to be a four day ride there, a six day stay, and a four day ride back, to get them home in time to help their families with the summer work.

Inara was one of the first pages in the stable the day they were to leave. It was two and a half bells before dawn – they were to be prepared to leave at two bells before dawn - and despite being sleepy and irritable, Inara was awake and saddling Hikari when Evan and Corin came in, Evan covering a yawn with the hand that wasn't holding two books and Corin literally bouncing off the walls.

"Please explain to me how you aren't excited?" Corin asked his cousin from across the stable as he began to get Titan ready for the ride. Inara glared at him over the door of her mount's stall.

"I'm excited… that doesn't mean I'm happy about being awake and supposedly functioning."

"But it's going to be such a great ride. And we'll actually learn outside the walls of the palace."

"Goody," Inara spat back at him. "I'm perfectly content waiting until the sun comes up before climbing into the saddle."

"But-"

"Corin, if I hear one more thing about how glorious it is to be awake come out of your mouth, I will strap it shut myself," she paused, "after I knock all your teeth out."

"Harsh," Asten laughed, coming into the stable. "Really glad I never joined your morning practices. You're one of those lovely morning people aren't you?"

Inara just glared at him and went back to attaching her saddle bags, while doing a fourth check that she hadn't forgotten something.

"She's a grumpy puppy," Evan told Asten, who laughed and nodded.

"Maybe she'll be more receptive to treats?" he offered her a sweet from his pocket. She sighed and smiled, taking it from him and thanking him. Just what she needed; sugar.

Thirty minutes later, Lord Padraig and his own mount appeared in the stable. The pages, down to fourteen since the big examinations, had all finished and assembled before him. The training master finished looking over their mounts by the time Sir Zahir, Eda Bell, and Hakuin Seastone had appeared. They would also be accompanying the pages on the trip. Inara knew from what her aunt had told her that the Shang Wildcat was her chaperone. Without a door to close and lock, Inara was thankful she was on the trip.

"Mount up!" Lord Padraig told the very sleepy group. There was enough light in the sky that they could see the trail in front of them as they rode. Inara fought yawns for the first hour or so, before the sun rising and a cool late spring breeze revived her a bit.

They stopped for breakfast three hours after the sun had risen. It was a bit later than the pages were used to for food, and they ate quickly in attempt to satiate their growling stomachs.

"I thought we were going to starve," Benton exaggerated from his seat beside Sam. Sam, who'd become rather close to his year mate, gave him a slight push so he fell off the log he'd been sitting on. Corin, Asten, and Yancy sat on another log across from them, laughing. Only Evan and Inara remained quiet, sitting on their own log. Evan had pulled out one of his books and had immediately told Inara what it was, what it was about, and assured her he was going to talk to his father as soon as he got home before he started to read. She in turn, leaned against his shoulder, eyes closed, catching a small nap before they had to be off again. She was never a morning person, but for some reason, she had started to feel sleepy about an hour before. Inara hoped she wasn't catching some type of bug.

"Break's over! Mount up," Lord Padraig called. Evan nudged Inara awake and helped her to her feet.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Inara, you always try to help with our problems, but you won't let us help you with yours. That's not fair," Evan told her, when they were back on their horses.

"I'm just sleepy. Really," she told him. "It's nothing."

Evan didn't look like he really believed her, but he accepted her answer anyway. He did, however, promise himself he was going to continue to watch her. Inara rode between Evan and Sam for the remainder of the day. They didn't stop for lunch, but ate in their saddles as they passed by Port Legann, causing some of the boys to complain. Lord Padraig only commented that a knight didn't always get to set his own pace or get three meals a day. The boys who had voiced their opinions immediate shut up. Inara looked around the area as they rode through. Everywhere there were signs of death and ruin. Much of the surrounding forest had been destroyed, and even the road looked more trampled than it should have. The pages could only see the actually town in the distance but it still showed signs of attack. The whole time, Inara felt weaker and more exhausted by the minute, but she couldn't explain it. By the time they all stopped and made camp, Inara felt like she'd spent the whole day fencing with Seth.

"You sure you're alright?" Evan asked her after dinner that night. Inara tried to nod, but it made her dizzy.

"No; If I'm still feeling like this in the morning, I'll talk to Lord Padraig," Inara replied, yawning.

"What exactly are you feeling?" They'd just finished dinner and Lord Padraig had made the Corin, Asten, Martin of Tameran, and their other two year mates do the dishes.

"Exhausted; I shouldn't be; we didn't do anything," she said, struggling against another yawn.

"Alright, Queenscove; you're going to bed. Where did Mistress Bell have you set up your bed rolls?"

"Her hammock is over there," Inara pointed to an area between two trees. The grass was plush underneath, making a perfect bed for the page. Evan guided her to her bed roll. "What about Lord Padraig?"

"I'll tell him you're feeling ill. He wouldn't want you passing out on the road. And neither would I," he told her. Inara nodded and yawned again, as she pulled her shoes off and slipped into the bed roll. Her eyes closed as soon as she lay down, and she was sound asleep immediately, one hand clasped around her jade pendant.

* * *

The next morning Inara felt almost completely normal. She could feel a twinge of sleepiness in the back of her mind, but that's all it was. She stretched, retreated inside her bedroll to change and then immediately began putting her bedroll up.

"Queenscove!" Over the past year, Inara had learned to immediately obey the voice of the training master, and she swiftly pulled on her boots and appeared at his side.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, falling into step beside him as he walked around the pages camp to make sure things were going smoothly. It was the third year boys turn to do the cooking for breakfast, so that meant that first years would do the clean up.

"Jesslaw told me last night that you were feeling sick and had gone to bed straight after supper."

"Yes sir," Inara informed him.

"And how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine my lord; Yesterday and last night I felt exhausted, but now, I can't explain it."

"You feel up to riding? We're close enough to the palace that I can send you back with Mistress Bell."

Inara didn't like the idea of missing the trip at all, even if it was her health that kept her behind. She knew if she didn't go, the boys would use it as an excuse to accuse her of being weak. Gilyith would even go as far as to say that her foreign blood was at fault. "Yes, my lord. I can ride. Please don't send me back," she begged.

"Alright; but you're to tell me the moment you start feeling ill again."

"Yes, my lord." Relieved, Inara returned to her bedroll, only to see Evan standing beside it, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Are feeling better?"

"Much," she responded. "Shouldn't you be helping with breakfast?"

"It's done. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," she told him. "See, no more dizziness, and I'm not yawning," she said, yawning. "Ok, well, it's just past dawn."

"You're still irritable," he told her.

"It's morning; I'm always irritable in the morning," she reminded him. "Really, Evan; I don't know what was going on yesterday, but I'm feeling almost perfect today. I mean, I can feel the last traces of whatever it was in the back of my mind, but it seems like it was so long ago," she told him.

"If you're sure," he began.

"I am, really," she assured him. "Come on, I'm starving; you can show me which ones Yancy made so I don't eat them," she told him, putting the rest of her belongings into the saddle bags. She stood up and motioned for him to lead on. Evan laughed at her and nodded, before showing her the way to breakfast.

The rest of their travels were uneventful. Inara didn't feel anymore waves of sudden or unexplained exhaustion. She was tired when they passed Pirate's Swoop the evening of the fourth day, but that was reasonable. After all, Lord Padraig had set them at a very fast pace. By the time the sun had set on the fourth day of their trip, they'd reached the camp site. Inara fell asleep almost immediately.

Horn calls woke her just before dawn. She sat bolt upright in her bedroll, looking around frantically. The Wildcat wasn't in her hammock beside her. Confused, Inara pushed herself out of her bed and grabbed her sword from inside her bed roll. She ran, shoving her boots onto her stocking clad feet, as she rushed toward the horn calls with the other pages. Twelve of them assembled in front of a cliff overlooking the camp where all four teachers stood, Lord Padraig blowing the horn. Only Martin and Lorrence were missing. The teachers looked them over. Of the twelve pages, ten of them had their weapons ready to go. Asten and Hakim came unprepared.

"For those of you who heard the horn and came with your weapons, prepared for trouble, I commend you. Hollyrose, Ibn Ahbar, you're to report to me for punishment assignment for forgetting your weapons. What did you plan to do? Talk your enemy to death?" Both boys looked at their feet. Inara laid a comforting hand on Asten's shoulder. "As for Tameran and Runnerspring, I will take care of them later." Lord Padraig paused for a moment as if considering what he would say next. "You're dismissed. Go get ready for the day; meet at the cook fire for breakfast. Second years, you're cooking today." That said, the pages disbursed as Lord Padraig came down to talk to Asten and Hakim. Sir Zahir went to rudely wake the still sleeping Martin and Lorrence. Inara didn't envy them.

"You're not on cooking or cleaning duty today?" The Wildcat asked the girl when she arrived. Inara jumped, startled that her teacher had reached their sleeping area first.

"No ma'am," Inara replied, once her nerves had settled.

"Good; get your things. We haven't had a decent bath in four days." She tossed the girl a bar of soap and grinned. Inara smiled back and grabbed her clothing for the day before following her teacher downstream away from the boys, relieved that she wasn't the only one not happy about not being clean.

An hour later, Inara and Eda Bell walked back into the camp, clean, and much happier. Inara joined her friends, and Evan handed her a biscuit. "So, what did I miss?"

"I get to clean all of Lord Pagraig and Sir Zahir's weapons until they shine," Asten told her.

"Ouch."

"It could be worse. Hakim has got to clean and empty out all the horse stalls in the stable," Asten told her, pointing to the large wooden building that was the only structure in the area.

"Any idea what Lorrence and Martin have to do?" Corin asked him.

"Nope; Lord Padraig is still so angry, I don't think he even knows," Asten replied.

The pages did find out the punishment by the end of breakfast. Lorrence and Martin were assigned to wait on the four instructors every meal for the remainder of their trip. They would also be responsible for clean up after every meal, and cleaning the boys' latrine. Inara would remain responsible for the one she and Mistress Bell used. Lord Padraig made sure they didn't forget their mistake.

After breakfast, Lord Padraig set the pages into groups and assigned them each an area to map. Inara was paired with Sam and Yancy. The three walked along the edge of the stream they were assigned until they reached the place Inara had gone to bathe. On the opposite side of the stream, the ground sloped up steeply, forming a cliff.

"We can map from there," she said, pointing. The two boys agreed and followed her across the stream and up. Together, they made a rough sketch of the stream and the woods surrounding it in the dirt with a stick. Only when they were satisfied with their work, did they copy the image onto the parchment Lord Padraig had given them. They waited for the ink to dry before rolling it up and placing it in the tube Yancy carried on his back. Together, they descended the cliff.

Half-way down, Sam paused. "Eww. Gross!" he exclaimed, pulling his hand off the dirt. It was coated in a pale, slimy, sticky substance. "What is it?" he asked Yancy, showing the older boy his hand. Yancy's eyes went wide.

"Weapons out!" he ordered immediately. "That's Spidren webbing."

"What?" Sam yelped and shook his hand frantically trying to get the stuff off his hand as if it alone would kill him. Spidrens were giant spiders with human heads. Their favorite food was human if they could get it. Their webs glowed in the dark.

"Tirragen! Just grab your weapon," Yancy hissed. Sam calmed down and obeyed, pulling his bow off his back and fitting it with an arrow. Yancy clutched a spear in one hand and his sword in the other. Inara copied Sam but double checked that she also had her sword at her hip. They stood still for a few moments.

"Yancy?" Inara asked timidly. She was scared. She was even more scared than she'd been when Gilyith plunged into the icy pond.

"It's fresh," he told her, looking over Sam's hand. The younger boy whimpered. "If we're lucky, it was just passing through and didn't notice us. If we're not… well, I don't want to think about it." He paused and searched the area. "Alright; we're going to go slowly. We don't want to fall. Keep your eyes open." Inara and Sam nodded, and obeyed; Yancy let the two younger pages go ahead of him in case the spidren attacked from behind. They reached the ground, and heaved a sigh of relief. They weren't in the clear, but at least they weren't on the cliff wall anymore. "Inara duck!" Yancy suddenly screamed. She obeyed as a thin web hit the spot she'd been standing in. She balanced on her hands as she looked up, to see two adult Spidrens standing across the stream. Sam loosed an arrow which struck the one who hadn't tossed the web in one of its legs. He was already knocking a second one.

The pages were trapped with the cliff at their backs. Yancy raised their horn to his lips and blew the alarm call. Hopefully the adults would hear.

"I'm beginning to hate that sound," Inara muttered as she pushed herself to her feet and shot her first arrow. Her target was the male Spidren who'd tried to capture her. Her first shot missed and he grinned at her, showing blood caked teeth. Yancy had moved in front of them and was jabbing his spear at the immortals whenever they made an attempt to get close to the pages. Inara's second shot hit the male in the side. He wasn't prepared for her aim. However, she wasn't prepared for his web which shot out and grabbed her around her bow arm. She screamed as he yanked it back, forcing her to drop her bow as she lurched forward. She scrambled to reach her sword, but the Spidren twisted the web so it caught her other arm. She was trapped and helpless. She screamed again, fear gripping her. She didn't want to die like this. Not as a page. Not just after she'd completed her examinations. As she struggled something sharp hit her shoulder like a bee sting.

She felt the cold water of the stream hit her before she really saw it. He eyes were locked in terror on the triumphant Spidren who stared at her hungrily. Shock hit her when she realized she was no longer being towed closer to the immortal; Inara dropped to her knees, quivering as the monster dropped in front of her, a sword through his back and stomach. When he hit the ground, Inara saw Sir Zahir pull his blade from the things body. She tried to turn to see Yancy and Sam and the other Spidren, but someone gripped her head in his hands. It was Evan and he was pleading with her to look at him. She turned her head toward him but she continued to try and find her companions with her eyes. Her ears were ringing, but they slowly filled with Evan's voice.

"Inara! Inara, look at me!" She was still shaking violently, but she finally locked clear eyes with his. "Can you understand me," he asked, bracing her on his body. She nodded. "Come on, you need a healer," he told her. She blinked. A healer? Why would she need a healer? Where were Sam and Yancy? Why was Evan freaking out?

Inara slowly realized the water around her was red. She had sunk to her knees in the middle of the stream. Blood flowed from a deep gash in her shoulder. Blood loss and fear was what made her shake. It was the wound shaped like a spidren claw that made Evan panic. She finally submitted and let him pull her to her feet. "Yancy? Sam? Where are they?"

"Come on," he told her. He refused to answer.

"Where are they Evan?" she asked him again, a little louder, as she fought to find strength. He didn't answer, but allowed her to twist around in his grip. He held her as her knees threatened to give way again. Sam lay on the bank of the far river, a graze across the front of his head, webbing wrapped around his ankle. He'd been caught and when the Spidren pulled back, he'd gone down and slammed his head against the rocks. The Spidren's body was laid only four feet away, a spear through its middle. Yancy leaned against the immortal's body and his left arm lay limp beside him, a gash across his bicep. His right arm clutched the spear. He'd killed it just like Sir Zahir had killed the one that caught had her. Yancy lifted his head slightly and looked at her. His eyes fluttered shut again and his head dropped onto his chest, but he was breathing.

"Inara, come on," Evan was saying to her. He managed to drag her out of the water. Benton was already at Sam's side, helping Hakuin Seastone bring the boy to. The page was alive, but his fall had knocked him unconscious. Asten and Corin each supported Yancy as they pried his hand off the spear and coaxed him onto the far bank. "They're going to need healers too, but you're all going to be fine."

"I thought I was going to die," Inara confessed, breathing slowly, as her eyes threatened to shut.

"I know you did," Evan told her. He wouldn't lie to her. "You're alright now. Close your eyes," he added. She obeyed. She didn't see him start to bandage her arm, nor did she see the pale yellow of his gift circle the wound as she slipped into sleep.

* * *

Inara came to in a small infirmary in Pirate's Swoop. Yancy was already sitting up in a bed on her right. Sam was still unconscious on her left. She forced herself to sit up, and winced when she placed weight on her wounded arm. "The healing was only an hour ago," Yancy told her. She looked at him and nodded.

"S- sam?" she asked, her mouth dry. He nodded toward a pitcher of water and mugs on the table between their beds. She filled one and drank, gulping the water as it slid down her throat.

"He hasn't regained consciousness. Not even when Master Seastone held wake flower to his nose," the older boy told her. Inara nodded understanding grimly. She looked at Sam as a tear fell from her eyes. It wasn't good for someone to sleep after receiving a head wound. She knew that.

"What happened?"

"After you were pulled off your feet?" he asked. She nodded. "Sam heard you scream and tried to help. He shot at the spidren, but the female – they were mates – caught his ankle, and pulled him off his feet. The arrow completely missed, and hit me in the arm. The female closed in on Sam. He wasn't moving. I had to save him," Yancy told her as if apologizing for not coming to her rescue. "It shoved you in the shoulder as it passed, forcing you closer to the male. I slipped on a rock when I tried to get closer, and hit my head. Luckily I missed the rocks. I managed to get to my feet and plunge the spear, into the female, but I couldn't reach you. Goddess, I thought you were gone," he muttered. "How did you?"

"Sir Zahir, I think. Your horn calls reached the camp. One minute I'm nearly within his reach, and the next, he's dead, a sword through his middle," she explained.

Yancy nodded. "I wish he'd wake up."

"So do I," Inara replied, closing her eyes again. She was exhausted from struggling and from blood loss. She slowly slipped into darkness again, dreaming of fifty foot tall Spidrens.

* * *

The next time she came to, it was dawn. She yawned, feeling much better. Neither boy was awake, and Yancy tossed and turned in his sleep. She pushed herself out of her bed and knelt at his side, clasping his hand in her own.

"Don't die. Inara, Sam, don't die," he muttered.

"Shh… Yancy. We're not dead. We're right here," she told him. He didn't wake up, but he did settle under her touch. The sound of her voice seemed to comfort him.

"Queenscove?" She turned immediately to see Lord Padraig sitting on a chair at the far end of the room. She struggled to her feet and bowed, taking a deep breath. "I was right. It's always one thing after another with you," he told her.

She wanted to argue, but she couldn't find her voice. He was right. She constantly got into fights. She had just about as much punishment work as Asten, one of the biggest trouble makers. She actually managed to break bones while actually falling. She couldn't explain how a boy didn't freeze to death and got seen by a healer in her care when she didn't have a gift. She nearly collapsed from exhaustion on a simple ride south. And now she'd nearly gotten killed in battle with Spidrens. She was only eleven years old; she'd only spent one year at the palace; and yet she'd been one problem after another.

"Yes my lord," she told him.

"Sit down," he commanded her. She took a chair across from him. He pushed a mug of water to her. She drank it gratefully. "I've contacted your father," he replied. She knew what was coming. Her father had been asked to ride to the Swoop to collect her. She would be "encouraged" to give up her right to train for a shield and she would be sent home. "He and your mother have the right to know about your injuries, however, we've told him you've already been seen to and your shoulder will be fine."

"My lord?" she asked him.

"Did you think I'd make you quit?" He shook his head. "You're a girl, yes. But I am a fair man. Yes, you seem to attract trouble, but it's a dangerous life you'll be facing when you get your shield. It wouldn't be training if you didn't face danger," he told her. "However, I do want you to consider what you've been through. Is this still the life for you?"

Inara turned away from him and looked at Yancy and Sam, both lying in their beds. She could see the rise and fall of their chests. If she quit now, she knew Yancy would blame himself. Sam might too, if he recovered. Evan would never talk to his father; Sam would never find his courage to stand up to the taunts of being called a traitor; Jasson might go on believing he wouldn't pass his ordeal. Corin would look at her with pity. Asten would get into too much trouble without her. They needed her. Her friends needed her to be a page and to stay with them. Above all, she needed to be there; not just to fix their problems, but to figure out her own. Why she'd been so exhausted? Why Gilyith had lived? Why she'd made Donalin's opal glow? She didn't tell anyone, but she knew they were all connected. And she knew she'd find the answer if she kept going. Besides, she'd miss the feel of her sword. She'd miss riding Hikari toward a quintain. She'd miss everything.

"Yes, my lord. It is."

"You know this for sure?"

"My lord, I know I'm meant to help people. I know that I've already met some of those people. I know it'd be wrong to turn my back on them now. And I know that I'm meant to get my shield. I can't tell you how I know, it just feels right. Like how a sword feels right when you hold it in your hand and execute a perfect attack or defense. You can't explain it. You just know."

Lord Padraig considered her answer. "I understand, but I won't say I don't wish you'd reconsider. You're going to encounter much worse than that Spidren, Queenscove."

"And she'll face it just as well and better, my lord," Sam's voice reached her ears. She didn't care if she was rude. She pushed herself out of the chair and raced to his side, dropping to her knees beside his bed and grabbing his hand.

"You're awake. Thank Mithros you're awake," Inara replied. She didn't notice Lord Padraig leave the room to give the year mates privacy.

"Come now, pup; one silly blow to the head isn't going to keep me down," he joked, although he knew it had almost. "How long?"

"I think it was yesterday. I could be wrong," she told him. He frowned at her. "I got my shoulder punctured. Yancy saved you," she replied to his silent question. He nodded and looked at the sleeping boy.

"Is he ok?"

"Tired. Your arrow hit his arm. He had a healing too," she informed him.

"I owe him my life."

"We both do," she told her friend. "He blew the horn."

"I didn't think anyone would want to…"

"Stop that," she told him, suddenly, startling him from his thoughts. "You're not a traitor! Just because your stupid great uncle tried to… well, he's not you."

"I have his blood," Sam told her. She shook her head.

"No. You have your blood. You'd be stupid to believe you're like him. Sam, you're going to be a great knight," she told him.

"You seem really sure of that," he replied.

"I am."

He nodded, not wanting to fight her any more. He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand with his own. He slipped into sleep as she fell into her own sleep beside him.

That afternoon, all three pages were deemed well enough to return to camp. Lord Padraig and Eda Bell came to escort them on the two hour ride. By the time they'd returned, supper was ready, and the three were ushered to food by their friends. Evan and Corin wouldn't leave Inara be, making sure she ate enough and that she wasn't going to pass out. She had to threaten them to a duel to prove that she was fine. A bit shaken, but physically, she was fine.

The rest of the trip went smoothly. The Swoop's men at arms dropped in for lunch one afternoon. Baron George had sent them to clear the lands of Spidrens. However, the two Inara and her friends had encountered seemed to be the only ones in the vicinity. Stragglers or loners separated from comrades. Inara was relieved to hear it. She was even happier when Lord Padraig finally announced that it was time to pack up and leave. She had tried to enjoy the rest of the trip, but every sound she heard was another Spidren. Every string or vine or rope she saw was webbing. She wanted to be as far away as possible.

The final day of their ride, Inara began to notice something strange. Port Legann slowly came into view. The buildings looked as battered and troubled as ever. She shuddered as she remembered her own encounter with immortals and tried not to let her mind imagine she'd met Odocoileus instead of the Spidrens. Despite the tragic look of the town, the surrounding area looked untouched. The grass was green and plush, the trees had leaves. Burn marks were gone. She could hear birds singing, and even glimpsed several animals wandering in the distance. Everything looked peaceful, and yet it seemed wrong and out of place beside the stark looking town. Inara suppressed a second shuddered and nudged Hikari to the front of the line. She didn't mention anything to her friends. She didn't understand what it was that was bothering her in the first place.

* * *

The next day, Inara wandered around her room, packing the last few things she would need for the summer. Corin, Asten, Benton and Sam had already left for home. Yancy was off in his own room packing his own belongings. He'd be leaving that night to head home. He'd already said goodbye and made her promise to write to him. She agreed before he'd caught her in a giant hug. He always seemed to be hovering over her and Sam, making sure that they really were alive.

Evan was sitting in her window seat. He wasn't leaving for summer, but rather Sir Owen and his family were coming to stay in their town home in Corus. Evan had already moved what he needed there before they left for the south. Now he had nothing to do but provide Inara with company.

"And you're going to talk to him, right?" Inara asked him for the hundredth time.

"I promised, didn't I?" he retorted, looking out her window into the court yard.

"You promised at Midwinter, too," she reminded him.

"Point taken, pup," he told her.

"You haven't outgrown that?"

"I'm never going to outgrow it," he told her as her door burst open further. "What the!" he shouted, jumping up as something flew at Inara and gripped her in a large hug.

"Don't you ever, ever do something like that again," a familiar voice told her sternly. When she could breath, Inara realized she was wrapped in the protective arms of Prince Jasson. "You scared me half to death."

"How'd you know?" she asked him when he released her. He was searching her to make sure she was fine.

"How did I know? Mithros, pup. The whole palace knows. Sir Nealan was at the palace when the Lord Padraig's letter reached him. I've never seen him so upset."

"Papa's already here?" Inara asked, completely ignoring him. Jasson glared at her, and then looked at Evan.

"Don't look at me. I heard you loud and clear," Evan told the older boy.

"Inara," Jasson snapped. "You're really alright?"

"Jasson, I swear by the goddess, I'm fine. I never want to see another Spidren as long as I live, but I am fine."

"What about Sam and Yancy?"

"Sam's fine too. He's already gone home. Yancy's in his room packing. Go hug him," she ordered. Jasson just laughed, as the young girl went back to her packing. "What are you still doing here, anyway?"

"Lord Raoul took us to Port Legann for a week, but we were called back here. Someone saw a tauros in the royal forest."

"You're kidding," Evan stated as Jasson sat down beside him. The prince shook his head.

"I wish I was. We found two!" he exclaimed. "Killed them both, and then got back to the palace just in time to find out Queenscove, Tirragen, and Nond had a run in with Spidrens. You couldn't stay out of trouble, could you?" he asked Inara.

"Never," she confirmed.

"You'll get nowhere trying to protect her boys. Goddess knows I've tried," a new voice spoke. Inara spun around.

"Papa!" she called, running to the door and hugging him. He seemed to be checking her over just like Jasson had done. "I'm fine," she told him, with a laugh. "Really. I spend one day in an infirmary at Pirate's Swoop, and you all act like I almost died," she told him. Neal just looked at her. She gave him a stare to match until he nodded. She was right.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her. Inara nodded, and went to her bed where her last saddle bag lay open. She pulled the flap shut. Neal leaned against her doorframe and watched.

"You'll write?" Jasson asked her.

"Only if you do," she replied, hugging her friend around the waist. "Evan?"

"I know! I know! I'll talk to him," he laughed.

"Good idea, lad," Neal told him, a grin on his face. "Best not let Lady Keladry get to him. I doubt there'd be much left." Evan laughed and nodded.

"I'll see you in two months," he assured Inara, hugging her and resting his chin on her head. "Try to stay out of trouble until then."

"I make no promises," Inara laughed. She let the boys precede her out of the room, and she shut the door. Jasson and Evan wandered down the hall to go find Yancy, while Inara fell into step beside her father.

"I never thought you'd have so many friends so quickly," Neal told her. Inara shrugged.

"I got lucky," she told him.

"I'm not sure I like all those boys being so friendly with you. They might get the wrong idea," he replied. Inara just laughed.

"Papa, I'm way too young for boys. Besides, I could never fall in love with one of my friends."

"Did I ever tell you about your Aunt Kel and Sir Cleon of Kennen? Or that your Aunt Kel and your Uncle Dom started out as friends. You seem awfully close to Evan."

"He's my sponsor."

Neal looked at her for a moment, and paused in his step as if something came to him. A light kind of triggered behind his gaze. "Oh, Mithros. I am such an idiot," he said to himself, although Inara heard him.

"What?" she asked him, turning around and staring at him. Neal looked incredibly amused.

"Promise not to tell your aunt?"

"Maybe," Inara replied, looking at her father suspiciously.

"Well, than all I'm going to tell you is that you should ask her who her first crush was when she was younger. I bet you won't believe the answer," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away from her.

"Wait? What? You! No way! Aunt Kel could never have been in love with you."

"I'm guessing she had to be maybe twelve or thirteen," Neal laughed. "I never realized it until now. She was so good at hiding her feelings," he was fully laughing now. He couldn't wait to talk to her. "I wonder if she wrote any poems," he nearly giggled.

"Papa, you're crazy. Aunt Kel could never have fallen in love with someone as crazy as you," she reiterated, and followed her snickering parent out to the stables. If he kept this up, it was going to be a very long ride home.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**So, the good news is, chapter 7 is all ready to go… the bad news is, chapter 8 isn't done yet, nor are any that come later. So I really need to get on that. Luckily I'm on Christmas break from college, so I'll have time to write when I'm not at work. I hope you enjoyed. Please send me lots of lovely reviews.

Fateless Wanderer


	7. Second Year

**Author Note:  
**Sorry it's a little later on Monday than I would have liked, but I had to work this morning and this is my favorite chapter, so I wanted it proof read and perfect for everyone. It's also Christmas Eve! YAY! Anyway, Merry Christmas. Consider this my present to all of you.

**Anonymous Review Responses:  
**Me- Thanks. I'll go back and look it over later. I'm glad you liked Neal's part.

Wolf – Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

-7-  
Second Year

Inara had been home for a month when her parents announced they would be taking a trip to Masbolle. Apparently, Dominic really wanted to see his cousin Inara and both Neal and Kel thought it would be good for Corin and Inara to practice together and keep their skills at the level Lord Padraig expected. Several days and way houses later, Inara dismounted Hikari in her aunt and uncle's main courtyard. Two hostlers came to lead the horses away, while a young boy and his older brother came out into the yard. The smaller of the two ran, while the taller walked slowly, hands in his pockets. The small eight-year-old thrust his arms around Inara's waist.

"Hey Dommie," Inara teased him hugging him back and rustling his hair.

"It's Dom now!" the boy said indignantly. "I'm going to be ten in two years." Inara nodded and released him.

"Was your ride pleasant, Uncle Neal? Aunt Yuki?" Corin asked. He smiled at his cousin. Inara smiled back.

"Very pleasant indeed, Corin," Yuki replied. Corin nodded.

"Ma and Da are out on patrol with the men-at-arms. I'm supposed to show you to your rooms."

"Let me do it!" Dominic demanded. Corin rolled his eyes and was about to refuse the child but Neal cut him off.

"Alright, lad; you can show us," he told him, winking at Corin. He and Yuki followed the boy inside, leaving Corin and Inara alone in the courtyard. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Inara smirked and drew her sword. She had it in the guard position before Corin could even copy her. He swung his blade up to meet hers. As soon as he was ready, Inara began a pattern. Corin blocked each of her strikes, and parried with his own attacks.

"You're faster," Inara told him.

"No harness," he replied casually.

"Probably not the best idea you've ever had." She paused to block one of his strikes. "You're going to be feeling it when we're back at the palace." Corin shrugged in response, but continued to guard against her. They went at it for a good twenty minutes, neither gaining the upper hand. Corin was definitely much faster than he usually was. Inara grinned, finally seeing an opening in his defenses and took it. Metal flashed against metal, and Corin's blade went flying, landing point down in the dirt two yards away. Both pages panted as Inara laid her sword's point at her cousin's throat. The court yard suddenly erupted into applause from the watching men-at-arms, startling both pages out of their trance.

"Uh-oh," Corin muttered as he spotted his mother and father watching him. They had just gotten back and were dismounting, handing off their horses. His father wore a grin, but his mother did not look the least bit pleased. Inara turned to see what her cousin was watching.

"How much trouble are we in?" she muttered to her cousin.

"A lot," Sir Nealan had come up behind them. Yuki was standing by the house, holding Dominic back with her arms so he wouldn't run toward his brother and cousin and likely get hurt. Apparently Inara's parents had been watching for a while but Neal didn't interrupt them for fear of causing an accident.

"Alright men, nothing to see here," Lord Domitan suddenly said, using his former commanding sergeant voice. The men-at-arms began to disburse as Neal and Kel walked toward the two pages, Neal picking up Corin's sword as they went. "Come, we'd best leave them in the hands of those who know best," Dom said quickly to Yuki, who nodded and let him guide her and Dominic inside.

"But I want to watch Corin get in trouble," the boy whined. Dom slapped a hand over his mouth and carried him into the fief. Kel and Neal watched them go over their shoulders. The two pages did as well, longing to be with them.

"So, who wants to explain what you thought you were doing?" Kel asked them. She held her hand out to Neal who laid Corin's blade in her palm. She studied it, and Corin wondered if she was actually going to give it back to him. Finally she handed it over, and Corin slid it into his scabbard at his waist. Inara's hung in her hand as she stared at her feet. "No answer?"

"I wanted to see if I'd forgotten anything," Inara muttered just barely loud enough to be heard.

"You wanted to see if you'd forgotten anything?" her father mimicked. He threw his arms in the air and began pacing as he usually did when upset, angry, or worried. "Kel, do you believe her! Of course she forgot something! She forgot it was a stupid idea to fight with blades when there was no one else present. What would have happened one of you had gotten hurt?"

Inara looked at him and then back down at her feet. Kel couldn't decide if she should remain glaring at the pages or if she should laugh at the dramatics Neal was putting on. "I'm sorry," Inara muttered.

"Sorry," Neal repeated. "Could have had her head chopped off and would have expected me to glue it back on; doesn't think sometimes." By that point, even Kel had lost interest in him and turned back to the pages.

"Corin?"

"I shouldn't have done it, Ma. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't," she paused. "You won't do something like that again? Not while you're here; at least not without me or your Da or Uncle Neal to monitor?"

"No ma'am," both pages replied.

"Fine then," she told them. "Go inside and wash up," she added. "Oh, and Corin?"

"Yes Ma?" Both pages paused.

"You didn't let Inara win?" she asked, smiling at him. Corin grinned at his cousin and shook his head.

"She's one of the best, Ma," he added, laying a hand on Inara's shoulder.

"I'm not that good," she replied.

"Yes you are," both Corin and Lady Keladry told her. Inara smiled and allowed her cousin to lead her inside, leaving Kel alone with her best friend.

"They're gone," Kel told him. Neal finally stopped pacing and looked around.

"You let them get away?" he asked her, glaring. Kel just laughed at him.

"Come on Sir Meathead. It's time to wash up for supper."

* * *

A few days later, Inara sat on the ground in front of a bench in the court yard with her father. Neal had decided to teach her a few ways to care for a wound without magic and was having her practice on him.

"That's right. Make sure it's tight enough. You need to make it so it stops the bleeding," Neal told the girl as she put a fresh bandage over the non existent wound on his arm. Inara followed his directions exactly.

"I just don't see how this could help," Inara argued with him. She hated lessons like this. It made her long for the power the rest of her family possessed.

"Trust me, it'll help," a female voice told her. Kel walked into the court yard and took a seat on the bench beside Neal. She looked over the bandage. "Your papa saved a page with something like this when were kids," she told the girl.

"Merric," Neal muttered, remembering. "Mithros, I feel old," he added with a laugh. "You were twelve," he told Kel.

"And you were seventeen," she reminded him. "You were old then," she laughed.

"You didn't think I was," he told her. Kel was about to retort, but she paused and stared at him.

"What?"

"Inara has a question for you," he told her, a smirk on his lips. He swept a hand through his hair which he wore loose on his shoulders at the moment. "But you have to answer honestly. It's important," he added.

"Papa," Inara whined.

"I'll answer truthfully."

"Will I need your headband?" he went on ignoring his daughter. Kel glared at him. "Alright then; Inara, ask your aunt about what we discussed the day we left the palace." Inara sighed, not really sure she liked being in the middle of her father's scheme.

"Papa says… well, I think he's crazy. I told him he was. Who was the first person you had a crush on when you were younger?"

Kel's eyes widened when her niece finally spit out the question. She looked from Inara to Neal. "Where did you come up with that question?"

"Papa says that I'm surrounded by too many boys, and that I like Evan. But I can't. I'm too young, and I can't have a crush on Evan, he's my sponsor."

"That wasn't an answer, Keladry," Neal interrupted.

"I-," Kel looked right back at him and noticed his smirk had turned into a full fledged smile. By not answering, Kel had confirmed exactly what Neal had suspected for the last month, ever since he'd seen Evan with Inara.

"Spit it out," Neal teased.

"Inara," Kel told the girl. "Your father may be delusional most of the time, but for once, what he told you is probably right. But I was a little kid then. I didn't know what I was thinking." She directed the last part more at her best friend.

"You really liked Papa? You got all giggly over him?"

"No," Kel answered. She wasn't looking at Inara, but at Neal who was near hysterical laughter. "I never got giggly. I'll tell you later. Right now, I need to talk to your father _alone_," Kel told her. Inara shrugged and walked inside. She had barely gone through the arch way entrance when Corin grabbed her shoulder and put a hand over her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded and he released her, pulling her into the corner where they could watch the adults.

"Are you done yet?" Kel asked Neal when he stopped laughing for a second. He took one look at her face and burst into laughter again, tears streaming down his face. "I WAS TWELVE!"

"You were," Neal agreed, laughing still. He slowly got himself under control. "I'm sorry. Really," he told her. Kel turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, Kel. You have to admit it's funny."

"I don't think it's that funny, Nealan!"

"Ok, well, if I'd known then it wouldn't have been funny. But now it's hysterical."

"What do you mean, 'if you'd known then'? When did you find out?" Kel turned back, leaning on one arm as she faced him.

"For sure?" he asked her, still smiling. "Just now," he told her. "I kind of guessed when I started teasing Inara about Evan." He paused and saw that Kel was frowning. "Did you really think I've always known? Kel, I was a teenager. I wasn't paying any attention to anyone younger than me, at least not in that way."

"You really had no idea?"

"Knight's honor; Mithros, you must have thought I was a real jerk; here you were with feelings for me, and I… who was it that I was pinning after at that point?"

"Uline of Hannalof," Kel told him scornfully.

"Uline?" Neal stared at her, wondering exactly how she remembered that, when he couldn't. "Oh, right. She was pretty. And older than me," he laughed.

"You really do find this funny, don't you?" Kel growled at him, although she did have a small smile on her lips. Neal just nodded. "Ok, so it is a little funny."

"Kel, it's a lot funny," Neal told her. "Please tell me you gave it up? You didn't marry Dom because you couldn't have me."

"You're too full of yourself, Sir Nealan of Queenscove. If you remember, you were the only one who would speak to me for several months. You were the first person at the palace to actually show me kindness. It's not a surprise I equated our friendship to actual feelings."

"Tell me Kel," he laughed.

"No, I don't. I still liked you when we became squires, but when I saw you next, nothing."

"You fell out of love that fast?" he pouted. Kel grinned. "Ok, well, considering that's when you met Dom, I'll let it slide."

"You'll let it slide, will you?" Kel teased him, getting up.

"Yes, yes. I can understand how someone as young as you could confuse the mere good looks of my cousin for the supreme glory that is my radiance," he told her laughing. Kel glared at him and pushed him backwards. Neal fell rather ungracefully onto the ground behind the bench, still laughing as Kel stomped off. "Did you dream of gazing into my eyes, lovingly? Or perhaps you shuddered at my touch," he called after her. "Did you wish to run your fingers through my hair?"

"Shut it Nealan!" Kel yelled back at him.

"Oh Kel! Beloved Kel," Neal called back, before submitting to hysterics, still lying on the ground on his back.

Inara and Corin burst out laughing at the two adults but had to cover their mouths as they ran into the fief, so as not to alert Neal to their presence. Not that he would have noticed anything at that moment.

"My ma and your Da; that would have been interesting," Corin told her when they were safe in his bedchamber.

"Interesting, but you and I wouldn't be here," she reminded him. "I never imagined it though," Inara laughed. "Aunt Kel's not really angry at him, is she?"

"Ma? No way. I bet you she's telling Da right now." Corin laughed. "Wow! Poor Ma. Although, I can understand why Uncle Neal is laughing."

"Remind of this if I start getting all girly over some boy," Inara ordered him.

"It's a promise," Corin answered, as both of them started laughing again.

* * *

A week passed before Neal could look at Kel without laughing hysterically. Corin was wrong about Keladry telling Domitan. Every time Neal started laughing, he and Yuki looked confused, and Kel would glare at her friend and march off. One night at supper, after they'd gotten Neal to stop laughing a messenger arrived from Corus. The Odocoileus had returned in large numbers to areas of Tortall along the northern boarder. The royal command had come for Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle to ride as soon as possible to Fort New Hope and take command until Lord Raoul arrived at Fort Steadfast to decide exactly where to place her. The messenger also carried a message for Sir Nealan of Queenscove. He was to accompany Lady Keladry and once again serve as the chief healer at New Hope, now a fort instead of a refugee camp. However, even if Lord Raoul placed Keladry elsewhere, Neal was to remain at New Hope and serve whoever commanded there.

Throughout the realm, similar messages were being conveyed to knights. Corin and Inara accepted it as the price to pay for having parents on active duty. They knew that in the not so distant future, they too would be called to the aid of others. Only Dominic complained at the idea of his ma leaving him. He was still angry about her injuries from the past winter and had since then adamantly refused to enter page training when he was old enough. Kel finally calmed him while Neal packed their things. The two knights left the next morning.

Two days after their departure, Inara and Corin entered the courtyard after going down to the town for the day. They found two more horses than there should have been. The two pages immediately ran into the fief, searching for signs of the owners of the horses. They found Dominic leaning his ear against the closed sitting room doors. The boy motioned them closer to him. Corin and Inara pressed their ears to the wood.

"Dom! Don't give me that! You know just as well as I do that your talents are wasted here. The Own needs you! I need you!" The voice belonged to Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. He sounded upset.

"Sir," Dom replied, his voice even. "My family needs me here."

"Your family? Dom, your wife is out there fighting for your family and I know you want to be too."

"It doesn't matter what I want," Dom hissed.

"Dom, don't." That voice was Yuki. Inara realized her mother was inside as well. Dom seemed to collect himself.

"My lord," he paused. "I knew what I was doing when I married Kel. Only the commander can marry and stay in the Own. That's the law."

"I don't care what the gods blasted law say, Domitan. You were my best sergeant. Please! Serve under me, just until we've got the Odocoileus under control. You won't officially be in the Own."

"Haven't you already disobeyed the King enough for a while?" Dom asked. "Besides, if I wasn't officially in the Own, who would be responsible if I did something stupid?"

"That's a weak argument, Masbolle."

"I'm running out of them, my lord," Corin heard his father confess. He sighed and took Dominic by the arm. The boy cried out quietly that he didn't want to go, but he couldn't prevent his brother from leading him away. Inara watched him go before turning back to the sitting room door.

"So, you'll come?" Raoul's voice was pleading.

"I don't know. With Kel and Neal gone, I was supposed to bring Corin and Inara back to the palace," Dom explained.

"I'll ask two or three of the men-at-arms to escort them," Yuki told him.

"But what about Dominic?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Domitan," Inara's mother reminded him. "The steward can stay at Queenscove a while longer."

"I guess that I've run out of excuses. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn," Lord Raoul replied.

"I'll come back to the inn with you tonight, but I insist you both stay for supper," Dom replied. Lord Raoul laughed.

"Fine, fine! Squire! Inform one of Lord Domitan's messengers to go to town and tell third company that we'll be joining him after supper."

Inara heard footsteps and jumped backward as the door flung open. She didn't move quickly enough and Jasson spotted her trying to hide in the shadows. He glanced at her as he closed the door once again and started walking. Inara fell into step beside him.

"You heard?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Corin?"

"He knows. He took Dominic away. They'll be fine. Uncle Dom need's to do this," she replied. Jasson nodded; his mouth tight in a grim line. "And you?"

"I'm scared. I keep remembering Port Legann and when the Odocoileus came to Corus. I saw the boy's head," Jasson confessed. Inara always thought he knew more than he had let on.

"Lord Raoul will protect you," she assured him. "And you're able to fight back. You're not helpless, Prince Jasson."

"When did you start calling me Prince?" She didn't answer. She'd figured he was a squire and so much older than she was. "It's Jase, from now on, alright?"

"Alright."

"Take care of yourself, alright pup?" he told her. Inara nodded this time. "And the others. They need you to."

"I know," she replied, leaving him at the entrance to the courtyard. "I'd better go help Mama with supper preparations," she added as she walked off. She wouldn't admit she was scared of Jasson going north to fight the immortals that had nearly killed her aunt, just as she wouldn't admit she was scared for her papa, her aunt, and now her uncle.

* * *

Two weeks later Inara entered her room at the palace about two bells before supper and shut the door to start her unpacking in private. She would join her friends when the time came. She gazed around her room, taking in the familiar surroundings as her eyes fell on a package on her desk. Inara grinned and went to it, pulling the note off the top.

_Page Inara of Queenscove,_

_You were already gone before we could congratulate you on your little examinations. This might not help with the training, but it'll certainly help you become you. Goddess bless, Lady Page._

_Lady Knights Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, Keladry of Masbolle, and Norina of Heath_

_p.s. – your mama gave us your measurements_

Inara opened the package and pulled out a silk garment. The gown was sage green with pale yellow trim. It was a cross between a Yamani kimono and at Tortall gown, and Inara loved it immediately. It made the perfect statement. Underneath the dress was a pair of sage green slippers and gold hair piece. Smiling, she laid the whole thing on her bed, and tucked the note in her box. She couldn't write a thank you note – the last time she did, at Midwinter, it had come back to her unopened. Her mentors weren't going to accept any thanks except her shield. She would thank them that way. Inara went back to unpacking before changing into the new dress for supper.

When the supper bell rang, she stepped out of her room and shut the door, looking up and down the hall. She stood in front of her door for a few moments, surveying the hall.

"You don't have to stand there you know?" Evan's voice reached her from behind. She spun and threw her arms around her neck. She had to stand on her very tip toes. "I take it you missed me?"

"Only a little," she laughed.

"Evan's got a girlfriend," a familiar voice taunted from behind her again. Benton and Sam stood side by side, laughing. Evan turned beat red.

"If he does, he didn't tell me," Inara joked, turning to her other friends.

"Wow! It's the pup!" Sam laughed. Apparently he and Benton hadn't recognized her from behind with her long hair loose down her back, and wearing her new gown.

"She's turned into a girl," Benton added, as she hugged them both. They were silly, but they were her year mates.

"Last time I checked, Inara's always been a girl," Yancy told them. Corin and Asten were behind him. "Nice dress, pup."

"Thank you," she replied, as he led the way down the hall to fall into step with Lord Padraig.

"Time to choose sponsors," Asten told her, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry; did I muss her ladyship's hair?"

"Oh yes; how dare you," she laughed, putting her own arm around his waist. "I missed you people."

"And our man smells?"

"Yes, Benton; and your man smells," she agreed.

"Well, that looks like a sad bunch. I think I'll take on another first year," Corin told the group when they could see the shy looking first years.

"In that case, I'd better not," Sam laughed.

"And why's that?" Corin asked his former first year.

"Because the kid you choose to sponsor is going to need protection," Sam explained.

"Come on! I'm a great sponsor. You turned out fine and you didn't have protection," Corin argued back. Yancy, Evan, and Asten all started whistling. "Hey!"

There were five first years to be chosen. Despite protests from his friends, Corin remained true to his word - as did Sam – and he decided to sponsor Nicholas of King's Reach. The group, Nicholas now in tow, followed the rest of the pages into the mess hall they shared with the squires. Inara looked at the squires tables. She knew Jasson was up north, but Seth and Tobeis were missing as well.

"All free knights have been called up north," Evan told her, when they took seats. "Seth's still in the south. The Odocoileus are gathering there too." Sam and Corin sat on either side of Nicholas when the rest of their group took seats.

"Where's your dad?"

"Fort New Hope. He's under Lady Keladry's command," Evan replied. Inara opened her mouth to ask something else, but he shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he promised. She shut her mouth and nodded.

"If I might interrupt your conversation," Corin laughed. "I know it must be incredibly important, but I have a new boy to introduce," he added. Inara rolled her eyes.

"Masbolle, I thought it was my papa who was the overdramatic one," she told him. Corin glared at her.

"As I was saying, Nicholas of King's Reach, this is Yancy of Nond, Evan of Jesslaw, my cousin Inara of Queenscove," he started.

"She's a page?" the younger boy stated. All the boys except Corin immediately glared at him. Inara sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, I'm a page," she spoke. "And I don't take kindly to stupid boys."

"I meant no disrespect," Nicholas told her. "My Pa went through training with a girl. Said she was one of the best; saved his life. I was just surprised is all," he added.

"Alright then," Inara smiled.

"If I might continue?"

"Is he always like this?" Nicholas whispered to Sam, who nodded vigorously.

"The world is against me!" Corin groaned, as everyone else laughed.

* * *

Inara spent the evening alone practicing some exercises in her room. She went to sleep early and woke even earlier. Lidia welcomed her back that morning with an extra warm bath and a brand new leather harness with two pounds of weights attached. Evan came by her room shortly after the first bell after dawn to find her staring at it and testing its weight in her hands.

"It's worse when you're actually wearing it," Evan told her from her open doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Inara laughed, still holding the harness. "Is it as bad as Corin and Asten made it out to be?"

"Only if you take it off," Evan told her. "The only time you should is for bathing and sleeping."

"You're kidding," Inara exclaimed.

Evan shook his head. "I've worn mine every day since I put it on two years ago." Inara frowned disbelieving until Evan pushed his tunic sleeve off his shoulder so she could see the harness underneath. "Wear it over you shirt, otherwise it'll chafe your skin. And then it really hurts," he told her.

"Wonderful," she told him, pulling off her tunic. "Help me with this?"

"What are you doing?"

"Might as well get a jump on Hakim, Sam, and Benton," she laughed. Evan nodded and grinned, holding up the harness and showing her how to buckle it on. "Oh Mithros, Asten was right. They're trying to kill us," she told Evan as she pulled her tunic back on over her shirt and harness.

"Don't complain in front of the others; they'll catch on to you," Evan advised her. Inara laughed and sat down in the window seat.

"You promised you'd tell me later," she told him. Evan nodded and sat down on the end of her bed, across from her.

"Well, I got home and no one was there. Mother took my sisters to Cavall for a few weeks. My dad was off somewhere else. He wouldn't tell me where. But for about a week, I had the whole fief to myself, save the servants and my grandfather. He's really old, so he never leaves his room."

"Evan," Inara interrupted. "You're stalling."

"Sorry," he muttered. "Anyway, when dad came home, I asked to speak to him. Of course I had to wait until he'd finished his evening lesson with Tobe, but he did finally allow me into the sitting room. Tobe was there, but he left when he saw me. I guess he figure out I wanted to talk to dad alone.

"I guess it took me a while to explain everything. I told him that it was embarrassing that no one realized Owen of Jesslaw had a son. He claimed he'd never kept me secret. Everything I said, he basically denied," Evan told her. "I don't think he realized he did any of it. I don't think his ignoring me was intentional," Evan added, when she opened her mouth. "I know he does love me. He just wishes I was a girl."

"So, what happened?"

"We spent a week together. He invited me to share lessons with him and Tobe, and sometimes it was just me and him. A week later the attention faded again and by the time he left on royal orders about two weeks after he'd gotten home, we were back to square one."

"That's not fair, Evan," Inara told him, jumping to her feet.

"Pup, relax. I tried. Dad just doesn't get it. I understand a bit better now," Evan told her. "It's not me. Tobe says he sometimes talks to him like he was Lady Kel. Dad just really likes the idea of lady knights. Maybe he'll ask you to be his next squire."

"I won't accept," Inara told him. "I couldn't. Not when he treats you like he does. Boy or no."

"Maybe I should put on a dress, huh pup?"

"Don't you dare," she replied. Evan was staring at his feet. "You listen to me, Evan of Jesslaw. You're a talented page and a wonderful young man. You're going to make your whole family proud when you get that shield, and then it won't matter in the least what that old man thinks of you," she told him.

"You've got to let this go now, Inara," Evan replied. "I tried talking to him, just like I promised," he added. Inara frowned but one look from Evan and she nodded her head. "Good. Let's go find Corin, Sam, and Nick. I think the poor kid may need more help than Tirragen can provide."

"I think you might be right."

* * *

Inara fell into the normal routine of training and classes. She was much more tired than she'd been last year, but she knew it was because of the two pound weights settled on her chest. Her one day head start on her year mates kept her a little less tired then them for about a week before they were all once again at the same place. However, Evan's advice was beginning to pay off. She barely ever took the harness off.

By the time October came around Inara felt like she could follow her routine in her sleep. In fact, sometimes she actually did. The only thing that didn't seem to change was Gilyith and his treatment of her. Every chance he got, he made a crack about her heritage or sex. His friends seemed to grow back bones of their own. However, they never made comments to her. Instead, Inara found out, after Evan had gone missing for an entire afternoon that they chose to make their insults in front of her friends. She had tried pleading with her friends, but the one thing they wouldn't listen to her about was the need to defend her honor. "I know it's not true. You know it's not true. That's all that's needed," she'd told them. Only Yancy had an answer for her.

"You may have resigned yourself to living with your reputation being dragged through the gutter, but we haven't. Part of being a knight is protecting those who need protection and there is no rule exempting other knights. When I have my shield I'm not going to feel guilty when I help protect someone's honor because there was a girl in my past that I didn't stand up for. I'm sure our other friends will agree with me."

She accepted his words, touched at how much her friends cared about her. But it didn't make her any less angry when they ended up in the infirmary because of her.

And now, she thought as she made her way to the healer's wing, they'd gotten Nick involved. Inara sighed and walked into the main office.

"Page Inara," the young clerk smiled when she saw her. "It's a pleasure to see you in one piece," she laughed. Inara smiled back and nodded. Her grandfather's new clerk was used to her comings and goings. So far, she hadn't made her own forced visit to the healer, and was actually quite glad. She just wished she could have avoided the infirmary all together. Instead, she now walked through the door then lead to the treatment area.

"Inara!" Nick called out to her when he saw her. He was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, leaning around Duke Baird who, if he was free, saw to all of her friends. Sam lay on the bed beside him, and Asten was in a chair, his arm in a sling.

"What did you fools do now?" Inara complained, as she walked closer.

"You told us not to tell you anymore," Asten told her. Inara shook her head and draped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"You're all way too sweet for your own good," she told him. "So, broken arm?"

"Sprain. Duke Baird said it'll be fine by tomorrow," he informed her. Inara sighed and went to Sam's bed.

"And you? What happened?"

"Nothing. I felt like taking a nap," Sam replied.

"Thorville knocked him out," Nick told her. Inara glared at her year mate who gave her a grin back.

"What about Nick?" she turned on the first year. "You're not supposed to help them," she told him.

"Inara, leave the boys be; it's their choice," he grandfather told her. Inara looked at him and shook her head.

"It shouldn't be. I never asked for help. I don't…"

"You didn't ask. We volunteered it, pup. Just accept it and say thank you," Asten told her. Inara sighed and turned back to her grandfather.

"Leave this one with a black eye. I want him to understand what happens when he defends my honor," Inara said, pointing to Nick. The boy appeared to have a few broken fingers in addition to his black eye. Duke Baird smiled and nodded. Nick stuck his tongue out at her, while she took a seat on Sam's bed.

"How many?" she asked when Duke Baird left them alone.

"Thorville, Lorrence, Hakim, and the new boys Edmond of Disart and Arwin of Stonegate," Sam listed for her. "Don't worry. Asten gave Lorrence a couple of broken ribs, and Nick here blackened both Edmond's eyes. Lord Padraig sent him to his grace to have one healed so he could actually see."

"And you?" she asked him. Sam just grinned wickedly.

"Hakim and Arwin just left."

"I will never understand you boys," she told them.

"You don't need to," Asten replied. "In fact, you shouldn't."

"Right, because boys being a mystery is a good thing."

"Would you want a boy who wasn't at least a partial mystery? That's all in the allure," the older boy told her. Inara looked taken back for a few moments.

"I don't want a boy," she told him. "I'm eleven!"

Asten just shook his head and changed the subject to finding out what they'd missed in history and etiquette, the two classes their little "tumble" had caused them to be excused from. Inara stayed with them until Duke Baird told them they could leave. Sam had to come by the next day and make sure he didn't have a concussion, but otherwise, everything was fine.

"And Corin said I had the hard head. That's the second time you've been knocked out," Inara laughed at Sam as they left. He slung his arm over her shoulder.

"What can I say? If I wasn't crazy before, I probably am now."

* * *

Lord Padraig switched the pages to tilting and fencing at the beginning of November. Inara was relieved to be away from staff fighting. She preferred using her sword over the long, heavy wooden stick. However, she was incredibly shocked, when Lord Padraig asked Inara to pair with Gilyith to demonstrate for the first years.

Nervously, Inara stepped toward her training master as Gilyith did the same. She hadn't faced the older boy in any type of physical confrontation since he'd fallen in the water a little less than a year before. It didn't matter that Lord Padraig and Sir Zahir were present. She didn't like the idea. Both pages bowed to their instructors and then to each other.

"Queenscove, Striking; Marti's Hill, defending," Lord Padraig bellowed. Inara let out a sigh of relief as she took her stance. "High strike, high block," he ordered. The pages instantly obeyed. They did it a few more times before he switched them to middle and low combinations. Only when Lord Padraig felt confident that the first years understood did he turn the older pages over to Sir Zahir.

"Queenscove, you'll continue with Marti's Hill," the knight told them, as he paired up the rest. Inara bit her lip and nodded, before focusing her entire attention on the boy in front of her. He sneered.

"What's the matter half-breed? Afraid of getting hurt?" he snapped once their instructor was out of hearing. Inara doubted the older man would have cared.

"No," she replied, continuing the drill. Three highs, three middle, and three low.

"Aww; not in a talkative mood? I thought all sluts loved to gossip," he remarked, trying to make her angry. Inara just glared a bit deeper, but she didn't hesitate in her moves, nor did she change pattern. It wasn't necessary to reply. She'd been taught to fight clean and fair, not throw the customary insults back and fourth. She was a lady, she didn't have to talk with a nasty mouth. "You shouldn't be here. You and your people," he hissed. "I shouldn't have to waste time or breath on you."

"Then shut up," Inara replied, keeping her cool.

"You keep getting your friends in trouble, you know?"

"I don't do anything." She paused, defending herself against his blade. "They made up their own minds."

"You can't deny it. They wouldn't get into fights if it weren't for you."

"I think it's you and your friends that are getting them into trouble."

"You can think whatever you want, whore. We both know the truth," he answered, sending his blade into a high strike when they were supposed to be on a low. Inara immediately brought her blade up to meet his. His trick would have worked on the first years, and maybe even Benton or Hakim, but Gilyith should have known he couldn't get past her that simply. The taller boy withdrew his blade and settled back into the pattern as if nothing had happened. Inara let him believe she thought he'd made a mistake, but she narrowed her gaze so that he was the only thing she saw. If he tried again, she would be ready for him.

She didn't have to wait long. However, his next attempt wasn't preceded by an insult. This time he fully deviated from the drill. He swept his blade at her in a new pattern. Inara just barely defended each blow. She refused to strike back, but defended herself until she was forced to step out of line. In the corner of her eye she saw Sir Zahir with his back turned, correcting Asten, who really didn't need correcting. She knew he probably saw what Gilyith was doing and had decided to ignore it. She wasn't going to get any help from him and if she gave in to Gilyith, she knew he'd probably spin it so that Lord Padraig thought she'd been at fault.

It was Benton and Corin, who were paired together, who saw the problem first and Corin who asked Lord Padraig to help him with his stance.

"Masbolle, I'm busy with the first years. Sir Zahir is perfectly…" he broke off as he turned and saw Gilyith backing Inara out of the line. He suddenly forgot what he was saying and strode over to them. "Marti's Hill! I do not believe I or Sir Zahir called for a free style duel?"

The older page immediately stopped what he was doing. He looked at the training master and bowed. "I'm sorry, my lord. Inara's a good fencer and I thought we might try something a bit more difficult," he replied.

"Queenscove didn't seem very receptive to your advances, Marti's Hill," Lord Padraig replied. Sir Zahir came up behind him.

"What happened here, my lord?" he asked. Inara resisted the urge to glare at him.

"It seems one of our pages took it upon himself to issue new practice orders."

"I see," he spoke, glaring at Inara. She met his gaze steadily.

"Page Gilyith, you'll report to the smiths for one bell after supper tonight. And neither I, nor Sir Zahir, will ever see you breaking drill again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lord," the older boy told him. Lord Padraig nodded and turned his back, calling the end of weapons training for the day. Gilyith glared at Inara before stomping off. Sir Zahir was even harder on her in archery than he usually was.

Later that night, Inara put her books together. The boys would be coming to her room to study and she wanted to make sure they had more room. Even though their numbers had decreased with Seth and Jasson becoming squires, the addition of Nick had kept them at eight pages. Someone knocked lightly on her door, and Inara went straight to answer it. She pulled the door open and was hit directly beneath her ribs by something round and hard, forcing all the air out of her lungs as she fell to her knees; something she was beginning to hate. When her vision cleared she saw Gilyith re-sheathing his sword.

"I don't take kindly to punishment work, half-breed," he told her, and spit on the ground in front of her before walking off. Inara rested on her knees until she regained her breath before attempting to struggle to her feet. A sharp pain spread through her lower chest, forcing her back down.

"Oh please, please don't be broken," she whimpered, talking to herself. She tried to stand again, and winced as the pain shot through her again, and she once more returned to her knees, squeezing tears from her eyes. She fell further, her hands against the ground, palms down as tears fell. She pushed herself up, one hand still on the floor the other against her chest. "Mithros, please don't let him have broken my ribs. Please. Please be ok," she begged.

"Inara?" Evan had arrived, ready to start studying. She looked up at him through tears. "What happened?" he asked immediately kneeling at her side and helping her to stand. At first she thought she'd be forced back down by pain, but her body only emitted a dull ache.

"Gilyith," she muttered, as Evan helped steady her. "He knocked on the door, and I answered. The next thing I know, he shoved the hilt of his sword into me," she told him, as he led her back inside the room.

"Did he hurt you?" Obviously she was hurt, but she knew he meant broken bones; something that would send her to the hospital wing.

"I thought so; but I think it might just be bruised," she replied, brushing her eyes and sitting down in her chair. She pulled her shirt up to see a fist sized black and blue just beneath her ribs.

"Ouch," Evan winced.

"I've got some bruise balm in my desk," she told him. "I don't understand it," she muttered, talking to herself. The bruise was bad, but she'd had worse and she'd never been brought to tears or forced to her knees by one before.

"What's to understand," Evan replied, coming to her side with the jar of bruise balm. He handed it to her. "Apparently, he's not afraid of you anymore."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess not. I don't even know why he was in the first place."

"Face it pup. You freaked him out when he didn't die and no one could figure out how he lived."

"I didn't do anything," she reminded him, yawning.

"You're not getting sleepy on me again, are you?" he asked her. She shook her head when there were more knocks on her now open door.

"Is the puppy ready for play time?" Benton asked from the doorway. Corin, Asten, Nick, Sam, and Yancy stood behind him. "What happened?" he added when he noticed Inara sitting in the chair putting bruise balm on her stomach.

"Long story," she replied.

"Gilyith," all the other boys replied at once, even Nick. "Are you alright?" Corin asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just a bruise."

"Ok, well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't get you alone," Asten added.

"I thought he was too afraid of her to touch her," Sam put in.

"Guess he's over it," Yancy told them. "His attention span was never very long." Inara just laughed. She loved her friends.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**Sorry I was so late this time. Everyone have a very Merry Christmas, and see you all next Monday.

Fateless Wanderer


	8. Service

**Author Note:**  
Very little time to do proofing this week, so I'm just going to post and I'll fix everything by next weeks post. Bad news is, I've run out of completed chapters, so I can't promise chapter 9 will be up by Monday, but I will try. Life just got really complicated. Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy.

**Addendum:  
**Ok, officially proof read and revised chapters 1-8.

**Review Replies:  
**Me – you're like an automated mistake catcher, aren't you? I think you'd enjoy the fic more if you weren't always hunting for mistakes. Glad you liked it though.

* * *

-8-  
Service

Gilyith didn't get any other chances to lay a finger on her, as Inara's friends, true to their word, stepped up their protection of her. She wanted to kill them because arguing was seemingly useless, especially around Evan, Corin, Asten, and Sam. However, Inara wasn't sure that Gilyith would harm her again if he was given the chance. For several days after he'd slammed his hilt against her body, he'd stared at her, an annoyed, questioning look across his features. Inara often had to wonder if he was thinking the same thing she was. Why hadn't she broken any bones? The blow was certainly hard enough. The weapon was perfectly placed to do such damage. Did he know about the pain that had gripped her body so tightly that she'd been unable to stand until Evan gave her assistance? Had he been watching as she started to cry, bent over on the ground, struggling to regain her air and her feet? All this, she questioned, but most of all, she questioned why strange things happened to her.

Inara spent more and more time alone, isolating herself from her friends and crying. She cried because she didn't understand. Wasn't she different enough to begin with not to have to be gods cursed to be different yet again? It was during one of these evening times alone that she received a rather plainly addressed letter.

_Inara,_

_Thank you for alerting me to the situation between Sir Owen and his son. We've done as your father requested and gave Evan the chance he needed. And while you have made a promise not to push the issue any further, I have not. Trust me, I will see to it that Sir Owen understands and rectifies his mistake, even if I have to beat the stupid hellion to a pulp myself. _

_I trust your father has already written to you to tell you that he will not be able to make it to the Midwinter festivities this year, but I wanted to explain. Your father did wish to come, but he begged me to go instead. He will remain here at New Hope in command so that your uncle Dom and I can attend Tobe's Ordeal. You know how thick headed your father can be. Sir Merric of Hollyrose offered to stay behind with him. Uncle Dom, Sir Owen, and I should arrive shortly before the festivities start. I look forward to seeing you serve this year._

_But I am not only writing to tell you these things. I recently received a letter from your cousin. Inara, he is worried about you. And from what he has told me of your behavior, I feel he has the right to be. Corin says you lock yourself in your room and the only thing that you've told him is that you're tired of being different._

_Lass, you need to understand that you are different. Everyone is. Take Corin: his first year, he was teased for being the son of a lady knight. The biggest joke was why he hadn't gone to the Convent. Your friend Sam is from a family marked as traitors. He isn't hiding in his room, is he? Even Evan struggles with a father who won't accept him, although that will change, soon._

_Please trust me when I tell you that it is alright to be different. It's ok to have questions about yourself and why things happen. It's how you handle being different that makes you who you are. _

_Goddess Bless, Lady Page_

_Aunt Kel_

The words of the letter rang true in her mind as she re-read it over and over again. She couldn't deny that her aunt was right. She couldn't deny that she wasn't the only one who was different, but she couldn't decide if she wanted to sulk some more or face the truth.

Inara remained for hours locked behind her bed room door that evening. No one bothered her; her friends seemed to accept that Inara needed some time alone. Half the time she spent staring at the letter, the other half she spent staring at her own reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure about what she saw: an average height girl of eleven and a half years old, bright green eyes set beneath long dark lashes, and long black hair tied back in a horse tail. She wasn't Tortallan, but she wasn't Yamani. She was both, and she was something else too. Something she couldn't explain or describe. There was a part of her that had always existed yet she didn't know it, and now she knew that part was growing. She wasn't sure she wanted it to. But her aunt was right, it was how she handled being different that would decide who she really was. Only Inara had the power to make her who she was and who she wanted to be. She was tired of feeling like it was bad to be different. It was time to rectify that.

Determination set on her face, Inara brushed dust off the shoulder of the dress she had worn since supper and proceeded out of her room, checking first that no one lay ready to attack her near it. Slipper clad shoes padding along the corridor, Inara made her way to Asten's room, the groups study place for the night. She poked her head in through the open door and caught Evan's eyes with her own. He frowned, at her, questioning, but when she didn't speak and just continued down the hall, he knew she wanted them to follow.

"Come on lads," he told the others. "The pup's up to something, and for once, I think she wants us involved." He pushed himself off the floor, his friends behind him, and made his way into the hall, only to jump when he saw Inara leaning against the wall, a small smile on her face. "I thought you'd walked off."

"I figured I should explain. I don't want you to come if you don't want to," she told her friends.

"Inara, you know us. We want to help," Corin assured her, hugging his cousin around the shoulders. She'd gotten taller, but so had he.

Inara nodded. "Alright; I'm sick and tired of being treated like a disease because I don't fit Gilyith's picture of a proper Tortallan page. I'm going to fix that," she told them.

"You're going to fix it?" Yancy asked her, staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. She nodded. "How do you propose to do that?"

"By letting him know I don't care," she replied.

"But you do care; Inara, no matter what you say, you always care what other people think," Asten told her.

"I used to. But someone told me that it's only the way that I handle being different that makes me who I am, and I'm going to believe that from now on."

"So why do you need us?" Sam asked.

"Because I want to show him that there are people who accept me for me, just as I accept them for them. That and there's a lot more of them than me, and if he chooses to send me to the black god, I need witnesses."

The boys laughed and nodded. "I'm in," Evan told her immediately. Corin and Asten agreeded as well.

"If he hits you, can I ram my fist down his throat?" Nick asked her. Inara laughed and promised him they'd reserve that right for their youngest friend.

"Maybe I'll give them a piece of my mind as well," Sam told her. Benton and Yancy just grinned. No one was staying behind.

Together, Inara in the lead, the group made their way down the hall, searching for Gilyith and his friends. They found them in a back corner of the pages' main library. The boys assembled around Inara as they waited silently for Gilyith's group to realize they weren't alone anymore. Gilyith finally looked up and glared at Inara.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to understand something, Marti's Hill," Inara spoke calmly, although behind her back, her friends could see her hands shaking. Gilyith didn't seem to want to interrupt. "From now on, I'm not going to listen to any of the vomit that you chose to say. The days of your words hurting me are over. You have no more power of me, nor should you have ever.

"I thought the son of a nobleman was supposed to have manners, and I've seen that in the boys who are standing behind me. You and your friends disgrace the title of noble."

"What do you know about nobles, slut? Your friends consist of traitors, sons of bitches, and riffraff," Thorville spoke to her. Inara turned her gaze on him, steadily.

"I know that they don't run around insulting people because they're different. They don't hesitate to defend what's right," Inara spoke. It was easier to give her friends compliments than it was to defend herself. "I just want you to understand that you can't hurt me anymore. It's over," she told them, and spun, turning her back on them and walked out of the library. Her friends remained between Gilyith and Inara's retreating back.

"Remember what she said, Marti's Hill," Yancy told him. "She meant every word. You have no power."

"And if you ever think to do something about this, I will make you eat every single word you've ever said to either of us," Sam added.

The rest of the group glared at him, and as they turned to follow Inara, Nick spat on the floor at Gilyith's feet. The third year was too shocked to do anything and let them leave.

Two days later, Inara and Nick were caught leaving the stables by Thorville, Arwin, and Hakim. Inara didn't scream or cry out at all when they assaulted her. Of the five, only Arwin and Nick ended up in the hospital wing with broken bones. Lord Padraig gave them all two bells of work in the laundry as punishment. Inara took it silently and refused to even look hurt when she saw Gilyith or his friends later that day. Yancy was right; she wasn't going to give Gilyith the pleasure of seeing her spirit hurt. He couldn't touch her anymore.

* * *

Midwinter arrived sooner than usual that year, or so it seemed to Inara. The holiday had snuck up on her as she trained with her friends. Thank goodness she'd bought gifts for her friends over the summer break, or she never would have been ready when the weather finally turned cold.

Lidia helped Inara finish putting on her uniform for the first night of the festivals, clearly seeing her mistress was shaking beneath the red and gold clothing. "Why are you so scared?" she teased her. "You look fine, and it's not like it's your first year."

"It's not, but second years serve for the first time. People are going to see me!"

"Oh, and you don't want to be seen looking like a wall hanging?" Lidia laughed. Inara gave her a look of amusement and nerves mixed together.

"I don't want to be seen looking like anything."

"And what of when you're a knight? Are you going to stay hidden and never be seen? It'll be hard to do any defending of people if you're locked away, Lady Inara."

Inara laughed and nodded. Lidia was right. She'd have to be seen sooner or later. "It still doesn't make me feel any better about doing this," she replied as someone knocked on her door. Lidia moved to it at Inara's nod and admitted seven pages in random states of distress. "What are you all doing here?" Inara asked them simply.

"Well, Jasson's a squire now and we thought," Asten started to tell her, although he appeared to loose his nerve and was staring at his feet.

"You have a woman smell; maybe you could tell us how we look?" Benton asked with a coy smile on his lips.

"Like I told you all last year. I have no sense for fashion and you still all look like fruit cakes," she informed them.

"But you're a girl," Nick encouraged. "You're supposed to know these things."

"Wrong, a girl learns those things at the convent. I've been here with you dunder heads for the past year and a half," she told them.

"I am not a dunderhead," Evan laughed. "I resent being lopped into that category."

"You came with them, didn't you?" she asked him. Evan just nodded.

"Maybe I can help?" Lidia finally spoke up, laughing at the boys and Inara. "I didn't go to the convent, but I know a thing or two about looking proper," the maid teased.

"By all means; help them. Mithros knows, I can't," Inara agreed, fixing her own hair in the mirror. That, at least, she could do. Lidia spent the next few minutes adjusting tunics, combing hair, and even getting a small stain out of Nick's hose with a soap and water mixture. Finally she deemed them fit for presentation.

"Shall we go then?" Yancy asked them. Nick shook his head and his face was rapidly turning green. Inara, Sam, and Benton reluctantly followed the four older boys. They reached the kitchens just as Master Oakbridge arrived. He found something wrong with almost all of the pages except Inara's group, but declared that there was no time to fix it. The feast needed to start and he would die if any of them were to be late. The first years each donned their aprons, while the master of ceremonies escorted the older boys to an easel he had set up, and showed them each their tables.

"Queenscove," he called, going in alphabetical order. Inara moved to stand beside him. He looked her over and sighed. "I always have problems with girls," he muttered more to himself than to her. "You're only a second year and it is very much against my true desire to place you at this table," he indicated a table just to the right of the one the royal family would be dining at, "but they'll at least accept you as a server. I won't have anyone being sent back asking for a replacement." Master Oakbridge said the last part loud enough for all the boys to hear as a warning. Inara nodded and studied the diagram memorizing her table's location. She knew that only some of the realms most important people would dine so close to the king, and usually the fourth years were assigned these tables. As it was, with no royalty among the pages, an actual servant would wait on the monarchs and their families. Only Evan and Yancy would be stationed near her. The rest of her friends, specifically her year mates would be located on the very far side of the dining hall.

"Don't be nervous," Evan whispered in her ear as they lined up with finger bowls. "It'll all be over before you know it."

"Easy for you to say; this is the last time you have to go through this nightmare," she remarked. Evan winked at her and bowed in response before Master Oakbridge released them into the hall.

Inara barely took no more than a second to examine the beautifully decorated hall. The master of ceremonies had really outdone himself. She took a deep breath, willing her eyes away from the gold and red drapes that hung from the high vaulted ceiling and made her way over to her table. Ever since she'd been given her assignment, Inara had dreaded what type of nobility she would be waiting on. She had to resist the urge to slam her eyes shut as she came into sight of the table surrounded by six people: three older noblemen and their ladies. Only when she could make out some of their faces did Inara release a sigh of relief, her green eyes meeting the deep purple ones of the red headed lady she offered the finger bowl to.

"Page Inara," Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, greeted her as she dipped her fingers. "Master Oakbridge took my advice," she laughed.

"It seems so, my lady," Inara replied. She took the lady knight's words to mean that she'd actually been requested. She was still nervous, but less so now. "I'm relieved, to be honest."

"Nothing wrong with being honest," one of the lady knight's dinner companions told her. "I remember what it was like being a page. Trust me, it'll be over before you know it," Duke Gareth told her. Inara smiled and bowed to him as she offered the bowl to him and his wife, Lady Cythera. Alanna's husband Baron George just gave her a wink when she brought the bowl to him next. She smiled back.

Inara smiled slightly to herself as she returned to the kitchens to get the first course. Yes the people she waited on were of high importance to the king: his Champion and her husband, his head advisor and his wife, and the Knight Commander of the King's Own and his wife, but the group wouldn't put pressure on her, nor would they be reluctant to interact with a female page. All the horror stories Inara had been told by her aunt were put out of her head for the rest of the evening.

At the end of the final course, Inara was collecting dishes from the nobles when Lord Raoul placed a large hand on her arm. She turned to him questioning.

"Jasson and I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning. He asked me to give you this," he told her, handing a note to her. Inara tucked the note inside her tunic and thanked him with a smile and a bow, before retreating into the kitchens for the last time. Besides a small splatter of sauce that she'd gotten on her hose when she tripped slightly, the evening had been pleasant, and she knew she probably wouldn't have to fear the rest of the services for the year.

Inara stifled a yawn as she and her friends headed the mess hall for their supper. The squires had already deserted it in order to make it to the parties they would be serving at that night, so the pages had the whole place to themselves. Corin and Sam were dragging Nick behind them, trying to keep the ten year old awake, encouraging him that food was necessary.

"Why'd Lord Raoul stop you?" Yancy asked Inara as they took their seats.

"Oh," she replied, having forgotten. She reached into her tunic and pulled out Jasson's letter. "He and Jasson are being called away tomorrow morning, so Jase sent me a letter."

"You call him Jase now?" Evan laughed, giving her a look.

"He told me to. This summer at Masbolle," she informed them. "And only because I called him 'Prince'," she added.

"Right," Corin snickered. "So, what's the letter say?"

"No idea."

"Well, open it then," Sam encouraged her. Inara nodded and broke the seal on the letter and began to read aloud.

"_Everyone,_

_I asked my lord to deliver this to the pup because she's the only one I can trust to make sure you all get it. Yes Jesslaw, even you. _

_Anyway, I did it! I killed one. Not a man, mind you, an Odocoileus. I mean I've fought more of them than I can count since we arrived at Fort Steadfast in August, but I killed one on my own. It tried to flee when my lord and the Own closed in on their camp, but I shot it in the belly. It didn't die right away, and I kind of forgot about its claws. I've got three scars on my chest (pup, is it true that ladies love a man with scars?) from where it caught me. The healer wasn't able to make them go away. But I cut its head off with my sword, the way they'd cut that little boy's head off last winter. It didn't deserve better._

_Things are very different here. The men don't treat me like a future king. I like it. Even Lord Raoul treats me like a normal squire. I can do just as much fighting as Seth does. I hear from him every so often. He and Sir Seaver crossed into Tusain at the request of a Tusain knight. There was a group of Spidren's attacking a village near the board and they needed all the help they could get. Seth says that Tusain isn't much different from Tortall, but he's only seen a small part of it. I'm proud of him for helping._

_I'm the youngest one at Fort Steadfast. We don't have a lot of knights here. Most of them are stationed at Fort Giant Killer and Fort New Hope. I suppose that's just as well. Lord Raoul says he likes it better when it's just him and the soldiers. He says soldiers take orders better than other knights who can get offended if they don't like what they're told to do. I never realized some nobles had so much idiotic pride. _

_I got to visit Fort New Hope though, and saw Tobe. He's nervous about his ordeal. Wish him luck for me, will you all? But do it before he goes anywhere near the chapel, alright. I don't want to hear that any of you failed your examinations. Masbolle, you stay away from there and wait until he's knighted to give your brother his congratulations._

_I suppose I won't see you all for a while. I had hoped to get the chance to say hello this Midwinter, but the Own doesn't get to rest much, not that I mind. Lord Raoul takes us to a lot of places and I can't complain for lack of female company. Yancy, if you're a good boy and pass your examinations, maybe I'll bring you back one. Take care, all of you, and try and stay out of trouble,_

_Jasson"._

Inara finished reading the letter and looked up at her friends. "How in the name of Mithros am I supposed to know what ladies like?" she asked with a grin, causing all the boys to start laughing.

"I wonder if one of the Own hit him in the head," Evan replied. "I never thought anyone could sound so thrilled to battle immortals before."

"Well, Jasson is a very special person," Inara assured him.

"He's touched in the head," Yancy replied, laughing.

"You guys know the prince?" Nick's voice was dripping with so much amazement that the whole rest of the group fell into fits of hysterical laughter.

* * *

The second day of Midwinter dawned gloomily. Rain pelted the streets. Corin spent the whole day with his family, leaving their group one short. Even Dominic had come to Corus, escorted by the men-at-arms from Masbolle. Lord Domitan would be returning home with him after Midwinter while Lady Keladry returned to finish things up at New Hope. The Odocoileus had already started moving into hibernation, or whatever it was that they did during the cold winter months. Tobeis would undergo his ordeal on the third night, but even still, he'd requested to spend as much time as he could before hand with his family.

Inara was working on some extra work when Evan came by her room, as he often did. He knocked lightly on her open door. Inara had decided that with as many people as she had dropping by her room, it was usually best to leave the door open instead of getting up and down.

"You don't have to knock if the door's open, you know," she told him as he came inside and sat down on her chair. Inara lay on her stomach on the bed and looked up at him, propping her chin on her hands. She studied the older boy for a few minutes. Her father had definitely been wrong. She could never fancy Evan. He was like a big brother to her, not that she needed any more of those. And yet she wondered if he was even interested in girls yet. She was only eleven, but Evan would celebrate his fourteenth birthday shortly. A few weeks ago, she would have said no, but then she'd gotten Jasson's letter. She hadn't thought he'd started to fancy girls yet either, but his letter obviously stated otherwise. "What?"

"I said you're going to have an interesting night."

"Why's that?" she asked him, curiously.

"With Lord Raoul gone, they had to find someone else to fill his and Lady Burirum's spots at the table."

"Who'd they fill the spots with?"

"You're going to love this; Lord Wyldon of Cavall," he stated.

"Your grandfather?" Evan only nodded.

"And my father," he finished. "Grandmother and Mother decided they didn't want to come to court for Midwinter this year. Father had to bring Tobeis for his ordeal, and grandfather arrived this morning."

"It shouldn't be so bad," Inara stated. "Although can the Lioness stand being around your grandfather?"

"We'll have to see, won't we? I told you it would be interesting." He paused and fixed her with a stare. "You know something else that's interesting?"

"Hmm?"

"Father wants to talk tomorrow," Evan told her. "While Tobe's off with his friends and family. I wonder why that is."

"I have no idea," Inara replied innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I don't know whether I should be happy with you or if I should take you out and beat you like a naughty puppy."

"How about you decide after you've had your talk with him?" Inara suggested. Evan shook his head and moved to sit beside her on her bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied simply. He should know that by now.

"Why do you always help other people but refuse help yourself? You don't have to heal the world when you're hurting, pup," he told her.

"I don't refuse help," Inara remarked. He gave her a look. "I just prefer to fix things on my own. Besides, I'm not hurting."

"No, but you're worried about something."

"How do you figure that?"

"I can see it in your eyes," he replied, looking at her. "I just wish you'd start to trust some of us; even if we can only help by listening."

"I – I don't know; maybe. One day, I promise. Right now, at least until I figure it out a little bit, I'm going to keep this to myself," Inara answered. "Alright? I'm not trying to keep you out Evan. I just want to understand this first."

"Alright," he told her. "But when you do decide to talk, I hope you'll come to me?"

"You'll be first," she assured him.

"Good," he said, smiling at her and hugging her around the shoulder. "Time to go get dressed I think. I doubt it's a good idea to see how far we can push Master Oakbridge before he has a heart attack. The next one might actually kill him," Evan replied.

"Oye! Jesslaw! Quit keeping the pup. You know it takes ladies forever to get dressed for a special occasion."

"Hollyrose, watch what you say or this lady is going to make you eat your words on the practice court," Inara called back to her friend who was passing by in the hall. She grinned at Evan who laughed.

"It's a duel, fair lady; as soon as Midwinter ends."

"Fine," Inara replied, as she watched Evan go, laughing as he raced to catch up to Asten.

* * *

Supper that night was interesting to say the least, but not because of the people at her table. It was true that the Lioness and Lord Wyldon barely said a word to one another, although both were very civil to her. Inara felt bad for Baron George who kept trying to start friendly conversation. Sir Owen acted differently than she would have expected. He was kind and polite to her, but not overly so. Inara had to wonder exactly what her aunt had said to him.

The interesting point came towards the very end of supper. Thorville was passing Inara as he returned to the kitchen carrying empty plates when they bumped elbows. For a few moments, Inara's head spun and she thought she was going to pass out. How she didn't drop the finger bowl she was carrying, she hadn't figured out, but thanked the Goddess she didn't spill.

Thorville wasn't so lucky. As Inara's senses came back to her, she heard a loud resounding crash and turned to find that Thorville had fainted. Within moments, she'd been ushered by Lady Keladry away from the mess, while Lord Padraig, Duke Baird, and Thorville's parents rushed to the boy's side.

The third year returned to the rest of the pages when they were finishing their own supper. No one knew what happened, but Throville seemed perfectly healthy. Inara wasn't convinced. She excused herself and went directly to the infirmary, and into her grandfather's office.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her without looking up. Inara opened her mouth to speak. "If you want to know why he fainted, I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I've no idea myself," Duke Baird explained, finally looking up at the small girl in front of him. "He seemed in perfect health; just very tired. The only odd thing is that he claims he had a large bruise on his foot from where his mount stepped on his foot recently that is now gone."

"He was healed? Couldn't it have been bruise balm?" Inara asked him, staring at the old man, who just nodded.

"He doesn't remember using any though," he added. "I suppose the fainting might have caused him to forget, but I'm not sure."

"This is bothering you, isn't it? More than it is me?" she told him, knowing that his thoughts were exactly where hers were. He nodded again as she hugged him. "You'll figure it out, grandpa. I know you will," she whispered.

"Thanks Narie. Go, get some sleep." Inara sighed but obeyed, knowing she was being dismissed.

* * *

Evan wasn't around the next day. Inara hoped that was a good thing, as she got dressed for service that night. He didn't come to her room to have Lidia look him over with the other boys, and he barely made it to service on time. Inara noticed he was smiling. She wasn't going to push it.

Corin had been absent as well, but at the service, he was a ghostly pale. By supper, not even Asten could get him to eat. Finally Inara and her friends gave up. Corin, Asten, and Inara went to Corin's room to wait for dawn, and for Tobeis to step out of the chamber.

"Who's he got to instruct him?" Asten asked his friend, once they'd sat down.

"Sir Faleron of King's Reach, Nick's father," Corin replied. Sudenly he was on his feet. "I should be there," he insisted, but Asten lunged for him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you dare; you step foot in that chapel and you won't pass your exams next year," he ordered his friend.

"Besides, Tobe would kill you," Inara insisted. "He's going to be fine, Corin. This is Tobeis we're talking about." Corin sighed as he allowed Asten to drag him back to a seated position.

"My perfect older brother," he muttered with a small smile on his lips. "If he dies, I'm going to kill him." The other two pages laughed as Asten and Corin began a game of chess, while Inara curled up in the window seat reading a book.

Someone roused her just before dawn. Inara opened one eye to see Asten shaking her. She glanced around and saw Corin pacing back and fourth and immediately realized what time it was. Together the three pages wandered down the hall to the Chapel of the Ordeal. They stopped a safe distance away, preventing them from even hearing what took place inside. Corin knew his parents and Dominic would be there, as well as Tobe's new sweetheart, Evan's sister Evinany. Minutes seemed like hours as they waited. Finally the doors opened and the hall filled with sounds. At the front of the crowd was a very exhausted looking Tobe being helped by Sir Owen. His white garments were sweat soaked, his eyes dull, and his skin deathly pale as his brother's had been the night before. Corin ran to him, searching his face. Tobeis gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Your turn next, little brother," he muttered and allowed his former Knight Master to lead him down the hall.

"Thank Mithros," Corin explained, heaving a sigh, as his parents and younger brother joined the three pages.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dom asked his middle son. Corin shook his head. "Too worried about your brother?"

"That and I knew if Tobe made it, I'll have nothing to fear," he laughed. Kel cuffed her son slightly before pulling him into a hug.

"Can we go talk to Tobe now?" Dominic begged, as they walked down the hall.

"Your brother needs to sleep," Kel told him. "You can talk to him later."

"But I want to see him now," the boy pestered. "He's a knight like you, now right, Ma?" Kel just sighed and nodded. "I don't know if I like that," he added.

"Why not, Dominic?" Asten asked the child.

"Knight's get hurt," he answered matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to be one."

"Do we need to discuss this now?" Dom interjected, cutting his youngest son off. "I think I'd like to get some sleep as well."

"Me two!" Corin agreed with his father.

"Me three," Kel laughed, as Dom slapped a hand over the pesky child's mouth. "And him fourth," she added for the boy.

"We'll see you all later, then," Inara promised, waving as the family retired to Kel's quarters at the palace. Asten stayed with her as they headed back to the pages wing. "You should go get some sleep too," she told him, when he yawned. They'd reached her rooms. "Corin kept you up all night as well and we still have a banquet to serve at tonight."

"I suppose," Asten replied. "But we also have presents to open," he added, nodding to the pile on her desk. "I think I'll go open mine." Inara smiled as he took off towards his own rooms, and turned to hers, wondering what this midwinter had brought her.

The pile on her desk consisted of mostly holiday sweets, and the now traditional bone with ribbon from Yancy. This year he'd added a dog collar. Inara just laughed, mentally promising to put something squishy in his bed soon. Besides the sweets, she'd gotten a bag of Tortallan tea from Corin, yet another book from Evan, a pair of riding gloves from her parents, and a silver bracelet from her brothers (their way of reminding her that she was a girl). Her mentors had sent another package; this one contained two items. The first was a journal baring the message "For your private thoughts". It could be bound and locked with a silver key. The second was a tiny dagger, small enough to be concealed just about anywhere. As she looked it over, she saw the distinctive mark that let her know it was from Raven Armory. Shaking her head, Inara sighed and put her gifts away before slipping into bed for a few hours.

Tobe was knighted at sunset, his entire family beaming with pride. Inara smiled up at her oldest cousin. At eighteen, he was even older than all her brothers. Donalin had gotten permission to come from the university to celebrate. After supper service that night, the two Queenscoves were able to go out to supper to celebrate with their cousin.

* * *

The rest of Midwinter passed by in a blur. Before Inara knew it, she was back to her regular schedule. The best part about the holidays being over was that Inara was finally used to the two extra pounds of weight that had been added to her harness right before the celebrations. The worst part was that Lord Padraig added two more the day they stepped back on the practice field.

"I really do think he wants to kill us," Benton remarked. He and his two year mates, as well as Nick, were taking a much needed break from studying on Sunday and were out leaning on a bench beside a frozen over pond.

"I doubt it," Sam told him. "As tired as I am, I think he may be trying to help us," he laughed, his voice screaming that his best friend should have known that. Benton just narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "What do you think, pup?"

"I think I'm too exhausted to form an opinion. I'll just wait for someone to give it to me."

"I think you're all over exaggerating," Nick told them. He was perched up on the back of the bench, his feet on the seat. Sam, Benton, and Inara exchanged a look. Eventually he would learn. "Anyway, didn't you say we'd go skating?" he directed at Sam. Both second year boys looked at Inara.

"Go ahead. I'm perfectly fine here," she told them having already noticed in advance that they'd all brought their skates with them. Inara's were in her room under her bed.

"Come on, pup," Benton pleaded. "What happened to Gilyith was a year ago."

"Not to mention on warmer ice," Sam added. Inara just shook her head.

"I can't forget it happened," she replied with a shudder. "Besides I'm not sure the ice will hold me."

Nick laughed at her. "Inara, you're probably the lightest one of us." Over the past six months, even ten year old Nicholas had bypassed her in height.

"Maybe without the harness."

"You're wearing it?" Sam and Benton exclaimed, looking up from tying the laces on their skates. Inara just nodded and waved the three boys off, then settled herself onto the bench to watch. She wanted to join them, but her memories of a freezing, unconscious boy wouldn't let her.

"I wouldn't skate either," someone told her as she sat there. Inara turned and smiled when she saw Seth standing beside her. "Can I sit?"

"Of course," she laughed and hugged him when he did. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. The Odocoileus in the south finally went into hiding and Sir Seaver said he missed real baths."

"I bet," Inara agreed. "So Jasson says you saw Tusaine."

"Briefly," he answered. "I wasn't very different, but then again we were just over the boarder. You saw Jase?"

"Not since the end of the summer; but he wrote us at the beginning of Midwinter."

Seth nodded. "Did Duke Baird ever find an answer to what happened to Gilyith that day?"

"No," Inara replied. "But Gilyith seems to have forgotten."

"He started beating on you again?"

"Him and his friends," she answered. Seth slung his arm over her shoulder.

"He leaves at the end of this year," he assured her.

"I can only hope. But tell me about what you've been doing. What's it like being a squire?"

"Different. We never have a regular schedule. Sir Seaver makes time for my lessons when time is available, but there's always plenty of training. There's real battles where it's next to impossible to remember what you planned to do next. You go a lot by gut and instinct, and muscle memory. It's amazing how your body automatically knows which move will block what strike. But the best part is knowing you're helping people."

"I can't wait," she grinned. "You know I want to help."

"And I'm sure you will."

"Hey! Naxen! Tirragen! There's some guy with his arm around the puppy!" Nick's voice shouted from across the ice. Inara sighed as her year mates turned to look at her, confused. When they saw Seth they both grinned.

"That's not some guy," Benton explained, as they skated over. "It's Goldenlake."

"Oh boy," Seth laughed. "I've been spotted." Inara just laughed.

* * *

The pages returned to their normal schedules as winter wore on. Seth, now a fairly constant fixture at the palace joined them at meal times since Jasson wasn't there and Tobe was no longer a squire. Every once and a while he'd join them for studying, something Inara was thrilled about. Math still gave her a hard time. Inara spent a lot of time just observing their group. She decided she was going to use her new journal to write what she learned – outside of page training. She'd started by identifying her friends. With the life they'd all chosen, it would have been naïve to think they'd all always be together. She wanted memories while she could make them.

Inara started with Corin. He was her cousin, just a year older than she was, but already he seemed so much wiser. He tended to say things that would get him in trouble with the adults but get a laugh out of his friends. Yet, he was fragile. He was probably the most emotional of all her friends, and wasn't averse to expressing himself.

Yancy was next in her book. Possibly because he was fresh on her mind when she'd finished writing about her cousin. Yancy was the groups clown. He always had something amusing to say, whether the situation was funny or not. Inara wasn't so sure if he'd be able to take serious orders, or give them, in the future.

Benton was the quite one of the group. He rarely said more than a sentence, but if he did, it was either to say something important, or be over dramatic. Benton made a mouse into a bear. Inara had learned to read him quite well, and could often tell that a blizzard from Benton was really just a flurry.

Sam was the most serious of their group. He had both feet planted firmly on the ground, which was a good thing because he was best friends with Benton. He made jokes with the rest of the group, just like any other eleven year old, but he knew how to keep his cool, and to look at things rationally.

Nick was the new comer, being younger than all of them. He was rash, and would often say or do things without thinking first, but his heart was always in the right place. His sheer amount of energy is what made Inara laugh the most – even when he wasn't trying to be funny.

Evan was her older brother figure. She loved having him around her. It always made her feel safe. Evan was the awkward one. Almost like he hadn't exactly found his place in the world yet, and was still struggling with himself. One minute he was all fist and sword, and the next he'd have his nose engrossed in a book. Despite his complexities, Inara felt she, at least, knew him better than the others did.

Asten was a guardian figure. His goal was to protect everyone, specifically Corin, Inara, and Nick. Corin, because they were best friends and Asten saw farther into the other boys soul than anyone else; Inara, because despite her goal of being a knight, Asten always saw her as girl as well; and Nick, because he was the youngest – the kid brother who would get into trouble if not looked after.

Seth was the calm one. Nothing seemed to bother him. He was level headed and even hearted, and could always be relied on to keep cool in times of drastic needs. But he was also the sweet one; he never had a harsh would to say, or if he did, he kept it to himself.

Jasson was notorious for being driven by his emotions. He flip-flopped constantly. Some of his letters told her he was happy and some declared that he was miserable. She couldn't understand him, but she put it to the fact that she hadn't seen him in months.

They were an interesting mix of people, but that was what Inara loved about them all. She could go to any one of them if she had a problem.

She was reading over what she'd written when someone knocked on her open door. She looked up to see Asten standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. She raised her eyebrows. His face was serious. "You owe me a duel," he told her, steadily. Inara did her best not to smile. He wouldn't take her seriously if she did. It would be a friendly match, regardless, but Inara had been dieing to see if she could best him for months. Asten would hold back if he didn't think she was as serious as he was. "Sir Zahir is exercising in one of the indoor practice courts. He said he'd monitor a match for me if I found a challenger."

"Then I'll give you a challenge," she replied, closing and locking her journal. She slid the key into a small space in her desk, and grabbed her sword from its resting spot. "Will we have an audience?" Inara asked, falling into step beside Asten as they walked to the court.

The older page shook his head. "No one needs to see," he told her. He wouldn't look at her. At the moment, they weren't to be friends. He saw Inara only as another opponent. Inara sighed and knew that if they were to do their best, they would have to distance themselves. It had been nearly nine months since they'd practiced on the outdoor courts with Jasson as montitor, and neither had been seriously trying. Now it was time to test one another's real skill.

Asten lead the way into the practice court. Sir Zahir looked up at the pages from his own practice. He glared at Inara for a moment before turning Asten. "I said a challenger."

"She's a decent fencer, sir," Asten replied back, defending his friend, but not switching his mood. Inara just bowed to her teacher who shook his head and ordered the two of them to stretch. Inara retreated to her side of the court and began to do the stretches she did every morning. She watched Asten through the corner of her eye. He was most definitely serious about this. And even though she was a girl, he was going to fight her with everything he had. She wondered if this had been that good of an idea.

"Ready?" Sir Zahir called to them. Both pages nodded and took their places. They bowed to him and then to each other, before bringing their weapons up into the guard position.

Sir Zahir gave them the go ahead and Asten immediately struck at her. Since Seth had become a squire, Asten was considered the best fencer among them. Now he showed her why. He moved swiftly, barely giving Inara time to block his strikes. He kept her dancing out of his range, unable to administer any attacks of her own. Sir Zahir looked on, grinning.

Inara started to get tired. Her arms burned each time she tried to defend against Asten. She knew he was good, but she should have at least been able to attack. Angry at herself, she forced her muscles to keep going. Asten, surprised by her resistance, finally realized his own mistake. He'd forgotten that Inara wasn't an average swordswoman. She'd also been wearing her harness constantly since she'd gotten it and had built up more stamina than the other pages. When he started to tire, she'd have back up reserves; and he'd already used up all of his. Asten's speed slowed a bit, but it was enough to allow Inara to bring her own blade up in an attack. They finally began exchanging blows, a proper sword fight emerging. Inara started proving to be a more challenging opponent that Asten had assumed. Sir Zahir's face faltered.

Asten stumbled as sweat dripped into his eyes. He missed a block as Inara swung her blade in and locked it behind his, yanking the blade from his hands, and forcing Asten onto his knees as she circled behind him, planting the tip of her sword at his back, her entire body shaking with exhaustion. Both pages were panting. Sir Zahir looked them over, and retrieved Asten's blade, he hadn't it back to the boy. "The winner is obvious," he said, although Inara heard the distaste in his voice. As he left, Inara sheathed her blade and offered a hand to Asten. He didn't take it but pushed himself to his feet.

"You're mad at me?" she asked him. Asten stared at the smaller page for a few moments. He sighed and tried to shake his head.

"I'm angry at myself. You shouldn't have won."

"Why's that, Hollyrose?"

"I stupidly forgot you aren't just a girl, or an average page. I forgot about your stamina."

"Well, you learned," she retorted. "You won't be able to take me lightly again."

"No, I dare say I won't," he added, looking his blade over.

"Next time maybe you'll win."

"Perhaps. But I don't want there to be a next time," he told her and left, leaving her standing alone, very confused.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**I know it was a bit short, but still, I hope you liked it. Anyway, reviews greatly appreciated. Oh, and Happy New Year!! See you for the first update of 2008!

Fateless Wanderer


	9. Unexpected Changes

**Author Note:  
**Ok, so I was bad and didn't get this finished in time. Sowwie! Chapter 10 hasn't been started yet, but I will attempt to get it done in time for Monday. If I fail, it will be posted the following Monday so that posting can resume it's usually weekly schedule. However, I'm almost 100 percent sure that there are only 12 to 13 chapters in "Gift" so the story's almost over. Don't fear, there are 3 more after "Gift", but I just thought you could use a heads up. Anyway, onto chapter 9; this has not been proofed! I will go back and check over all the chapters as soon as the story is done, so bare with me.  
**  
Addendum:  
**Officially revised chapters 1-9

**Review Replies:  
**Me: I don't mind. Just don't bother listing them for this chapter. It hasn't been proofed even once, so I'm positive there are a whole lot of mistakes. I just wanted to get it up since its two days late. Glad you're enjoying it though.

Starry: Aww… You're very welcome. Glad you love it, and the boys. I love them too.

* * *

-9-  
Unexpected Changes

Asten didn't mention the match to anyone. Inara knew his pride had been hurt, so she didn't either. No one needed to know she was better with a sword than he was. Sir Zahir didn't appear to have informed Lord Padraig either, as the training master still continued to focus his attentions on the third year. Inara had known he wouldn't say anything. He'd have to admit she was good. Part of her wanted everyone to know, but it was a tiny part. She was more concerned with remaining friends with Asten. Friendships meant more to her than anything.

Instead of dwelling on their match, Inara found other things to occupy her mind, most specifically all the strange occurrences that had begun to happen over the past year and a half.

The first was the opal lighting up. She'd barely touched the pendent, but it had sparked and singed her fingers. She could still remember the biting pain she'd felt, but managed to conceal.

Not long after, she remembered warmth returning to the dangerously cold body of her enemy. She remembered shaking with fear and cold, unsure exactly what had really occurred during those moments.

The strange exhaustion that had filled her body during the ride south still remained unexplained. She knew it hadn't been exactly natural, but it hadn't been unnatural either. It was just strange.

Not having any broken bones when Gilyith jammed his hilt into her chest was surprising enough. The addition of the massive pain suddenly disappearing added to the mystery.

And lastly there was Thorville fainting during Midwinter service.

None of it made any sense to her, but she knew it all had to be connected. But how could such odd things happen around someone who was giftless; someone who'd been tested time after time, always with the same results. She spent hours in the library trying to figure out what was going on, but she found no answers. It was as if nothing like what she was experiencing had ever occurred before.

Finally Inara resigned herself to giving up her search. If the gods meant for her to be different, then she was to be different. If they meant for her to know what was going on, then she would learn what was going on. Until then, she would have to be content with what she had.

Lord Padraig switched up their training again in March. This time he decided they would practice with various weapons in groups. The group numbers varied in sizes, year make up, commanders, and weapons. Sometimes one group would be completely unarmed against a group that carried weapons. There were always different results.

Towards the middle of the month, Inara was assigned as an archer in a group commanded by Lorrence. They were supposed to be defending a small group of buildings that was their "town". Inara lay belly down on the roof, watching as Yancy's opposing force tried to break through Lorrence's first line of defense – pike and spear men. Lorrence had ordered the archers not to fire unless the enemy managed to break the line. They had limited resources, and even if they managed to fend off one attack, wasting arrows could mean ultimate defeat unless they killed every one of the enemy. However, it wouldn't do them much good if their first line all ended up "dead".

Inara kept her eyes on the area directly in front of her despite hearing the sounds of bows releasing behind her. Obviously Yancy's men had broken the line on the other side of the town. Still, Inara obeyed her orders. She was to protect the ground that was in front of her, and let her group mates assigned to watch the rear do their jobs. She eventually heard the sound of wooden practice swords clashing. There was fighting going on in the streets below her.

Inara finally looked up when she heard something thud against the roof just below her foot. She whirled around to see a first year standing up on a rooftop behind her. He was fitting another arrow in his bow, while making a drastic target of himself. She sighed and swung around fully as he released. His second shot was better aimed and he hit her in the thigh. She winced as the blunt shaft struck her, releasing red chalk. She immediate shot him, hiting him square in the chest. Lord Padraig who'd watched the exchange called out that the boy was dead. He'd get yelled at for standing later. Inara looked at Lord Padraig who shook his head. She would live, if she bandaged her wound and the battle didn't go much longer. She immediately pulled some of the bandaging they'd been supplied with out of her tunic and bound her leg as her father had taught her, before turning back to the battle. The first line below her had been forced to retreat. She was now allowed to choose her targets at will. Anyone who saw her was immediately taken out, and none of the ground troops allowed anyone to scale the roofs again and pick off the archers. Yancy's men were forced to surrender. Despite the weak first line, Lorrence had placed his best men as the "towns" second and third line of defenders. As Yancy's archers laid down their weapons, one of Lorrence's sword men got cocky and turned around, his back to the enemy. It wasn't over until their instructors told them so, and one more loss could be enough to tip the scales. Hakim who was on Yancy's side knew this and aimed his sword at the boy and closed in. Inara cursed because she was forced to raise up to get a clear shot at her year mate. As her arrow hit Hakim directly in the belly, another arrow struck her own, once again, showering her with red chalk. She muttered curses as she saw Sam mouth the words "sorry". She shook her head and began to descend. She was forced to stop as pain gripped her stomach. It didn't make sense. Sam's arrow had been just as blunt as all the others. She brushed it off as the pain disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. She joined the other dead, which included the Arwin. His chest was covered in chalk. He'd been the idiot who'd stood straight up on the roof and shot at her.

Lord Padraig awarded Lorrence the victory, although he told him he needed to work on his defense a little more, before looking over the victims to make sure no one was seriously hurt. He paused when his eyes fell on Inara, one of the last casualties.

"Queenscove, are you alright?"

She frowned and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine, my lord. Why do you ask?"

"You're bleeding, page," he told her matter-of-factly, his eyes darting to the fake bandage on her leg. Inara frowned again and looked down at her leg. Sure enough the white bandage was soaked through with blood. Frightened, she untied it. Her clothing was dark with blood, but not only on the side where the arrow had struck her, but on both. Realization dawned on her as she heard Arwin argue that he'd used the same arrows everyone else had. There was no way he could have wounded her so badly. Inara's cheeks flushed bright red.

"My lord; may- may I be excused?" she asked, mustering all her strength, but nothing could make her meet his eyes. The man's eyes went wide and he nodded immediately.

"Go. Return when you can."

Inara took off at a run before any of her friends could question her or ask if she was alright. She knew what had happened, but there was absolutely no way she was alright. She was completely and totally mortified. She didn't stop running until she reached the pages' wing, and she only paused to momentarily knock on Salma's door and request Lidia come to her rooms as soon as possible. The maid was to let herself in.

Inara slammed the door shut behind her as soon as she entered the room and let the tears fall that had been threatening since she left the practice courts. She pulled off her clothing, and threw it onto the floor, and stood in her room wearing only her loin cloth with was crimson red. She cried even harder, falling to the floor. She was incredibly embarrassed. The boys would have questions; ones that she couldn't or wouldn't answer.

"Lady?" Lidia called as she let herself into the page's room. Inara looked up through tears. Lidia saw her sitting there, practice clothes strew across the room. Only when she picked up her mistresses pants did she realize what was wrong. "Oh my; in front of all the boys?" Inara nodded in response. "My poor lady; come now, stand up. It'll do no good getting the floor dirty."

"What am I going to do?" Inara asked through her sobs as she obeyed. Lidia looked over the floor. No damage done, she turned to Inara.

"First I'm going to get your bath water heated," Lidia told her pointing to the bucket she'd brought with her. "Then while you scrub, and I mean everywhere, I'm going to get you the pads women use. You know what this is?"

Inara nodded again. "Mama told me. But she was fourteen when she got hers."

"Everyone's different, Lady," Lidia replied, as she set the water to heat on the fire. Inara brushed her tears away. "It's the mark of the goddess upon all us womenfolk. We can't change that any more than we can pick when it happens. My ma got hers when she was eleven. I didn't get mine till I was thirteen."

"But what do I tell the boys? They all saw that I was bleeding."

"You tell them that this one is none of their business. Most of them will understand. Those that don't you have to ignore. Your friends who do will probably explain it in terms the other boys can understand."

"But I don't want them discussing me, or this," Inara argued. "I don't want this."

"I know you don't; but I already told you. You can't change it. Would you rather explain it to them yourself? Trust me, better the older boys explain it to the younger ones than you trying to do it. I tried explaining to my younger brother. He started asking all sorts of questions and embarrassing me more. He didn't stop till my Da came and told him something in his ear. He shut up immediately."

Inara nodded and finally started to quiet. Lidia hugged her and went to fill the tub with the water. She came back and ushered Inara into the room. "Remember to bathe everywhere and toss your dirty loin cloth out here. I'll see that it's washed with the rest of your soiled clothes."

"Thanks Lidia," Inara replied and did as she was told. Lidia just nodded and went to do as she promised.

* * *

Inara joined the rest of the pages at lunch. She'd missed tilting while she'd bathed and had stayed in her room until the lunch bell rang. Nervous about the questions she'd receive, Inara watched her shoes as she entered the mess and got her lunch. She sat at her regular table with all of her friends. They were there when she sat down.

"Is everything alright Queenscove?" Evan asked when she was settled beside him. She nodded without looking up at her food. "You didn't need a healer?"

"No," she muttered.

"What happened?" Corin asked her, shoveling food into her mouth. She knew that question was coming. She didn't know if she should be relieved or not that it was from her cousin. She looked up at all her friends and sighed.

"I'd rather not say. It's personal," she told them, code for "my business; not yours."

"But if you're hurt," Nick started to say, before he winced. Yancy had kicked him.

"Then it's forgotten," he assured her, smiling. Inara smiled back. Lidia was right. The older boys all understood, and they would explain it to the younger ones without causing Inara any unnecessary embarrassment.

"So, what else did Lord Padraig say?" she asked her friends.

"He said you all got lucky. Yancy should have won, but Lorrence choose the best archers. He also scolded Arwin big time for standing and giving you such an easy target for no reason," Sam told her. "First years," he added, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed, causing all the others to laugh.

They ate their lunch and cleaned up together, and just as Yancy promised, the earlier incident was forgotten. Inara followed her friends to her classes as usual. It wasn't until she walked into her class on magic that she noticed that something else had changed. The room that was usually set up like all her other classrooms was empty. It glowed eerily white; power radiating all around. Only when the glow began to hurt her eyes did Inara look down and realize that the floor looked like everything else. She couldn't see if she was really standing on anything. It was just one big white void. She squeaked in dismay. None of the boys seemed particularly happy about it either.

"Alright boys; today we're going to study illusions," Master Numair told them, coming into the room. He was grinning from ear to ear and didn't seem the least bit bothered about the lack of a floor.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this," Benton muttered to her. Inara nodded. Master Numair moved into the center of the room and began quizzing the pages on what they knew about illusions and how they worked. Inara and Corin both did well; their parents had drilled illusion information into their heads from day one. Only after he was certain the pages knew how to recognize illusions did he begin to demonstrate.

Almost immediately the space around Inara began to shift until all the pages in the room were standing in the middle of an open field. Inara took a few deep breaths, smelling the air. It felt real enough, but she knew it was only because Master Numair's power was so strong. Sounds of horses approaching reached her ears and an army bore down on the pages, who suddenly realized they were weaponless. Everyone looked around frantically for the practice swords they were supposed to be carrying. Only when the army was mere feet away from them, did the illusion shatter, leaving several pages cowering on their knees. Some were stark white, while other appeared sick to their stomachs. Inara realized her hands were shaking and sweat was rolling down her face.

"You all did as well as can be expected. Even though you knew it was going to be an illusion, you couldn't help but fear. A well trained mage can destroy an entire army with a single illusion, as you just saw. We'll be practicing this until you all can remain calm in the midst of a seemingly dangerous situation," the mage told them. "You're all dismissed," he added.

"That was fun," Asten remarked as they walked out. He was still white from the experience. "You would think that these people would be tired of trying to kill us before we get our shields."

"Practice makes perfect," Corin told him, laughing a bit. "It wasn't that bad."

"Then how come you started praying to Mithros?" Yancy asked him. Evan and Sam caught up to them in the hall.

"Everyone's all stired up. What happened?" Evan asked.

"Master Numair demonstrated the power of illusions and nearly gave us all heart attacks," Benton informed them.

"Aren't you over reacting?" Sam asked him. Benton just shook his head as the whole group laughed.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly and Inara returned to her room before they were supposed to be at supper. She entered her room to see a stack of linen pads on her bed, as well as a bucket of compresses sitting over the fire, and a note from Lidia.

_Lady Inara,_

_I hope everything went alright for you. If you need to talk, send for me; I'd be happy to. The linen pads on your bed are for you, and there are warm compresses by the fire. They should help with the pains. Use bandages to tie them in place on your lower stomach. Just leave your soiled pads on the privy floor and I'll be sure to have them washed. If you need anything else, just send for me. _

_Lidia._

Not for the first time was Inara thrilled to have at least one female friend at the palace. She took one of the pads and retreated into the privy to change, just after making sure her door was safely latched shut.

* * *

Lord Padraig was there when she arrived at supper but he just looked at her instead of giving her punishment work. She wished he had when some of the boys started murmuring about special treatment. Granted, most of them thought she'd been injured, so at least she wasn't embarrassed by it. She took her usual place between Sam and Evan at the table, and began chattering with her friends as usual. As far as Inara was concerned, there had been enough changes for one day. Too bad for her, the training master felt differently. As supper ended, he stood up on the dais and looked all of them over – their signal that he was not yet through with them and they would have to wait a bit longer before being allowed to leave.

"A few announcements for you boys; then I will let you get to all your work that I know you're undoubtedly dieing to do. First of all, against my better wishes, His majesty has decided to hold a ball in two weeks time to celebrate his highness's birthday from this past Midwinter since Prince Jasson was unable to be here then. Normally this would not concern us, but His majesty has decreed that the ball will be for the young nobles of the kingdom, not the court. He has invited the daughters of the convent to escort the young ladies to the palace, as well as inviting the students of the royal university and some of the young mages at the city of the gods. And, he has invited all of you. You will be having an extra hour of etiquette lessons with Master Oakbridge starting tomorrow until the ball to make sure you do not shame your teachers."

When he finished speaking for a moment, the pages stared at him blankly. This was most certainly news for them. As much as most of the boys would rather not spend more time in etiquette lessons, the prospect of a party that they could attend was worth it. Murmurs immediately went up through the pages and the few squires who were in the hall.

"Calm down," Lord Padraig told them. "Anyone who gets punishment work will not be allowed to attend," he added. The boys and Inara didn't really seem to care.

"Second, fourth years are going to start getting less extra work for the next month and a half or so that is left in the year. This is because every night after supper, they will be required to spend an extra hour of training with myself and several of your other instructors. Anyone else is welcome to these lessons as long as they stay on top of their other work."

Once more, the pages were surprised, unused to so many changes at once. And Lord Padraig didn't appear to be done. "Lastly, Monday and Wednesday evenings starting two bells after supper for a full hour, I will be having additional sword lessons for several select pages. You will receive a letter in your post tomorrow if you're to be included. These lessons are not optional," he told them. "You're dismissed. Your new schedules will start tomorrow. Do not be late for anything." The training master didn't wait for them to bow or even acknowledge that he was finished. Instead, he left the dais, leaving behind some very stunned pages.

"Well, that was certainly different," Benton told them, as they headed back to Yancy's room for studying that night.

"You're gonna have to study in someone else's rooms if Evan and I are going to be attending these training sessions," Yancy replied, simply nodding to the younger boy's statement.

"I wonder what they're going to involve," Evan mused. He definitely appeared lost in thought. Inara remained silent as the other boys discussed Lord Padraig's announcements. Asten's mind was on the sword lessons. Would they be for the boys who actually needed more practice? Or would they be for the advanced students? He was hoping it was the latter. He wanted to learn more. Corin, Sam, and Benton were all discussing the possibilities that might arise for the fourth years, while Nick, with boundless energy was already debating how he might get all his work done and attend the lessons himself. "What about you, pup? What do you think about the new schedules?"

"I can't help but wonder if they'll let me go as a girl, or if I'll have to escort some giggling young lady like the rest of you."

"What?" Asten asked her confused.

"The ball."

"Everything that was announced, and the one thing you concentrate on is the ball?" Sam asked in disbelief. He thought for sure she'd be wondering about the sword lessons. "You really are a girl."

"Naturally," she replied, with a laugh. "But can you imagine? I'm not sure which would be better: going as a lady or a page."

"Lady," Evan, Yancy, Sam, Corin, and Asten told her.

"Page," Benton and Nick exclaimed at the same time. Inara looked at them. "Ok, so I just thought the idea of you dancing with another girl would be funny," Benton added.

"I didn't. But you wouldn't be the puppy if you went as a lady. Besides, we might have to dance with you, and I saw how you step on Asten's feet when Master Oakbridge pairs you up," Nick laughed. Inara cuffed him in the head. Nick dodged her fists and sprinted down the hall, Inara chasing after him, laughter echoing from her friends.

"Fetch puppy!" Yancy called after her.

"If you catch him, we'll help you bury him," Corin added.

* * *

The next day after morning practice, Inara returned to her room to bathe before supper. Lidia had her bath water warming on the fire, and a stack of post on her desk. There was a letter from Emry telling her that he wasn't sure if he and Kennith would be able to attend the ball for Prince Jasson's birthday. They both were at crucial points in their studies, and time off could prove detrimental to their progress. Inara understood. Her brothers were all as determined about their futures as she was. A second letter proved to be from Baird. He was absolutely sure he would unable to attend, but he wished her luck on her upcoming examinations. As much as she understood, she missed Baird the most. They'd always been close and it hurt that she hadn't seen him since the summer before she started her page training. At this rate, she probably wouldn't see him for a long time. Another letter had arrived from her parents, also concerning the ball to be held. Her father had sent a small sum of money to her account at the palace so she could purchase a new gown. Inara had to laugh; that settled it. If she were allowed to attend as a young lady, she would. After all, her mother had gone to the trouble of securing money from her father for her.

The last letter in the stack was more like a note. Written in her training master's familiar hand was a request that she begin attending the additional sword practices the following evening. She wasn't sure if the request was a good thing or a bad thing, but she would wait and see who else was present before she panicked. It did no good dwelling on things that she couldn't change, just like the strange instances that surrounded her.

* * *

That evening Inara brought her extra work to supper, and ignored most of her friends' conversations in favor of doing mathematics. Twice she got up to ask Seth, who sat with the squires that night, for help. After her second trip, Evan finally interrupted her, placing his hand on her book.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he asked her with one eye brow raised. "It's unhealthy to be so interested in school work. You're not ill are you?"

"Haha," Inara replied, closing her books. "I want to find out what your new lessons are about so I'm trying to get a head start on my work."

"You want extra lessons?" Asten asked her, unbelieving. "She really must be ill," he added to the rest of their group. Inara just slugged him in the arm.

"I'm not sick. I'm curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat," Yancy told her, taking a sip of his juice.

"Good thing I'm a puppy, then," she replied simply. "Besides, everyone always forgets the last part – 'and satisfaction brought it back'."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I highly doubt any extra lessons will be all that satisfying," Corin remarked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm thrilled to swap extra work for more lessons," Yancy told them.

"Only you and Evan get that luxury," Asten answered. "Lucky me, I get extra sword lessons but the same amount of work. How is that fair?"

"You've got extra sword lessons, too?" Inara completely disregarded his question. Asten nodded. "Good. That means I'm not atrocious."

"I should say not," Asten laughed. "You're dangerous with a blade," he added. "You thought you were horrible?"

"Well," Inara muttered, looking down.

"Awww, she's pretending to be humble," Sam laughed, poking her in the side.

"I'm not pretending," she protested, squirming away from Sam.

"Right," Evan told her sarcastically. "Come off it. You know how good you are with the sword. So, anyone else besides our two prodigies get an invite to Lord Padraig's little sword party?" Sam nodded (he was the second best in his year), but the rest of the group shook their heads. "Well, that settles it. Lord Padraig wants to teach you all some advanced stuff."

Inara just grinned in response. She was glad Lord Padraig thought highly of her skills and she was even happier that Asten and Sam would be joining her as well. She would have hated it if she were the only one.

She finished eating, inputting into the conversation every so often while she continued to do her work. As supper ended, she and Nick stayed behind with Evan and Yancy, even though Nick was already behind on his own work. He swore he wouldn't stay for more than the first night if he continued to lag in his work, but he really wanted to know what the lessons would be about.

Lord Padraig stood on the dais and looked over the five fourth years and the others who'd stayed: Inara, Nick, Martin of Tameran, and Edmond of Disart. He appeared to be contemplating letting the younger pages stay, before finally sighing, as Master Numair entered the room.

"I suppose you all want to know what we'll be studying over the next month an a half. Part of it will be strategy and tactics," he told them. "The other part will be something more pressing. We're going to study ways to successfully fight and destroy Odocoileus. As squires, you will inevitably encounter these immortals. Alone, they are not difficult enemies, but in groups, you lives can be in danger. We want to make you as prepared as we can for what waits for you outside the castle walls."

The boys all nodded their understanding, realizing that these lessons would be important and much more serious than any of their other lessons. Inara took note of the fear that showed on Evan and Yancy's faces as well as those of Gilyith, Lorrence, and Thorville; all who would become squires if they passed their big examinations in April.

"Tonight I've asked Master Numair to review what is already known as fact about these immortals. If there is time at the end, we'll touch on some of the strategies used in the immortals war."

The next hour went by faster than Inara realized. They never got to the immortals war, as Master Numair and Lord Padraig spent the hour sorting through what the pages knew, instructing them on what was fact, and what was fiction. Finally they heard the loud bells calling the hour. Most of the pages, save Nick and Edmond, were disappointed to find out that they would have to leave. Only when Lord Padraig reminded them that they actually had work to get done, did they all reluctantly leave the mess hall.

Inara reported to Corin's room where their friends were already deep into their extra work. Yancy, Evan, and Nick joined them shortly after. It took Inara nearly to lights out to get through at least a good majority of her work. It was rare that anyone ever finished, but Inara set her standards to at least eighty-five percent finished to be acceptable. She knew that meant that Monday and Wednesday nights she would be unable to attend the fourth years extra training if she was to report to her own sword lessons right after. She would have to resign herself to Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays with the older pages, and she would have to work on her school work during supper. However, judging by their first lesson, it would be worth it. She crawled into her bed that night, ignoring the dull ache in her abdomen, as she snuggled beneath the blankets and thought about her new schedule.

* * *

The following day was Wednesday, meaning her first extra fencing lesson with Lord Padraig and the advanced pages. She could barely sit still through most of the day. By the time supper came, Inara was bouncing off the walls in excitement. Evan had to remind her twice that she actually needed to finish her supper or she wouldn't have the strength to survive sword lessons. She stuck her tongue out in response, but settled down to actually eat something, while also working on some of her course work. Her friends had given up on persuading her from working so hard as none of them could get through to her.

She barely concentrated while they were working in Corin's room. Finally Asten stood up and stretched. The clock in Corin's room showed that it was almost ten to the hour. If they weren't to be late, the three would have to leave then. Inara followed him, and Sam agreed to meet them there; he'd forgotten to grab his practice sword from his room, and now had to go get it. Inara waved him off and fell into step beside Asten. They were half way to the practice court when Asten started talking.

"Inara," he began.

"Hmm?" she replied, not looking up. She hadn't been alone with him since the awkward ending of their duel.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been angry," he told her. "I wasn't angry really."

"It's alright," she muttered. She still had no idea why he'd reacted that way. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to.

"No, it's not," Asten continued. "I acted like a jerk, and well, that's not right. That's not how a gentleman is supposed to treat a lady." Inara opened his mouth to argue, but Asten shook his head and cut her off. "You are too a lady; just because you wear pants and know how to use a sword doesn't make you not a lady."

"Thanks."

"Listen, I… well, I have way too much pride. I wasn't mad. My pride was just hurt that day, and well, I acted like a wounded four-year-old. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Inara replied, glancing up at him. "Does this mean you'll do another free style duel with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I may be able to admit my pride was hurt, and that I was stupid, but there's no way I'd put myself through it again," he laughed. "I still have some pride left."

"You're incredible," she laughed back as they entered the practice court.

Sam joined them only a few moments later, sword in hand. He began to clip it to his waist as Lord Padraig walked in. There were only two other pages in the room: Gilyith and Martin. Together, the five of them made up the best of the pages fencers. And apparently they were going to be taught more than they ever had before, from Lord Padraig.

"Hollyrose, you'll pair with me," Lord Padraig began, singling Asten out. "Marti's Hill, you're with Tameran. Queenscove and Tirragen, pair up."

The pages did as they were told. Lord Padraig spent the first fifteen minutes warming them up. He had then do repetitive simple drills until each move was executed perfectly and their blades moving in unison. By the time they were done, all five pages were sweat soaked.

"Now, we start the difficult stuff," the training master smiled at all of them. Inara groaned inwardly, her muscles aching from the effort they'd already put in. However, just like the boys, she put on a brave face and listened carefully. Lord Padraig explained that they were to work on the warm up routine on their own, in their spare time. They were to stretch when the arrived at the lessons, not wait for him. Each time they had lessons, Lord Padraig would pair with a different page so they could all learn from him first hand. As soon as he finished explaining the rules, he began teaching them the starts of more complex patterns.

Inara thought she was going to die by the end of the hour. Her muscles were screaming for relief, and her abdomen was aching severely. More than anything she wanted to curl up in a ball and fall asleep, but she still had work to do. Lord Padraig complimented them all on their effort, and reminded them to practice before dismissing them as the bell called the next hour.

"Anyone else wonder if he was trying to kill us?" Asten complained.

"Asten, you always think Lord Padraig wants to kill us," Sam replied.

"Because he does!"

"Kill us, no," Inara broke in. "Destroy any ability to use our arms, yes. Mine feel like pudding."

"Lucky. I'm pretty sure mine are made of lead," Sam replied.

"Lets go tell our friends how lucky they are not to have to go through this torture," Asten added. Inara and Sam barely nodded agreement as they followed the older boy down the corridor.

By the time she finally got to bed that night, Inara had decided that despite aching arms, the lessons would be worth it. She knew with the right training, she would actually be worthy of Asten believing she'd hurt his pride. Had he not tired himself out, he would have won. In her eyes, he was the better swordsman.

* * *

By Sunday, Inara's cycle had finally finished, and she could stand up without wincing in pain. She'd gotten a letter on Thursday from Lord Padraig explaining that she was allowed to wear a gown to the Prince's party, so long as she acted like the rest of the pages. Just because she wasn't going to be wearing the royal uniform like the rest of her friends, didn't mean she was excused from service. If anyone requested something of her, she was to perform the action. Inara had thanked him kindly and rushed to tell Lidia. She wanted her maid's help deciding what dress she was to wear.

Now, Lidia had picked up her mistress's dress from Miss Lalasa's dress shop, and was doing a final fitting to make sure the dress would be perfectly for Saturday evening. Inara stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. The gown was a soft light blue silk with a sheer lavender over robe, similar to the gown the lady knights had bought for her at the start of the year. She would have loved to wear it, but it was at Lalasa's being altered to fit her new height. As beautiful as the new dress was, something seemed wrong. It wasn't sitting right.

"I don't get it. It fit nearly perfectly at Lalasa's on Friday," she told her maid who was fixing the gown's hem. Lidia stood up and looked at her mistress's reflection, and then at the actual girl.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Inara replied. She turned her eyes to the young woman.

"Promise you won't go crazy?" Lidia asked her. Inara sighed and nodded. Lidia pointed at her chest. Inara frowned and gazed in the mirror to figure out what she was supposed to be seeing. Finally her eyes bulged and her mouth went dry. "Lady?"

"The Goddess is playing games with me!" Inara exclaimed throwing her arms up. Lidia grabbed her and pressed them back down, not wanting the annoyed page to rip the dress.

"It's an easy enough problem to fix. I'll take your measurements and bring the dress to Miss Lalasa. I'm sure she'll be able to alter it in time. After all, you're the only young lady at the palace who needs a gown."

"But why now?"

"Why now what?"

"Why these?" Inara groaned. She had already pulled the dress off her head and was now staring at her figure in the mirror. Two prominent bumps stood out on her chest, and she was almost positive they hadn't been there the day before. "First I get my cycle, and now this?"

"You were bound to turn into a lady at some point, Lady. Surely you didn't believe you'd become a man?"

"Of course not," Inara retorted. Lidia could see that she was close to tears and sighed, wrapping her arms around her.

"Then this is a good thing," Lidia told her. "It's much less of a nuisance than your monthlies were. And now you really are a woman."

"I'm twelve."

"Yes, a twelve-year-old woman. And all young woman get to wear face paint to balls," Lidia told her, trying to appeal to every young lady, page or otherwise. Inara looked up, and brushed her eyes.

"Really?"

"Just a little. Maybe some eye and lip color. I wouldn't want your papa mad at me," Lidia told her younger mistress. Inara laughed a little at that. "I'm going to pick you up some breast bands and bring this dress to Lalasa. Stand up," Lidia ordered. Inara obeyed, and her maid briskly took her new measurements and fled the room.

Inara sighed and pulled on a shirt and breeches. She walked back over to the mirror and gazed in. She frowned for a moment and then pulled the shirt tighter so that it exposed the shape of her chest. She also noticed her waist was a bit thinner, giving a bit more curve. She turned to see her reflection from the back, just as someone knocked.

"Come in," Inara called, still examining herself. She wondered how Lidia had finished so quickly.

"Hey, pup… I came to see if… oh."

Inara's eyes shot open at the sound of Evan's voice. She quickly released her shirt and turned to face him, a beat red blush across her face. How on earth could she have been dumb enough to let one of her friends see her in such a girly situation?

Evan had already averted his eyes, obviously just as embarrassed as she was. Not for the first time, Inara had to wonder how interested in girls Evan was. After all, he was fourteen years old. Even Yancy who was a few months younger seemed interested in the fairer sex, or at least he claimed to be.

"I didn't mean to… um."

"It's alright. I should have locked the door," Inara broke off. She started pulling on her harness and struggled with a bit. Evan moved to help her. As soon as it was settled, she groaned. She'd need Lidia to take it to get the leather straps loosened, as well as the rest of her clothes. "You needed me for something?" she asked him, pulling on a tunic, and trying desperately to alter the subject.

"Yeah… um, we were all headed out to one of the ponds for a little. We wanted to know if you were up to coming along."

"Definitely; I'll meet you in the stables in five minutes?"

"Yeah," Evan replied, still a bit flustered. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Inara locked it and leaned against it and let a few embarrassed tear drops fall as she fought to compose herself. She was getting just a little tired of all these changes. It just wasn't fair – none of the other pages had to deal with this.

* * *

Inara stood in her room a week later once again in front of the mirror. This time her dress fit perfectly. Evan hadn't mentioned the awkward moment and neither had she. They had a very clear, unspoken agreement that it didn't happen, which was one of the reasons Inara loved her friends so much. They respected her enough that they understood one another perfectly. Inara had requested that none of them see her gown until the night of the dance, so Lidia had gone to Yancy's room to help all the boys make sure their uniforms looked perfect. She'd already finished Inara's facepaint, and Inara was just finishing her own hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called, having learned her lesson.

"Its Sam," the page on the other side of the door called. Inara let a small smile pull across her lips as she went to the door and unbolted it, opening it wide. She would be happy to have her year mate's opinion. For his part, Sam just sort of stared at her.

"So, what do you think?"

"Wow… you look amazing."

"Thank you," she laughed, letting him inside and slipping her feet into her silk slippers. She glanced in the mirror one last time before turning back to him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, um… ok, so we were all thinking that well… if you're going to this thing as a lady, you need an escort."

"I need an escort?" She laughed, sitting down on the bed, careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"Yeah; None of the other ladies at this ball will be there alone. It's not proper, even if you are a page," he added before she could jump in that she was an equal to them. "We want you to be a page and a proper lady. And we won't have it any other way."

"Who's we?"

"Everybody. Well, me, Evan, Asten, and Corin. But the others agreed."

"So you're going to be my escort?" She giggled.

"Didn't think you'd mind; we figured it'd be the most proper since we're the same age. Nick volunteered."

"How very gallant of him," Inara agreed. She stood up and nodded. "Shall we go then," she added with a smile. She was actually really flattered that her friends wanted to protect her honor, even to the point of escorting her to a ball. She had been slightly worried about the fact that she'd have been the only girl without an escort.

"Of course," Sam agreed and offered her his arm with a bow. Inara laughed and curtsied, taking his arm. Together they left the room and wandered down the hall to the ball room, talking about their lack of extra work from Friday so they would all be able to attend. The only other bit of news was that even though the ball was in honor of Prince Jasson's fifteenth birthday, the prince himself would not be in attendance. At the last minute, a mixed group of immortals, led by a few Odocoileus had attacked several villages in the royal forest, and Third Company who was on their way back for the ball, had been the closest group to rescue the people. Jasson had written to his grandfather that he had begged Lord Raoul not to make him turn his back on his people when the knight commander suggested leaving his second in command in charge and escorting the prince to the palace for the party.

Still, the party was to go on as too many of young nobility were invited for it to be canceled. Inara and her friends were a little upset that they wouldn't be seeing Jasson, but Seth was still there, although he and Sir Seaver were planning on leaving the following day for the border once again.

Sam led Inara into the ball room towards a table where the rest of their friends were standing. Many of the other young ladies and gentlemen not wearing the uniform of a royal page muttered when they saw her. But no one seemed to realize Inara was female page. The remarks were mainly about how her gown looked, or her hair, or how handsome her escort was, or even how easily she seemed to get along with the young pages that seemed to flock to her.

Inara just muffled laughter throughout most of the evening whenever she heard these comments. She danced just as much as the other ladies did, although most of the time it was with one of her friends. Occasionally, one of the university students, or even some of the young mages would request a dance. She usually accepted, but she started to become aware of the looks of malice her friends gave these young men. Part of her was amused by it, but the other part was worried. Did any of her friends view her as something other than just a friend?

Half way through the evening, Benton returned to the group, his cheeks flushed red with anger.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked him, handing his friend a drink.

"I hate mages! What's more, I hate mages who know I'm a page!" Benton groaned, falling into a chair. Lord Padraig had instructed the pages that if they were asked for anything, if it was a usual request, the pages were to comply, even Inara. Just because they weren't in service that night, didn't mean they were excused from their usual expectations. "This one mage asked me for a glass of punch. He was standing by the fountain. Well, I went and got his drink, but when I got back he wasn't there. Instead he's on the very opposite end of the room."

"Well, that doesn't sound too horrible," Yancy informed him, leaning against the wall.

"No, but that's not the end of it. I started walking toward him. He disappeared behind a lady, and the next thing I know, he's behind me, back by the fountain. I don't know how he did it, but I started back to the fountain, and once again, he's on the other end of the room. He did this like four times."

"You mean, like teleportation?" Evan asked him. Benton nodded, still scowling.

"He started laughing at me, so I gave up on bringing him the punch. I'd rather be in trouble with Lord Padraig."

"I don't blame you," Asten agreed. "He sounds like a jerk."

"Yeah, but teleportation is really advanced," Sam put in. "I don't think even Master Numair can do it. Not even for a short distance."

"It could just be an illusion," Corin reminded them. Benton just grumbled in response.

"I don't know what it was, accept annoying," he told his friends. Inara patted his shoulder, and leaned her head against his. Benton suddenly jerked up and pointed into the distance. "That's him over there."

"Well, I say we go have a chat with him," Yancy and Asten both said at the same time. Seth nodded agreement.

"Don't bother," Inara commanded them. She ignored the strange looks all her friends save Corin were wearing. Her cousin was smirking, arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head as Inara approached the young man with almond shaped green eyes. The boy's dark brown hair was long and pulled into a horse tail. He wore grey breeches, a cream silk shirt and a forest green tunic. He looked to be about fourteen years old and he was grinning sheepishly now that he'd realized that there was a lady stalking towards him. She reached him and glared up at the taller boy. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" the boy asked her. Inara's friends could just barely hear them.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what you did. Where is he?"

"Miss, I have no idea what you speak of. Who is he?" He wore a wide grin, and stood relaxed as if he wasn't being confronted.

Inara intensified her glare and put her hands on her waist. "I'll scream," she told him.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, Emry!" she told the boy. Emry laughed and shook his head. He turned and whistled toward a long drape. A boy, identical to him in every way, stepped out, slightly confused. Only when he spotted his twin standing beside Inara did he let a small smile cross his lips. He walked over, the picture of innocence.

"One of her friends, huh?" the new comer asked his brother. Emry nodded. "It was all his idea," the boy told Inara who laughed and shook her head.

"Trust me, Kennith, I don't doubt it," she replied and pulled both older boys into a hug before grabbing their hands and dragging them over to the group of pages. Both boys greeted Corin with a nod. Corin couldn't keep himself from let out a snort of laughter. "Apologize to Benton."

"Oh, alright. We're sorry," Kennith told the boy, who along with the others was speechless. He just nodded.

"Are you happy now?" Emry asked Inara. She nodded and hugged his arm. Emry sighed and hugged her back around the shoulders. "Want to introduce us then, Narie?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled. "Everyone, these are my brothers Emry and Kennith of Queenscove. Emry, Kennith, this is Seth of Goldenlake, Evan of Jesslaw, Yancy of Nond, Asten of Hollyrose, Benton of Naxen, Samuel of Tirragen, and Nicholas of King's Reach. You already know cousin Corin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Emry told them. "We really are sorry. We were…"

"Bored," Kennith replied. "We had no idea Benton was a friend of Narie. We wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah, she'll probably tell dad."

"Maybe," she told them.

"Well, no harm done," Benton replied, laughing. "I have to admit, it was kind of funny. Wish I had a twin."

"Oh, it's highly amusing," Kennith agreed.

"Unless you're on the butt end of one of their little games," a new voice drawled from nearby. Inara, Emry, and Kennith turned automatically. "What have they been up to now?" the new comer added.

"Nothing Donalin, we've been perfect angels," Kennith told his older brother, grinning.

"I'm sure you have been," Sixteen year old Donalin acknowledged his brother. Emry rolled his eyes, while Kennith continued to smile. Donalin finally looked away and sighed. "I believe I know you sponsor, Inara. Evan of Jesslaw, wasn't it?"

Evan nodded to the older boy. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Donalin."

"When is it ever a pleasure to see Don?" Emry whispered in Corin's ear a bit too loudly, causing his cousin to snort laughter again. Inara just sighed and did introductions yet again.

By the end of the evening, Inara had danced with all of her friends (even Nick who nearly crushed her foot) and each of her brothers at least once. Donalin and Seth had entered a pretty intense conversation, while Yancy, Asten, and Nick were getting prank ideas from the twins. Inara was falling asleep leaning on Evan who had taken out a book, while Sam, Corin, and Benton chatted on her other side.

"Sleepy?" Evan finally acknowledged Inara. She nodded without opening her eyes. "Well, it's almost midnight. Perhaps you ought to turn in.

"Brothers," she muttered. Donalin and the twins must have heard her.

"Would you all mind if we took her back to her rooms?" Emry asked. "You've all done a wonderful job of taking care of our Narie, but…"

"We'd like to see her to bed," Kennith finished for him.

"No problem," Evan told them, moving aside so Donalin could lift the sleeping twelve year old into his arms and carry her back to her rooms. She barely acknowledged him except to wrap her arms around his neck and cuddle up against his chest.

"We don't have her keys," Emry finally stated when they reached her room. "I hadn't wanted to wake her."

"What are you three doing?" a female voice asked from behind them. Two women stood in the hallway both in night clothes talking quietly. The older of the two was the one who had spoken and was now glaring at the boys. "Unhand Page Inara."

"Forgive us. Page Evan of Jesslaw instructed us that we were allowed to escort the lady to her rooms."

"Not without her permission," Salma replied, still glaring. Lidia beside her wore an angry and worried expression.

"Donalin, you could explain we're her brothers," Emry told his older sibling. "Forgive him, he thinks everything is easily fixed with a few words," he added to the maids. "I believe you must be Lidia," he addressed to the younger woman. "I'm Emry of Queenscove. These are my brothers Donalin and Kennith. Inara's told us so much about you," he added.

"I can't tell if he's telling the truth. He's definitely got the gift," Salma told Lidia, slipping a truth ball from her pocket. The color showed inconclusive."

"Those cheap things rarely work," Donalin muttered. "And she's getting heavy."

"Shut up," Kennith told him. "We just want to put our sister to bed," he added. "You can ask Duke Baird or even our father. He may be here," he added. Salma and Lidia exchanged looks, and the older woman nodded. Lidia turned and ran down the hallway in the direction that would take her to the head healers, although they may have been asleep. Salma unlocked Inara's door, and let the boys in. Emry and Kennith thanked her, but Donalin only moved around her and laid his sister on the bed. He only took her slippers off, pulled the blankets down, and covered her, then took a seat at the desk. Emry sat beside Inara on the bed, while Kennith sat in the window seat. It was obvious from the fact that Salma remained in the doorway that she wasn't letting the boys leave until their identities were confirmed.

Lidia returned fifteen minutes later with Sir Nealan on her heals. He was in his night shirt and looked like he'd just been awakened. He took one look in the page's room at the three young men, and shook his head. "They're mine, unfortunately. Thanks for looking after her, Lidia, Salma."

"Not to worry, Lord Nealan," Salma replied, smiling at him. "No one gets near our pages. Especially not our girls," she added with a wink. Neal nodded as they walked away and entered the room.

"You made them wake me?" he asked the boys.

"Sorry Da," Kennith told him. Emry grinned, while Donalin snorted. Neal raised an eyebrow at them.

"You couldn't let her friends bring her back from the party?"

"I don't trust them," Donalin stated flatly. "She's surrounded by too many boys," he added.

"I hate to agree with Don," Emry put in.

"Me too," Kennith agreed. Neal smirked and shook his head.

"Just something you'll have to get over, lads," he told them. "Say goodnight to your sister," he added. Each of the older Queenscoves gave Inara a small kiss on her forehead. Neal did as well, and pulled the blankets tighter around his daughter, before following his middle children out of her room and shutting the door behind them.

"I don't like it, Da," Donalin told him. "At least one of those boys has something for Narie."

"More than one," Emry agreed. Kennith just nodded.

"I know," Neal told them, a small smile on his face. "But she's growing up. At least they're good lads. She wouldn't do badly with any of them."

"She'd be safer at the convent," Donalin informed him.

"I dare you to tell her that, Don," Kennith told him with a snort of laughter. "Bet she tries to cut off your head."

"Ooo… you should tell her," Emry joked. Donalin glared at him.

"Listen you three," Neal told them as they walked down to the guest wing where all the visitors were staying. Donalin would get a coach ride back to the university, but Emry and Kennith would be staying. "Leave your sister alone. She's chosen her life, and we've got to trust that she knows what to do and what not to. When Inara's ready to start being courted, she'll let everyone know. For now, no matter how much those boys like her, they respect her too much to do anything, especially now that they know about you three."

"And they haven't even met Baird," Kennith added, seeing his father's point. Donalin and Emry paled as they thought about what their eldest brother would do if anyone were to touch Inara.

"Fine," Donalin sighed. "But I don't have to be happy about it."

"No, you don't," Neal told him. He hugged the teen around the shoulders. "You should get back. And you two should get some sleep. I'm sure you're to be heading back tomorrow? I didn't think you would be coming."

"We really wanted to see Inara," Emry told him.

"And Donalin," Kennith added, and Emry reluctantly nodded. "We'll get our work done, we promise, Da."

"Alright; Good night boys."

"Night," they all called after him as he headed back to his own quarters. None of them remember to ask if their mother was in as well, but they were all too tired to call after him. They said quick goodnights to one another and headed to their rooms.

* * *

Inara awoke the next morning more comfortable than she had in days. She'd been tucked tightly into her bed sheets. Confused, she managed to sleepily make it to breakfast.

"You made it to your room alright, pup?" Evan asked as she fell into a seat beside him, yawning. Inara nodded.

"You didn't bring me?"

"No," Sam told her. "Your brothers took you."

"Oh," she said, frowning slightly. She shrugged and began to eat, feeling really warm. Not only did she have the best luck with friends, but apparently, she had the best luck with brothers as well.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**Again, so sorry it was late. Like I said, look for chapter 10 next week, but if not, the following Monday, Jan 20. It will definitely be up then. Hope you enjoyed. I look forward to your reviews. 


	10. Persopolis

**Author note:  
**I know it's late, but hey, it's still Monday!

**Review replies:  
**Me - Thanks for the review. Still haven't had time to do any proper proofing. Maybe next week.

Uncertain Destiny – Thanks, glad you liked it. They'll meet Baird eventually, just not in this book. Possibly the next one.

* * *

-10-  
Persopolis

Before Inara knew it, the weather had gotten even warmer. Seth had left the morning after the ball, and the other squires slowly began trickling out, while knights accumulated at the palace. They would be there to choose a squire if the five fourth years passed their examinations. There was talk of a royal progress starting that summer. Inara didn't care much either way. She still had two years as a page to finish before she could leave the palace for any length of time. All a progress would mean was less people at the palace for her to run errands for. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure she hoped there would be a progress.

Weeks went by with the same routine until one Monday morning when Inara was putting on her best uniform. Since the ball, she had really begun to fill out, and it was now evident that there was a girl under her page clothes, not a really small boy with long hair. She hadn't seen her mother or father in a while, and she sort of wondered how they'd react.

That morning, someone knocked on her door frantically. Alarmed, Inara went to door to admit two very harried looking pages. Sam and Nick dashed into the room, both dressed appropriately for the day, both looking a sickly green shade.

"I'm going to fail and I'm going to have to repeat the year," Sam told her, his voice near screaming. Inara laughed and shook her head.

"You will not. We went through this last year, didn't we?" Sam nodded in response, but his face didn't look any less green. "And you passed last year, right?"

"Yeah, but… they were easy first year tests! Now it's second year tests!"

"And you're one year older and I'm sure you're one year smarter. Now really, pull yourself together. I can't be the Traitor and the half-breed without you. I'd just be the half breed… and that's no fun."

"Fun! Fun is going out of my mind with anxiety every time they choose to test us?" Sam asked her, a sly grin on his face. Inara just nodded, smiling. "If it wasn't for you I'd probably had given up this mad idea a long time ago."

"I know."

"And I'd be living a nice quiet life… maybe as a scholar."

"I know that too."

"But I'd be miserable."

"Exactly! So, shoulders back, chest out and march! It's time face the examiners."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sam told her and dashed into her wash room. Inara shook her head and sighed, before turning to Nick.

"And what can I do for you?"

"I don't know… Sam made me nervous… actually, all the boys made me nervous."

"Nick, you're going to be fine. It's ok to be nervous. I've got about a hundred butterflies swimming around in me, but you have to face the examiners if you want your shield."

"I suppose."

"What do you want more: your shield or to walk out of here without it?"

"I want that shield."

"Then there's your answer," she told him, before turning back to the mirror, and fussing with her hair. "You boys need to learn to think more clearly." Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. Nick lifted her off her feet and squeezed her tight.

"You have all the answers, Pup," he told her and dashed out of the room. Inara laughed and shook her head.

"Sam? You ready to go yet?" she called to the wash room. "It'd be really bad if we were late."

"I'm coming. Reluctantly, but I'm coming," he replied, stepping out of the wash room, and falling instep beside Inara. "Nick's right, you know."

"About what?"

"You having all the answers."

"Yeah, right; if that was the case, I would have known how to avoid the black eye Gilyith gave me last week."

"Well, if he passes, he's out of here in a week," Sam reminded her.

"I know, but so are Yancy and Evan."

"Hey, they've got to get their shields too."

"But couldn't they say, fail at least once. Repeat one more year with us?" Inara laughed, she knew she really didn't want them too, but she would really miss Evan.

"I dare you to suggest that to Yancy. He'll probably think you've cracked."

"I suppose you're right… well, we're here. You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," Sam replied, turning green again. "Mithros I hate this."

Inara and Sam walked into the examination room and lined up with the rest of their year mates. Benton grinned at Sam, and laughed when he saw the shade of his best friend's face. Hakim just ignored the three of them, and instead spent time talking to Arwin and Edmond, who seemed just as nervous as Nick was. Off to the side in line with the third years, Corin and Asten were having their own conversation, and Martin would input every once and a while. Most of the pages were fairly relaxed, but you could see tension in each, all at varying degrees.

The first years were called on first for the academic portion of the examination. Each one disappeared into the practice court when his name was called, and each one emerged slightly white, but wearing a cautious grin. They'd passed. Nick grinned broadly as he passed Inara and Sam.

"I knew he'd pass," Sam remarked, as Benton was called as the first second year. He clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Sure you did. That's why you and the others thought it'd be fun to scare him."

"Ok, ok. I admit, we shouldn't have done that. But his face… he was funny."

"I'm sure," Inara replied, doing her best to stifle a laugh. She didn't want to admit that it might have been funny to see poor Nick scared stiff about the examinations. She sighed and closed her eyes, sinking into thought. Last year there'd been no time for thinking. They'd been too nervous not knowing what to expect when their names were called. This year gave Inara time to reflect. However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't keep the pressing thought that something was going to happen out of her mind. She didn't know when, or where, or why, but something didn't feel right. The only other thing her thoughts centered on was the mystery of the events that surrounded her page hood for the last year and a half. She still didn't have an answer, and she hated it.

"Your turn next," Sam's voice broke through her thoughts. "They called Hakim in about ten minutes ago. He should be just finishing."

Inara gulped and nodded. Now that it was really her turn, the butterflies in her stomach seemed to get angry. They were swirling and looping, and she wasn't completely sure she wouldn't be sick.

"Can I quit?"

"Haha… no," Sam replied and pushed her forward as her name was called. Inara squared her shoulders and put on her best brave face, even though she was trembling and stepped through the doorway into the practice court.

Her eyes moved swiftly to the front of the room, trying desperately to avoid the gazes of the spectators who'd come. There weren't as many as the previous year, but their presence was still enough to frighten even the bravest pages. She willed herself to look at only Lord Padraig, even though she heard the whispers go up through the crowd. After all, she was the girl.

"Page Inara, are you ready to be tested?" Lord Padraig asked her. Inara did her best not to shake while she answered.

"Y-yes My Lord," she replied.

"Very well," he told her. The man on his left began the questioning. She didn't know who he was, but he was an older sort. Most probably a knight who already knew everything she was supposed to be answering. There were five questioners in total. Three older men, Lord Padraig, and one younger knight. He had to be even younger than her father was, but quite a few years. Inara frowned when he asked her his question. It wasn't a very difficult question, but it took a bit of explaining to get the answer right. What was she supposed to do if a fellow knight committed treason toward the crown and she was aware of it? The young knight took genuine interest in her answer. His sapphire eyes shown as he stared at her, intently listening. He ran a hand through his black hair and Inara saw two of rings on his hand. They were the only jewels he wore, but they were expertly cut and crafted.

When she finished her answer, Lord Padraig told her she had passed, and she could go. She was expected to be back after lunch for the physical portion of her examination. Inara bowed and thanked him and the other examiners and walked as quickly as possible out of the room. She nodded to Sam when he gave her a questioning look. He sighed a bit in relief as his own name was called. As long as Inara passed, he wouldn't have to worry about continuing on without her, but she didn't need to know that.

Inara drifted out into the hall, only to see that Nick and Benton were still standing there, chattering about something. It took a moment for her to realize they were just as confused about the youngest examiner as she was.

"Do either of you know who he is?" Inara asked them. Both boys shook their heads.

"I think I've seen him around the palace a few times. He's definitely not new here," Benton told her. "And from what I heard, he's a very active knight. He doesn't like to sit still."

"I wonder why he's here then," Nick put in, leaning against the wall. "He looked bored during the examinations."

"He did?" Inara asked. "He looked particularly interested during mine. That's a bit weird."

"Did you pass?" Benton asked her. He figured she did, but he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah."

"Maybe that's why he came, and why he was so interested in you. He wanted to see if you'd pass."

"Wonderful," she sighed. "Just what I need; another knight wanting me to fail," she leaned against the wall.

"You knew you'd have to face them."

"Yeah, but I had hoped there'd be less of them," she agreed, and let a small smile grace her lips. "Oh well, I'll just have more people to disappoint when I get my shield."

"Can I throw it up in their faces?" Nick asked her. Inara nodded. She loved how Nick always wanted to protect her in the most exuberant ways.

"So, shall we wait on Sam, Asten, and Corin?" Benton asked the three of them. Inara nodded and let herself slide down until she was seated against the wall. The three pages fell back into a conversation about where they might be going for their summer trip as they waited.

* * *

That afternoon the younger pages all faced their training examinations and all of them passed. Inara couldn't tell if she was disappointed or not that she hadn't seen the black haired examiner from that morning. She figured he'd probably want to stick around and see how she did in the second portion. But he seemed to have completely disappeared. Benton was right. He didn't appear to like staying in one place for too long. She excused herself from her friends that evening after supper and drifted around the palace.

It wasn't until Inara went to visit Hikari in the stables that she realized she wasn't alone. She was perched up on the ledge of one of the stalls, talking to her horse when she heard footsteps behind her. Inara swirled and came face to face in the torch light with the man who'd be occupying her thoughts. She knew she'd seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't place it.

"You have a lovely horse. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, sir," Inara replied. The man was dressed very differently than he had been that morning. His long black hair was pulled into a horse tail. It wasn't straight, but it wasn't exactly curly. He used a worn leather band to hold it back. His breeches looked well worn, and he wore a loose cotton shirt. He looked more like a well worked commoner than the noble man she'd seen earlier that day. Even his rings were gone. He also seemed to be able to read her mind.

"I can't always look pretty," he laughed. "It's Inara right?"

"Yes sir, Inara of Queenscove," she said, blushing and turning away. She must have been staring. She proceeded to start brushing Hikari's main as she dropped into the stall. The man leaned against the door.

"Your father's a good man."

"Yes he is, Sir…"

"You know I'm a knight? Just based on this morning?"

"No sir. Your hands," she told him, blushing a bit. "They have calluses."

"Could have been formed by farming or smithing."

"No sir," Inara continued. "They're in places you'd have if you spent a lot of time holding a sword, sir."

The man laughed and nodded. "I heard you're pretty good with a sword yourself. You can call me Lee for now."

"Sir Lee?"

"Or just Lee. It doesn't have to be so formal."

"Begging your pardon, sir, but Lord Padraig," she began until the man shook his head. "You don't call your friends Sir, or Lords. Most of them are Lords of some sort, aren't they."

"Yes sir," Inara stated. "We're friends, Sir… um… Lee?"

"I'd like us to be."

"Begging you're pardon, sir, but you're a little… um…"

"Strange is probably the word you're looking for. My brothers always tell me that too. I suppose I am."

"But you want us to be friends?"

"I do," he agreed, looking at Hikari and rubbing her nose. Inara frowned and pulled herself back up onto the wall of the stall. She looked from her horse to the man rubbing its nose.

"You said you know my father."

"Yes."

"And Hikari seems to like you. I guess we could be friends," Inara agreed, still slightly wary of this strange man.

"Good. And in the name of friendship," he told her and pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I want you to have this."

Inara frowned and opened the wrapping. It held a small dirk with the emblem of Raven Armory. Inara stared in shock and looked up, but Lee was gone. Inara looked back down at the package. Under the dirk was a note.

_One day I'll ask you for a favor, Inara of Queenscove. _

_I hope that you'll remember this._

Just what she needed, she was now indebted to a complete stranger. She had no idea what she would do when the time to repay him came. She sighed and tucked the dirk into her belt. It was well past the time she should have returned to the palace anyway.

* * *

Inara kept the dirk a secret for now. She didn't like thinking about the type of questions her friends would ask her if they knew about her getting a gift from a strange man who went by Lee. All she knew about him was that he was a knight, he was trusted enough to be included on the examiners board, he claimed to know her father, and she was now indebted to him.

She pressed the problem as far out of her mind as she could. She had far more to deal with. One issue being a pacing page in her room. Almost a full week after she'd passed her examinations, Evan had come looking for her with the intention of talking to her, but thus far he hadn't uttered a word. Instead he'd just looked sick to his stomach. He was in a far worse state than Sam had been before their exams.

"Evan? Are you alright?" Inara asked, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat on the bed, staring at him.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully.

"You're nervous about your exams?"

"Yeah, a bit; it's more than that," he told her. "Ok, here goes," he added, pausing in his pacing. He looked like he was about to continue, but he didn't, and just sort of stared at Inara.

"Jesslaw, you're scaring me," she told him. Evan shook his head and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You remember I told you about Desmond of Kennen, right?"

"Of course I do, Evan. He was your sponsor."

"Yeah, well, I just keep thinking that I'm a lot like him. Desmond had a small group of friends, but I was the only one he was close with. He had the gift, I have the gift. And he died just after passing his exams. What if I die right after I pass?"

"Evan…"

"No really Inara. I keep having nightmares. And even if I don't, you're the only one I care about. I can't protect you if I'm not here."

"Evan…"

"I don't think I'm ready to be a squire, pup. I'll probably end up without a knight master, because no one is going to want to take me on."

"Evan!" Inara shouted. Evan jumped sky high and stared at her. Inara smiled gently. "Listen to me. Firstly, you're not Desmond. Tragedy happens, but it's not your destiny. Secondly, I'm not helpless. You need to pass those exams and become a squire. Yancy needs someone to go with him. And thirdly, you're a great page, Evan. You're going to have a knight master. I'm sure of it."

"Inara?"

"Hmm…"

"I wish you wouldn't say those things with such certainty. I'm going to be heart broken if they don't happen."

"Then I'll just have to make sure they happen," she said, hugging him and snuggling against him.

"Sometimes you're a complete girl," Evan laughed at her.

"I know," she giggled. "I won't deny it." Evan just shook his head. "Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I said I wouldn't push the subject anymore, but…"

"You want to know what happened with my Da at Midwinter?"

"If you don't mind?" she told him.

"It's not really all that complicated. Da wouldn't tell me anything more than that he'd had a talk with Lady Keladry. I've no idea what she said to him, but it definitely did something. He did the one thing I never thought he would. He apologized. For the first time in my life, my Da apologized for treating me poorly because I was a boy. He made a real attempt to get to know me, his son. It's not a lot, but it's a step in the right direction."

"I'm glad," Inara told him. "It's a big deal to you, Evan, no matter how much you try to deny it."

"I know. And Inara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling your aunt."

"You have no proof I did that," she laughed, giving him a push. "Now… go get some sleep. You have your exams in the morning."

"You had to remind me?" he groaned, but obeyed her all the same. Inara shook her head. Her friends were odd.

* * *

Evan and Yancy extremely talk-a-tive during breakfast the next morning which was the complete opposite of Jasson and Seth's behavior the previous year. Their younger friends allowed them to let off their steam, nodding or shaking their heads and occasionally adding something in response to the endless babble spilling from their lips.

However, as the younger pages predicted, their two fourth year friends had nothing to worry about. All five of the fourth years had passed the examinations. The younger boys and Inara were busy congratulating them over supper when Lord Padraig finally stood. Inara sighed as she listened to his prayer to Mithros. She knew what would follow, and secretly hoped he would forget. To her disappointment, the training master didn't forget. He grinned down at Evan, Yancy, Lorrence, Thorville, and Gilyith, and told them that they should take their new seats on the far end of the hall. There were very few squires there, as most were already at the boarders fighting the Odocoileus who had returned after their winter rest. Inara pouted as Evan clapped her on the shoulder and followed Yancy to their new places.

"You ok, pup?" Benton's voice cut into her thoughts, as she turned back to her friends. Inara nodded.

"I miss them already," she muttered.

"Come on, Narie. Eat the pudding, it'll make you feel better," Corin told her, throwing his arm over her shoulders. Inara glared at him, but she did shovel a bit of the pudding into her mouth. It tasted really good.

* * *

Three days later, it was Inara's turn to go searching for Evan. News had reached her that he was packing up his room. Part of her was angry that she'd learned this from a random first year but the main issue was that he was packing. Inara knew he would eventually. Yancy hadn't said anything yet, but they knew he'd been approached by several knights already.

When she reached his room, she found the door was already open. Evan was moving around the room, gathering things up to be moved. Most of his things would be moved by the palace servants but he had to be the one to pack them. Asten was sitting on his bed, talking to the older boy, but once he noticed Inara leaning against the door frame, he gave her a tiny smile and excused himself.

Confused as to why the younger boy was leaving, Evan looked around and spotted Inara. He sighed, biting his lip, and ran his empty hand through his hair.

"You found out?" he asked as Asten disappeared. He definitely didn't want to be there for this.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? I knew you'd be leaving sooner or later."

"I know," Evan told her. "I'd just kind of hoped."

"Evan, you not being in the palace would have been a dead give away. I would have preferred to hear it from you." Inara walked into his room and started handing items to him. She understood how he felt, but his logic was weak. She wasn't an idiot. She definitely would have known if Evan had mysteriously left the palace. But she wasn't really in the mood to say goodbye either. This was her best friend; the one who'd taken her in line on her first day. Sure they'd had fights, but who didn't.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry," Evan told her, taking the pair of shoes she offered him. "You're right. You shouldn't have had to hear it from someone else. I just thought it'd be easier not to say goodbye."

"No! We talked about this. Sure tragedy doesn't always happen, but what we do is dangerous. Where you're going is dangerous. You don't get to leave without saying goodbye. You don't get that luxury, Jesslaw! You don't get to walk away from me! You don't!" She'd started off just talking, but ended up shouting and crying by the time she ended. How dare Evan think he could just leave like that? How dare he think it would be easier? It wouldn't be easier if he got hurt, or worse. It wouldn't.

Before she knew it, Evan had her wrapped up in his arms, and pressed her into his chest where she sobbed against him. "Shhh. Shhhh. Pup, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm a boy. I'm stupid." He often forgot Inara was a girl. His dad had told him about being a page with Lady Keladry. None of his stories had prepared him for someone who wanted to talk all the time, or someone who was more emotional, or someone who formed deep bonds. Inara may have been a page, but she was a girl first, and Evan was never really sure how to handle that. "Please don't cry, Inara."

"You can't just leave. It doesn't work like that Evan."

"I know that now. I don't think sometimes. You know that," he told her, pushing her back a bit so he could look down into her eyes. She'd become very much like one of his sisters. He smiled at her and pulled her head towards him, and laid a kiss on her forehead. "You can duel me if you want. Kick my butt right in front of my new knight master."

Inara gave him a tiny smile in return. Beating Evan in a duel in front of his knight master might have been a little much, but she liked that he offered.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. He might decide not to take you," Inara told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Your knight master, dolt," Inara threw at him. Evan grinned.

"Not not a he," he admitted. Inara frowned. Something was going on. She didn't like when something was going on and she didn't get to know what it was. Her glare was enough to make him smile.

"Lady Keladry asked me to be her squire. I'm sure I'll be seeing you often enough, pup."

Inara squealed and jumped on him, laughing her hardest. "You're mean! You are so, so cruel."

"I didn't think you were going to cry. You're supposed to be a page," he teased her.

"I'm a female page! I am entitled to cry and make boys feel bad."

"Oh, I see how it works," Evan joked. "Alright, your ladyship; help me finish packing."

"No way, Jesslaw. After that stunt, you're on your own," she replied, sitting in his window seat and pulling her knees to his chest.

"And just what are you going to do?" he asked, as he resumed putting things into his bags."

"Supervise."

Evan just laughed and shook his head at her. Inara stuck her tongue out and settled back against the wall, and began asking how Lady Keladry asked him. She was absolutely thrilled that Evan wouldn't be leaving her life anytime soon.

* * *

A week later it was time for the pages to leave for their annual summer trip. As usual, Inara had arrived early. No one even tried to talk to her after she glared at poor Nick and threatened to use him as horse feed. Asten offered her a candy though, which she graciously accepted. He always brought them along when they were traveling somewhere. This year, their destination was Persopolis.

About a half hour into the ride, Corin brought his horse up beside her. Inara eyed him for a moment, before turning her attention back to the road ahead.

"What?"

"Did you notice Mistress Bell isn't here?" Corin asked. Now that he'd mentioned it, Inara realized she hadn't seen the old shang woman. Sir Zahir and Master Hakuin were riding at the rear of their party, while Lord Padraig led the column south. The training master did appear to be talking to himself, which was even stranger than the disappearance of their second shang instructor.

"Rumor is she retired just after the examinations ended. Said she was getting too old for it," Asten replied, riding towards them. Nick, Benton, and Sam were behind him. The group was tiny since Evan and Yancy departed. However, Yancy had left Inara a bone with a ribbon on it as a going away present. He was now near the city of the gods with his knight master, Esmond of Nicoline.

"So who's Inara's chaperone?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they decided I don't need one," she volunteered. Each of her friends looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Pup, you need a chaperone more this year than you did last year," Corin told her, shaking his head. Inara glowered at him for a moment before turning back towards Lord Padraig. He was no longer talking to his lap, but rather staring into the distance on their left. Two riders were racing towards them. Inara frowned. "What's this?" Corin asked the group. Asten and Benton shrugged in response as the riders drew closer. The older of the two men the pages recognized instantly as Master Numair. He brought his horse completely up beside Lord Padraig. A small bird hopped off the training master's mount and onto the saddle horn of Master Numair's. Well, that clearly explained things. Or at least it did to anyone who knew that Mistress Daine, Master Numair's wife and another of their teachers, was also a shape shifter.

"Well, there's the answer to who's going to be Inara's chaperone," Benton spoke.

"I still say I don't need one."

Again the boys just stared at her. Corin even shook his head, trying his best not to laugh at her.

"Who's the other?" Nick asked. Inara, Sam, and Benton all shrugged. The second rider had long wavy brown hair that hung to his shoulders. Despite his large height, his face looked like it belonged to a young man of about eighteen or nineteen years old. He was talking as adamantly with Daine the bird as Numair was, as if he'd done so all his life and didn't find it weird at all.

"That's Rikash Salmalin. Mistress Daine and Master Numair's son," Corin told her.

"Wasn't he supposed to still be at the city of the gods?" Asten asked him.

"Must have graduated," Corin told him. "He's like nineteen now, isn't he?"

"Mistress Daine has a son?" Inara interrupted them. Inara was a typical page. She found it hard to remember her instructors had lives of their own to live.

"A daughter too. Sarra – Sarralyn – is twenty. She's a university student. Shape shifter like her ma," Asten told her.

"And she's also been the center of Asten's affections for the past few years."

"What? No she has not," Asten shot back at his best friend. Inara laughed at him. She'd slowly come to realize that her friends were most certainly interested in the opposite gender, they just didn't let her know about it. Well, all of them accept Nick. He hadn't shown any interest accept to ask Inara to dance at the ball the previous month.

* * *

Unlike the previous year, Inara's ride to the summer camp was actually uneventful. She was so relieved, as she'd been worried she'd start to feel exhausted once again. By the end of the week long ride, Inara and her friends could see the large Bazhir city of Persopolis in the distance. However as they drew closer, none of the pages were looking at the city. Instead they all stared at the black dot on the horizon. Each and every one of them had heard stories of the black city. Only two people knew the full truth of what had happened that there, but it wasn't like they were the most approachable. King Jonathan always skirted around the topic, while Lady Alanna would actually steer them on the wrong course towards finding answers. For now, the pages would just have to remain content with the stories they'd been told.

Inara's friends had been right about Mistress Daine's purpose on the trip. And in their spare time, she'd even taught Inara a few tricks about how to take care of her things on long journeys. For the first time, Inara realized the Wildmage wasn't at all like the other ladies at court.

Rikash proved interesting to have around. Master Numair held lessons each night, and Rikash would usually accompany him, and give the pages a younger view of the information. During one especially boring lecture, the young man had even shape shifted and mocked his father behind his back to amuse the pages. Mistress Daine had to tell him to stop because the pages needed to learn, but she agreed that Master Numair needed to work on his presentation style.

Since the trip down and back was so long, the actual stay in the area was only to be three days long. The first day they would spend in the city with proper beds and baths. The second and third days were going to be one of the most important of the trip. Lord Padraig wouldn't tell them anything more until the second morning.

The pages entered the city with their instructors and were immediately dazzled by the sites. Only a handful or so of them had ever actually been to the Bazhir city. Inara was trying to see everything at once, and twice Corin had to grab her reins and steer her out of danger. After the second time, he promised that he would let her get run over if that's what she wished. The girl did her best to pay attention after that.

Supper that night was followed by one of the best baths she'd had in her life. Probably due to the fact that riding through a desert for the better portion of the week was not conducive to bathing. Inara slowly began to fall asleep in the giant pool, her head leaned back as she breathed in warm steam.

"Mind if I join you?"

Inara cracked an eye open to see Mistress Daine standing over her. She shook her head and moved a little to the side so her teacher would have room. The woman placed her towel on the ledge and lowered herself into the water.

"So, how's life as a female page?" she asked her. Inara was a little surprised by the question. Not even Eda Bell had taken interest in her in such a way. She wasn't used to being treated like anything other than a normal page by her instructors. "Sorry. Just thought you could use a little girl talk. I never got the chance to know your aunt when she was younger."

"That's alright," Inara replied, understanding a bit better. She'd never actually had girl talk, being the youngest of five, and the only daughter. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say. "I'm doing alright I suppose. It's not easy."

"I wouldn't think it was."

"But you're a warrior, sort of, aren't you?"

Daine laughed and shook her head. "No way; I fight when I need to. I can use a bow, but that's about it. And I'm more of a scout in battles than anything else. I'll leave the harder work to you and your friends."

"You can't use anything other than a bow?"

"Nope; unless you count fangs, talons, or claws," Daine told her. "Why?"

"Well, if you only use one weapon, you'd have to be really good with it, right?" Inara asked, a bit of hopefulness in her eyes. There was something she had to know. Maybe Mistress Daine could tell her.

"Not necessarily, but I've been told I'm a good shot," she said with mock modesty. She smiled and looked across the bath before turning back to Inara. "Do you need help?"

"Not really help. I need someone to tell me if and what I'm doing horribly wrong. My archery teacher always tells me I'm terrible, but I can never change enough to please him. I don't know what's wrong."

"The Bazhir have a practice court on the far side of the main building," Daine told her. "I can meet you there in an hour."

"Really?" Inara said hopefully. The older woman nodded. Inara grinned and hurriedly finished scrubbing before dashing out of the bath.

An hours later, she carried her bow and a few arrows down to the practice court. Mistress Daine was already there, along with Rikash, who was sitting on the rail, watching his mother shoot. Inara watched her for a moment. She was thoroughly amazed. Mistress Daine wasn't just a good archer; she was the best the Inara had ever seen.

"Wow!"

"Don't expect to be that good, young one," Rikash told her, as she came over. He grinned at her and waited for his mother to join them.

"Ignore him. He's just upset he's not as good as Sarra or I."

"Sarra's your daughter, right?" Inara asked. Daine nodded.

"My perfect sister," Rikash sighed, hopping off the railing. Inara giggled a little bit. The boys had told her that most of the court's young ladies were in love with him. Inara didn't doubt it. "I'm off to wash up and find Da," he told Daine, stooping to kiss her cheek. "Night, Ma. Don't let her work you too hard, young one." He waved a hand in the air as he walked away. Daine shook her head at his back and turned to Inara.

"You ready?" Inara nodded in response. She was glad Mistress Daine wanted to be informal. She wasn't sure she could handle being formal that night. "Alright, show me what you can do."

An hour later, Daine had basically told Inara everything she needed to know. Yes, there were some things she needed to work, and even some things that could use just a tad bit of improvement, but for twelve years old, Inara was a decent shot. Not the best. But she could serve as an archer without problems. All that meant one thing, Sir Zahir was never going to lighten up on her. He was determined to make her quit by convincing her she was a lousy archer, when in reality she was no worse than any of the other pages.

That night Inara fell asleep planning just how she would show him. There was no way she was going to quit after surviving two years as a page. Only two things stood in her way: the big examinations and her ordeal.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**A little on the short side, but it'll do.

Next Monday: Second to last chapter!

OMG it's almost done.

Oh and one more thing: Titles for the next three books: The Magician's Apprentice, Royal Squire, and The Princess of Sarain.

Leave friendly reviews,

Fateless


	11. Power

**Author Note:  
**Sorry about the delay you guys. I'm well aware the chapter's a bit over two weeks late. I had a huge project for school, which basically would help decide if I graduate college or not, so that needed to be done. Then I managed to get violently sick. Sick and typing at the computer don't mix. And then my best friend and her daughter (my goddaughter) moved in with us. So it's been a bit crazy. All that, plus, this is the really big climax. All that's left is a short epilogue, which I can guarantee won't be very long. So yeah, I wanted a lot of effort to go into what is essentially the final chapter of Gift. Ok, so now onto the other stuff. Oh yeah, and I'm pretty sure you'll all be pleased with my 16 page chapter to make up for the shortness of chapter 10.

**Addendum:  
**All chapters 1-11 have been revised.

**Review Replies:  
**Me: Glad to hear it. Another non-checked chapter cause I'm still a bit sick and very lazy, and it's nearing midnight, and I'm way late.

Nomad: Sorry; life kind of caught up with me. Glad you like though.

* * *

-11-  
Power

The next day dawned foggy and humid. The air felt heavy, and even after breakfast the pages had trouble seeing their hands in front of their faces as they stood outside the stable where their horses had been picketed. Inara leaned against the wall, while Sam and Benton stood next to her yawning. They'd been told to separate by years by one of Lord Padraig's messangers.

"Could it be any harder to see?" Benton groaned. Sam shook his head.

"Doubt it. How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, taking a few steps back and holding up his fingers to Benton. The other boy squinted and then shook his head.

"Couldn't tell you. Do you think Lord Padraig will cancel what ever it is he's going to make us do?"

"I don't think so," Inara put it. She shuddered a bit. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. Something was going to happen. She didn't know how she knew, but her whole body felt weird. There was something in the air besides the fog. "Sam, do you think the fog is natural?" Of the three of them, Sam was the only one with the gift.

"Yeah; as far as I can tell, there's no magic in it," he told her. Inara sighed and checked her belt. They weren't going to be taking their horses, but they were allowed any other weapons they desired. Inara had her sword and dagger at her side. Tucked hidden into the belt was the dirk she'd received only a few weeks earlier. She didn't trust how she'd acquired it, but a knight didn't refuse to use any weapons at their disposal if need be. She just wouldn't use it unless she had to.

"Head's up," the three second years heard Nick call. All three looked in his direction, only to see four figures riding towards them out of the fog: Lord Padraig, Sir Zahir, Mistress Daine, and Rikash. All but the two shape shifters rode horses. The pages all instantly quieted down when they were in view.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" Rikash asked them with a smile. The pages all responded with a slight chuckle. Not knowing what was coming was making them nervous.

"We're just waiting on two more," Lord Padraig told them, looking around. His eyes settled on two mounted Bazhir by the court yard gate. "Good, they're here. We can begin." He paused as he looked over the sleepy looking pages. "We're going to work on your tracking skills over the next two days, as well as your survival skills. The desert is not a forgiving place. Nor is it an easy place to survive on your own. Thus you will have to work together to complete this task.

"I'm going to divide you all into two groups. Sir Zahir and I will escort each of the groups to a separate starting oasis. Both locations are equally distant from your ultimate goal. Somewhere in the desert, Master Numair is waiting for you."

A murmur swept through the crowd when he paused. They were supposed to track down a mage through the desert; alone? The prospect was exciting, if they could pull it off. However, as Lord Padraig had said, the desert was not an easy place to survive. And with the fog, it would be easy to get off track or even lost.

"Calm down. Our two Bazhir here, have just told me that the trails from each of your starts to the finish have been started. Sir Zahir and I will be riding along a perimeter of your travel area, and Mistress Daine and Master Rikash will be monitoring you from the air," he assured the pages. "You have a few minutes to collect your thoughts, and then I will split you up." He turned his back to the pages and began to converse with the other adults and the two strange Bazhir men.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Inara, who didn't look like she was too happy with the way things were playing out.

"I don't know. Something seems off."

"About Lord Padraig?"

"No, I just don't know. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"I'm sure if the half-breed is too scared, Lord Padraig would let her stay behind," Hakim put in. Since his older friends had become squires, he'd been pretty much ignoring Inara and her friends, but occasionally he put his annoying two cents in.

"No one asked you, ibn Ahbar," Benton told him. Hakim just sniffed and turned his back to his year mates once again. Inara sighed and shook her head. Lord Padraig was signaling them back over.

It took ten minutes for the training master to group the pages. Inara's group was to be lead by Corin. Lord Padraig had chosen to place Sam, Nick, Arwin of Stonegate, Benton, and Asten in the group as well. The other seven pages would be a group lead by Martin of Tameran. Having her friends with her was the only thing that made Inara relax slightly. That and Lord Padraig chose to lead Corin's group personally.

It took the pages two full bells to reach the oasis on foot. They were to use a bell of time to plan out their strategy, and then start. After giving them their instructions, and handing a horn for emergencies to Nick, Lord Padraig rode back the way they had come.

"How do we start?" Corin asked them, when they could no longer see the training master.

"You delegate, Corin. Lord Padraig made you the leader this time," Asten told his friend. The younger pages looked to the two oldest boys for directions.

"Ok, well, we all need jobs. This is going to take a while, so we'd best be prepared to make camp," Corin suggested. The others nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Inara and Asten are the best with swords but I want Asten as a scout, so I want Inara and Sam on defense of the main group. Everyone else will take turns scouting ahead and behind," he added.

"Two in front? One behind?" Nick asked. Corin nodded.

"We'll switch off every two bells or so," he added. "Benton and Asten will scout our front first, Arwin will take the back. We'll rotate from there. The rest of us will keep a look out for the trail."

"What about camp?" Inara asked him. Corin bit his lip for a few moments, thinking. "Arwin and Benton are good shots, so they'll do the hunting. Not too far from where we make camp, mind you," he told the two of them. Both boys nodded. "Inara, you're best at skinning and cooking, so…"

"I'll do it," she told him.

"Nick will be responsible for the latrine. Set up and clean up. We don't want anyone being able to track us."

"Yes sir," Nick replied, with a mock salute.

"That leaves Sam, Asten, and I to set up camp. Sound fair?"

"Definitely," the pages replied, while some nodded. Jobs handed out, they began to talk about the best ways of tracking, and how they'd go about making sure they didn't run low on water or rations while they were marching. By the time the hour was over, they had finished and were ready to start. The scouts fanned out and the pages moved out of the safety of their oasis, into the open ground. A small shudder swept through Inara's body one more time.

* * *

They'd decided that north was the most likely course taken, judging by the horse prints in the sand. The heavy fog that had set in earlier had started to clear, but seeing the distance was still minimal. However, the fog kept the wind from completely obliterating the hoof prints.

Three hours later, they found a pile of dung slightly off the path they'd been traveling. It was a good sign; it meant they were still heading in the correct direction. The pages had been ordered to keep notes of how their tracking went, although how detailed, was never indicated. To be on the safe side, Asten suggested they determine how old the waste was before moving on.

He, Benton and Sam were debating on it when Nick came back into camp, slightly out of breath. Inara handed him a flask of water, a bit grudgingly. They only had two and both were nearing empty. They needed to find water.

"Thanks," he told her, after taking a tiny sip. Even though they knew their teachers weren't far off, they knew this was a test, and no one was going to mess up. Inara nodded and screwed the lid back on. "On the left; about two miles north of us, there's a group of riders. Don't know if they're friendly."

"How long until they reach us?" Asten asked. "Are they riding fast?"

Nick shook his head in response. "Maybe about an hour," Nick told them. He placed the scope they'd managed to bring back into his belt purse. They decided that the scout who would go furthest in front would take the scope, while the other two would use their eyes.

Asten frowned. "You get a good idea?" he asked Benton and Sam. The two second years nodded. "How long?"

"Day and a half," Sam replied. "Approximately. We've got to start moving faster if we've only got until dusk tomorrow to reach Master Numair," he added.

Asten nodded. "Inara, run and fetch Corin in the rear. He's the leader, this is his call. Benton, you get Arwin. Nick, sit and rest." The three pages nodded and obeyed his orders.

Ten minutes later, the seven pages grouped together, and Nick and Sam gave Corin their information. A few curses later, Corin looked at the group.

"I know we're down on time, but we don't know if this group is friendly or not. We're going to have to get off the trail. We've two choices," he told them. "Veer a good distance off the track and keep going, or find someplace to hide and wait for them to pass by. And we haven't much time to decide," he reminded them.

"We need to reach Master Numair," Benton whispered first.

"Yeah, but we need to be alive to do it; preferably all of us," Sam retorted.

"And we're low on water," Inara added. "If we could find someplace…"

"We'd be able to rest too," Nick suggested.

"Did you find anyplace?" Corin asked him. Nick sighed and shook his head.

"I did," Arwin spoke up. "About a half mile off the trail on the right. With the scope we'll be able to see them pass. There's plenty of shade, and a small spring to refill the water flasks. We can wait them out there," the first year suggested. Corin nodded.

"Everyone in agreement then? We head for cover?"

The seven pages nodded, and with Arwin in the lead, they made for the oasis. It was a bit small, but there was plenty of low cover, so long as they laid flat, which, considering they'd been walking for so long, wasn't that hard to accomplish. Inara and Nick set about refilling the flasks, while Arwin and Benton kept look out. The other three went over what they knew about the trail, and planned how they could speed up.

An hour later, some of the boys who weren't on lookout were dozing in the shade. Inara lay on her back, next to Sam who had the scope. The boy was on his stomach peering out into the distance they'd come. Overhead an eagle soared. The fog had finally lifted enough that they could see a decent distance around them. Inara followed the raptor's flight with her eyes. It didn't appear to be hunting; just enjoying its ability to fly. As she watched the bird, she slowly began to drift to sleep.

Suddenly, an ear piercing screech reached her ears. It took all her self control not to bolt up right as her eyes flew open. The sound appeared to have woken the other boys as well. Inara glared up at the eagle which was now circling low over head.

It wasn't until Sam poked her arm twice (the signal that the riders were in viewing distance) that Inara realized the screech was no screech but a warning; that the eagle was either Diane or Rikash keeping an eye on the pages. Due to the fog, Inara hadn't noticed them before.

The girl passed the signal on to the other boys and Corin crawled on his belly up beside Sam. The younger boy handed him the scope, while the rest positioned themselves silently so they could see better.

Corin watched intently for a few minutes before hand signaling the group around him. There were twelve riders in the group, all appearing to be men. Their clothing suggested that they were Bazhir, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. As the riders passed by, their pace remained steady; obviously they hadn't noticed the seven young pages.

The bird/mage overhead changed its flight to follow the riders as Corin lowered the scope. "We wait a half bell more," he told them. "Then I want us to double our pace."

The other boys agreed and set about making the preparations to leave. Inara let out a sigh of relief, before following her friends. Already she felt better than she had that morning.

* * *

The seven pages indeed doubled their pace, while also stopping much less often to take rests. The plan was to cover as much ground as they could without exhausting themselves. Once, they accidentally got off track, mistaking a print of another horse for their quarry. The riders had trampled much of the trail, so they were going on instinct, skill, and any physical signs they could find.

The diversion cost them an hour, as well as a long angry rant from Corin. Nick kept quiet for a while, as he was the one who had spotted the random print.

When they finally stopped for lunch, several hours after midday, Corin had calmed down a bit; however, he was still avoiding the first year. To keep the boys separated, Inara asked Nick to help her with the rations, while the other five reviewed the notes they'd taken that morning.

"I said I was sorry," Nick told Inara as they rummaged through the packs. Inara smiled and pat his shoulder.

"He knows. This is the first time Lord Padriag has let him command anything," she explained. "Corin's just afraid that if he makes any tiny mistakes, he'll never get another chance at this."

"Guess that makes sense," Nick replied, following behind her. She nodded.

"Of course it does. Now go get the cheese from Asten; it's in his pack and I can't find it."

Nick ran to do as he was told, while Inara got out the ham and bread. She began putting together their very meager lunch. Hopefully Arwin and Benton would succeed in finding food at night, otherwise, they'd run low on energy and Corin would be forced to slow their pace the next day.

By the time lunch was done, Corin seemed in a much better mood. He appeared to have completely forgotten he was ever upset with Nick. The older page even seemed convinced that their group was doing fine, and gave everyone compliments. Inara was beginning to wonder if his food had been poisoned, somehow, as they headed out onto the trail once again.

When Arwin, Nick, and Asten went off on scouting duty, Sam and Benton slipped into a quiet conversation at the front, leaving Corin and Inara to bring up the rear.

"You ok?" she whispered to her cousin. Corin just shrugged, not really answering her question. "Corin?"

"I'm fine," he said flatly. Inara jabbed him in the ribs. "What?"

"You can't just go from super angry, to joyful. There's a lot you're capable of Masbolle, but crazy emotional moodswings are not in that list," she informed him, crossing her arms over her chest. Corin sighed and shook his head. She jabbed him again.

"Oww... quit that," he snapped quietly.

"Not until you talk; you're still upset?"

"Well yeah. Ma's a commander, I kind of hoped I could be too. Screwing up isn't a good sign."

"You made a mistake. I'm pretty sure your ma made a few mistakes too, Corin."

"Still… I just figured we'll probably do better if we're not yelling at each other; if I'm not yelling at everyone," he told her.

"Ahh… the intelligence of a leader. When did you develop that?" Inara asked him jokingly. She definitely agreed that harmony within their group would get them farther than arguing.

"Very funny," Corin laughed. "Haven't seen you trying to take any type of command?"

"Don't want it," she confided. "Personally, I'm perfectly happy taking orders and not giving them."

"Nothing like Ma are you?" he added. Inara just shook her head. "Oh look, Sam found more poo, goody," he said, looking ahead and rolling his eyes. Inara giggled as they raced toward her year mates.

* * *

They didn't stop for supper until well after night fall. The last trail sign they'd found told them they had indeed closed in on Master Numair's location. They were about half a day's ride from their quarry. It had taken a bit of convincing from all the pages to get Corin to consent to stopping for the night. Only when Asten reminded him that Lord Padraig might see a revolt as failure, did he reluctantly agree. As the day wore on and the sun had gone down, the eagle's cries above had become more frequent, apparently assuring that he or she was still there. Inara was grateful for that presence.

Just as they agreed on, Arwin and Benton went off to hunt while Inara set up a fire for cooking and Nick dug the latrine. The other three boys pitched tents and Sam used what he'd learned from his teachers to form a protective circle around their camp. He wouldn't seal it until Arwin and Benton were back.

"Want me to light it?" Sam asked Inara, coming up behind her as she struggled to light the flames with the flint. Normally she would have loved to let him do it, but survival was at stake.

"No thanks; I've got to do this. And who knows if we won't need your gift later on," she replied.

"It's just a bit of fire. It won't sap my gift," Sam argued, defiantly. He seemed angry.

"My whole family has the gift, Sam. You never know if that little bit you use on something frivolous is the little bit that means the difference between life and death."

Sam just shook his head and walked off. Inara sighed. She didn't understand why he was so upset. She hadn't let him light the fire for her; so what? Boys were odd.

A short while later, Arwin and Benton returned with four desert hares. Asten and Nick helped Inara skin and clean them before Inara put them in the stew she'd begun to prepare. The hares, plus the beans, rice, and vegetable soup mix they'd been given would make a very decent supper for the seven pages.

While she cooked, the boys sat and joked around her. Occasionally, Inara would put her two cents in. When the group finally started to fall silent, Arwin began to hum a hymn to Mithros. Before long the whole group was singing loud enough to enjoy, but quiet enough not to attract too much unwanted attention.

Halfway through their third song, Inara served the meal. Even Arwin thanked her. Every since Gilyith and his cronies had left, Arwin and Edmond had been nicer, or at least not horrid. The pages were happily enjoying their meal when a bird soared into the campsite and landed beside the fire.

"Looks like your chaperone's arrived, pup," Asten laughed. The eagle nodded as much as it could and shape shifted its head until Daine's face rested on the bird's shoulder.

"Well, that's a bit unnerving," Benton commented, looking away.

"Forgive me for not changing completely. Or would you want my husband to kill you when he finds out you saw me naked," she replied back.

"Sorry," Benton muttered, although he still wouldn't look at her. Daine shook her head.

"Lord Padraig should be here with my clothing shortly," she added, before turning to Inara, who was frowning. "No worries dear, I'm not going to interfere unless one of these young gentlemen tries anything funny. Otherwise, I stay out of things. This is your test."

Inara smiled and nodded, grateful that she wouldn't be forced to do anything the others didn't have to do, like sleep in a tent or away from the group. Daine was just there to make sure nothing happened that shouldn't to a female in a group of boys. She completely understood. She understood a lot more now that she'd gone through all the changes at the beginning of the year.

When they finished cleaning up, Inara volunteered for the first watch of the night; pointing out that didn't feel she'd done anything worth calling work all day. True she and Sam were elected as the guards of the group, but she wanted to do something. And the first shift when you'd been marching all day long was certainly the hardest. The boys had agreed to let her without a fight, and Inara took her place beside the banked fire and began cleaning her dagger in the moonlight. Behind her, she could hear Daine who had shifted back to full bird preening behind her. Or at least that's what she assumed the shape shifter was doing.

Her friends seemed to have fallen asleep almost instantly. Inara envied them for a few minutes, but when she realized she was having trouble keeping herself from yawning, she turned her attention back to her weapons. She double checked that her blade was beside her. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap in the distance. Inara jumped to her feet, grabbing her sword as she went. She motioned for Daine to stay put as she crept forward toward the sound. A low horn call reached her ears. It signaled the arrival of a friend and Lord Padraig walked into the center of the oasis the pages had chosen for their camp leading his mount. Inara kept the sword raised until she could see his face.

"Very good; a horn call can always be figured out and imitated," Lord Padraig told her. Inara nodded her understanding as the training master handed her a bag of clothing. Inara mumbled her thanks, as he left just as quickly as he'd come. It seemed no one was going to interrupt their test in any way more than was necessary.

Inara pulled Daine's clothing from the bag and set them behind a tree well out of the boys' sight, before going back to her post. A few minutes later, footsteps behind her made her spin before she heard the mage's voice.

"It's just me," she told the girl. "You've got good reflexes," Daine told her.

"Thanks. You've got to be fast when you use a sword."

"I've heard you're good with one," she said, leaning against a tree and looking down at the girl. Inara shrugged until Daine gave her a look before smiling and nodding.

"Alright; I'm good with a sword."

"Good. Modesty is underrated sometimes," she told the girl. "I'll let you get back to your job. Night," she told Inara.

"Sleep well, Mistress Daine," Inara called back.

Inara's watch was a good three hours long. She finished cleaning all of her weapons by the end of the first; had exercised and practiced her sword patterns during the second, and for most of the third, she'd counted the stars as they twinkled in and out. Towards the end of her shift the fog that had plagued them all day long began to roll back in. Inara grumbled. She hadn't liked not being able to see during the day; and she didn't like not being able to see in the dark even less.

Someone shifted behind her, but when she spun to look nothing was there. She yawned a few more times. She wondered if she shouldn't wake Benton a few minutes early for his shift since she was so tired. Finally, deciding that sleep would be a good thing, she crept towards the boys, and found Benton's bedroll.

"Benton," she whispered, shaking him. He stirred slightly and rolled over. She shook him harder, as another yawn consumed her. The boy wouldn't wake up, and a very pleasant smell was enveloping her senses. Just behind her, Inara heard a bird screech, and someone, with a very strange voice cursed loudly. Inara managed to look up as a loud thump hit a near by tree trunk.

"Leave the damn bird," someone shouted. It was the last thing Inara heard before she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Inara blinked bleary eyes awake what must have been several hours later. It was still before dawn, and very little light made it difficult to see. That combined with whatever bit of the drug was still left in her body dulled her senses. The girl's first thought was that she should have heard whoever had taken them coming. Her second thought was that Sam had forgotten to seal the protective circle before they went to bed; followed by the idea that if they ever got out of this, she was going to kill him.

Finally she could see clear enough to make out her position. She was seated on the ground, her arms tied behind her, and her back to a tree. Her ankles were tied as well. On one side of her, Asten slumped forward; on the other, was Nick, and Benton was tied beside him. A second tree across from them held Corin, Sam, and Arwin. All six of the boys were still under the effect of the drug, but luckily they were all alive. Mistress Daine was no where to be seen.

Inara blinked a few more times to get a fully clear picture. They were at the rear of a camp. Figures were moving about in the distance, but they were most definitely no where near the desert. In fact, Inara was pretty sure she was too cold to be anywhere south. This close to dawn, she should have actually been pretty warm. She could hear voices in the camp, but they were too far off to be distinct.

The page moved on to examining her circumstances. The bonds that held them in place were simple rope. Apparently these people didn't think too highly of the pages. Granted, they had removed their weapons. Inara could see her sword on top of a pile just beyond the trees they were tied to. However, Inara could still feel the dirk against her abdomen. Apparently, the kidnappers hadn't thought to check for concealed weapons. Royal pages were probably considered too stupid or too honorable to do such a thing.

On her left, she felt Asten begin to stir. He groaned, mumbling something about his head hurting. "Shhh," she warned quietly. It was probably best not to let anyone know they were awake. Asten blinked the drug induced sleep out of his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" he muttered, trying to stay calm; Inara could see the panic in his eyes, just as he could see them in hers. "Where are we?"

"Drugged," she whispered back. "No idea." She began to wriggle her hands. They were bound too tight for her to get free. "Are your bonds loose at all?"

Asten struggled for a moment before shaking his head. Inara muttered a curse. "We don't have anything to cut the other ropes, even if we could get our hands free," he told her. Inara shook her head in response.

"I've got a dirk in my belt and down my leg. Hidden," she added in response to his questioning look. "Hopefully, Nick's loose."

"A bit," was the response on her right. Inara turned to look at him. "Been awake a while now. Didn't want to move," he told her, opening his eyes. "This is not my idea of a good time," he added, sourly.

"Sam forgot to seal the ring?" Asten asked. Inara nodded. "Not his fault. And it's not yours either, pup," he added, reading her face.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Inara asked him. She was slowly loosing a battle with her nerves.

"Because we have to be," he replied. Nick nodded.

"It's what my Da would say. If you lose your head, you've lost your battle. Stay calm in even the worst situations."

"I hope your da was right," Inara replied.

"Me too," he added, giving her a tiny smile. "I got my hand free. Where's your dirk?"

"Just under my belt and down the leg towards you," she told him. The boy fumbled for a few moments, but managed to free the blade. He unsheathed it and immediately saw the raven armory emblem. "Where'd you get this?"

"We've been kidnapped and tied to a tree, and you're worried about where I got a weapon?" Inara asked him. Nick blushed and began to cut the ropes tying her wrists, when she tilted toward him. As soon as she was free, he handed over the blade so she could cut Asten free.

"Wait for Benton to wake up before cutting him loose," Asten told them. "We'll be in serious trouble if he bolts before we have an escape plan."

"What about ankles?"

"Doubtful they'll notice our wrists untied if our hands are behind our backs," Asten muttered, taking the dirk from Inara and cutting his ankles free, working quickly. "Cut the ankle tie underneath," he added. "Keep your legs flat. It'll look like they're still tied." The older boy handed back the weapon and Inara did as she was told, before passing it to Nick, who followed suit, before stashing the blade in his own belt so he could free Benton when the time came.

"So far so good," Inara breathed. She didn't like how far her sword was from her body or how far the horn was. Although, it didn't seem like it would make any difference. They didn't appear to be anywhere nearby the desert.

"I hate to put a damper on things, but how are we going to reach the others?" Nick asked, as Benton began stirring. Nick slipped his hand out and calmed his friend as he woke. Benton was known for freaking out at the littlest thing. Being kidnapped while he was sleeping was certainly not little. Inara turned to Asten for an answer while Nick began whispering to Benton and explain how to free himself and make it look like he was still trapped.

The third year page just met her eyes, a sad look on his face. Inara shook her head, as Asten bit his lip. "No," she whispered. "There is no way I'm leaving them here," she added.

"What do you want to do?" Asten snapped, and immediately regretted it. Inara already had tears in her eyes at the slightest suggestion that they'd have to leave the other three behind. "We were lucky you even had the dirk," he told her. "Pup, listen," Asten continued, his voice calmer, softer, as if he was trying to comfort a little kid. Inara peered up at him. "We've got the numbers. We'll get away. We'll get help, and come back for them."

"He's right," a new voice said. Across from them, Corin had woken up and was listening. He seemed remarkably calm. "I don't like it, but he's right."

"Where do we go?" Nick asked him. He and Benton were now paying attention.

"No!," Inara croaked. "I am not leaving them. Period," she told them. "We don't even know where we'd go." She glanced around quickly while the boys glared at her. There wasn't a single sole anywhere near them. Once again, these kidnappers had underestimated the pages. She bit her lip.

"Inara, you're going to go. You're not going to argue," Corin told her, slipping into forceful older cousin mode, something he hadn't done since they were little.

"Forgive me," she replied, just loud enough for him to hear. Before anyone could stop her, Inara had said a lightning fast prayer to the goddess and chucked her dirk toward the tree between Corin and Sam. The blade grazed Sam's elbow before falling to the ground between the boys. The pain ripping through Sam's arm caused the boy to jerk awake. Corin prayed he didn't yell.

"Inara!" Corin scolded. "You could have killed us or attracted attention."

"Quit arguing. The blade's in your reach," Benton hissed. "Inara was right. I'm not leaving here without you all either."

"Where is here?" Sam muttered groggily. His new cut bled very sluggishly. It wasn't deep enough to be considered dangerous.

"Somewhere not in the southern desert," Corin told him. Sam nudged the blade closer to him until he could pick it up. The older boy got the dirk and cut his wrists free, then his ankle. He then cut Sam free.

"No more knife throwing, pup. At least not until you practice," he told her, trying to smile, but his face and voice faltered in fear. Inara attempted to smile back. They waited a few minutes for Arwin to stir before Corin shook him awake. He had to slap his hand across the boy's mouth to keep him from shouting. Finally, they were all awake, and free, at least to some extent.

"Now what?" Nick asked the older pages. Corin and Asten exchanged looks. They were just as scared at the younger pages, but as the oldest, they'd been nominated silently to take charge of the situation.

"There's a creek behind you, in a bit of a valley. If we move fast and quietly, and stay low."

"Fast and quietly will work," Asten cut off Corin. "Low won't. Not if we need speed. We've got to do this before the sun gets any higher."

"Any idea where it might lead?" Benton asked them. The boys shook their heads. Benton just took a deep breath and nodded. "It's our only chance."

"We've got to try and grab some weapons. Inara's dirk can't protect us all," Sam told them.

"Go for bows and if you can a sword or two. We need to get Inara and Asten armed," Corin told them. Inara's heart had begun to race. It was one thing to be kidnapped and wait for rescue. It was another to take matters into their own hands.

"I'm going for the horn," Nick told the older boys, his face stone set serious. All the pages looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"On my signal," Asten whispered, his voice shaking a bit. He paused for a moment. "Go!"

All seven dived toward the weapons pile, grabbing whatever their hands landed on first and dashing down the banks. They began running for all they were worth. Unfortunately they hadn't taken into account the drugs and that they'd been seated for several hours. Nick tripped, but Benton dragged the younger page to his feet. They struggled onward as quietly as they possibly could.

Inara looked down at her hands. In one, she clutched a quiver and bow, the second held her dirk. Nick had the horn, just as he promised. They'd get away, or if they couldn't they blow it as hard as they could.

"Here," Arwin appeared at Inara's side, carrying a sword. It was hers. Inara sighed as they ran and passed him the bow and quiver she'd grabbed. Arwin slung the quiver onto his back and nodded to her.

"Nick," Inara whispered, catching up to him. She passed the dirk to the weaponless boy. The group had managed to get a spear, two more swords (which were given straight to Sam and Asten), two daggers and another bow and quiver set. Benton took the second bow and quiver, while Corin took the spear and a dagger, and Asten took last dagger.

Maybe they would actually get away. Maybe they were going to survive this. Thoughts raced through Inara's mind as they ran. She felt like she was facing the Spidrens from the year before all over again. Not for the first time did she feel like she was being tested by some higher power.

The seven pages had gone only a half mile when the sound of hooves thundered behind them. Inara felt her stomach drop and her heart leap to her throat. They were running blindly, and they were now being pursued, with no hope of reaching anywhere that could possibly help.

"Nick! Blow the horn," Corin shouted. Their need for secrecy was over. They were faced with life or death now. The hoof beats were getting closer as the pages found themselves back into a cliff. Nick continued to blow the horn for all he was worth. Inara spun on her heals, as Corin and Asten shoved all the younger pages behind them. She shut her eyes and whimpered before opening them once again.

What she saw in front of her made her stomach drop another few inches. In front of the pages were not men mounted on horses, but twelve fully grown adult Odocoileus. Inara gulped, breathing hard, as she clutched her sword in both hands. This explained why they'd been so casual with the pages; why their weapons had been left so close by. To the immortals, Inara and her friends were just children. The Odocoileus didn't distinguish children from pages. All they saw was an easy meal. But how? She'd heard voices, hadn't she? And they'd used human magic to put them to sleep? The spell had been a common one. The pages had studied it.

The immortals had slowed to a walk when they realized the pages were trapped. Their eyes glowed a strange red as they stalked closer. A few wore what looked like sneers on their faces.

"I don't want to die this way," Arwin murmured behind her. Inara agreed, but there was nothing they could do, about it.

"They'll pay for this," one of the Odocoileus suddenly spoke. The voice was cold, and not quite human. It was the first time Inara had heard an immortal without any human part use common. She shuddered at the thought. "They said they were pathetic children," it continued.

"They'll pay," a second replied, stepping forward. Inara didn't have the time to contemplate what the creature meant. It suddenly lunged towards them, claws out, as it came, before it came crashing to the ground an hour lodged tightly in its neck. The red glow faded from its eyes as it hit the ground. It was dead. Arwin was heaving behind her.

A second Odocoileus fell to the ground dead in the moments of confusion that followed. Benton was already knocking another arrow when the creatures charged.

"Sam!" Corin called out to the group's only mage. The boy tossed his sword to Asten so he now had two and began focusing all his attention on what he knew. He sent out flashes of light each time one of the immortals tried to get at defenseless Nick, who even in the chaos had not stopped blowing the horn. The flashes let Arwin and Benton get several more shots in.

Inara engaged herself with one of the creatures, willing her attention onto the creature and not her friends. The Odocoileus was nearly two heads taller than she was, and definitely stronger. Inara swung her sword up to block its claws as they swept down towards her skull. Behind her Corin screamed in pain. She cast a glance and saw her cousin clutching his chest. He still clutched his spear in one hand and was trying to pull it out of the carcass of another dead Odocoileus.

Pain on her cheek and neck caused Inara to remember where her attention was supposed to be. The Odocoileus had almost sliced her head off. Anger surged through her body, and Inara fought back with everything she had. Most of her sword's moves were defensive, saving herself from the deadly claws the immortal wielded on each of its forepaws.

"Prepare to die," the creature hissed, just loud enough for Inara to hear over the blood curdling scream that erupted from behind her. The light in the area immediately went out, and Inara's heart stopped beating for a moment. Without thinking, she rammed her blade into creature's stomach, and pulled it back out again.

Inara didn't wait to make sure it was dead. She swirled on her heal and dashed toward a fallen Sam, while shoving the blade into now Benton's empty hands. "Guard Nick!" were the only words she managed to speak as she dropped to her knees beside Sam.

The boy was bleeding profusely from his chest, and gasping for air. Inara's eyes searched frantically until they fell on a tiny crevice at the base of the cliff. She lunged for it, dragging Sam with her, forcing them both into the tiny opening.

"Sam," she muttered, brushing his hair from his face. The boy whimpered and shook in her arms. Inara began to sob. She couldn't do this. "Come on Sam. We need you; you're the mage here. You've had worse," she told him. He gasped and coughed, blood flowing out of his mouth and down his chin. Inara pulled him close, clutching his back. Only then did she realize that the wound was not a chest wound. The Odocoileus had plunged its clawed hand through his back and out his chest. Inara gasped and pushed him away, horrified.

"No!" she muttered, sobbing harder, as she pulled him closer again and began rocking back and fourth. How could this have happened? They were supposed to have been tracking Master Numair. They weren't supposed to be fighting Odocoileus for their lives. Sam wasn't supposed to be lying in her arms dying while her friends battled just outside the small crevice she'd jammed them into. None of this was supposed to be true. "No, no, no, no, no," she replied over and over again.

"One little bit of gift, huh pup," Sam managed to choke out as his eyes closed. "G-gu- guess y-y-you were right," he stuttered.

"Don't talk," Inara whispered, clutching him with one arm. Instinctively, her hand went to the pendent around her neck. "You have to save your strength. You have to live."

"I'm cold," he said, coughing blood onto her tunic. Inara sobbed and pulled him closer.

"You have to live," she repeated.

"Not gonna make it, p-p-pup," he told her. "Gonna die here?" It was more of a question then a statement. Sam's bottom lip quivered as he fought to get air to the one lung the immortal hadn't torn through. Inara frantically shook her head.

"No! Mithros! Why couldn't I heal? Why couldn't I be like Papa? Or Baird? Or grandpa? Or Emry and Kennith? Or even Donalin? Why did you have to make me giftless?" She screamed at the ceiling of the cavern. Sam had begun to convulse in her arms. "Don't take him from me! Please! Please let him live," she pleaded, sobbing for all she was worth. Her hands grew warm until they reached burning hot. The temperature made her cry out in pain. She bit her lip and gazed down at her hands. They were glowed a greenish tinged white; heat radiated from under her skin. Instinctively, she pressed her hands against Sam's bleeding chest. "Please live," she muttered once more through her sobs. The whole area flashed bright white, for a full five seconds, before the light and the heat disappeared. In the back of her mind, Inara could faintly hear Nick still blowing his horn. Her eyes fought to focus on Sam in front of her. He looked the same. Inara passed out.

* * *

"SAM!" Inara lurched forward, her face stark white, her eyes wide. She was breathing frantically. Her mind slowly registered that she wasn't in a crevice anymore. She was sitting on a cot in a tent alone, a small candle burning beside her. Her mind raced, as she tried to figure out what was going on. Her whole body ached and her hands were heavily bandaged.

Inara swung her legs and pushed herself to her feet. The moment she was standing, her head spun and her stomach lurched, forcing bile out of her stomach. She leaned forward as she vomited.

"You shouldn't be standing," someone told her from behind. Inara turned to see Evan and standing in the tent flap. She tried to run to him, but her feet wouldn't cooperate. Instead Evan crossed the room and threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Inara just hugged him and nuzzled against his chest. She was protected again. "I should tell them you're awake."

"No," Inara whispered, as he forced her back onto the cot. "I don't deserve to be awake."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault. I don't have the gift; I was on look out duty; I was… Sam is… and Nick… and Corin… Asten…"

"Shhh," Even hushed her until she fell silent, sobbing into his chest, her entire body.

"Nick's fine; a burn on his arm and a bump on his head, but he's fine. Asten's got a broken leg and a broken arm," he told her. Inara sobbed a bit less. "Arwin and Benton have a few deep gashes, and Benton's arm is broken, but they'll be alright. Corin's got a nasty burn across his chest, and a few cuts on his face. He's gonna be fine, too."

"But, Sam?" Inara cried as her lip quivered.

"Pup, he's," Evan paused as the tent flap open again, admitting several adults. Evan was forced away from the girl, as strong arms pulled her into a hug. Inara cried into her father's shoulder, muttering unintelligible words. Only once he'd calm her down did the adults in the room sit down.

"Do we have to do this now?" Nealan of Queenscove asked harshly. An old man in the corner gave him a significant look. Neal sighed and looked away. Inara looked from her father to his old training master, Evan's grandfather. Besides Lord Wyldon, Lord Padraig, Lady Keladry, Master Numair, Mistress Daine, and a stranger were present. "Go easy with her," Inara heard her father mutter as he stepped away.

"We're not monsters Sir Nealan," a voice said from the far end of the tent. Another adult that Inara hadn't noticed at first stood in the entrance way. Inara took a breath as King Jonathan stepped forward. He nodded to the girl who struggled to get to her feet and bow as all the adults and Evan did. "Please, sit, Page Inara. You're still not fully well. We wouldn't be here if this wasn't important."

"I tried to…" Inara tried. "I didn't mean for him to… it's my fault." She started sobbing.

"Has no one told the girl?" the stranger asked.

"You may be a guest here, Gavin Moonstone," Master Numair hissed. "But you don't speak out of turn."

"But she doesn't know," the stranger retorted.

"Queenscove," Lord Padraig said firmly but gently. "Samuel of Tirragen is alive. He shouldn't be, judging by the account we received from your friends, but he is."

"A-a-alive?" Inara struggled to make sure she heard her training master correctly. The man nodded.

"It's not your fault Inara," Mistress Daine spoke up. "I didn't hear them either. I was lucky I got away without only a broken collar bone," she told the page. Inara sighed with relief.

"Where are we?"

"The royal forest," her aunt answered her. "A rider group heard Nick's alarm calls."

"But how?" Now she was confused. How had they gotten from the desert to the royal forest.

"The Odocoileus; it's true; they can teleport; and they can bring anyone they wish with them. They hired human men in the desert to kidnap for them, and then they transport the children out of the area. They're never seen or heard from again," Lord Padraig explained to her. She was about to ask another question when her training master cut her off. "You've been asleep a little over a week." Inara looked away, stunned.

"I have to ask you a question now, Page Inara," King Jonathan told her. Inara gulped and nodded. She was scared, but no where near as scared as she'd been facing the immortals. "What exactly happened in the crevice?"

"The same thing that happened at the lake, your majesty," she told him as steadily as she could. "Sam was dying, and I begged Mithros to give me the power to heal him. I was crying and rocking back and fourth and I gripped by pendent, and then suddenly I was really hot. Like my hands were on fire. They were glowing white with a little green," she remembered to add; closing her eyes as if picturing it all as a dream. "I put my hands on his chest and continued to beg Mithros. I couldn't lose Sam... Samuel."

"What kind of stone?" It was the stranger who asked.

"She has a jade pendent," Master Numair snapped. Apparently, he didn't like the other man very much. Inara took a few moments to examine him. He had dark skin, and dark hair. However, he was lighter than any Carthaki she'd met. He reminded her of someone who might have had Kmiri blood in him. "The stone's not important."

"Of course the stone is important," Gavin Moonstone, as Master Numair had called him, replied. "It acts a conductor; at least until she's strong enough on her own."

"Strong enough on my own?" Inara asked. "Forgive me, sirs, but what are you talking about."

The stranger turned to look her in the eyes. His dark brown ones met her green and held them for a moment. She guessed he was in his early twenties. Finally he gave her a tiny smile and tore his gaze from hers. "Your friends said you wished you could have the gift. Congratulations."

"What?" Neal and Inara asked at the same time. King Jonathan, Lord Padraig, and Lord Wylldon gave him questioning looks. Kel and Daine just listened.

"It's speculative," Master Numair cut in.

"It's not speculative. It's true. She has it," Gavin argued.

"It's only a myth. There's no real evidence."

"What do you call this girl? Numair, really! They said wild magic was only a myth, but your wife is living proof it isn't."

"What are you talking about?" Neal shouted. Inara was glad he did. If he hadn't she might have.

"I'm sorry," Gavin apologized. "It's known as the Healer's Touch. It's a pure power which is derived from nature, just like wild magic, and can only be wielded by certain individuals. Your daughter is the first person since the Immortals Era to possess it."

Numair sighed and shook his head. "It's thought to be the precursor to the healing part of the gift. Supposedly anyone who had the Healer's Touch came from a family where the healing gift ran exceptionally strong. However, it's uncontrollable."

"Uncontrollable?" Inara asked, shock still on her face.

"You've used it in the past, just not all at once or on purpose like you did with Samuel," Mistress Daine told her. Inara immediately knew what she was talking about: Gilyith and the lake. But there had been other times. She'd healed the land on the ride south the year before, and Thorville's bruised foot; not to mention her own broken rib. None of it had ever been on purpose, and the only time she'd felt tired was when she did something as big as curing an entire area.

"The power is just pulled out of you," Master Numair told her. "If someone needs to be healed enough, the power will heal them if you're in close vicinity."

"But she hasn't healed everything," Gavin argued. Master Numair glared at him. "Stop that," the young mage, as that's what he apparently was, told him. "It's true the Healer's Touch is relatively uncontrollable, but Inara here has already demonstrated she has some control. With the right training, she could potentially fully control it."

"But that will take time?" King Jonathan asked him. Both Numair and Gavin nodded. "Well, then we have a problem."

"Inara's a page. She's going to end up wounding enemies in the future that it could mean her life if they were healed," Lord Wyldon put in. Inara's heart fell. She'd gotten her wish: the ability to heal, but at what cost? Would she be forced to give up her chance for a shield?

All of the adults were looking at King Jonathan, who seemed to be deep in thought. Inara's eyes sought out Evan who stood in the corner of the tent. She needed to know he was there, no matter what happened. The new squire moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No matter what," he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You think she can get this power under control?" King Jonathan asked Gavin. The mage nodded vigorously. "Fine; Page Inara will continue her training at the palace in the fall, where Master Gavin Moonstone shall become her teacher until she masters her power.

"Her what?" the mage suddenly wasn't smiling anymore. A deep frown graced his face.

"Master Gavin, you seek safety in my kingdom. You want a young girl trained to master a supposedly uncontrollable power. I think the least you can do is agree to be her teacher," King Jonathan replied. There was almost of hint of a threat in his voice. Gavin met his eyes squarely, before sighing and bowing.

"Yes your majesty."

"Good. It's settled. Now, we'd best let Page Inara get some rest and some food," he said, leading most of the adults out of the room. Only Sir Nealan, Lady Keladry, Evan, and Master Gavin remained. The mage looked the child over, staying a good distance away from her father and aunt. He was well aware both were trained in the use of any number of weapons that could be used to kill him.

"This is what you want?" Neal suddenly asked his daughter, his eyes on the mage.

Inara nodded, through tears. It was all too much. He sighed and nodded, bending down and kissing her forehead. "Then it's fine with me."

Kel touched her arm lightly. "You did well, Inara. I'm proud," she told her niece before dragging Neal out of the tent.

Evan remained, standing between Inara and Gavin. He crossed his arms over his chest. "If you so much as give me any reason to dislike you, you'll wish you'd never come to Tortall," Evan told the mage, leaning down and kissing Inara's forehead just as her father had done before leaving the tent and Inara alone with Gavin.

The mage met the girl's stubborn eyes for a moment, before grinning once again. "I like your friend. He seemed like so much fun." With that, he too left the tent, as Inara collapsed onto her pillow and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**Ok, so, quick poll – do you want the epilogue and index as soon as it's finished? Or would you rather wait until Monday the 18th? It should be finished sometime this week. I hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is my absolute favorite. I wanted to portray Inara as a very girl page. Sometimes you have to remind people that the heroine is a girl first and a fighter second. At least that's who Inara is. Ok, now I stop rambling.

Fateless Wanderer


	12. Epilogue

**Author Note:  
**Ok, so this makes me a bit sad. It's the last chapter ever to be added to Gift. I'm so happy it's finished, but sad at the same time if that makes any sense at all. Anyway, as warned, it is very short, the epilogue itself is just barely four pages, plus a 5 page Index at the end. It may be the end of Gift, but it just the start of the whole series. I've already begun working on The Magician's Apprentice, although it will be a while before any chapters are posted. Bare with me. I want to get to a point where I can start updating on a regular basis (or as much of one as life permits). Anyway, for those of you who have been with Gift since the beginning, I do hope you enjoy the final installment. And for anyone who has just begun reading, I hope you enjoy it too.  
Oh, and also, I have gone back through the whole story and revised EVERY chapter. They may not be 100 percent, but they're much better than they were.  
**And one more bonus: The Healer's Daughter officially has its own webpage. The link is in my Author Profile in The Healer's Daughter section. Please feel free to visit. **

**Review Replies:  
**Me – thanks for the compliments. Nope didn't fall behind. This has actually been done for a few days but I've been working on some other stuff.

J- so glad you liked it. Glad I could help with the re-living process.

* * *

-12-  
Epilogue

A few days later, Inara got to hear the whole story of what had happened from Evan and Benton. The other boys, just like Inara, were being confined to their beds, so Evan and occasionally Benton would play messenger.

Apparently, when Lord Padraig returned to the page's campsite in the morning to collect Daine's clothing, he found the mage deliriously switching bird forms. By the time she was well enough to explain what had occurred, the pages had been missing for several hours.

Rikash had found out that the bazhir men the pages had seen roaming the desert were looking for easy children to capture. They'd followed the pages from the morning before, and drugged them, never noticing Daine's arrival. The bazhir had then sold the pages to the Odocoileus from food from the north.

As soon as Lord Padraig found out where they'd been taken, he, Master Numair and Mistress Daine had ridden north, leaving Sir Zahir and Rikash to bring the rest of the pages and horses at a much slower pace. They'd arrived four days after the battle.

Just as Lady Keladry had said, a rider group in the royal forest had heard horn calls, as had a young mage on his journey to the capital. They'd reached the pages just as a blinding white light had appeared in the area. The riders and the mage had killed the remaining Odocoileus, and had Benton not said anything about Inara and Sam, no one would have known where they'd gone.

The riders had finally moved all the pages only a few miles from the battle ground and set up camp, while sending for the palace healers. A few of the regular healers from the riders began to handle the pages injuries while they waited. When the mages examined Sam, they found his clothing soaked in blood, but no wounds; just two matching scars: one on his chest, the second on his back. Inara was weak from exhaustion and she had severe burns on her hands. It was the strange mage who had begun the debate about the existence of the Healer's Touch, while Sir Nealan was summoned to the area from the palace.

The whole story seemed almost unbelievable, but her friends continued to reassure that it was true and that Sam really was alive. She had a hard time accepting it as truth until Benton brought her a short note written in Sam's handwriting.

A week later, Inara was getting dressed to leave her tent for the first time. Her father had told her that they'd be moving the seven pages back to the palace, as most were almost fully healed. Footsteps behind her caused Inara to spin around, only to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he stated simply. Inara's shoulders fell as she sighed in relief. She had very little emotion left to express just how happy she was to see him standing there. "I wanted to… um… they said you have a gift?"

"Sort of. It's just for healing," she replied softly. He didn't come any closer. "It's not very controllable," she added, looking down at her feet.

"You controlled it back there," Sam whispered. He bit his lip and stepped into the tent towards her and pulled her into a hug. "No one will tell me what happened. All I remember is pain and my vision going cloudy with Nick still blowing the horn in front of me, and then waking up here."

"I…" Inara stuttered.

"Someone has to tell me, Narie. How did I get this?" he pulled his shirt collar down to show a fresh, puffy, pink scar running from his collar bone across his right pectoral muscle and ending just at his side. He was right. He deserved to know. But did she have to be the one to tell him? After all, she didn't understand it completely. Master Numair, or even her new teacher, Gavin Moonstone, would probably do a better job of it. She ran her finger along his scar and looked up at him. His blue-green yes searched her bright green ones for answers.

"I didn't see it happen," she started. "I heard you scream and I thought, if I could get you to safety, you'd be fine." He nodded for her to continue. "I found an opening in the cliff and pulled you in. Once we were safe, I realized those things had put a hole through your back and chest. I shouldn't have been able to do anything."

"They said I should have died," Sam agreed, his voice slightly hollow. Inara didn't blame him for being scared. She was scared herself, and she wasn't the one who had nearly met the black god.

"Master Gavin said my want to heal you is what called on my power. The jade my brothers gave me helped to channel it. But I couldn't control how it was used, so I guess that's why you have the scars."

"And your hands?"

"Too much power," Inara replied, gazing down at her hands. They were still partially bandaged.

"Are you going to be able to control it?"

"Master Gavin thinks so," she mumbled. Sam just nodded understanding and hugged her again.

"I'll see you for the ride," he told her as he started walking toward the exit. Inara nodded and watched him go before turning to finish getting ready. "Inara?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," he called from the exit. Inara just gave him a small smile in return before he disappeared. He didn't need to say any more to her.

When she finally made it to the makeshift stables the riders had set up, she found Hikari waiting for her. As soon as Sir Zahir had left the other pages at the palace, he'd brought the seven injured pages' mounts. Inara went to her mare and leaned against her side, muttering compliments to her. She'd missed the horse, and she wasn't sure Hikari understood why she'd been gone.

"You act like she can understand you," a voice called from behind her. Inara turned to see Gavin standing there. He came to see her at least once a day, if not more, although the visits were usually short and seemed more for his benefit than for hers. Inara was pretty sure he was trying to gage what type of girl she was.

"It comes from having a wild mage around," Inara answered. Had she known more about him, she might have been more respectful in how she addressed him, but he seemed so casual, and he was only in his early twenties. Not much older than her own brothers.

"I see," he told her, stepping up beside her. "Might I?"

"Sure. She doesn't mind strangers," Inara replied. She stepped back to let the man stroke her horse, and watched him. Gavin wasn't the only one who needed to find out what he was dealing with.

"I spoke to your parents about your training," Gavin said, not turning around. When Inara didn't interrupt, he looked at her. "They agree with me that we need to start as soon as possible. See what we can do immediately."

"Alright," she replied.

"You're going to stay in your family's town house in Corus for the summer. We'll have lessons at my rooms in the palace every day," he continued. Inara just nodded. "You don't seem too excited. Haven't you always wanted to be like your family?"

"I have. But I'm not, am I?" she asked, not really looking at him. She sighed. "I just wish I knew for sure if this was something I could control," she added.

"It's not going to be easy, but I think you'll reach control someday."

"But will someday be too late? Master Gavin," she began.

"Just Gavin, Inara."

"Gavin… I'm a page. It means I want to be a knight. I can't be a knight if I'm healing everything all the time. It would eventually get me killed. I can't even be a squire… no real knight is going to want a squire who heals their enemies by accident." He could hear the frustration in her voice. "There's no guarantee this will work, is there?"

"There's never a guarantee," he replied. "But trying is better than not trying, isn't it?"

"I suppose. But it's going to be hard not to get my hopes up," Inara replied. "I'm going to need to see results," she whispered more to herself than to the mage. Gavin had moved to a separate stall and began saddling his own horse so she could start saddling Hikari.

"Well then we'd best get started, shouldn't we?"

"What?"

"First lesson starts now, apprentice," he told her.

"Apprentice?"

"Well, if I'm your teacher, then yeah… that makes you my apprentice. A magician's apprentice, really."

"Wonderful," she sighed, "we're starting now?" Gavin nodded in response as she swung herself into the now fully prepared Hikari's saddle. She could see the company that was leaving camp lining up in the distance. Her friends were already there, along with her father. She glanced over her shoulder to see what Gavin was doing.

The mage was sitting straight up on a blue roan mare, eyeing her. "We start now. It's a long ride. I'm sure we'll learn plenty; so long as your friends don't interfere," he said pointedly. Inara frowned and looked where he was staring. Evan rested on his mount at the entrance to the stables, glaring at Gavin. She smiled at the worried looking mage and back at her sponsor. Things were certainly about to get very, very interesting.

* * *

-Index-  
Cast of Characters

_**Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, Sir**  
_Formerly Alanna of Trebond; first female knight in over a century; disguised herself as a boy for eight years. Known as the Lioness

_**Alexander of Tirragen, Sir**  
_Knight who assisted Duke Roger of Conte in an attempt to steal the throne. Died at the hand of the Lioness.

_**Arwin of Stonegate**  
_page; one year below Inara

_**Asten of Hollyrose**  
_Second/Third year page.

_**Baird of Queenscove**  
_Inara's oldest brother. A mage student at the City of the Gods.

_**Baird of Queenscove, Duke**  
_Inara's grandfather. Chief of the palace healers.

_**Baldin of Welner Creek**  
_fourth year page/squire

_**Benton of Naxen**  
_Page; Inara's year mate

_**Burirum of Goldenlake**  
_Former commander of the Queen's Riders. Married to Raoul of Goldenlake.

_**Corin of Masbolle**  
_Second/Third year page; Middle son; Inara's cousin

_**Corram of Trebond  
**_Lord of fief Trebond

_**Cythera of Naxen**  
_Wife of Duke Gareth; Benton's grandmother.

_**Desmond of Kennen**  
_Evan's sponsor when he was a first year. Killed by bandits a month after being made a squire.

_**Dominic of Masbolle**  
_Youngest son of Domitan and Keladry of Masbolle.

_**Domitan of Masbolle  
**_Former Sergeant in the King's own; Cousin of Nealan of Queenscove; Married to Keladry of Masbolle

_**Donalin of Queenscove**  
_Inara's second oldest brother; Studying law at the Royal University

_**Eda Bell**  
_The Wildcat of the order of the Shang

_**Edmond of Disart**  
_page; one year below Inara

**_Esmond of Nicoline, Sir_**  
Knight of the Realm of Tortall; Yancy's knight master

_**Emry of Queenscove**  
_Older of Inara's older twin brothers. Studying to be a healer at the City of the Gods

_**Evan of Jesslaw**  
_Third/Fourth year page; Inara's sponsor

**_Faleron of King's Reach, Sir_**  
Knight of the realm of Tortall; Nicholas's father

_**Fianola of Heath**  
_Older sister of Norina of Heath. Quit training to be a knight to become one of the Queen's Ladies.

_**Gareth of Naxen, Duke**  
_Called Gary by his friends; Knight of Tortall and chief advisor to King Jonathan; Benton's grandfather

_**Gareth of Naxen, Late Duke  
**_Benton's great grandfather who recently passed away in his sleep; The Lioness's training master.

_**Gavin Moonstone**  
_Strange Mage; background currently unknown. Strong proponent of the existence of strange magic. Inara's new teacher.

_**George of Pirate's Swoop, Baron**  
_Husband of the lioness.

_**Gilyith of Marti's Hill**  
_Third/Fourth year page; Doesn't like females being allowed to undergo page training. Constant tormentor of Inara.

_**Hakim ibn Ahbar**  
_Bazhir page; Inara's year mate

_**Hakuin Seastone**  
_The Horse of the order of the Shang

_**Hikari  
**_Inara's horse – dune colored mare

_**Inara of Queenscove**  
_Fifth female knight candidate in Tortall; half Yamani; determined to continue the line of Queenscove knights.

_**Ivor**  
_Mithran Priest; teaches mathematics to the pages.

_**Jasson of Conte, Prince (older)  
**_Son of Jonathan of Conte; youngest of the three royal brothers

_**Jasson of Conte, Prince**  
_Grandson of Jonathan of Conte; Son of Prince Roald; Fourth year page/squire.

_**Jinu  
**_Mithran Priest; teaches reading and writing to the pages

_**Jonathan of Conte, King**  
_Co-ruler of Tortall. Knight. Holds the Dominion Jewel.

_**Joren of Stone Mountain**  
_Noble man who tormented Keladry of Masbolle during her years as a page and squire. Killed by the Chamber of the Ordeal.

_**Keladry of Masbolle, Sir**  
_Formerly Keladry of Mindelan; first known female knight in over a century. Known as The Protector of the Small

_**Kennith of Queenscove**  
_Younger of Inara's older twin brothers. Studying to be a healer at the City of the Gods.

**_Lee, Sir_  
**Mysterious stranger Inara met during her examinations her second year.

_**Liam of Conte, Prince**  
_Middle son of Jonathan of Conte; Knight of the realm of Tortall.

_**Lidia Trill  
**_Maid assigned to Inara of Queenscove.

_**Lorrence of Runnerspring**  
_Third/fourth year page; One of Gilyith's cronies.

_**Martin of Tameran**  
_Second/Third year page

**_Merric of Hollyrose, Sir_**  
Knight of the realm of Tortall; Asten's father.

_**Myles of Olau, Sir**  
_Lady Alanna's adopted father; teaches the pages history

_**Nealan of Queenscove, Sir**  
_Knight of Tortall; Inara's father. Healer.

_**Nicholas of King's Reach  
**_Page, one year below Inara.

_**Norina of Heath, Sir  
**_Second known Lady knight.

_**Numair Salmalin**  
_Master mage; one of the people who teaches pages about magic and immortals. Married to Daine

_**Owen of Jesslaw, Sir**  
_Knight of the Realm of Tortall.

_**Padraig haMinch, Lord**  
_Training master of the pages. Knight of the realm of Tortall.

_**Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Lord Sir  
**_Knight Commander of the King's Own; Prince Jasson's knight master.

_**Rikash Salmalin**  
_Mage/Shape shifter. Second child of Numair and Daine Salmalin.

_**Roald of Conte, Prince**  
_Heir to the Tortallan throne. Knight of the Realm of Tortall.

_**Roger of Conte, Duke**  
_Mage who attempted to steal king Jonathan's throne, twice. Killed by the Lioness, twice.

_**Salma Aynnar**  
_Head of the servants in the pages wing.

_**Sarralyn Salmalin  
**_University Student/Shape shifter. First child of Numair and Daine Salmalin

_**Samuel of Tirragen**  
_Page; Inara's year mate. Great nephew of Alexander of Tirragen.

_**Seaver of Tasride, Sir  
**_Knight of Tortall; Seth's knight master

_**Seth of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak**  
_Fourth year page/squire

_**Shinkokami of Conte, Princess**  
_Married to Roald of Conte; mother of Prince Jasson.

_**Skysong**  
_Also known as Kitten. Young dragon in the care of Daine.

_**Thayet of Conte, Queen**  
_Co-ruler of Tortall; creator of The Queen's Riders

_**Theodore Vice**  
_Commander of the Royal Army

_**Thorville of Linden**  
_Third/fourth year page; one of Gilyith's cronies.

_**Titan**  
_Corin's horse.

_**Tkaa**  
_Basilisk who is one of the pages' instructors in magic and immortals.

_**Tobeis Boon**  
_Called Tobe. Palace hostler. Former servant of Keladry of Masbolle.

_**Tobeis of Masbolle, Sir**  
_Oldest son of Domitan and Keladry of Masbolle. Third/fourth year Squire to Sir Owen of Jesslaw. Knight of the Realm of Tortall

_**Upton Oakbridge**  
_Palace Master of Ceremonies

_**Veralidaine Sarrasri/Salmalin**  
_Known as Daine. Wildmage. One of the people who teaches the pages about magic and immortals.

_**Wyldon of Cavall, Sir**  
_Evan's grandfather; Lady Keladry of Masbolle's training master.

_**Yancy of Nond**  
_Third/fourth year page.

_**Yukimi of Queenscove**  
_Yamani wife of Nealan of Queenscove. Inara's mother.

_**Zahir ibn Alhaz, Sir**  
_Knight of Tortall; trains Pages in the use of weapons and archery

* * *

-Glossary-

**Basilisk: **an immortal that resembles a seven-to-eight-foot-tall lizard, with slit-pupiled eyes that face forward and silver talons. It walks upright on its hind feet. Its hobby is travel; it loves gossip and learns languages easily. It possesses some magical skills, including a kind of screech that turns people to stone. Its colors are various shades of gray or white.

**Bazhir:** the collective name for the nomadic tribes of Tortall's Great Southern Desert

**Carthak:** the slaveholding empire that includes all of the Southern Lands, ancient and powerful, a storehouse of learning, sophistication, and culture. Its university was at one time without a rival for teaching. Its people reflect the many lands that have been consumed by the empire, their colors ranging from white to brown to black. Its former emperor Ozorne Tasikhe was forced to abdicate when he was turned into a Stormwing (and later killed). He was succeeded by his nephew Kaddar Iliniat.

**Code of Ten:** set of laws that form the basis of government for most of the Eastern Lands

**Corus:** the capital city of Tortall, located on the northern and southern banks of the Olorun River. Corus is the home of the new royal university as well as the royal palace.

**Dragon:** large, winged lizard-like immortal capable of crossing from the Divine Realms to the mortal ones and back. Dragons are intelligent, possess their own magic, and are rarely seen by humans.

**Eastern Lands:** name used to refer to those lands north of the Inland Sea and East of the Emerald Ocean: Scanra, Torall, Tyra, Tusaine, Galla, Maren, Sarain.

**Gift, the:** human, academic magic, the use of which must be taught.

**Glaive: **a pole arm including a four- or five-foot stag capped with a long metal blade.

**Great Mother Goddess:** the chief goddess in Tortallan pantheon, protector of women; her symbol is the moon.

**Immortals War:** a short, vicious war fought in the spring and summer of the thirteenth year of Jonathan's and Thayet's reign, named that for the number of immortal creatures that fought, but also waged by Carthakis (rebels against the new Emperor Kaddar), Copper Islanders, and Scanran raiders. These forces were defeated by the residents of the Eastern Lands, particularly Tortall.

**Kimono:** Yamani robe dress that wraps around the body and is secured in front by a stiff sash called an obi. The sleeves are long and rectangular and can serve as pockets. Usually Yamanis wear at least two or three kimonos, the bottom one of a very light cloth.

**Kings Own: **a cavalry/police group answering to the king, whose members serve as royal bodyguards and as protective troops throughout the realm. Their knight commander is Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. The ranks are filled by younger sons of noble houses, Bazhir, and the sons of wealthy merchants.

**Mage:** wizard.

**Midwinter Festival:** a seven-day holiday centering around the longest night of the year and the sun's rebirth afterward. Gifts are exchanged and feasts are held.

**Mithros:** chief god in Tortallan pantheon, god of war and the law; his symbol is the sun.

**Obi: **a wide, stiff sash or band that secures a kimono around the waist. Yamanis wear ornaments on obis and tuck items such as fans into them.

**Odocoileus:** immortals that resemble mortal deer walking upright on their hind legs. Their fore limbs are capped with three silver claw topped digits. Their eyes glow bright red when alive. They are carnivorous, and while they can eat game species, they prefer the taste of human flesh when they can get it, specifically that of young humans. They often attack the very young and very old and have only just recently begun appearing in Tortall, especially along the coast.

**Olorun River:** its main sources are Lake Naxen and Lake Tirragen in the eastern part of Tortall; it flows through the capital, Corus, and into the Emerald Ocean at Port Caynn.

**Queen's Riders:** a Cavalry/police group charge with protecting Tortallans who live in hard to reach parts of the country. They enforce the law and teach local residents to defend themselves. They accept both women and men in their ranks, unlike the army, the navy, or the King's Own. Their headquarters is between the palace and the Royal Forest. Evan Larse is in command.

**Quintain:** a dummy with a shield mounted on a post. One outstretched "arm" is weighted with a sandbag, while the other is covered by the shield. The object in tilting at a quintain is to strike the shield precisely, causing the dummy to pivot 180 degrees. The jouster can then ride by safely. Striking the dummy anywhere but the target circle on the shield causes the dummy to swing 360 degrees, so the sandbag wallops the passing rider.

**Scanra:** country to the north of Tortall, wild, rocky, and cold, with very little land that can be farmed. The Scanrans are masters of the sea and are feared anywhere there is a coastline. They also frequently raid over land.

**Scanran War:** War that began in the year, when Keladry of Masbolle achieved her shield. The year ran on for eight years, but the peace treaty wasn't signed for another four. Tortallans are still picking up the pieces and trying to get back to a life without fear of invasion.

**Shang:** an order of Yamani warriors, mostly commoners, whose principal school is in northern Maren. They specialize in hand-to-hand combat.

**Shukusen:** Yamani "lady fan," silk on steel ribs that are often engraved or pierced with a design. The outer ends of the ribs are very sharp, acting as a thrusting weapon when the fan is closed and as a slashing weapon when it is opened. Traditionally carried by Yamani ladies when they don't wish to be seen with a weapon.

**Southern Lands: **another name for the Carthaki Empire, which has conquered all of the independent nations that once were part of the continent south of the Inland Sea.

**Spidren: **an immortal whose body is that of a furred spider four to five feet in height; its head is that of a human with sharp, silvery teeth. Spidrens can use weapons. They also use their webs as weapons and ropes. Spidren web is gray-green in color and it glows after dark. Their blood is black and burns like acid. Their favorite food is human blood.

**Stormwing:** an immortal with a human head and chest and bird legs and wings, with steel feathers and claws. Stormwings have sharp teeth, but use them only to add to the terror of their presence by tearing apart bodies. They live on human fear and have their own magic; their special province is the desecration of battlefield dead.

**Tauros: **seven-foot-tall immortal, male only, that has a bull-like head with large teeth and eyes that point forward (the mark of a predator). It is reddish brown, human-like from the neck down, with a bull's splayed hooves and tail. It preys on women and girls.

**Tortall:** The chief kingdom in the Easter lands, between the Inland Sea and Scanra.

Warhorse: a larger horse or great horse, trained for combat – the mount of an armored knight.

**Wildmage: **a mage who deals in wild magic, the kind of magic that is part of nature. Daine Sarrasri is often called the Wildmage, for her ability to communicate with animals, heal them, and shape shift.

**Wild magic:** the magic that is part of the natural world. Unlike the human Gift, it cannot be drained or done away with; it is always present.

**Yama:** chief goddess of the Yamani pantheon, goddess of fire, who created the Yamanis and their islands.

**Yamani Islands:** Island nation to the north and west of Tortall and the West of Scanra, ruled by an ancient line of emperors, whose claim to their throne comes from the goddess Yama. The country is beautiful and mountainous. Its vulnerability to pirate raids means that most Yamanis get some training in combat arts, including the women. Inara of Queenscove's mother was born there and taught her children about their heritage.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**Ok, so that is officially the end of Gift. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave lots of warm fuzzy reviews. The more I get, the more I'll be inclined to start posting The Magician's Apprentice. Until then, keep reading

Fateless Wanderer


End file.
